L'alliance, seconde partie
by Lirriel
Summary: Sam et Dean retrouvent Emily, qu'ils connaissent depuis longtemps mais n'ont pas revu depuis presque deux ans. Ensemble, ils vont devoir affronter beaucoup d'épreuves, surnaturelles ou non. Mais peut-être qu'au bout de tout ça, ils y trouveront ce qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais avoir. Une famille... Suite de l'alliance, prologue,, mais peut être lu indépendamment.
1. chap 1 La nouvelle

_**Bienvenu à toi qui passe par ici !**_

 _ **Voici donc la seconde partie de ma fanfic. On s'éloigne petit à petit de la continuité de la série, mais j'espère que ça restera dans l'esprit. Il y a par contre un peu plus d'action, mais elle n'est pas moins longue, vu la partie déjà écrite (toujours en cours en plus).**_

 _ **J'essaie de m'adapter au format d'ici, et j'ai donc décidé de mettre un vrai titre à mes chapitres (ça ne va pas être facile, je ne suis pas très douée pour les titres) et de tenter d'ajouter quelques mots d'introduction avant.**_

 _ **Et puis, même si c'est une suite, c'est toujours une première fic, et je suis toujours vraiment novice sur ce site. Mais je réponds à toutes les reviews, promis juré, et j'adore ça. Merci encore à la personne qui m'a dit avoir apprécié ma première partie, ça fait chaud au cœur.**_

 ** _Pour ce qui est de cette histoire maintenant:_**

 ** _Continuité : La rencontre entre les frères et mon personnage est racontée dans « l'alliance, prologue », mais avec le résumé ci-dessous, les deux peuvent se lire indépendamment je pense._**

 ** _Spoilers : saisons 6 à 8, mais prend un autre chemin dès la fin de la saison 6, parce que perso, j'ai pas aimé les léviathans, du coup, j'ai trouvé autre chose._**

 ** _Yaoi pas yaoi : Sorry, pas de Destiel, Sabriel ou Wincest ici. Non que je n'aime pas ça (je suis arrivée ici par du yaoi), juste que c'est pas parti comme ça dans ma tête._**

 ** _Disclaimer : comme on dit ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en fais rien de commercial, tout ça tout ça._**

 ** _Rating : M. Non que ce soit très méchant, mais il y a quelques scènes de violence physique et psychologique quand même. Par contre, question sexe, c'est soft (faudrait peut-être que j'y réfléchisse d'ailleurs ))._**

 _ **Pour toutes celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, voici un bref résumé :**_

 _ **Sam et Dean sont envoyés par Bobby chez Emily après que Sam a été blessé par un Wendigo. Elle est médecin urgentiste et vit seule dans une grande maison perdue au milieu d'un parc. Ils se lient d'amitié et les frères passent plusieurs fois chez elle, pour se faire rafistoler ou pour la voir.**_

 _ **Un jour, Sam en arrivant reste bloqué dans un piège à cause du sang de démon qu'il ingère. Ceci mène à une discussion carte sur table au cours de laquelle Emily avoue être la descendante de Samuel Colt. Et être bloquée chez elle parce que la révélation de ses pouvoirs de sorcière blanche, légués par sa mère, font d'elle une sorte de néon attirant les démons et les monstres dès qu'elle sort de la propriété.**_

 _ **Elle aide Sam à faire croire à Dean qu'il est débarrassé de ses pouvoirs, ceci malgré un baiser échangé avec Dean qui la ragerait plutôt du côté de l'ainé. Et elle peine à se remettre ensuite d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision, puisqu'au lieu de le débarrasser de la souillure initiale, elle lui a permis de garder sa force démoniaque et de libérer Lucifer.**_

 _ **Plus tard, elle les aide à nouveau à faire en sorte que Sam ait toutes les chances de son côté pour prendre le dessus sur Lucifer et le renvoyer dans la cage. Pour cela, ils partagent tous les trois une quête spirituelle, à l'issue de laquelle elle et Dean se rapprochent beaucoup.**_

 _ **Mais les frères repartent affronter Lucifer. Sam gagne, et Dean décide de tourner le dos au surnaturel, laissant Emily apprendre la « victoire » sur Lucifer par Bobby.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

La nouvelle

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se sentait un peu malade, à la fois fiévreuse et nauséeuse. Et ce matin-là, en se levant, elle avait senti son repas de la veille remonter, bien décidé à repasser en sens inverse. Encore un peu tremblante, assise sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bains, la tête tout juste sortie des toilettes, elle réalisa tout un coup que tout ça ressemblait furieusement à… Non… impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas! Sauf que… Oui, ça faisait deux mois que Sam et Dean étaient passés la voir. Deux mois depuis la nuit merveilleuse qui avait suivi. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas en période fertile à ce moment-là, Et surtout elle se protégeait, elle était toubib, elle savait bien comment ça marchait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'aucune contraception n'est jamais efficace à 100%. Quand même, ce bébé-là, s'il existait, avait vraiment décidé de venir envers et contre tout. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, avait un stérilet, n'avait eu qu'une nuit et pas la plus risquée… Bon, quelle nuit, d'accord, mais même, les probabilités étaient minimes. Non?

Un test de grossesse plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était enceinte, elle portait l'enfant de Dean. Elle descendit en automate chercher le téléphone, il avait le droit de savoir!

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu composer le numéro, quelqu'un sonna au portail. Irritée, elle hésita, mais finit par poser le combiné pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un type peu remarquable, pas très grand, une touffe de cheveux sombres et une barbe, inconnu au bataillon.

\- "Résidence le fort, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Mme Colt, il faut que je vous parle.

\- Pardon?

\- Vous êtes bien Emily Colt n'est-ce pas?"

Personne n'utilisait ce nom, pour tout le monde, elle était Emily Jarvis.

\- "Comment savez-vous que…

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer?"

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, elle déclencha l'ouverture du portail et attendit, interdite.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sonna à la porte de la maison.

Elle lui ouvrit, franchement méfiante, et se félicita d'avoir ajouté un piège dans le plafond du porche, après le dernier démon qui avait abimé son entrée, quelle idée de piéger ces saletés DANS la maison, non mais vraiment.

Mais le type traversa sans broncher le cercle, et s'avança vers elle.

\- "Mme Colt, je m'appelle Chuck, mais vous me connaissez peut-être en tant que Carver Edlund

\- L'écrivain?

\- Oui.

\- Le prophète aussi donc

\- Je vois que vous êtes au courant…

\- C'était difficile à rater pour quelqu'un d'un peu informé.

\- Si vous le dites."

Il avait l'air assez inoffensif à vrai dire, et plutôt maladroit.

\- "Entrez, je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…"

Il disait ça en louchant sur le grand hall, et visiblement juste pour être poli.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Entrez, j'allais justement prendre un thé."

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec un étranger, mais la tradition d'accueil fut la plus forte.

\- "Si vous insistez." Répondit-il.

Elle se fit un thé, lui servit un café, et se planta devant lui qui s'était assis à table.

\- "Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les civilités, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de la visite?

\- Je sais que vous êtes enceinte et je suis venu vous dire de ne pas chercher à contacter Dean."

Heureusement qu'une chaise n'était pas loin, ses genoux la lâchèrent sans prévenir en entendant cette simple phrase.

\- "Mais comment…?

\- Comment je le sais? Je suis prophète, alors…

\- Je… je ne le sais que depuis quelques minutes…

\- Je vous crois, mais je suppose que d'autres ont été au courant dès sa conception.

\- Et pourquoi… pourquoi je ne devrais pas contacter Dean, c'est son père, il a le droit de savoir.

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. On m'a demandé de délivrer le message, on ne m'a pas donné de détails."

Détails? Putains de détails! Elle était en train d'apprendre que son bébé était un sujet de discussion chez certaines puissances et qu'elle allait devoir se tenir loin du père de celui-ci, tu parles d'un détail!

\- "Et si je le fais, il se passera quoi?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas précisé, mais apparemment, rien de bon pour vous et votre enfant.

\- Vous n'avez pas plus vague comme prophétie?

\- Désolé, encore une fois, je ne suis pas le scénariste sur ce coup là.

\- Bon, ok, et quoi d'autres?

\- Rien. On m'a dit de venir vous voir en personne, sinon vous ne m'auriez sans doute pas cru, et de vous dire ça.

\- Et c'est tout?

\- Oui. Et croyez-moi, je me serais bien passé de faire des heures d'avion pour une simple phrase.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon bébé ne connaîtra jamais son père?

\- Hein? ah, si si, ils se rencontreront, enfin, normalement.

\- Quoi? Quand?

\- Ah ça, on ne me l'a pas dit non plus.

\- Vous êtes une mine d'information vous.

\- Je suis prophète moi, je n'écris pas une encyclopédie ou un calendrier.

\- Ouais, ben ne songez pas à vous recycler, vous n'avez pas le niveau."

Il eut l'air vexé, mais à vrai dire, elle était trop bouleversée pour s'en préoccuper.

Ne pas contacter Dean. Ne pas lui dire qu'il allait être père. Et s'il ne rencontrait jamais son enfant? Ou alors une fois celui-ci ado, ou adulte? Il lui en voudrait, c'est sûr. Et puis, ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle serait seule. Pour la grossesse, l'accouchement, l'éducation de leur bébé. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Et puis, visiblement, si les puissances étaient déjà à l'œuvre, ça voulait probablement dire que ce gosse allait être impliqué dans pas mal de choses, et que sa vie risquait d'être tout sauf simple. Alors l'aide de Dean, bien entraîné, serait un atout indéniable pour la sécurité de son petit. Et on la privait de tout ça? Pour rien? En tout cas sans explications.

\- "Bon et bien maintenant que mon message est délivré, je vais vous laisser…"

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule et que Chuck était toujours assis à sa table. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle l'avait complétement oublié.

\- "Pardon, je… c'est une sacrée nouvelle à encaisser, j'étais distraite.

\- C'est normal.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous avez fait un long voyage pour m'annoncer ça et j'adorerais discuter avec vous de tout ce que vous savez sur les Winchester, mais là, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, est-ce que vous pouvez repasser demain?

\- Non, désolé, je reprends l'avion ce soir.

\- Ah…

\- Mais on peut rester en contact par mail si vous voulez."

Quelque chose dans son regard la dérangeait, mais elle accepta néanmoins l'échange, bien décidée à ne rien en faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chuck repassait la porte dans l'autre sens et elle retrouva avec soulagement le silence de sa maison. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû le laisser partir comme ça, enfin, soyons honnêtes, le mettre dehors comme ça, mais il se dégageait de ce type quelque chose qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise, et à vrai dire, même si elle aurait aimé en savoir plus, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Après à peine une pause au milieu du hall, elle se dirigea d'un air résolu vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Dean, puis de Bobby. Au diable les puissances diverses, elle ne priverait pas cet enfant de son père. Et elle ne se priverait pas de Dean non plus. Et elle ne priverait pas Dean de la joie d'être papa. Mais elle eut beau laisser sonner jusqu'à ce que la ligne finisse par se couper d'elle-même, personne ne répondit.

Tant pis, elle allait le trouver elle-même, internet était plein de données et elle était pleine de ressources, non?

4h de recherches totalement infructueuses plus tard, elle en était un peu moins certaine. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et descendit dans son labo. Il existait des sorts de recherche pour localiser une personne perdue, ce serait parfait. Mais le sort fit long feu et elle y gagna juste une migraine carabinée, qu'elle dut soigner avec précaution, les médicaments et la magie ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage, alors avec la grossesse en plus… C'est donc les tempes battantes et l'humeur sombre qu'elle alla se coucher, bien décidée à continuer le lendemain.


	2. chap 2 Quand de vieux amis débarquent

Elle était maintenant enceinte de 4 mois et demi. Ça ne se voyait pas encore beaucoup, sauf pour un œil exercé, et heureusement, les malaises matinaux avaient disparu rapidement. Dans le fond, cette grossesse se passait pour le mieux et elle n'était pour l'instant pas gênée du tout dans sa vie quotidienne.

Une grosse voiture se tenait devant le portail et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien venir la voir. Depuis 2 mois maintenant, elle ne recevait plus que la visite de Sandy, son amie sage-femme qui l'aidait à suivre sa grossesse. Et les livreurs. Sauf que cette voiture ne ressemblait pas du tout à une voiture de livraison. Alors qui?

\- "Résidence le Fort bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Emily, c'est Sam, tu peux nous ouvrir, on a un blessé.

\- Sam!?

\- Ben oui, alors, tu nous ouvres?

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr!"

Sam? Vivant? C'était quoi cette histoire? Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenue? Mais si Sam était là, ça voulait dire que Dean arrivait, elle allait enfin le voir et pouvoir lui dire…

Le cerveau totalement en surcharge, elle sortit sur le perron pour les attendre, tellement heureuse de les revoir.

Mais l'homme qui sortit par la portière passager ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dean. Pas plus que le blessé qui s'extirpait tant bien que mal de la plage arrière. Sam sortit également de la voiture et elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, une des seules choses qui avait changé, c'était qu'elle voyait maintenant l'aura des gens en permanence. Bien sûr, elle les percevait depuis toujours, mais seulement par intermittence, et seulement dans certaines conditions. Mais depuis quatre mois, toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait étaient entourée d'un halo coloré et pulsant.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait chez Sam, c'était… rien. Ou presque. Alors qu'elle distinguait parfaitement celle des deux autres hommes, lui avait juste une sorte de reflet pâle autour de la tête. Comme si seul son cerveau était encore vivant, et que le reste était mort. Pour autant, elle ne voyait pas de marque inquiétante ou démoniaque, mais ce vide à lui seul était suffisamment effrayant. Mais déjà, il montait les marches vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- "Em, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir!

\- Moi aussi Sam, mais comment? Tu étais dans la cage!

\- Je ne sais pas, et pour tout dire, je m'en moque. Je suis vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et où est Dean?"

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, l'homme qui soutenait le blessé les interrompit.

\- "Est-ce qu'on peut remettre les retrouvailles à plus tard et s'occuper de sa blessure?

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr, entrez, c'est juste à gauche."

Sam reprit, alors qu'ils pénétraient tous dans la maison.

\- "Je te présente Samuel, mon grand-père, chasseur comme moi, et Christian, mon cousin, lui aussi dans le métier.

\- Enchantée."

En réalité, elle était tout sauf enchantée. Ce Samuel ne lui revenait pas du tout, son aura était très peu engageante et certaines fluctuations laissaient supposer plus de liens avec le monde démoniaque qu'habituellement chez les chasseurs. Le cousin lui était normal, bien que clairement reconnaissable comme un traqueur de démon. Ce type d'activité laissait en effet une marque caractéristique qu'elle connaissait bien. Et accessoirement, il avait l'épaule démise, des bleus et des lacérations diverses. Bref, la routine d'une bagarre ayant mal tournée.

Elle prépara le nécessaire pour le remettre en état et profita d'avoir les mains occupées pour réfléchir. Sam n'avait pas répondu à sa question concernant son frère, ni sur comment il se retrouvait tout à coup en compagnie d'un grand-père, censé être mort lui aussi si elle se souvenait bien de ce que les garçons lui avaient dit, et d'un cousin sorti d'on ne sait où. Et évidemment, ce qu'elle avait perçu de Sam la préoccupait vraiment. Et depuis quand l'appelait-il "Em"? Que s'était-il donc passé dans la cage? Il fallait qu'elle tire tout ça au clair, mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'elle ferait mieux d'être prudente et d'en dire le moins possible. Elle espérait surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarquerait qu'elle était enceinte, mais c'était heureusement peu probable. Elle portait ce jour-là un vieux sweat un peu large et un pantalon de training défraichi enfilé à la hâte quand le bouton de son jean avait refusé de se fermer sans qu'elle ait l'impression d'étouffer. Bref, elle avait surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse un peu aller, ce qui laissait à penser que la lourdeur de sa silhouette venait sans doute de trop de chips plutôt que d'autre chose. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Une fois le cousin réparé et installé confortablement, le bras en écharpe et de la morphine dans les veines, elle proposa à Sam et Samuel de se joindre à elle pour boire quelque chose. Ils acceptèrent et tous les trois se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- "Alors Sam, dis-moi, où est Dean?

\- Il est sur une autre affaire, il ne pouvait pas nous accompagner cette fois.

\- Il va bien?

\- Oui oui, très bien.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part tu veux.

\- Bien sûr."

Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Est-ce que vraiment il n'avait pas revu son frère? Est-ce que c'était possible, avec tout ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre? Mais en même temps, il n'était tellement pas lui-même qu'elle en avait presque la nausée à le regarder.

\- "Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui a mis ton cousin dans un état pareil."

Alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille le récit du nettoyage d'un nid de vampires qui avait légèrement dérapé, elle observait le plus discrètement possible le grand-père providentiel et sa drôle d'aura. Et plus elle la détaillait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce type lui faisait peur à vrai dire. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir peur de quelqu'un alors que Sam était avec elle, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour elle dans son état.

Mais jouant le jeu de l'hôtesse accomplie, elle les invita à passer la nuit chez elle. C'est là qu'ils lui fournirent un prétexte parfait pour passer dans son labo. Ils voulaient des amulettes de guérison et de protection pour eux trois. Elle descendit donc préparer le nécessaire et en profita pour pratiquer le rituel qui lui permettait de voir les âmes. Elle avait hésité, ne sachant pas bien quel effet ça pourrait avoir sur le bébé, mais l'état de Sam était trop grave pour qu'elle ne fasse rien, et elle avait pris toutes les précautions possibles. Les amulettes dans les mains, elle remonta retrouver ses hôtes et vérifier par la même occasion l'état de son patient.

Il dormait toujours, son âme pulsant doucement dans le sommeil. Elle était assez banale pour tout dire, et Emily ne s'y intéressa que comme une garantie que le sort avait fonctionné. Elle lui glissa l'amulette autour du cou et partit à la recherche des deux autres. Mais quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle failli rentrer dans Samuel qui semblait venir à l'infirmerie. Sauf qu'elle avait cru entendre le bruit de la deuxième marche de l'escalier, comme s'il venait tout juste de redescendre de l'étage. Hors, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir autorisé à fouiller chez elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire aussi peu sincère qu'une promesse de politicien et échangea avec lui quelques banalités sur l'état de Christian avant de lui donner l'amulette qu'elle avait faite pour lui, et qui contenait une petite dose ajoutée de lutte contre la possession et les influences démoniaques, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Mais surtout, pendant ce temps, elle étudiait l'air de rien son âme, nettement plus intéressante que celle de son petit-fils endormi.

L'âme de Samuel était de toute évidence torturée. Voilée, ternie, avec des reflets de couleurs boueuses, comme cherchant à se dissimuler, elle avait aussi quelque chose de… mal ajustée. Un peu comme si on l'avait fourré n'importe comment dans ce corps, façon bourrage de tiroir à chaussette et qu'elle se retrouvait en boule et emmêlée. Ou comme si quelqu'un avait ressuscité le corps et flanqué l'âme dedans sans aucun soin. Ce qui n'était pas un état enviable, et qui était même franchement perturbant à regarder. Mais ça expliquait aussi l'aura désagréable du bonhomme. Même s'il n'était sans doute pas responsable de son état, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'avait décidemment aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Et même, elle allait le surveiller d'autant plus près.

Elle prétexta d'ailleurs un appel à passer et monta dans son bureau enclencher toutes les caméras de surveillance et leurs enregistrements, au cas où. Et elle en profita pour vérifier celles de l'étage et surtout du bureau, qui tournaient en permanence, tout comme celles du labo, les deux points névralgiques de la maison. Effectivement, Samuel était venu à l'étage, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il s'était contenté de juste faire un tour d'horizon, sans rien toucher. C'est en regardant les moniteurs qu'elle vit que Sam s'était installé dans le salon, à moitié caché dans un des grands fauteuils à oreillettes. Evidemment, par caméra interposée, elle ne pouvait pas voir son âme, mais l'expression qu'il arborait n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle respira un grand coup, tâchant de se préparer à tout, et descendit le retrouver, non sans fermer soigneusement à clé son bureau, avec un verrou physique et magique. Si le grand-père voulait continuer son repérage par une fouille en règle, elle voulait le savoir.

Sam lui tournait le dos et elle profita de l'instant où elle le verrait avant qu'il ne la voie pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et elle se félicita d'avoir une seconde ou deux pour se recomposer un visage quand elle reçut en pleine figure la pire des surprises. A la place où devait se trouver l'âme du jeune homme, cette âme qu'elle connaissait si bien, il n'y avait… rien. Juste une sorte de creux, avec un vague, très vague reste de luminescence qui entourait l'emplacement vide. Juste de quoi le maintenir en vie sans doute.

C'était à vrai dire assez atroce à voir. Elle était médecin, et les difformités, malformations ou plaies diverses et variées ne lui faisaient plus grand-chose. Mais voir un être humain sans âme, c'était… obscène. Et quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait en plus… Elle sentit un énorme poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Mais il fallait faire semblant de rien. Elle aurait pu dire quelque chose, bien sûr, mais à la simple pensée d'évoquer cette horreur tout haut, son ventre sembla entamer des loopings. Tant pis, elle devrait la jouer hôtesse parfaite et polie, et espérer que la potion cesserait vite de faire effet, qu'au moins cette vision d'horreur ne la poursuive pas trop longtemps. En attendant…


	3. Chap 3 Divergences d'opinions

_**Vous reprendrez bien un peu de Sam sans âme?**_

 _ **Et comme on disait dans le temps... Lâchez vos comms...**_

* * *

\- "Sam?

\- Emily, je ne t'avais pas entendue. Comment va Christian?

\- Ça va, il devrait se réveiller très bientôt.

\- Parfait parfait. Mais dis-moi, je crois que tu nous avais parlé un jour de sorts de localisation, est-ce que ça marche pour tout?"

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir mentionné ce genre de choses, mais après tout, quelle importance.

\- "Tout je n'en sais rien, mais beaucoup de choses, c'est sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider à trouver quelqu'un dans ce cas.

\- Je peux essayer oui, vous cherchez qui?

\- Un vampire, c'est lui qui a blessé Christian et on voudrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne remonte un autre nid."

Son histoire sonnait faux, mais elle acquiesça, se disant qu'à défaut d'autre chose, elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'ils manigançaient lui et son grand-père.

\- "Je dois pouvoir le faire, mais il me faudrait quelque chose du vampire si c'est possible.

\- Je m'en doutais et j'ai ramassé ça après la bagarre."

Il sortit un croc, cassé, de sa poche.

\- "Oui, avec ça, ça devrait fonctionner sans problème. Mais chercher les démons n'est pas sans danger et je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- Allons Emily, je sais que tu peux le faire, et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu ferais quelque chose de dangereux n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que lui ou ses potes débarquent chez moi, ce genre de magie laisse des traces qu'ils pourraient remonter.

\- Mais la maison te protégera non?"

Elle hésita, mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de la regarder… Il essayait un peu trop de la convaincre, et semblait surtout prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, qu'importe les conséquences pour les autres. Et effectivement, il se leva pour se tenir face à elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. Puis il prit une expression qui voulait se faire passer pour son air de chien perdu qu'elle connaissait bien. Sauf qu'on aurait dit un robot essayant d'imiter une émotion.

\- "S'il te plaît Emily, je veux retrouver celui qui a fait ça à mon cousin."

Faux lui hurlèrent ses entrailles, mais elle se força à sourire malgré cette réaction instinctive.

\- "Je comprends Sam, mais ces sorts sont difficiles et demandent beaucoup d'énergie, excuses-moi d'hésiter…

\- J'ai confiance en toi Emily, tu es la plus forte dans ce que tu fais, je le sais…"

Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui dut mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas reculer. Il caressa doucement son visage du pouce et continua.

\- "Tu es une excellente sorcière, tu es belle, indépendante… "

Mon dieu, il essayait vraiment de la séduire? Pour obtenir qu'elle fasse cette recherche? D'accord, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dean, mais quand même! C'était absurde et gênant. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il était dans son état normal. Mais encore, s'il avait eu son âme, elle aurait pu lui dire gentiment qu'elle l'aimait énormément, mais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Voire accepter la proposition, qui sait, la vie des fois, c'est compliqué. Mais là? Rien que d'imaginer faire quoique ce soit avec cette coquille vide lui collait la nausée. Elle se maîtrisa à grand mal et recula un peu pour esquiver la main, l'air confuse et, elle l'espérait, vaguement vierge effarouchée. Elle fit de son mieux pour lui adresser un regard enamouré, espérant qu'il prendrait son rougissement de rage pour une rougeur plus intéressée.

\- "Très bien Sam, je vais vous aider. Il faut que j'aille préparer le nécessaire. Je vous retrouve sur la terrasse dans une demi-heure, d'accord.

\- Merci, je savais que tu accepterais."

Qu'il pense seulement qu'il l'avait convaincue grâce à son numéro de playboy à deux sous.

En réalité, elle ne craignait pas du tout que les vampires puissent la tracer, ce genre de sorts étaient monnaie courante dans sa famille et elle maîtrisait parfaitement les précautions à prendre. Mais elle avait voulu voir si le fait qu'elle doive prendre un risque le retiendrait. Et visiblement, il s'en fichait totalement.

Elle retrouva Sam et son grand-père sur la terrasse et posa une pile de plans sur la table, commençant par ouvrir une grande carte des Etats-Unis. Elle avait déjà installé en bout de table un ordinateur relié avec une imprimante.

\- "Je vais commencer la traque dans un instant, mais vous devrez m'aider. J'ai des plans de tous les états, alors dès que le pendule nous aura indiqué dans quel coin de pays chercher, il faudra remplacer la carte par celle de l'état concerné. Et ensuite, Sam, il faudra que tu trouves et imprime une image de la ville."

Ils eurent l'air un peu surpris, mais s'installèrent comme demandé.

\- "J'ai bien essayé d'utiliser une tablette ou un ordinateur et d'agrandir la carte au fur et à mesure mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne fonctionne pas, il n'y a que le papier qui marche. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais c'est le résultat qui compte non?

\- Et c'est précis cette recherche?"

Samuel avait maintenant l'air dubitatif, comme s'il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Emily pour être capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.

\- "En général, à une cinquantaine de mètres près oui. Ça dépend souvent de la qualité de l'objet de focalisation, et là, avec une dent, ça devrait être extrêmement précis je pense."

Elle se pencha sur le bol qu'elle avait amené, puis pris un cristal attaché à un lacet de cuir. Elle le trempa rapidement dans le liquide, en récitant l'incantation nécessaire, puis le suspendit entre ses doigts alors qu'elle tenait la main en dessus de la carte, dos vers le bas. Enfin, elle posa le croc dans sa paume ouverte, prononça la dernière phrase qui lançait le sort, ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et commença, lentement, à survoler la carte. Le pendule oscilla doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle "traverse" le Missouri. Il s'immobilisa et quand elle continua d'avancer le bras, le pendule ne suivit pas, restant suspendu en l'air, comme si quelqu'un le tenait.

Samuel trouva la bonne carte et l'étala à son tour sur la table. C'est à l'aplomb d'une petite ville nommée Branson que le pendule s'arrêta. Sam réagit rapidement et bientôt, elle promenait le cristal au-dessus de la ville, jusqu'à une maison un peu isolée au sud de la ville, dominant la Withe River.

\- "Voilà, votre vampire, en ce moment, se trouve là-bas.

\- Tu es sûre de ça?

\- Oui, le sort a fonctionné sans aucun problème, crois-moi, il y est.

\- Parfait, on peut y être demain ou après-demain et être de retour au quartier général dans..."

Réalisant qu'il allait en dire trop, Samuel se tut tout à coup. Elle ne dit rien et fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. Elle prétexta ensuite avoir été fatiguée par la recherche et, après avoir rangé les cartes et le reste, remonta dans sa chambre se "reposer". Elle fila en réalité dans son bureau qui communiquait avec sa chambre et fit quelques recherches de son cru sur Samuel et les cousins, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose. En dehors de la confirmation que Samuel était effectivement censé être mort, et depuis un bon petit bout de temps en plus. Elle apprit aussi que la famille maternelle des garçons était une impressionnante lignée de chasseurs et médita un moment sur le destin et cette impression désagréable que le libre arbitre était une vaste fumisterie.

Quand elle redescendit préparer le dîner un moment plus tard, Christian était réveillé et Samuel discutait avec lui dans l'infirmerie. Sam était dans le salon, le nez dans son ordinateur. Elle prépara tout ce qu'il fallait, bien décidée à ne pas offrir moins que sa délicieuse cuisine habituelle, mais le repas fut assez morose tout de même. Ils étaient les quatre assis autour de la grande table et elle remercia le ciel que Christian soit d'humeur à raconter ses exploits, en mode vantard, mais tant pis, pour au moins briser un peu le silence pesant qui aurait régné dans la pièce sans ça.

Dès qu'elle put, elle remonta dans sa chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Il était environ deux heures du matin et elle était encore debout, sautant sans conviction d'une recherche à l'autre sur internet quand elle vit une lumière clignoter à côté d'elle. Et presque en même temps, elle sentit le tiraillement qui signifiait que le sort de protection du laboratoire était malmené. Elle regarda immédiatement l'image de la caméra de surveillance qui filmait la porte du labo et y vit Samuel. Qui tentait visiblement de crocheter la serrure. S'il était aussi doué que ses petits-fils, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Est-ce qu'elle devait le laisser faire pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui voler ainsi? Mais la simple idée qu'il puisse entrer dans ce qu'elle considérait comme l'endroit le plus privé de sa maison comme ça, de nuit, pour y fouiller tranquillement la dégoûta tellement qu'elle se leva sans plus réfléchir et descendit en trombe l'escalier, tapant au passage dans la porte de la chambre où Sam dormait pour le réveiller. Quand elle arriva au laboratoire, Samuel était déjà entré. Elle vérifierait plus tard qu'il n'avait rien eu le temps de toucher, mais pour l'instant, l'important était de le faire sortir. Du labo, mais aussi de chez elle.

\- "Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici en pleine nuit?" Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- "Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et la porte était ouverte alors je…

\- Menteur, la porte était verrouillée et vous avez déclenché l'alarme."

Avant qu'il ait ajouté un autre mensonge, elle entendit Sam arriver dans son dos. Rapide comme réaction. Un peu trop peut-être?

\- "Samuel, Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Il se passe que ton grand-père est un voleur qui s'est introduit sans autorisation dans mon laboratoire. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi!"

Samuel la regardait et elle vit son aura s'assombrir en même temps que ses yeux, dans lesquels elle put voir une étincelle de haine.

\- "Je cherchais de quoi neutraliser les sorcières, on ne devrait pas vous permettre d'exister.

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, nous ne servons pas les puissances maléfiques, alors vous n'avez aucune raison de nous vouloir du mal.

\- La magie doit être bannie.

\- Sauf quand elle peut vous servir à trouver un démon, ou à vous en protéger?"

Il ne répondit pas mais prit l'air, si c'était possible, encore plus haineux.

\- "Ecoutez-moi bien espèce de chasseur borné, je vous ai accueilli chez-moi, j'ai soigné l'un des vôtre, je vous ai invité à ma table et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez? Ne me parlez pas de droit d'exercer quoi que ce soit, vous venez de perdre le vôtre. Maintenant prenez vos cliques, vos claques et vos petits-fils et disparaissez de chez-moi!"

Il semblait pourtant bien décidé à ne pas bouger de là, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le forcer physiquement à sortir de la maison, elle avait beau avoir fait un peu de close-combat des années avant, il aurait le dessus sans problèmes. Alors, sans y croire, elle tenta de convaincre Sam de l'aider.

\- "Sam, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne vous ferais jamais aucun mal. Alors maintenant, s'il te plaît, au nom de ce qu'on a déjà partagé, fais sortir ce type de chez-moi tu veux."

Il hésita, mais pris la décision la plus raisonnable. Emily leur avait trouvé la localisation précise de leur cible en quelques minutes, il pourrait avoir encore besoin d'elle pour ce genre de recherches. Mieux valait donc faire ce qu'elle demandait, de toute façon, partir plus tôt leur permettrait de gagner du temps sur le vampire, et peut-être de le surprendre avant qu'il ne soit prêt à les recevoir. Oui, partir maintenant n'était pas un problème, et s'il accédait à sa demande, il pourrait sans doute la convaincre plus tard de les aider à nouveau.

\- "Samuel, tu as entendu Emily, allons-nous-en."

L'ainé sembla sur le point de se rebeller, mais sur un dernier regard haineux, il passa devant Emily qui ne bougea pas et sortit de la pièce. Elle les suivit dans les escaliers, les regarda réveiller Christian et poussa la conscience professionnelle jusqu'à lui donner un grand flacon d'antidouleurs adaptés et des conseils à suivre pour le traitement avant de les voir remonter dans leur voiture et reprendre l'allée pavée vers le portail. Elle attendit que les feux arrières de la voiture aient disparut, puis vérifia que la grille s'était bien refermée avant de remonter à son bureau. Heureusement, les enregistrements lui confirmèrent que Samuel n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher ou de voler quoi que ce soit, et c'est soulagée qu'elle pût enfin se coucher.


	4. Chap 4 Sons et lumières

_**Un chapitre par jour, deal...**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup leFruit pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Oui, il y aura plus d'action dans cette partie. Et même de plus en plus en fait. Même si malgré moi, j'ai tendance à m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe après la bataille, ou avant.**_

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent marqués que par l'arrondissement de son tour de taille et la préparation de la venue au monde du bébé. Il lui fallut réarranger un peu l'étage pour faire une nurserie et elle s'amusa à choisir les teintes et les meubles, avant de faire faire les travaux. Elle était plus isolée que jamais et limite contente de voir des ouvriers pour sortir de sa routine. Aucun chasseur n'était passé, et elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sam, ce dont elle se réjouissait plutôt, ni de Bobby ou de Dean, ce qui était par contre nettement moins agréable.

Ce jour-là, elle se sentait particulièrement lourde. Il faisait chaud pour un mois de mai et même sa robe légère lui collait à la peau. Elle savait qu'en approchant de son terme, elle en aurait de plus en plus marre de traîner ce ventre qui limitait ses mouvements et lui donnait un mal de dos horrible dès qu'elle restait trop longtemps debout. Et là, franchement, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir encore tenir une semaine comme ça, même si tous ses calculs lui disaient qu'elle en avait encore pour 8 à 10 jours. Il faut dire qu'elle avait la chance de connaître presque au jour près la date de la conception.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, tentant de trouver une position confortable quand une première crampe la surprit. Elle crût d'abord que c'était un simple inconfort, une réaction musculaire normale dans son état. Mais la seconde, quelques minutes plus tard, la fit bouger, cette fois pour vérifier que ce n'était pas sa posture qui provoquait ça. Et de fait, ce n'était pas le cas. Bon, elle savait qu'elle avait du temps devant elle, et décida de marcher un peu pour se détendre avant d'appeler Sandy. Deux heures plus tard, définitivement convaincue que ça ne ressemblait pas à une fausse alerte puisqu'elle venait de perdre les eaux, elle téléphonait à sa sage-femme, qui lui promit d'arriver très vite. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle ouvrit la grille pour laisser entrer cette dernière moins d'une demi-heure après.

\- "Alors ma belle, comment tu te sens?" Demanda Sandy en entrant dans le vestibule.

\- "Ça peut aller, mais ça tire pas mal quand même.

\- Je vais t'aider à monter, et on va voir où tu en es et si je peux faire quelque chose pour te soulager un peu.

\- Merci, j'espère que ça ne tombait pas trop mal pour toi, je m'en veux toujours un peu de te demander de tout laisser en plan comme ça.

\- Penses-tu, j'étais en train de faire le ménage, alors la distraction est plus que bienvenue," assura Sandy avec un clin d'œil.

\- "Merci…"

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent lentement, son corps prenant de plus en plus le dessus, réagissant instinctivement à ce qui allait arriver. Elle prit un très long bain chaud pour essayer de se détendre au mieux, mais les contractions devenaient de plus en plus intenses et à vrai dire, passablement douloureuses aussi. Heureusement le travail avançait bien et tous les paramètres étaient parfaitement normaux. À un petit quelque chose près quand même. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Beaucoup. Et pas vraiment annoncé par la météo. La journée devait certes être chaude, mais toute cette électricité, ces éclairs dans un ciel sec, ces grondements ininterrompus, c'était tout à fait imprévu. Du moins pour les météorologues, qui s'arrachaient sans doute les cheveux en ce moment-même sur leurs modèles prévisionnels.

Emily, elle, trouvait bizarrement distrayant de compter les secondes entre les éclairs et le tonnerre plutôt qu'entre deux contractions.

En début de soirée, elle commença à sentir l'envie de pousser monter en elle et elle chercha une position qui ne lui semblait pas trop inconfortable. Pour finir, c'est accroupie, le dos appuyé au mur et avec une chaise de chaque côté pour s'accrocher qu'elle se sentit prête. Sandy s'adapta et se coucha devant elle, chantonnant des conseils qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment, mais dont le bruit de fond la rassurait.

Alors qu'elle entamait la première vraie poussée, elle sentit tout à coup une présence à sa droite. Quelqu'un se tenait sur la chaise et venait de lui prendre la main pour la serrer fort. Elle vit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser et un frisson la parcouru, comme si un courant d'air glacial venait de la frapper. Elle tourna la tête et…

\- "Maman?

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

\- Mais que…

\- Je suis là pour t'aider et pour aider ton enfant à venir au monde."

Emily était à la fois bouleversée de la revoir, en cette instant surtout, mais aussi étrangement soulagée, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne serait pas seule à ce moment-là. Mais alors qu'elle savourait cette impression de légèreté dans les quelques instants qui séparent les poussées, elle sentit que quelqu'un s'emparait sans douceur de son autre main…

\- "Samuel!

\- Hello Emily, je t'ai manqué?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, surtout pas en ce moment.

\- Ah ça ma chère, ce n'est pas à vous de décider."

Il la regarda avec un sourire cruel et ses yeux tournèrent tout à coup au noir total.

Elle poussa un petit cri de peur, et serra plus fort la main de sa mère, qui lui rendit la pression, ce qui la rassura plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle tenta alors d'ignorer l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche et se concentra exclusivement sur sa droite. Où elle vit que les yeux de sa mère étaient à présent d'un bleu lumineux.

Sandy continuait à surveiller le travail et semblait tout à fait inconsciente du fait que deux personnes de plus occupaient la pièce, tout comme elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu Emily parler.

\- "Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi vous êtes là? Je suis contente de te voir, mais lui…

\- Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes là pour le bébé, enfin, lui seulement pour ça, moi je suis contente de pouvoir te revoir ma douce.

\- Vous êtes là pour représenter les puissances, c'est ça?

\- Oui, et nous étions les seuls à pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison, grâce au lien du sang qui nous unissent à cet enfant. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu passer les protections."

Elle aurait voulu poser beaucoup d'autres questions, mais le bébé semblait maintenant bien décidé à naître, et le processus exigeait la totale coopération de la génitrice.

Alors, accrochée désespérément à la main de sa mère, tâchant instinctivement de se débarrasser de la poigne de Samuel qui ne la lâchait pas, elle poussa et poussa encore. Et tout à coup, toutes les pressions disparurent. Dans cet instant suspendu, elle entendit ses deux gardiens, d'une seule voix, saluer la naissance d'une phrase.

\- "L'alliance de toutes les lignées est née, celle qui était destinée à être, de tout temps."

Et ils disparurent alors qu'un coup de tonnerre faisait trembler la maison. Si elle avait été dans son état normal, la parturiente aurait sûrement ri de cet effet pour le moins dramatique. Les puissances ne faisaient vraiment pas dans la dentelle, bonjour le cliché. Il ne manquait que le feu d'artifice (encore que les éclairs) et une invasion de sauterelles ou quelque chose du genre pour pousser encore un peu dans l'absurdité.

Le temps reprit son cours et la toute nouvelle maman, épuisée, entendit le bébé pousser son premier cri et Sandy lui annoncer :

\- "C'est une magnifique petite fille, félicitation!"

Emily tendit les bras et la sage-femme lui passa sa fille, qu'elle serra contre elle avant de la couvrir de baiser.

Puis l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. L'œil droit était d'un bleu lumineux parfait, l'œil gauche était entièrement noir.

Heureusement très vite la petite ferma les paupières et se blottit contre la peau de sa mère, ses lèvres s'agitant déjà comme si elle cherchait à téter.

La délivrance se fit aussi rapidement et sans problèmes que le reste et la mère et l'enfant furent bientôt confortablement installés dans le grand lit. Le nouveau-né, décidément pressée, prenait son tout premier repas et Emily, malgré la frayeur due au regard pour le moins particulier de sa fille, s'émerveillait de la perfection de ce nouvel être humain. Elle pensa aussi que vu la présence de deux fantômes et des yeux vairons de la petite, il était sans doute mieux effectivement que Dean n'ait pas été présent. Dieu sait comment il aurait réagi à la situation, et ce qui aurait pu découler d'une telle réaction.

Sandy était restée pour la nuit, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour la jeune maman et la nouvelle venue. Au matin, Emily en profita pour lui demander :

\- "Dis-moi Sandy, je sais qu'on en a pas vraiment discuté durant ma grossesse, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir la marraine de ma fille?

\- On se connait depuis quoi? 25 ans au moins? Comment peux-tu croire que je refuserais une offre pareille." Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- "Ben, comme tu le sais, je n'ai plus de famille ici, donc c'est une grosse responsabilité s'il devait m'arriver…

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, et puis, elle a un père tout de même.

\- Si j'arrive à le retrouver, oui.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra te voir un jour, ce type semble né avec un sens des responsabilités hypertrophié.

\- J'espère…

\- Dans tous les cas, j'accepte avec joie. Tu as pensé à un prénom?

\- Oui, et pour tout dire, je suis presque soulagée que ce soit une fille, ma liste de prénoms de garçons était nettement plus difficile à faire.

\- Alors, comment s'appelle cette petite puce?

\- Katherine Mary Jarvis. Kate…

\- Comme…

\- Oui, comme ma mère, et comme sa grand-mère paternelle."

La petite "approuva" en se mettant à pleurer, ce qui fit rire les deux adultes. Puis, alors qu'Emily la mettait au sein pour la calmer, elle la regarda bien en face, presque comme si elle la voyait déjà. Et au grand soulagement de sa mère, les yeux de Kate avaient désormais la couleur bleuâtre normale d'un bébé de son âge.


	5. Chap 5 La rencontre

_**C'est parti pour le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

* * *

Emily s'éveilla comme tous les matins depuis deux mois au son du babillage joyeux de sa fille dans la nurserie toute proche. La petite était bien sûr capable de pleurer, mais elle semblait préférer les réveils en douceur, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Bon, d'accord, il n'était que 6h30, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir non plus n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un petit rab de sommeil, Sandy était venue la veille pour fêter la première année de Kate et elles avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, le bébé endormi sur les genoux de sa marraine qui refusait de s'en séparer.

Elle s'étira un peu et se leva pour aller chercher sa petite gloutonne qui réclamerait à manger dès qu'elle la verrait, comme tous les matins. Ce qui changeait, c'est que l'enfant l'attendait désormais debout dans son lit à barreaux. Elle marchait depuis deux jours maintenant et Emily redoutait déjà les heures passées à lui courir après qui s'annonçaient.

\- "Mama, mama, ma.

\- Bonjour ma belle, oui, je sais, tu as faim, ça vient ça vient."

Une fois dans le hall, elle la posa par terre et la regarda traverser avec précaution, encore chancelante, la courte distance restant pour arriver à la cuisine. Puis elle la mit dans sa chaise et lui prépara un biberon.

La matinée se passa à ranger un peu, faire la lessive et surtout, jouer avec Kate, qui était surexcitée, sans doute un reste de la fête d'hier, et la regarder exercer son équilibre encore incertain sur la terrasse. Sa vie était tout entière focalisée sur sa fille depuis sa naissance, et elle n'aurait jamais cru, elle qui avait regretté d'être enfermée dans sa maison durant des années, que ça lui plairait autant. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour trouver une solution pour que Kate ait des interactions avec d'autres gens qu'elle et Sandy, et surtout d'autres enfants, mais pour l'instant, elle se réjouissait de garder sa fille juste pour elle, et de pouvoir la voir grandir à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Elle venait de coucher l'enfant pour la sieste, même si celle-ci avait exceptionnellement pleurniché tant et plus pour ne pas y aller, et se demandait si elle allait opter pour une pause canapé ou plutôt une heure ou deux de tâches ménagères diverses quand la sonnette de la grille retenti. Son cœur fit un bond, comme à chaque fois, même si elle essayait de se raisonner. Sauf que cette fois, quand elle s'approcha du moniteur pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il rata carrément un battement.

Une Impala noire patientait devant l'entrée.

Tremblante, elle enclencha l'interphone.

\- "Résidence le Fort bonjour.

\- Emily, c'est nous, tu nous ouvres?"

C'était bien la voix de Dean… plus d'un an et demi sans l'entendre, mais impossible de l'oublier. Elle ne répondit pas, mais actionna le portail et sortit sur le palier pour les attendre, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle craignait la réaction de Dean à la découverte de sa fille, et elle avait peur que Sam soit encore la "chose" qu'il était la dernière fois. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de les revoir quand même.

Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers elle et une partie de ses craintes s'envolèrent quand ils se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui lui sauterait dans les bras en premier. Heureusement aussi, la faculté de voir les auras n'avait pas totalement disparu après l'accouchement, même si elle les voyait moins clairement qu'à l'époque, et un seul coup d'œil sur Sam la rassura sur le fait qu'il avait à nouveau une âme. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas encore tout à fait lui-même… mais elle penserait à ça plus tard.

Sam avait gagné la "course" grâce à ses longues jambes et il la souleva du sol un instant, la serrant contre lui presque de toute ses forces, à lui faire craquer les côtes. Puis ce fut autour de Dean et quelque chose dans son étreinte lui fit sentir qu'ils auraient décidément beaucoup de choses à se dire ces prochaines heures. Il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans sa façon de s'accrocher à elle, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la lui enlève.

\- "Je suis tellement contente de vous voir les garçons. Et de voir que Sam est redevenu lui-même!"

Ils échangèrent un regard étrange, comme s'ils ne comprenaient qu'à moitié ce dont elle parlait. Puis Sam lui dit quelque chose de totalement inattendu :

\- "Je suis passé ici depuis le jour où on s'est battu contre Lucifer?

\- Heu, oui, avec ton grand-père et un cousin, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

\- Non… longue histoire, c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que nous sommes là.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à se dire. Et on ferait mieux de s'installer confortablement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

\- Bonne idée." Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle les précéda dans la maison, sachant qu'ils remarqueraient sans doute rapidement les choses nouvelles semée un peu partout qui prouvaient que désormais, elle ne vivait plus seule. Mais avant même qu'ils aient suffisamment avancés pour voir la chaise haute dans la cuisine ou les jouets dans le salon, une voix venue du premier les fit s'arrêter net.

\- "Mamaaaaaaa!"

Ils se figèrent tous les trois. Et les deux frères regardèrent Emily comme s'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vue. Malgré toutes les fois où elle avait imaginé la scène, elle ne savait pas bien quoi dire et opta pour un moyen terme :

\- "Allez vous asseoir à la cuisine, j'arrive tout de suite."

Quand elle redescendit, sa fille dans les bras, parfaitement réveillée et babillant à qui mieux mieux, ils étaient bien dans la cuisine, mais toujours debout, et semblaient perdus.

\- "Vraiment, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir les garçons, j'ai pas mal de chose à vous raconter, et certaines vont être un peu dur à entendre je pense.

\- Mais tu es… elle est…" Bredouilla Dean.

L'ainé des frères semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et le cadet avait l'air complétement abasourdi. Mais comme Dean avait parlé, Kate tourna la tête vers lui, le regarda bien en face et dit en tendant les bras vers lui, un grand sourire illuminant son petit visage:

\- "Papa!"

S'Il ne s'était pas assis juste à temps, il aurait sans doute fini par terre, assommé par la nouvelle. Emily elle-même avait sursauté, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle réaction de la petite, même si elle lui avait déjà montré des photos de Dean en lui expliquant qui il était, Kate était normalement beaucoup trop jeune pour faire le lien avec quelqu'un qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle attendit qu'il ait l'air de se reprendre un peu et lui posa l'enfant dans les bras, qui se pelotonna contre son père, l'air ravi.

\- "Dean, je te présente Katherine Mary Jarvis Winchester, ta fille…"

Sam, encore surpris, et pour cause, arborait désormais un grand sourire heureux, mais Dean avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un grand coup sur la tête et qui attend de savoir si la douleur va arriver et avec quelle puissance. Mais il avait d'instinct refermé ses bras sur Kate et la tenait assise sur ses genoux comme s'il avait toujours fait ça.

\- "Mais quand? Comment?"

Il avait retrouvé un peu de voix, mais la cohérence était encore minimale.

\- "Quand, tu le sais, la nuit après la quête de Sam. Comment, ça aussi tu le sais. Enfin, en partie, parce que crois-moi, c'était totalement imprévu, cette petite puce a déjoué toutes les probabilités pour s'inviter chez moi."


	6. Chap 6 ça fait mal, mais ça fait du bien

_**Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, sur une engueulade, et une réconciliation.**_

* * *

Mais alors que Sam leur offrait ses félicitations, souriant à sa nièce de toutes ses dents, le visage de son frère commença à changer, et pas de la bonne manière.

\- "Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Emily. Pourquoi!

\- J'ai essayé, crois-moi, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Tu as essayé? Vraiment? Tu n'as pas dû essayer beaucoup alors, je ne me cachais pas, tu as mon numéro et Bobby savait parfaitement où j'étais."

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction, mais au souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour tenter de lui apprendre la nouvelle, elle sentit la rage monter en elle, et son regard, si bienveillant d'habitude, devint dur comme du granit. Sa voix était polaire quand elle répondit, sans hausser le ton pour ne pas effrayer Kate :

\- "Ecoute-moi bien Dean, le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, votre copain Chuck le prophète a débarqué dans la minute pour me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que j'essaie de te contacter.

\- "Et tu l'as écouté?"

Le ton de Dean était presque aussi glacial que le sien, mais moins maîtrisé, et Kate cessa de sourire, un peu effrayée par ce papa tout neuf tout à coup.

\- "Tu parles, il avait à peine tourné les talons quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler, puis d'appeler Bobby. Sauf que personne n'a décroché. J'ai essayé internet, mais impossible de trouver la moindre trace de toi. Pour finir j'ai pratiqué un sort de recherche, qui m'a collé la migraine du siècle et n'a pas marché non plus.

\- Donc tu as abandonné c'est ça?"

Le ton était toujours aussi venimeux.

\- "Espèce d'âne bâté, tous les jours, sans exceptions, pendant ma grossesse et après la naissance de Kate, tous les jours j'ai essayé d'appeler tous ceux à qui je pouvais penser et qui pourraient m'aider à te contacter, ou de te trouver sur une base de données ou une autre, ou de lancer un nouveau sort de recherche. J'ai fini par avoir Bobby au téléphone, du moins je l'ai cru, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne me donnerait jamais ton adresse et ne ferait jamais passer de message comme il me le promettait, et que d'ailleurs, je ne l'avais sans doute jamais vraiment eu au bout du fil. Le lendemain, je suis montée dans ma voiture pour aller chez lui en personne, elle est tombée en panne à peine la grille passée. Tout comme la nouvelle que j'ai acheté ensuite, et dont j'ai dû faire changer le moteur après 500m. Les taxis que j'ai demandés ne sont jamais arrivés et ça fait presque deux ans que je dois tout me faire livrer ici vu que je n'ai plus de voiture pour aller en ville. J'ai engagé trois détectives privés, qui ont tous été incapable de retrouver ta trace, alors que l'un deux à localisé en deux jours et sans aucune difficulté un cousin au quatrième degré que je lui ai demandé de chercher pour voir s'il valait quelque chose. Les lettres que j'ai envoyées se sont soit perdues, soit sont revenues à l'envoyeur en mentionnant que le destinataire n'existait pas. J'ai même essayé de partir à pied, je suis arrivée jusqu'au départ des bus, et j'y ai cru jusqu'à ce qu'une alerte à la bombe ne m'oblige à descendre de celui dans lequel j'avais enfin réussi à monter. J'ai pensé passer par ma famille en Europe pour contourner le truc, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à leur dire que j'étais enceinte, chaque fois que j'essayais de leur en parler, les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce que je voulais dire. Et malgré tout, j'ai continué, de toutes mes forces, chaque jour, à tenter de te contacter. Alors ne me dis plus jamais, Dean Winchester, que j'ai cherché à te cacher la naissance de ta fille!"

Il resta muet de surprise et elle vit la colère et la peine quitter ses yeux à mesure que sa rage à elle se calmait. Elle ajouta, dernière pique dans la volée qu'elle venait de lui asséner :

\- "Il y a même un jour il n'y a pas si longtemps où j'ai cru réussir. J'avais composé un de tes anciens numéros, et au lieu de sonner dans le vide, je suis tout à coup tombée sur ta boîte vocale. J'ai laissé un message te demandant de me rappeler, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

\- C'était quand?"

Elle lui donna la date, et il réalisa que c'était le jour où Sam avait récupéré son âme. Soit également le jour où il avait été techniquement mort pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il argumentait avec la faucheuse pour lui demander de l'aider à ce que son petit frère redevienne lui-même. Et il avait effectivement eu un message ce jour-là, mais quand il avait voulu l'écouter, il n'y avait que du silence sur la bande et le numéro était masqué.

Kate sembla sentir sa détresse et elle leva ses petites mains pour les poser sur son visage, avant de dire d'un ton inquiet, alors même qu'elle était censément bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- "Papa?"

Il baissa les yeux vers… sa fille? Bon sang… Il avait un enfant, son enfant, qui le regardait avec confiance. Il sentait le poids de la petite sur lui, et la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, de la même couleur que les siens. Il se sentit fondre enfin à la vue de cet adorable bébé et une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse la retenir, avant qu'il ne serre Kate doucement tout contre lui pour la rassurer tandis qu'elle lui gazouillait à l'oreille un chapelet de "papapapapa" de plus en plus enthousiastes.

Emily et Sam regardaient Dean en train de pleurer, sa fille dans les bras, et arboraient tous les deux un sourire idiot à cette vision. Puis elle sortit son téléphone et pris une photo de cette première rencontre.

Elle laissa un peu de temps à Dean pour se reprendre, et prépara une boisson chaude pour tout le monde, et même un petit biberon pour Kate. Et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre assis à table. En famille.

Puis les deux frères voulurent tout savoir sur la petite, de la grossesse à l'anniversaire de la veille, comme s'ils pouvaient rattraper le temps perdu en une conversation. A commencer par les prénoms choisis. Elle leur expliqua que sa mère s'appelait Katherine, et que Mary venait de leur mère à eux. Les deux femmes avaient tentées l'une comme l'autre par tous les moyens de protéger leurs enfants, alors elle s'était dit que comme "marraines", sa fille méritait au moins ça.

Elle répondit ensuite au feu de questions de son mieux, mais évita pour le moment certains détails sur le jour de l'accouchement. Mais heureusement, il y avait beaucoup de choses à raconter quand même, et Kate était un sujet qui passionnait tout le monde et cela repoussait le moment de se lancer dans des discussions qui s'annonçaient plus difficiles, sur l'âme de Sam, l'absence de Dean ou une certaine prophétie sur la petite. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs endormie sur les genoux de son père, et Emily commençait à se demander comment elle pourrait séparer ces deux-là, ne serait-ce que pour que l'enfant passe sa nuit dans son lit.

Sans se concerter mais d'un commun accord, ils continuèrent sur les sujets les plus légers possibles, même si le nombre de questions en suspens faisaient ressembler la conversation à un slalom géant.

L'après-midi se passa donc à jouer tous ensemble avec la petite quand elle se réveilla de sa courte sieste. Puis à lui préparer à manger et à essayer de lui faire avaler sa purée, mission assurée à moitié par son père et à moitié par son oncle qui rivalisaient de bassesses pour tenir la cuillère, au grand amusement d'Emily. Enfin, Kate s'endormit à nouveau dans les bras de son père, épuisée par une journée plus riche que celles dont elle avait l'habitude. Et comme prévu, au moment de l'allonger dans son berceau, Emily vit Dean peiner à se séparer de celle qui avait fait une entrée fracassante dans son cœur le jour même.

De peur qu'il ne reste toute la nuit planté au-dessus du petit lit à barreau, elle enclencha le baby phone, vérifia les fenêtres et les protections comme tous les soirs puis pris la main de Dean dans la sienne.

\- "Allez viens, on a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire et tu la verras aussi demain."

Il résista encore un instant, mais finit par la suivre dans les escaliers et c'est en arrivant en bas qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

\- "Emily… merci…

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Tu m'as offert le cadeau le plus incroyable que…, elle est…

\- Je sais... "

A court de mots, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Tous les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux et Emily réalisa à quel point elle avait rêvé de ce moment, et à quel point elle était soulagée que la rencontre se soit faite alors que Kate était encore bébé. Il allait pouvoir vraiment connaître sa fille et la voir grandir, et celle-ci aurait un père présent et non une photo dans un cadre. Enfin, si Emily avait son mot à dire sur la question, c'est ce qui se passerait.


	7. Chap 7 Quoi de neuf Doc?

Le moment d'émotion finit par passer, et ils se dirigèrent, ensemble, vers le salon où les attendait Sam. Elle posa le baby phone bien en évidence sur la table, alluma la télé qui diffusait le circuit de surveillance interne de la maison, afin de rassurer les deux frères sur la sécurité de la nurserie, et elle jeta enfin le chat au milieu des pigeons.

\- "Bien, maintenant que Kate dort à poings fermés, je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à rattraper entre nous. Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je veux tout savoir!

\- On commence par quoi?

\- Sam, je l'ai revu entre temps, enfin, si on peut dire, mais d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi Dean. Pourquoi tu as chargé Bobby de me dire que tu partais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même? Et pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rappelé. Je croyais que nous étions amis, au moins… "

Il eut l'air gêné, mais il se lança tout de même.

\- "Je dois dire qu'après la nuit qu'on avait passée ensemble, et même sans savoir pour Kate, j'ai hésité. Mais je venais de passer cinq ans à me battre tous les jours ou presque et de perdre mon frère à cause de toutes ces choses qui semblaient décidées à ne jamais nous laisser en paix. Alors j'ai voulu tourner le dos à tout ça, et je me suis réfugié chez une ancienne conquête, Lisa, et son fils Ben. J'y ai trouvé une famille et une vie normale, et malgré tout ceux qui me manquaient, Sam, Bobby, toi, j'ai été heureux certains jours. Et puis, j'avais promis à Sam de me ranger, de profiter de la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu es parti?

\- Des djinns s'en sont pris à moi. Et ont menacé ma famille. Et puis, Sam et sa nouvelle bande ont débarqué et m'ont sorti de là.

\- J'imagine le choc, je me souviens quand je l'ai vu arriver comme une fleur un beau jour.

\- Oui, ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai compris que renoncer à la vie de chasseur n'était pas possible finalement. Et puis, j'avais retrouvé mon frère, du moins je le croyais, et tout le reste devenait moins important. Au début, j'ai même cru que je pourrais avoir les deux, Lisa et Ben d'un côté, et ma vie "surnaturelle" de l'autre. Mais ça n'a pas marché et je les ai perdus…"

Il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix quand il prononça cette dernière phrase qu'elle ne put retenir sa question.

\- "Ils sont… morts?

\- Non, ils vont bien, mais j'ai dû demander à Castiel de leur faire oublier tous leurs souvenirs de moi, pour les mettre à l'abri de ceux qui voudraient m'atteindre à travers eux.

\- Oh Dean, je suis tellement désolée…"

Il se tut un instant, ravalant visiblement ses larmes. Il faudrait longtemps avant qu'il ne surmonte ce qu'il avait dû faire ce jour-là.

\- "Et ensuite?

\- J'ai rencontré la petite "famille" de chasseurs, notre grand-père, que j'avais déjà vu lors d'un voyage dans le passé, et les cousins, que je ne connaissais pas. Mais surtout, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème avec Sam. Je l'avais senti depuis le début, mais la joie de le retrouver m'avait aveuglé. Alors que rien que le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas essayé de me dire qu'il était en vie pendant un an aurait dû me rendre immédiatement méfiant. En même temps, il passait tous les tests de possession sans problème, et je ne comprenais pas où était la faille.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu découvres qu'il n'avait plus d'âme."

La phrase n'était pas une question, mais un constat.

\- "Oui. Castiel m'a aidé à faire le "diagnostique". Alors on a cherché une solution pour lui rendre son âme, restée dans la cage avec Michael et Lucifer pendant tout ce temps.

\- Et comment avez-vous pu la récupérer?

\- C'est la mort qui est allée la chercher.

\- Quoi!?

\- On a trouvé un moyen de la contacter, et après un premier échec, elle a finalement accepté de nous rendre ce… service. Et elle a remis l'âme de Sam à sa place. Sauf qu'elle a dû élever un mur entre lui et les souvenirs de la cage pour qu'il puisse supporter cette présence. D'après la faucheuse et Castiel, Lucifer et Michael se sont "amusés" à le torturer quand il était en enfer, et s'il retrouve ses souvenirs, il risque de devenir fou ou de mourir sous le choc.

\- Fichtre de choix.

\- Tu parles…. Mais si tu l'as rencontré alors, tu sais que…

\- Oui, ce n'était pas une vie."

Sam n'avait encore rien dit, mais il prit la parole à son tour.

\- "D'après Dean et Bobby, le moi sans âme ne voulait pas qu'on la lui rende, mais je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait, même si supporter le poids de mes actions quand je n'étais pas moi-même n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Et justement, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps?

\- Apparemment, j'ai surtout chassé. Mais le problème, c'est que quand la mort a monté un mur entre moi et une partie de mes souvenirs, ceux du "Sam-sans-âme" ont disparu avec. Et donc, il me manque une année entière de ma vie. J'ai de temps en temps quelques flash-back et quelques cauchemars, mais rien de plus. Tout ce que je sais de cette période, c'est ce que m'a raconté Dean ou les gens qui m'ont croisé quand...

\- Les gens comme moi donc.

\- Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu. Enfin, on ne savait pas que j'étais passé te voir, mais on espérait que tu pourrais nous aider à trouver un moyen de me rendre mes souvenirs de ce que j'ai fait avec Samuel, mais sans ouvrir la porte au reste.

\- Ouch, rien que ça?

\- On se rend bien compte du problème, crois-moi, mais tu es celle qui connaît le mieux les âmes à part les anges, et Castiel refuse de nous aider, parce qu'il craint justement les conséquences que pourraient avoir la disparition de la protection mise en place par la mort.

\- Un ange ne veut pas y mettre les plumes et vous pensez que je peux faire quelque chose? C'est gentil pour la confiance, mais franchement, je n'ai aucun commencement d'idée de quoi faire.

\- On a d'autres choses sur le feu, mais si tu peux faire des recherches, tu nous rendrais déjà un immense service.

\- Ça, c'est dans mes cordes, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous sorte une solution de mon chapeau dans la minute. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est si grave de ne pas se souvenir d'avoir été… et bien… "pas toi"?

\- Je m'en passerais bien vu le peu que j'en sais, mais durant cette année, j'ai très probablement appris beaucoup de choses qui nous seraient bien utiles maintenant. Et comme tous ceux qui étaient avec moi sont morts ou disparus…

\- Des infos? Du genre?

\- Il semble que des démons cherchent à ouvrir le purgatoire pour en faire sortir tous ceux qui s'y trouvent, donc beaucoup de choses que nous y avons envoyées.

\- Le purgatoire? Je croyais que c'était juste une légende..." Dit-elle avant de faire la moue, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- "C'est l'endroit où finissent la plupart des monstres que nous tuons, comme les vampires, les loups garous et bien d'autres. Et ils ont déjà trouvé le moyen de faire sortir leur mère à tous.

\- Parce que ces choses ont une mère?

\- Oui, ils l'appellent Eve."


	8. Chap 8 Révélations

Décidément, le monde dans lequel ils vivaient devenait de plus en plus incroyable. Voilà que cette histoire ridicule du péché originel s'avérait être en partie réel, et venait de s'incarner pour marcher à nouveau à la surface de la terre.

\- "Bon, et bien on dirait que je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à ajouter à mes recherches…

\- Plus on tue de trucs, plus il en vient on dirait, c'est à devenir dingue."

C'était Dean qui avait exprimé ce que quelque part ils ressentaient tous. On aurait dit une sorte de course à l'armement. Elle hésita du coup à leur parler cette fois de la naissance de Kate et de la prophétie, mais elle n'eut pas le courage. Pas encore, pas tout de suite…

\- "A vrai dire, pour ce qui est de l'âme de Sam, j'avais déjà pas mal creusé après notre rencontre pour voir si je pouvais trouver une solution pour l'aider. Donc j'ai quelques pistes en partie défrichées que je vais pouvoir approfondir dans la nouvelle direction de "comment soigner une âme" qui feraient sans doute plaisir à mon prof de psychologie de la fac.

\- Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement quand je suis venu ici?" Demanda Sam.

\- "Tu as débarqué un jour avec Samuel et Christian, un de tes cousins. Il était pas mal amoché après s'être battu avec un vampire d'après ce que vous m'en avez dit. J'étais enceinte, mais ça ne se voyait pas encore, heureusement. Par contre, la grossesse a eu un effet non négligeable sur ma capacité de voir les auras, et j'ai compris alors que tu descendais de la voiture que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu n'irradiais presque rien, alors que je voyais très bien celle des deux autres. Et d'ailleurs, ce que j'ai vu de votre grand-père me l'a immédiatement rendu antipathique.

\- Impression partagée, crois-moi." Dit Dean

Il n'aimait visiblement pas son aïeul plus qu'elle.

\- "Bref, j'ai réparé le cousin, préparé des charmes de protection que tu m'avais demandé et surtout, j'ai pratiqué un sort de localisation sur un vampire pour vous aider dans votre chasse.

\- Un vampire? Quel vampire?" L'interrogea Sam

\- "Aucune idée, vous m'avez dit que c'était celui qui avait blessé Christian, mais rien de plus.

\- Et tu l'as trouvé?

\- Oui, du côté de Branson, Missouri. Mais surtout, quand j'ai préparé le sort, j'en ai préparé un autre, qui me permet de voir les âmes des gens.

\- Tu peux faire ça?" demanda Dean, surpris.

Evidemment, Sam lui le savait déjà et elle s'en voulut de ce presque faux-pas.

\- "Oui, et grâce à ça, j'ai pu voir par moi-même pourquoi Sam était… comme il était…

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Froid, calculateur et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et menteur aussi, il m'a dit que tu étais sur un autre cas Dean et m'a donné de tes nouvelles, alors qu'il n'avait pas cherché à te revoir. Et aussi qu'il cherchait le vampire à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Christian, alors que quand j'ai prétendu que le sort de recherche était dangereux pour moi, il n'a même pas cilié, preuve que la vie des autres l'indifférait complétement. Et même, quand il a cru que j'allais refuser de l'aider, il a essayé… de me séduire pour me convaincre."

Elle en parlait comme de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si ce n'était pas Sam qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle ce jour-là, ce qui n'était pas complétement faux, mais pas totalement exact non plus. Cette facette de lui existait bel et bien, mais ne s'exprimait normalement pas sous cette forme, heureusement pour ceux qui le côtoyait d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, en entendant son récit, Sam pâlit et bredouilla.

\- "Emily, je suis vraiment désolé, je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sam, je savais très bien à quoi m'en tenir, j'avais vu le vide à la place qu'aurait dû occuper ton âme, et je sais parfaitement que ce n'était pas vraiment toi qui me draguait comme ça. Les coquilles vides, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Et puis, j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas aussi maladroit à ce jeu quand tu es toi-même, parce que ce numéro de playboy de bazar, version "regarde comme je suis beau, comment pourrais-tu résister", c'était vraiment pathétique."

Il hésita entre être vexé ou être soulagé par ce constat, et son air incertain, en plus du portrait sans concession qu'elle venait de dresser de ses "prouesses" de tombeur provoquèrent l'hilarité de Dean, bientôt suivi par Emily dans son fou-rire. Et dieu sait qu'ils avaient bien besoin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais Sam finit par reprendre le fil.

\- "Et après mes "exploits", il y a eu autre chose?

\- Oui, Samuel s'est introduit dans mon labo en pleine nuit. Heureusement, vu ce que je savais de lui, j'avais branché l'alarme, et je suis arrivée en bas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es sûre de ça?

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié les enregistrements des caméras, tu penses.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il voulait?" Demanda Dean.

\- "Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour détruire les sorcières, et m'a craché sa haine de moi et de mes pareilles au visage. Du coup, je ne sais pas s'il y avait une autre raison à sa présence. Et puis Sam s'est pointé et j'ai pu le convaincre de fiche le camp de chez moi, lui et sa famille de tarés. Et voilà, je vous ai mis à la porte en pleine nuit et je n'ai plus revu ni Sam ni votre charmant aïeul. Enfin, presque…

\- Presque? C'est-à-dire?"

Le moment était venu de tout leur dire, même si elle craignait vraiment la réaction de Dean. Mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Surtout, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que les dissimulations d'informations de ce genre pouvaient donner en cas de problèmes.

\- "J'ai revu Samuel, si on veut.

Si on veut? Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, racontes!" Lui Intima Dean, inquiet soudain.

\- "Je… ce n'est pas facile à dire, et je suis désolée de devoir vous l'apprendre comme ça, mais j'aime autant que vous sachiez tout de suite à quoi vous en tenir.

\- Tu nous fais peur là, de quoi tu parles?" Ajouta Sam.

\- "C'est à propos de Kate…

\- Quoi?! Samuel est au courant pour Kate?" Dit Dean, alarmé.

\- "Quand j'ai accouché, je n'étais pas seule.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles!?

\- Dean, s'il te plait, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça, mais ce n'est déjà pas facile à dire, alors arrête de m'interrompre tu veux.

\- …

\- Quand Kate est née, alors que j'étais en travail, j'ai eu la visite de deux "entités", appelons ça comme ça, qui m'ont tenu la main durant la mise au monde. L'une d'elle était ma mère, l'autre Samuel, votre grand-père. Elle avait les yeux lumineux, il avait les yeux entièrement noirs. Ils m'ont dit que seuls eux, à cause des liens du sang qu'ils avaient avec le bébé pouvaient passer les protections de la maison, et qu'ils devaient être là. Et quand notre fille est venue au monde, ils ont débité une sorte de prophétie tous les deux avant de disparaitre.

\- Une prophétie? Quelle prophétie?

\- "L'alliance de toutes les lignées est née, celle qui était destinée à être, de tout temps".

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

\- "Aucune idée, mais entre le pompeux total de la phrase et l'énorme coup de tonnerre qui a raisonné pile à ce moment-là, je suppose que ça veut dire quelque chose d'important."

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et Dean avait l'air effrayé. Mais Emily, impitoyable, continua.

\- "Et puis j'ai pris Kate contre moi, et elle a ouvert les yeux. L'un était bleu lumineux, l'autre noir.

\- Mais on les a vu ses yeux, ils sont normaux!" S'indigna le jeune papa.

\- "Oui, je n'ai plus jamais revu ça après, mais je suppose qu'elle doit être mêlée au grand combat du bien contre le mal, avec un pied dans chaque camp on dirait.

\- Ma fille est à moitié démon…

\- Non, ta fille est parfaitement humaine pour tout ce que j'ai pu tester et vérifier. Et crois-moi, je lui ai fait passer tous les tests auxquels j'ai pu songer, et rien. Enfin, presque.

\- Quoi encore!

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je peux voir les âmes, alors évidemment, j'ai cherché à voir la sienne, surtout après le petit numéro auquel j'ai eu droit à sa naissance. Ne serait-ce que pour être sûre qu'elle en avait bien une.

\- Et?

\- Et je n'avais jamais vu une telle puissance chez un bébé. Mais surtout, en me concentrant pour dépasser la lumière qui en émane, j'ai pu voir le noyau de son être.

\- Le noyau?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre terme pour désigner le centre de l'âme, mais c'est de là que tout part.

\- Et à quoi il ressemble?" Osa demander Sam.

Elle les regarda un instant de répondre, cherchant à juger de leurs réactions avant de continuer, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire durer le suspense plus que nécessaire.

\- Vous connaissez le signe du Ying et yang? Ça ressemblait tout à fait à ça, tournoyant lentement."


	9. Chap 9 être père, leçon 1

_**J'ai décidé de rallonger un peu les chapitres, parce qu'un par jour, c'est vite lu dans le fond.**_

 _ **Et il se trouve qu'il inclut un peu de Bobby et de Castiel aussi, tout comme les prochains. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

* * *

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux après ces révélations, visiblement en train d'essayer de rassembler leurs idées. Ce fut Dean qui finit par reprendre la parole.

\- "Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose? Il y a eu d'autres signes?

\- C'est pas suffisant?

\- Emily!

\- Pardon… Non, en dehors de tout ça, c'est un bébé parfaitement normal, précoce mais sans plus et absolument adorable en général. Elle ne fait pas de caprices inexpliqués, les meubles ne bougent pas tous seuls et rien ni personne n'est venu pour tenter de lui faire du mal où je ne sais quoi. Franchement, si je ne vous avais pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous douter de quoique ce soit. A part peut-être quand elle t'a reconnu tout à l'heure Dean. Elle avait vu des photos, mais à son âge, elle ne devrait pas être capable de faire le lien comme ça. Malheureusement, quelque chose me dit qu'en grandissant, elle va forcément attirer l'attention, ou se faire rattraper par un destin quelconque.

\- Il faut qu'on la protège…

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi depuis qu'elle est là, du tricot? J'ai encore renforcé la sécurité dans et autour de la maison, et elle porte plusieurs amulettes censées la rendre plus ou moins invisibles aux yeux de tout ce qui n'est pas tout à fait humain."

Ces mots donnèrent visiblement une idée à Sam, qui se tourna vers son frère.

\- "Invisible pour les anges et les démons, impossible à repérer, comme ce que nous a fait Castiel. On pourrait peut-être lui demander de faire la même chose à Kate.

\- Non Sam, ce n'est qu'un bébé, souviens toi de la douleur qu'on a dû supporter pour ça. Je ne le laisserai pas torturer ma fille." Lui répondit son frère.

\- "Mais si ça peut la sauver, enfin Dean!

\- Heu, vous parlez de quoi au juste vous-deux?" Les interrompit Emily

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle en même temps, l'un enthousiaste, l'autre méfiant et en colère.

\- "Comme on était traqués de toutes parts par les anges et les démons avant l'apocalypse, Castiel a gravé des signes protecteurs directement sur nos côtes pour nous rendre "invisibles" aux yeux des deux parties." Expliqua Dean

\- "Et vous pensez qu'il pourrait faire pareil pour Kate?

\- Il faudrait le lui demander, mais oui, peut-être bien.

\- Si ça peut la protéger, je signe. Et s'il le faut, je lui ferai une anesthésie pour qu'elle ne sente pas "l'intervention". "

Mais Dean refusait de se laisser entraîner dans cette histoire.

\- "Sauf qu'on ne sait pas quelle sera la réaction de Castiel quand on lui montera Kate. Tu as bien dit qu'elle était spéciale, imagine que des anges la cherchent et que Cass leur dise où elle se trouve, ou que quelqu'un lui arrache l'information.

\- Franchement, je suis certaines que les puissances savent parfaitement où elle est, vu qu'elles étaient là à sa naissance. Mais si ça peut permettre à notre fille de sortir de cette maison sans attirer l'attention du premier démon ou d'un autre emplumé qui passerait dans le coin…

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance à ce point, il peut être tellement difficile à comprendre des fois.

\- Dommage que Gabriel soit mort, lui s'y entendait en dissimulation." Dit Sam soudainement.

\- "Ouais, si on oublie le risque qu'il la transforme en cochon volant juste pour s'amuser, c'était un embrouilleur je te rappelle."Lui répondit Dean.

\- "Balthazar?

\- Tu plaisantes, je ne lui confierais pas une pomme à garder, alors l'avenir de ma fille? Jamais!"

Sam et Dean semblaient sur le point de partir très loin dans les théories, et Emily, qui ne connaissait presque pas Castiel et pas du tout les autres noms qu'ils citaient n'appréciait que très peu être tenue à l'écart de ce qui concernait l'avenir de sa fille.

\- "Les garçons! On se calme, rien ne va se faire ce soir ok, alors laissez-vous le temps de la réflexion sur ce coup là, parce que je n'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser ma fille, notre fille, entre les mains de gens à qui vous n'êtes pas certains de faire confiance. Alors on arrête là pour le moment, on a tous bien des choses à digérer. Et à propos de ça, que penseriez-vous de manger un morceau?"

La proposition fut acceptée, même si personne n'avait très faim après toutes ces révélations de part et d'autre. Une fois de plus, ils tinrent à distance les sujets trop lourds et finirent même par passer une soirée agréable à parler de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur le talent d'imitateur de star des westerns de Dean, Emily ne put s'empêcher tout de même de se demander pourquoi la plupart des visites des garçons donnaient lieu à de tels ascenseurs émotionnels. Presque tous leurs passages incluaient de grandes discussions difficiles et débouchant sur des décisions qui tenaient de la question de vie ou de mort. Alors pourtant qu'ils aimaient tant tous les trois passer leurs soirées à manger du pop-corn, boire des bières et faire les idiots à grands coups de blagues nulles et de fous-rires. Ils auraient dû être une famille normale, ils étaient tellement doués pour ça. A moins que… justement, les moments tellement difficiles ne donnent une saveur particulière aux parenthèses que la vie leur offrait parfois, comme un cadeau pour leur rappeler qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue?

Quand ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher, Dean ne put résister à l'envie de revoir encore un peu sa fille. Kate dormait du sommeil du juste, tellement adorable et innocente dans son petit pyjama jaune poussin. Emily hésita sur le seuil, mais finit par le laisser seul et partit se coucher en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Peu importe après tout s'il passait la nuit dans la nurserie, elle comprenait tellement bien son besoin de veiller sur son bébé, surtout lui qui venait tout juste de faire sa connaissance.

Elle se réveilla quand le soleil lui arriva directement dans les yeux. Un peu désorientée, elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être, puis une giclée d'adrénaline accompagna sa première vraie pensée cohérente : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu Kate ce matin! Toute trace de sommeil effacée en une seconde par la peur, elle se leva et sans même s'habiller, se précipita dans la nurserie pour la trouver vide. Deuxième décharge de peur, mais son cerveau un peu plus réveillé lui souffla une possibilité. Dean. Elle courut dans sa chambre, attrapa des vêtements au hasard et s'habilla sur le chemin de l'escalier, manquant de rater la première marche en se prenant les pieds dans les jambes de son pantalon. À moitié paniquée, elle déboula dans le salon, débraillée et les cheveux en bataille pour découvrir Dean, à genoux à côté de Kate, qui regardait sa fille faire l'aller-retour entre lui et le fauteuil situé deux mètres plus loin, l'air concentrée.

Soulagée, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et Kate se précipita vers elle pour s'accrocher à sa jambe, toute contente de retrouver sa maman.

\- "Hello Emily, bien dormi?" Lui dit Dean d'un air innocent.

\- "Oui, mais le réveil a été un peu rude, quand j'ai vu le berceau vide, j'ai eu franchement la trouille.

\- Pardon, j'étais là quand la petite s'est réveillé ce matin, alors je suis descendu avec elle pour te laisser dormir, je n'ai pas pensé que tu paniquerais.

\- Laisse-moi quelques jours et je pourrais tout à fait me faire aux grasses matinées, mais après un an seule avec elle, je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe.

\- Je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, promis.

\- Merci. Elle a mangé?

\- Oui, j'espère que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, mais je t'ai vu lui préparer son biberon hier, alors j'ai fait pareil.

\- Et tu l'as changée?"

À voir l'air soudain embarrassé du jeune papa, elle devina qu'il n'était pas encore au point sur tous les détails. Alors elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit:

\- "Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

\- Tu es sûre que…

\- Que tu dois savoir changer une couche? Oui, j'en suis sûre.

\- C'est que…

\- Tu affrontes des démons tous les jours et tu as peur de changer un bébé?"

Elle arborait maintenant un sourire narquois, le défiant de refuser. Penaud, il se leva et la suivi. Mais heureusement pour son orgueil, quand ils arrivèrent vers l'escalier, Sam sortait tout juste de la chambre, alerté par leur voix. Et il fut enrôlé aussi sec dans l'atelier couche-culotte, ce qui permit à son frère de se sentir moins seul.

Une fois la petite au sec et les deux frangins dûment formés pour cette tâche de la plus haute importance, ils redescendirent tous les quatre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent à s'apprivoiser s'agissant de Kate et des deux frères ou se redécouvrir après cette longue séparation pour les trois adultes. Mais malgré leur plaisir à passer du temps ensemble, ils n'en oubliaient pas les différents problèmes qui restaient en suspens, et Sam et Emily passaient beaucoup de temps une fois de plus à éplucher des bouquins. Elle avait aussi demandé l'aide de sa famille pour la question d'Eve et du purgatoire, préférant toutefois garder le cas de Sam et celui de Kate secrets pour le moment. Bobby fut lui aussi mis à contribution, mais eu lui par contre droit à toute l'histoire, manquant de s'étouffer lorsqu'il apprit la venue au monde d'une nouvelle génération et se déclarant dans la foulée grand-père d'honneur, au grand amusement de tous. Il promit d'ailleurs de venir les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait trié un peu sa documentation.

Dean quant à lui semblait vivre dans une bulle ou n'existait qu'une petite fille. Il n'était disponible pour le reste du monde que quand elle dormait. Et si Emily trouvait ça absolument adorable, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir parfois un brin de jalousie devant cette relation fusionnelle, elle qui avait élevé seule son bout de chou durant une année entière. Mais Kate semblait parfaitement heureuse, et puis, ils étaient tellement craquants tous les deux.

Le jour où Bobby arriva fut même l'occasion d'une petite fête, qui inclut par hasard Sandy, passée prendre des nouvelles comme elle le faisait régulièrement et qui eut la surprise de faire la connaissance en une seule fois du papa, de l'oncle et du "grand-père" de Kate, et cette maison soudain remplie faisait un contraste étonnant avec la solitude de la jeune mère durant un an. La présence de la marraine repoussa également à plus tard les discussions ésotériques. Au lieu de parler monstres et démons, on plaisanta sur le nouveau surnom de Sam, devenu "Amy" pour la petite qui peinait encore avec les sifflantes, mais surtout de Bobby, qui devint Bibi dans la bouche de Kate. On charria aussi le vieux bougon sur le fait que la petite avait d'abord été effrayée par sa barbe, avant qu'il ne se mette à faire des grimaces totalement improbables qui la firent éclater de rire, vite suivie par les autres.

Kate passa des genoux des uns à ceux des autres toute la journée, avec une certaine prédilection quand même pour ceux de son père et, étonnamment, ceux de Bobby, mais sans doute parce qu'après en avoir eu peur, le visage poilu de ce dernier la fascinait totalement et elle passa de longues minutes à lui caresser les joues de ses petites mains.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et après un véritable festin tout à l'honneur des talents de cuisinière d'Emily, Kate fut couchée dans son lit et Sandy repartit chez elle, laissant les quatre amis revenir aux sujets qui fâchent.

Et des nouvelles, il y en avait. À commencer par Bobby, qui avait fini par dénicher quelque chose sur comment tuer Eve. La recette était simple, il leur fallait juste… des cendres de phénix. Sauf que les phénix ne se trouvent pas sous le pas d'un cheval, et que tous les écrits à sa disposition montraient qu'ils n'existaient plus.

Mais là où la synergie prend tout son sens, c'est quand les bonnes personnes sont au bon endroit au bon moment. Et Emily, qui avait lu avec attention les journaux de ses ancêtres, précieusement conservés dans la bibliothèque de la cave, se souvint d'un passage où le créateur du Colt parlait justement d'un combat contre un phénix. Le récit avait d'autant plus retenu son attention qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'histoire relatée. La description du monstre n'était pas claire du tout, contrairement à l'habitude de l'auteur, et certaines tournures de phrases laissaient supposer que ce n'était pas lui qui avait abattu l'oiseau. Qui n'en était évidemment pas un d'ailleurs, mais enfin. C'est là que Dean, se rappelant sa rencontre avec son père et son grand-père dans le passé, proposa de demander à Castiel de les renvoyer lui et Sam au far-west pour s'occuper eux-mêmes du phénix. Et comme ils avaient un plan mais qu'il était trop tard pour le mettre à exécution, tout le monde partit se coucher, bien décidé à lancer l'opération "retour vers le futur 3" le lendemain.

Dean, comme les autres jours, monta voir Kate dans son lit, et resta dans la chambre du bébé un long moment. Puis, hésitant, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emily. Il avait pensé le faire déjà plusieurs fois durant ses nuits passées dans la nurserie, et même, une fois ou deux, était arrivé jusqu'à ouvrir la porte, mais il s'était toujours arrêté sur le seuil, la regardant dormir un moment avant de retourner discrètement vers sa fille. Mais cette fois, quand il poussa tout doucement le battant de la porte, Emily redressa la tête et le regarda. La lune brillait dehors et la pièce était suffisamment claire pour qu'il voie sa surprise à cette intrusion.

\- "Dean?

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne me dérange jamais, quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Rien, je faisais juste une ronde et j'ai cru entendre un bruit."

Elle sut que ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon, il y avait autre chose.

\- "Vraiment?"

Il sembla encore plus gêné.

\- "Je… je vais te laisser dormir, pardon, bonne nuit Emily."

Il fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais alors qu'il commençait tout juste à refermer la porte, elle l'appela.

\- "Dean, attends!

\- Quoi?

\- Ça fait des nuits que tu dors assis dans le fauteuil de la nurserie, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te coucher pour une fois. Le lit est grand et je te promets d'être sage."

Il hésita, visiblement tenté, mais quelque chose le retint. A la tristesse qu'elle vit passer sur ses traits, elle se douta qu'il pensait à Lisa. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, et elle savait que l'image de son furtif bonheur familial le hanterait longtemps, et quand bien même il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer sa fille, il savait ce que pouvait lui coûter le fait de s'attacher à des gens.

\- "Merci, mais je préfère retourner près de Kate, je n'aime pas la laisser seule.

\- Comme tu veux, mais n'hésites pas si tu changes d'avis."

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et elle s'autorisa un soupir moitié déçu moitié frustré. Elle ne savait pas s'ils pourraient un jour trouver un équilibre tous les deux, mais elle détestait le voir souffrir comme ça et mourrait d'envie d'arriver à le consoler. Tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus qu'être patiente et disponible pour lui, puisque c'était à lui de faire la paix avec ses sentiments. Restait à savoir si elle aurait assez de patience, vu à quel point cette situation mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Le lendemain, alors que Kate faisait la sieste, Sam, Dean et Emily se réunirent tous les trois sur la terrasse. Ils avaient prévu de demander l'aide de Castiel pour la remontée temporelle, et, seulement une fois la mission accomplie, de lui parler de la prophétie, et pas de la façon dont ils l'avaient découverte, histoire de sonder s'il était au courant pour Kate. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Dean ferma les yeux et commença à "prier".

\- "Castiel, où que tu sois, ramènes tes plumes par ici, on a méchamment besoin de toi sur le dossier Eve."

Il rouvrit les yeux et tous les trois regardèrent autour d'eux, attendant la visite de l'ange. Qui tardait à se montrer.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à penser que l'appel avait échoué et que Cass ne pouvait pas venir pour l'une ou l'autre raison, il y eut comme un bruit de froissement de plumes et soudain, la silhouette de l'homme en trench-coat se matérialisa devant eux.

\- "Dean, tu m'as appelé?

\- Oui, on a besoin de ton aide pour trouver un phénix.

\- Un phénix? Je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans une chasse aux chimères Dean, j'ai une guerre sur les bras!

\- Attends! on sait où en trouver un, c'est le quand qui pose problème. On a besoin que tu nous renvoie en 1861.

\- Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, et j'ai besoin de toute ma puissance pour lutter contre Raphaël. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous aider.

\- Ecoute Cass, je sais que c'est le bordel là-haut, mais ici, ce n'est pas la fête non plus, Eve a commencé à infecter des gens avec tout un tas de saleté, et si ça continue, celui qui gagnera au paradis aura une guerre contre les monstres à mener sur terre.

\- Je comprends Dean, mais tu sais que la bataille du paradis est ma priorité, il faut que nous vainquions Raphaël. S'il gagne, les hommes devront lutter contre les anges, et ils perdront.

\- Super, on laisse faire Eve, on perd, on laisse faire les anges, on perd… " Résuma Sam.

Mais Emily, qui n'avait encore rien dit, prit soudain la parole :

\- "Attends, Cass, tu as dit que tu manquais de puissance autant pour les envoyer dans le passé que pour vaincre Raphaël, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, cela requiert une grande énergie et je ne peux la diviser en ce moment.

\- D'accord, mais s'il y avait un moyen de te fournir du jus supplémentaire?

\- Comment?

\- Grâce à nos âmes.

\- Quoi!?"


	10. Chap 10 Duel

Les deux frères avaient explosés en même temps, mais Castiel semblait intéressé. Avec une certaine noirceur dans le regard qu'il posait sur Emily, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Mais Sam et Dean lui faisait confiance, alors elle devait faire de même.

\- "Tu peux faire ça?" reprit Dean.

\- "Oui, enfin, je crois.

\- Tu crois? C'est un peu léger non?

\- Disons que je n'ai jamais essayé, donc, je ne peux pas être sûre. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Et ça fait quoi au juste?

\- C'est une sorte de lien, qui permet à l'un d'utiliser la force de l'âme d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes. Il en existe deux versions, celle d'un lien "simple", qui pourrait se comparer à une transfusion sanguine directe, et celle d'un lien profond, qui donne un résultat du genre "la fusion est supérieure à la somme des parties".

\- Et le risque?" Osa demander Sam.

\- "L'épuisement sans doute, la mort peut-être, voire se retrouver dans l'état dans lequel tu as vécu un an Sam, mais sans avoir testé, c'est difficile à dire."

Ils se turent tous un instant, réfléchissant aux possibilités et aux conséquences. Puis Emily reprit :

\- "Castiel, tu as dit que renvoyer Dean et Sam dans le temps serait gourmand en puissance, est-ce que tu accepterais que je te donne ma force pour voir si ça suffit? Ça te permettrait de remplir ta mission ici sans t'épuiser pour celle qui t'attend là-haut.

\- Emily, non!"

Dean avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte.

\- "Tu ne peux pas faire ça, imagine si ça ne marche pas, s'il y a des conséquences, qu'est-ce que deviendrait…

\- Dean, vous devez retourner dans le temps, et il n'y a que moi de disponible pour ça.

\- Je refuse que tu prennes ce risque!

\- Et si on demandait son avis à Bobby? Il connaît peut-être le sort, et lui aussi est "disponible" non?" Souffla Sam.

A ce moment, Cass pencha la tête, comme s'il entendait quelque chose, puis déclara :

\- "Je ne peux pas rester maintenant, on a besoin de moi là-haut, mais je reviendrai et si votre idée marche, je vous aiderai, c'est promis."

Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Castiel se volatilisa. Les deux frères poussèrent un soupir exaspéré, puis Sam tourna les talons et parti chercher Bobby, occupé à éplucher toujours plus de livres dans le labo.

Dean et Emily se retrouvèrent seuls et le jeune homme, qui se retenait tant que Cass était là, éclata:

\- "Emily, tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme ça enfin, que deviendrait Kate? Imagine qu'on reste coincés au far-west et que tu ne survives pas à l'expérience, tu laisserais ta fille devenir orpheline? Elevée par des gens totalement inconscients de son potentiel et de son destin probable? Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Dean, je n'ai aucune envie ou intention de mourir, crois-moi. Mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisé quand le monde risque soit d'être envahis de bêtes menées par Eve, soit d'être anéantis pas des emplumés qui font leur crise d'adolescence en voulant casser les joujoux de papa.

\- Je t'interdis de prendre ce risque tu m'entends!

\- Fort et clair, mais navrée de te le dire crûment, tu n'as rien à m'interdire ou me permettre Dean, je suis une adulte et je peux prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Mais c'est de la folie enfin!"

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa diatribe et aligner d'autres arguments inutiles, ils entendirent Sam arriver avec Bobby.

\- "Bon, et bien on a plus qu'à préparer votre expédition on dirait, et espérer que Cass revienne bientôt." Dit Emily.

\- "Si tu crois t'en tirer à si bon compte! On n'avait pas fini, je refuse que tu te mêles de ça Emily!" Continua Dean.

\- "Oh si, la discussion est terminée, tu n'as aucune autre autorité sur moi que celle que je veux bien t'accorder, et là, tu es hors limites. Alors va taper dans un sac de sable si ça te détends ou aide nous à préparer votre remontée temporelle, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, capish?"

Dean serra les poings, le regard noir, mais devant le visage résolu d'Emily, il comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette manche. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être butée, il se souvenait qu'elle avait tenu tête à Bobby des années, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'opposait à lui ainsi. Il finit par tourner les talons, marmonna quelque chose à propos de courses à faire et quitta la terrasse en faisant claquer ses talons sur les planches de bois.

\- Fichtre, j'aurais jamais cru voir quelqu'un fiche Dean plus en rogne que son petit frère, mais je crois que tu as réussi jeune fille." Dit Bobby

Ledit petit frère décocha un regard noir à Bobby, mais ils avaient du travail, et ils se mirent tout de suite à discuter de leur plan. Et en particulier, du sort de partage d'âme. Bobby était d'accord d'essayer, mais d'abord, il voulait étudier la chose pour voir s'il pouvait détecter d'éventuels pièges.

Quand Dean rentra, un peu calmé, avec plusieurs sacs remplis de ce qu'il appelait des tenues de cow-boys (et qu'Emily, en son for intérieur, qualifiait plutôt de costumes de village people ratés, mais elle n'osa pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu après leur dispute), les trois autres avaient épluchés le sort dans tous les sens et étaient convaincus qu'il pouvait marcher. Et Bobby ayant définitivement accepté de se prêter à l'expérience, Emily put annoncer à Dean qu'elle ne se mettrait finalement pas en danger, du moins pas cette fois, et cela détendit nettement l'atmosphère.

En regardant ce dernier aller chercher Kate pour jouer avec elle un moment en attendant que Cass revienne, Emily se demanda pourquoi Dean acceptait si facilement que Bobby risque la mort, alors qu'il refusait totalement qu'elle le fasse. Bien sûr, il y avait Kate, mais tant que l'un des quatre restait en vie, leur fille serait bien élevée et protégée, alors quoi? Un relent de machisme? Ou autre chose? Est-ce qu'il tenait plus à elle qu'il ne voulait l'admettre?

Mais Cass ne se montra plus ce jour-là, et ils passèrent la soirée à spéculer sur comment trouver le phénix une fois sur place, et ce qu'ils devaient dire à Samuel Colt pour obtenir l'aide de celui-ci.

Quand Emily se retrouva la tête sur l'oreiller, elle sût tout de suite que la nuit allait être longue et peu propice au sommeil. Elle entendait d'ailleurs Dean faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Kate, lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à dormir de toute évidence. Elle hésitait à se lever, à aller lui parler ou simplement à regarder un moment son bébé dormir, pour peut-être trouver enfin le calme qui lui manquait, mais ses pensées tournaient en rond, et elle était peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver face à un père inquiet et sans doute encore en colère contre elle. Elle était fatiguée et craignait de dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.

Mais alors qu'elle venait de renoncer pour la dixième fois au moins à l'envie de franchir le seuil de la nurserie et de mettre à plat certaines choses, elle eut la surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Dean se tenait debout sur le seuil, visiblement hésitant, comme étonné d'être là.

\- "Dean?

\- Tu ne dors pas?

\- Non.

\- Emily, je… "

Elle attendit quelques instants, qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais il semblait incapable de prononcer les mots suivants. Elle aurait voulu allumer la lumière, pour mieux voir son expression, mais elle craignait que ça ne brise le moment et qu'il ne fuie, réellement ou métaphoriquement. Mais comme rien ne venait, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et tenta une relance.

\- "Dean, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai eu tort, tu ne m'as pas attendu pour vivre ta vie, et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu as le droit de dire ce que tu en penses, et sois sûr que ton avis compte beaucoup à mes yeux.

\- Emily…"

Une fois encore, il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais s'approcha d'elle et vint s'assoir sur le bout du lit, les épaules basses, le regard au sol.

\- "Je… je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de nous..."

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

\- "Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre plus de risques que nécessaires, je te le promets, mais je sais que tu comprends ce que je ressens quand je pense à un monde ou Kate grandirait entourée d'ennemis, que ce soit les troupes d'Eve ou de Raphaël. Comment rester les bras croisés si j'ai le pouvoir de changer les choses?

\- Je sais, et tu as raison, Sam, Bobby et moi on se bat pour ça mais…

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas le droit?"

Il resta silencieux, incapable de le lui interdire, encore plus incapable de la laisser faire. Il sentait sa main sur son bras et entendait son souffle calme à côté de lui. Elle lui avait offert tellement de choses depuis qu'il la connaissait, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Un endroit où être en sécurité, de l'aide pour leurs affaires, des soins, de l'affection. Et maintenant, son cadeau le plus précieux, sa Kate. Et ça, sans jamais poser de questions, et sans même leur reprocher de ne passer qu'en coup de vent et quand ça les arrangeaient, pour ensuite ne plus donner aucune nouvelles pendant des mois. Ils l'avaient traitée comme un outil pratique, qu'on prend et qu'on repose au besoin, et même ça, elle l'acceptait sans un mot. Pour qui se prenait-il alors, à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire et quel combat elle avait le droit ou non de mener. Sauf que quand elle avait parlé du sort, qu'elle s'était portée volontaire et qu'elle avait mentionné le fait qu'elle risquait d'en mourir, il avait réagi avec une force inattendue. Le vide qu'il avait ressenti, il le connaissait bien, pour avoir vu ses parents, et même son frère mourir, et plus tard, lorsqu'il avait perdu Ben et Lisa. Et il refusait l'idée de devoir le vivre encore, et pire, de devoir survivre sans elle après et expliquer un jour à Kate qu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa mère.

Il reprit son souffle, hésitant, la gorge serrée et les yeux brûlants mais fini par articuler la seule phrase qu'il arrivait à formuler depuis qu'elle avait évoqué les conséquences possibles de leur lutte contre Eve.

\- "Je refuse que tu risques ta vie Emily, c'est tout."

Elle failli dire quelque chose, mais opta pour une réponse plus directe en quelque sorte et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, lui toujours immobile et elle serrée contre lui, et elle sentit qu'il restait tendu comme une corde, incapable d'admettre ses sentiments, incapable de se laisser aller. Elle le serra un peu plus, et attendit qu'il reprenne son calme. Elle avait à la fois le cœur brisé par son chagrin et son incapacité à l'exprimer et une envie de sauter de joie à l'idée qu'il tenait visiblement à elle. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et la conception de Kate, elle savait fort bien à quoi s'en tenir sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Alors entendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était bien agréable. Mais elle comprenait qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le côté incertain de leur avenir et son caractère qui le faisait douter de mériter autre chose que le deuil et les histoires sans lendemain, ce serait compliqué, pour le moins. Sans parler du fait qu'il était obligé de se blinder pour survivre, et que jusqu'ici, seul son frère, Bobby, et sans doute Kate maintenant, avaient réussi à percer un peu cette carapace.

Mais ne pas pouvoir le formuler ne veut pas dire qu'on ne ressent rien.

Il finit par se dégager, et recula, embarrassé de s'être laissé aller à, presque, exprimer ses émotions.

Elle lui sourit et il réussit à lui rendre son sourire. La gêne n'avait malheureusement pas disparu pour autant, et alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à dire pour le garder près d'elle, elle le vit soudain se refermer, et remettre son masque de chasseur et grand frère, insouciant et sûr de lui.

\- "Bon, assez de pleurnicherie, je vais te laisser dormir, bonne nuit Emily."

Elle aurait pu hurler de frustration, mais elle se réussit à lui répondre d'un ton patient un "bonne nuit" qui manquait quand même un peu de conviction et le regarda se lever et quitter la pièce. Est-ce qu'un jour il admettrait avoir le droit de s'appuyer sur la force de quelqu'un d'autre, en dehors de Sam et de Bobby? Et même là… elle doutait qu'il puisse le faire sans culpabiliser.


	11. Chap 11 En mode multijoueur

_**Quand on planifie longuement quelque chose, il arrive que tout se passe bien. Mais d'autres combats se profilent, et si cette fois, c'était Castiel qui avait besoin d'aide?**_

 ** _Un long chapitre pour fêter ma première abonnée. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton clic._**

* * *

Le lendemain, tout était prêt pour le sort et le renvoi des deux frères dans le passé, même si Sam n'arrêtait pas de râler contre la chemise que Dean voulait lui faire porter et que, malgré les risques et les difficultés du moment, Emily avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux en voyant l'ainé se pavaner dans son costume de carnaval.

Elle avait appelé Sandy pour lui demander de venir s'occuper de Kate, ils n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire que faire les 100 pas dans la grange et attendre le bon vouloir de Castiel. Qui finit par se pointer en fin de matinée, l'air épuisé et couvert de sang, dont visiblement, une partie était le sien. Voyant ça, Emily se précipita pour l'aider mais il la repoussa d'un geste.

\- "Ce n'est rien, je vais guérir très vite. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, est-ce que tout est prêt?"

Les quatre amis restèrent interloqués par cette entrée en matière rien moins que brusque, mais après avoir attendu si longtemps, il ne leur fallu que quelques instants pour mettre la dernière main à leur préparation.

Bobby lança donc le sort, dessinant sur son torse les symboles nécessaires, puis récitant l'incantation qui devait donner à Castiel l'accès à son âme, sans passer par le processus douloureux que Sam avait connu lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'absence de celle-ci, ainsi que le jour où la mort l'avait remise en place.

Emily, qui avait évidemment lancé le charme lui permettant de voir les âmes, pu suivre le processus, impressionnant, mis en route par le sortilège que pratiquait Bobby. Elle avait également pu constater qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne regarde pas Castiel en face quand elle était dans cet état de perception, sa grâce le rendant alors particulièrement éblouissant.

Dès le dernier mot prononcé, Bobby commença à luire faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. Cass posa alors sa main sur sa poitrine et s'illumina lui aussi. Les trois autres purent le voir guérir à vue d'œil, puis devenir de plus en plus brillant. Enfin, il lâcha le vieux chasseur, qui s'effondra sur le lit derrière lui, évanoui. Emily se précipita, mais elle trouva très vite son pouls, qui battait un peu vite, mais fort et régulièrement. Il était juste épuisé. D'un signe de tête, elle confirma aux Winchester que tout allait bien et qu'elle se chargeait de ça.

Castiel se tourna alors vers les deux frères et parla à nouveau :

\- "Je vais vous renvoyer à l'endroit voulu, et je viendrai vous rechercher dans précisément 24h à l'endroit exact où je vous aurai déposé. Vous n'aurez pas une minute de plus, ou la dépense d'énergie pour vous retrouver serait au-delà de ce que plusieurs personnes pourraient fournir. Entre deux, à vous de vous débrouiller, je ne pourrai pas vous aider quand vous serez là-bas.

\- T'inquiètes pas Cass, on sait ce qu'on a à faire." Lui répondit Dean.

Emily vit l'ange poser deux doigts sur leurs fronts et ils disparurent. Enfin, il la regarda d'un air abattu, et lui dit, avant de disparaitre lui aussi :

\- "À demain."

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne perdaient pas leur temps en bavardage inutiles ces quatre-là. Elle doutait que plus de cinq phrases aient été échangées depuis l'apparition de Cass. En attendant, elle avait du pain sur la planche à tenter de comprendre les conséquences du sort sur Bobby. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait mis la main sur ce charme, elle songeait à la possibilité d'aider Castiel à se débarrasser de Raphaël en lui fournissant leur puissance combinée à tous les quatre. Voir même, vu la teneur du sort, à demander l'aide d'autres chasseurs. En réunissant assez de personnes, il devait être possible de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour détruire même un archange non? Mais évidemment, si tout le monde finissait à moitié mort ou handicapé, la théorie prenait du plomb dans l'aile.

En soupirant, elle sorti son stéthoscope pour surveiller de plus près l'état de Bobby. Elle en saurait plus quand il se réveillerait. Et à cette pensée, elle fit taire cette horrible petite voix qui lui susurrait "s'il se réveille"… mais en attendant, elle l'installa de son mieux et le recouvrit d'un plaid pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Il fallut au vieux grognon dix heures de sommeil pour récupérer assez pour ouvrir un œil. Emily avait lancé au moins trois enchantements destinés aux soins et à la récupération, plus un quatrième qui permettait de savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas en créant un lien entre le patient et le soignant, faisant ressentir à ce dernier des douleurs fantômes aux endroit problématiques. Mais à part une immense fatigue, elle ne ressentait rien de plus inquiétant qu'un peu de douleurs articulaires, normales chez quelqu'un de l'âge de Bobby et les restes d'une ou deux vieilles blessures.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, elle nourrissait Kate avant de la mettre au lit, et elle mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne dormait plus.

\- "Bobby! Bon retour chez les vivants, comment tu te sens?

\- Vidé, mais sinon, ça peut aller. Je suis resté dans les vapes combien de temps?

\- Une grosse dizaine d'heures.

\- Les garçons?

\- Partis comme prévu. Ils seront de retour dans… treize heures et 23 minutes" Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

\- "Espérons qu'ils trouvent ce phénix, que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien.

\- Je leur fais confiance pour ça, ils se débrouilleront.

\- Ouais…

\- En attendant, tu veux manger quelque chose?

\- Ça, c'est l'idée du siècle. T'aurais pas un truc à boire aussi, je suis sec comme un coup de trique."

Elle se leva en riant et alla lui chercher une bière bien fraîche. Puis, lui confiant Kate quelques minutes, elle lui prépara vite fait un bon gros repas, agrémenté de quelques herbes fortifiantes de son cru.

Mais l'épuisement suite au partage de puissance était visiblement assez profond, puisqu'il eut de la peine à finir de manger, et à peine son assiette vidée, Emily dut presque le porter jusqu'au lit, qui heureusement n'était pas loin. Une fois allongé, il s'endormit et se mit à ronfler tout de suite. Elle espérait qu'il irait mieux le lendemain, et prit Kate pour la mettre au lit elle aussi. Puis elle se prépara à la longue nuit de veille qui l'attendait, vu qu'elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas si les garçons avaient réussi.

Au matin, après une nouvelle douzaine d'heures de sommeil, Bobby semblait être redevenu à peu près lui-même, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, vu que ça confirmait l'idée que le sort pouvait marcher.

Quant à l'heure dite Castiel réapparu avec Sam et Dean, elle avait hâte d'entendre leur récit et de mettre en route la préparation du sort de partage pour qu'enfin ils puissent aider l'ange dans sa quête, ce qui était la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les garçons. Du coup, elle les accueilli d'un :

\- "Contente de vous voir, est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Ouais, sauf que je déteste toujours autant ces aller-retour dans le temps, ça me colle une de ces migraine." Lui répondit Dean.

Il s'était affalé dans une chaise, visiblement épuisé, alors que Sam, l'air étonnamment embarrassé, restait debout, malgré sa fatigue évidente. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- "J'ai dû monter un cheval pendant des heures, j'ai l'arrière-train en compote, je ne savais pas que ces sales bêtes pouvaient être aussi douloureuses à utiliser. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant regretté la voiture que cette nuit.

\- Et sinon, vous avez trouvé le colt?" Demanda Bobby.

\- "Trouvé et utilisé, Sam est allé le chercher pendant que je localisais le phénix, d'où le cheval." Répondit Dean.

\- Et vous avez les cendres?"

Dean sortit un flacon de sa poche, rempli d'une fine poudre grise.

\- "C'était moins une, mais on a réussi.

\- Ouais, on va pouvoir mettre la pâté à Eve cette fois-ci.

\- Enfin, si ce truc marche." Ajouta Sam.

\- "Il a intérêt vu ce qu'on a dû faire pour l'obtenir.

\- Espérons que la légende dit vrai oui." Dit Bobby.

\- "A propos de légende, je suis tombée sur quelque chose et j'aurais besoin de ton avis Castiel." Dit soudainement Emily.

\- "Je ne suis pas un expert en légende." Répondit l'ange.

\- "C'est plus une prédiction en fait. L'alliance de toutes les lignées, ça te dit quelque chose?"

Elle retint son souffle en attendant la réponse, et vit du coin de l'œil les trois autres faire de même.

\- "Oui, je connais la prophétie, la balance parfaite du bien et du mal.

\- Ah, donc je suppose que ça ne concerne pas Eve finalement.

\- Non, sûrement pas.

\- Et elle dit quoi cette prophétie?" Lui demanda Dean, l'air inquiet.

\- "On raconte qu'un jour naîtra un humain parfait, qui contiendra en lui le poids du bien et du mal en équilibre. Et que cet être serait l'envoyé de Dieu, destiné à arbitrer le combat du ciel contre l'enfer et à restaurer l'harmonie.

\- Sacré programme." Murmura Bobby.

\- "Ok, mais c'est bon ou c'est pas bon ça?" Insista Dean. "Je veux dire, si on le croise, on doit faire quoi? Le détruire? L'aider?

\- Je ne sais pas si cette alliance existera un jour, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à cette prophétie, mais je pense qu'elle serait bonne pour les humains. Si j'ai la chance de vivre assez longtemps malgré la guerre actuelle au paradis pour voir la naissance de cette aire d'équilibre, je l'aiderai probablement de toutes mes forces. Malheureusement, beaucoup au ciel détestent l'idée d'être dirigé par un humain. Quant aux démons, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils en pensent.

\- Donc, une telle alliance serait une bonne chose, mais aurait une cible peinte sur le dos si on te comprend bien." Dit Bobby, fataliste.

Emily et Dean échangèrent un long regard. Elle avait encore des doutes, mais Dean connaissait mieux Castiel qu'elle et il semblait prêt à lui faire entièrement confiance. Après un hochement de tête de sa part, et un coup d'œil à Sam et Bobby pour s'assurer que personne n'avait d'objection, elle s'adressa enfin à Cass qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- "Ne bouge pas Cass, je reviens."

Et elle entra dans la maison, monta à l'étage et alla chercher Kate.

De retour sur la terrasse, sa fille dans les bras, elle se planta devant l'ange sans rien dire. Elle voulait savoir si, sans connaître Kate, il pouvait détecter la nature de l'enfant devant lui. Même si, vu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il devait s'en douter. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, ce fut la réaction de Kate, qui tendit les bras vers Castiel en babillant :

\- "Li' li'!"

Ce qu'Emily traduisit par :

\- "Visiblement, tu lui plais Castiel, c'est sa version de "joli" ou de "je veux jouer avec"."

L'envoyé du paradis la regarda, l'air abasourdi.

\- "Elle est… qui est-ce?

\- "Cass, on te présente notre fille, Kate." Dit fièrement Dean en venant se mettre à côté d'Emily.

\- "Mais elle est…

\- L'alliance, oui." Lui asséna Emily.

\- "Vous avez un enfant? Vous deux? Ensemble?

\- De toute évidence non? En attendant, on compte sur toi pour nous aider à la protéger et pour surtout, surtout, garder le secret sur son existence.

\- Bien sûr Dean, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer sa sécurité.

\- Est-ce que tu perçois quelque chose de particulier chez elle?" L'interrogea Emily." Je veux dire, est-ce qu'un ange peut voir qu'elle est l'alliance ou elle pourrait passer inaperçu.

\- Il y a quelque chose en elle, mais c'est encore très faible et diffus, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un qui ne saurait pas quoi chercher pourrait le détecter.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais la rendre indétectable comme tu l'as fait pour nous?" Demanda Dean.

Cass réfléchi un instant.

\- Je… Non, ce que j'ai gravé dans vos poitrines serait affecté lors de sa croissance et risquerait de perdre son efficacité, ça ne marcherait pas."

Kate pendant ce temps se débattait toujours dans les bras de sa mère pour pouvoir approcher ce nouveau venu qui la fascinait visiblement. Elle ne cessait de gazouiller des "mama, li, li". Emily finit par céder et la posa à terre, et la petite se précipita vers l'ange dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol pour enrouler ses petits bras autour des jambes de celui-ci. Il la souleva, et les quatre autres virent distinctement la main de l'enfant briller un court instant quand elle la posa sur la joue de Castiel. La lumière passa dans celui-ci dans un court flash doré, et, alors qu'il semblait inquiet, fatigué et abasourdit jusque-là, il sourit soudain, et embrassa tendrement sur le front la petite qui riait de plaisir.

\- "Cass, c'était quoi ça?" Demanda Dean inquiet.

\- "Ça quoi?

\- Cette lumière, cet air idiot que tu as maintenant, tu n'as rien senti?

\- Je me sens parfaitement bien Dean, merci.

\- Tant mieux, mais je te parle de ce que Kate t'as transmis, et de ton changement d'attitude directement après.

\- Changement? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir changé.

\- Ok, il se passe clairement un truc là, on est d'accord." Dit Emily.

\- "Cass, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre fille alors?" Insista Dean.

\- "Que je l'aime et que je la protégerai de toutes mes forces bien sûr.

\- Rien que ça." Ironisa Emily.

\- "Bon, pour l'instant, contente-toi de ne dire à personne que tu l'as rencontrée et qu'elle est ici, ok Cass? On sait que certains sont au courant de sa naissance, mais on ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il va lui arriver et on aimerait qu'elle ait le temps de grandir avant de se retrouver confrontée à tout ce que le monde peut lui réserver comme emmerdements.

\- Bien sûr Dean, tu as ma parole, je mourrai plutôt que de permettre que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

\- Amour instantané, ça c'est du pouvoir cool" Conclut Sam.

L'ange semblait avoir de la peine à lâcher la petite, mais celle-ci finit par s'ennuyer et chercha à descendre pour aller vadrouiller un peu et se cogner contre les jambes de tout le monde, ce qui était son jeu préféré ces derniers jours. Et dès qu'elle manifesta clairement son envie de descendre, Castiel obéit immédiatement à la sollicitation, comme un toutou bien dressé.

\- "Bon, c'est pas tout ça finit par dire Dean, agacé par l'attitude de Cass, mais on a une mère de tous les monstres à butter, et toi, tu as une guerre sur les bras là-haut je crois, donc on ferait bien de se bouger."

Comme si ces mots avaient basculé un interrupteur, l'envoyé du paradis quitta son air béat et retrouva ses préoccupations précédentes, changeant une fois de plus totalement d'attitude en une seconde.

\- "C'est vrai, je dois y retourner, ils m'attendent. Mais appelez-moi quand vous aurez localisé Eve, je vous aiderai à la détruire.

\- Et quand ce sera fait, on devrait pouvoir t'aider à notre tour." Ajouta Emily.

\- "Je ne vois pas comment, mais je vous remercie.

\- Grâce au sort de partage de puissance bien sûr. Mais une chose après l'autre, et pour l'instant, Eve reste notre priorité.

\- Je comprends, et merci d'essayer de m'aider."

Sur ce, il disparut, les laissant tous les quatre à leurs réflexions sur ce qui venait de se passer et sur ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

\- "Je me demande dans quoi on s'est encore embarqués." Finit par dire Sam, résumant assez bien leurs interrogations à tous.

\- "Une chose après l'autre, et pour le moment, l'important, c'est de localiser Eve et de s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne nous concocte de nouveaux bébés monstres." Dit Dean.

Et ils s'y employèrent tous ensemble. Et vu les pointures rassemblées autour de la table, il ne leur fallu qu'une journée pour dénicher des phénomènes bizarres dans un petit bled perdu qui pouvaient indiquer la présence d'Eve. Aussitôt, les deux frères et Bobby se mirent en route pour aller vérifier ça de plus près. Et Emily, coincée à la maison comme d'habitude, sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps gonfler en elle une sourde colère de se voir reléguée à la position d'observatrice, juste bonne à panser les plaies et faire les repas… et passer son temps à se faire du souci sans avoir aucun poids sur ce qu'il se passait. Certes, l'idée d'affronter des monstres divers et variés ne lui souriait pas plus qu'avant (pour tout dire, elle était toujours aussi terrifiée par le concept), mais rester en arrière comme ça… Savoir pourquoi ne voulait pas dire l'accepter, et elle se jura, quand ils auraient réglé le cas Eve et aidé Castiel, de mettre tout en œuvre pour pouvoir à nouveau sortir de chez elle sans être prise pour cible si elle croisait un non-humain quelconque.

Elle eut d'autant plus le temps de ressasser cette idée qu'il fallut quatre longs jours aux trois chasseurs pour mettre la main sur Eve. Et la bataille qui s'en suivit, si elle ne fut pas physiquement si violente, fut émotionnellement très lourde pour les deux frères, Eve ayant décidé de prendre les traits de leur mère pour tenter de les tuer. Heureusement, la cendre de phénix fonctionna et elle fut elle-même réduite en poussière. Restait à savoir si elle n'avait pas laissé quelques horreurs derrière elle en cadeau. Suite à ça, il leur fallu deux jours de plus pour revenir au Fort, vu leur état de fatigue après avoir passé tout ce temps sous tension permanente et presque sans dormir, et avoir une fois de plus risqué leur vie et leur santé mentale dans un affrontement avec une force surnaturelle d'envergure.

A tel point que quand Bobby, Sam et Dean franchirent le seuil de la maison, elle les envoya se coucher immédiatement, leur fournissant même des somnifères pour qu'ils prennent le temps de reprendre forme humaine. Et c'est tout juste si elle autorisa Dean à voir sa fille, tellement il faisait peur à voir. Malgré cela, alors qu'elle les regardait dormir, Emily s'étonna qu'une puissance aussi ancienne et puissante qu'Eve ait pu être vaincue aussi facilement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une longue préparation, et des affrontements avec les fils d'Eve avant ça, sans compter que le face à face final n'avait pas été une promenade de santé, mais... D'après le récit des frères, malgré quelques moments tendus et le risque pris par Dean qui s'était laissé mordre par Eve après avoir absorbé des cendres de phénix, la "grande bataille" avait duré moins d'un quart d'heure. Décidément, le quatuor Castiel, Bobby, Sam et Dean était d'une efficacité redoutable. A se demander si quelqu'un, quelque part, ne veillait pas sur eux.

Elle leur laissa deux jours pour récupérer, manger, boire et se détendre un peu avant d'aborder le point suivant, comment aider Castiel. Et pour ça, elle avait sa petite idée, mais il lui fallait l'aide de bon nombre de gens, et bien sûr, l'avis du principal intéressé.

Donc, le troisième jour, elle réunit tout le monde autour de la table de la cuisine après avoir mis Kate à la sieste et lança la discussion.

\- "Bon, les garçons, maintenant qu'Eve est de l'histoire ancienne, il est temps de s'attaquer au problème du paradis. Castiel vous a aidé de nombreuses fois, et là, il est très possible que nous puissions l'aider à notre tour, mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'on s'organise, et bien sûr, qu'on se mette tous d'accord sur les détails.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?" Demanda Sam.

\- "Comme le sort de partage de puissance semble fonctionner sans autre conséquence qu'une grosse fatigue, je propose de réunir autant de chasseurs que possible et de lancer la version multijoueurs pour offrir à Cass l'énergie nécessaire à la destruction de Raphael.

\- Tu veux vraiment impliquer d'autres personnes dans cette guerre?" Dit Dean.

\- "On n'a pas le choix, je doute qu'à nous quatre on ait suffisamment de force pour que ça marche.

\- Ça veut quand même dire qu'il faudra mettre au courant des tas de gens pour les anges." Ajouta Bobby.

\- "Ils croient déjà tous aux monstres et aux démons, je pense qu'ils peuvent accepter que les anges existent. Et puis, entre vous trois, vous connaissez beaucoup de chasseurs et ils vous font confiance.

\- Ouais, enfin, la plupart." Grommela Bobby

\- "Je sais que les détails à régler sont nombreux, et que ça va poser pas mal de problèmes, comme le fait de s'occuper de plusieurs dizaines de personnes dans les vapes, sans compter la difficulté du sort lui-même, qui comporte quelques ingrédients pas évident à dénicher, mais je crois que ça vaut le coup. Mais bien sûr, si vous êtes contre tous les trois, je me rangerai à votre avis.

Les trois hommes se consultèrent mutuellement du regard. Aucun n'aimait tellement l'idée, Bobby sans doute encore moins que les autres, se souvenant de l'épuisement et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se remettre de son premier essai, mais tous savaient aussi que si ça pouvait aider Cass à régler la situation au paradis, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- "Ok, on marche" finit par dire Dean "si Cass est d'accord bien sûr.

\- Y'a plus qu'à lui demander." Répondit Emily en le fixant.

Les deux autres se tournèrent aussi vers lui, et après un grognement agacé, Dean ferma les yeux et pria Castiel de venir à eux :

\- "Cass, c'est Dean, on a une proposition à te faire pour t'aider à gagner la guerre, ramène-toi si ça t'intéresse."

Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux que déjà l'ange en trench-coat s'était matérialisé à côté de lui. Il avait l'air épuisé et… désabusé aussi un peu. Comme si l'espoir de gagner était en train de disparaître. Ou comme si ce que cette guerre l'obligeait à faire le hanteraient longtemps et était en train de venir à bout de sa foi d'avoir fait le bon choix en luttant contre ses frères.

\- "Vous avez quelque chose à me dire?" Demanda Cass de sa voix sombre.

\- "On a une proposition, mais on veut ton avis avant de se lancer dans une opération de grande envergure." Répondit Sam.

\- "Je vous écoute.

\- Tu te souviens du partage de puissance pour renvoyer Sam et Dean dans le passé? On a une version à grande échelle qui nous permettrait de réunir l'énergie de plusieurs personnes. Et on pense que ça pourrait te donner la force nécessaire pour te débarrasser de Raphaël." Dit Emily.

\- "L'idée est intéressante, mais Raphaël est très puissant, et particulièrement dangereux, je ne pense pas que vous suffirez à la tâche.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on veut faire appel à un maximum de chasseurs pour nous aider. Est-ce qu'en te basant sur ton expérience avec Bobby, tu peux estimer le nombre de gens nécessaires pour te fournir suffisamment de mojo?

\- Si tous ont la même puissance, 27. Je pousserais à 35 pour avoir de la marge, Bobby est une âme forte" Répondit Cass sans même un temps de pause.

Alors que Bobby savourait le compliment, Dean siffla doucement. Trouver 35 chasseurs, alors que tous étaient connu pour être des individualistes, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

\- "35 chasseurs… plus quelques personnes associées pour s'occuper d'eux au réveil, ça ne va pas être facile." Résuma Emily.

\- "Je vous l'ai dit, Raphaël est puissant, et même si les âmes sont une source de pouvoir immense, surtout sous la forme du sort que nous avons déjà testé, cette bataille ne sera pas une partie de plaisir." Dit Castiel.

\- "Sous la forme du sort? Y'a d'autre moyen d'utiliser les âmes?" Demanda Sam, curieux surtout après avoir perdu la sienne temporairement.

\- "Oui, on peut dans certains cas séparer l'âme du corps, un peu comme ce que tu as subis, ou récupérer les âmes des morts, mais aucun ange ne s'abaisserait à ça" expliqua Cass avec une drôle d'expression. "Mais l'âme est plus forte si elle est prêtée volontairement et liée à un corps, puisque c'est dans un corps qu'elle peut développer tout son potentiel, et qu'un sacrifice de ce genre augmente la force d'âme de quelqu'un.

\- Ok, donc on est plutôt dans le meilleur des cas quoi." Dit Dean.

\- "Ouais, si tout fonctionne." Conclut Bobby.

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets de l'ampleur de la tâche. D'autant que vu les nouvelles du paradis, le temps était un facteur clé, Raphaël prenait de plus en plus de place, et le plus tôt serait le mieux s'ils voulaient une chance de réussite.

\- "Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, en route pour l'opération partage d'âmes, au boulot tout le monde!" Lança Emily.


	12. Chap 12 Comité d'organisation

**_Petit chapitre de transition, la préparation avant la bataille. Et comme diraient les Winchester, rien de tel que la famille pour donner un coup de main quand on en a besoin._**

* * *

Cass repartit en promettant de passer prendre des nouvelles régulièrement, et ils se lancèrent dans les discussions sur les "détails". Il fallait faire une liste des chasseurs, les contacter, mais aussi savoir quoi leur dire, et déterminer ce qui allait se passer avant, pendant et après avoir lancé le sort. Mais déjà, il fallait étudier celui-ci à fond, pour ne rien oublier au moment crucial.

Compte tenu du travail à abattre, ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Et si Sam, Dean et Bobby étaient les mieux placés pour réunir les chasseurs, Emily était la plus à même de régler les questions liées au sortilège et à l'intendance. Comme par exemple s'occuper de 35 personnes inconscientes pendant des heures.

La première question restait le lieu. Où réunir tout ce petit monde, sachant qu'il était clair pour tous qu'il fallait que tous les participants soient au même moment au même endroit, sinon le problème devenait quasi insoluble. Ils avaient bien pensé au Fort, bien protégé, mais y caser près de 50 personnes était tout bonnement impossible. Heureusement, Emily avait une idée. Sa famille avait des propriétés un peu partout, dont un hôtel situé dans le Maine et qui serait assez grand pour loger tout le monde, pour autant qu'il leur soit entièrement réservé. Mais en tant que propriétaire, elle pouvait arranger ça, à condition de reloger quelques personnes et de donner des vacances au employés. Dans le même temps, elle était toujours médecin et connaissait encore pas mal de gens dans le milieu, il y avait de bonne chance pour qu'elle puisse trouver des professionnels prêt à les aider à veiller sur les endormis, et à réagir en cas de problèmes. Mais ça voulait aussi dire trouver une histoire plausible à leur raconter… ou les mettre au courant.

Vu l'ampleur de la tâche, une des premières choses que fit la jeune sorcière fut de contacter sa famille anglaise, pour leur proposer un voyage aux Etats-Unis. L'aide de sa tante, d'une grande tante et de trois cousines ne serait pas de trop, que ce soit pour le sort lui-même comme pour gérer les conséquences sur un plan plus magique que médical.

Deux jours après, Dean ramena donc de l'aéroport les cinq anglaises, accueillies chaleureusement par Emily :

\- "Frances, ça fait des siècles il me semble, je suis si contente de te voir tantine!" Dit Emily en tombant dans les bras de sa tante qui venait tout juste de franchir le seuil du Fort.

Frances était de taille moyenne, les cheveux plus blonds encore que gris, avec un visage anguleux qui visiblement vieillissait bien, puisqu'il était difficile de lui donner un âge entre 40 et 65 ans. Habillée d'un jean et d'un chemisier, elle avait un air décontracté qui collait assez peu avec son discours précis, renforcé par son accent anglais presque affecté.

\- "Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma chérie, je suis contente que tu nous aies appelées à l'aide.

\- C'est fait pour ça la famille non? C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas tout oublié donc" répondit Frances en souriant. "Tu te souviens de ta grand-tante Maggie?

\- Évidemment!" Dit Emily en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

L'air digne de l'ainée, malgré sa petite taille, avait un peu impressionné Dean, mélange d'un port royal, d'une assurance absolue et d'une touche de hauteur. Mais toute cette distance s'évanouit quand elle serra sa petite nièce dans ses bras. Lors du séjour d'Emily en Europe bien des années auparavant, elles s'étaient découvert des intérêts communs sur beaucoup de sujets et avaient depuis une grande affection l'une pour l'autre. Maggie se considérant d'ailleurs comme la grand-mère qu'Emily n'avait jamais eue.

\- "Laisse-moi te présenter tes cousines, je crois que vous vous êtes croisées à l'époque, mais elles étaient encore bien jeunes…" Continua Frances. "Voici Jessica".

La jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 20 ans avança d'un pas. L'air un peu timide, elle était blonde tirant sur le roux avec de longs cheveux et beaucoup de taches de rousseurs. Et même sans qu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle avait un petit quelque chose qui la désignait comme anglaise.

\- "Enchantée de faire votre connaissance" Dit-elle poliment en regardant les trois hommes présents et Emily.

Sam avait tiqué en entendant le prénom, mais il réussit à lui sourire gentiment.

\- "Je vous présente Michelle." Ajouta Maggie.

Aussi blonde que sa cousine, elle avait par contre les cheveux courts et des yeux bleus surprenants. Son visage était trop asymétrique pour vraiment être joli, mais elle avait un sourire chaleureux et confiant, et le regard aussi franc que la poignée de main qu'elle leur adressa.

\- "Et enfin, voici Laureen" Conclu Frances. "Tu dois te souvenir d'elle je pense, elle était chez nous lors de ta visite."

L'ainée des cousines devait approcher les trente ans. Grande, de magnifiques boucles brunes, des yeux verts lumineux derrière des lunettes à monture fines, elle posait sur tout le monde un regard pétillant d'intelligence. Et semblait faire partie de ces gens agaçants qui ont l'air à l'aise partout et en toutes circonstances.

\- "Bien sûr que je me souviens d'elle!" Dit Emily. "comment vas-tu Lilo'?

\- Tu te souviens de ce surnom?" S'étonna Laureen.

\- "Je me souviens de nos fous-rires quand tu m'as fait découvrir les cafés londoniens, alors comment l'oublier.

\- J'espère que malgré les circonstances, on trouvera un moment pour que tu me rendes la pareille, nos escapades m'ont manquées."

Se reculant pour englober tout le monde dans ses salutations, Emily déclara alors :

\- "Merci d'avance pour votre aide et bienvenues chez moi, considérez-vous comme chez vous dans cette maison. A mon tour de faire les présentations. Voici Bobby, ne vous fiez pas à son air ronchon, il est à la fois compétent et de bon conseil."

Bobby lui jeta un regard pseudo offensé et sourit aux 5 arrivantes, appuyant d'un clin d'œil à Frances.

\- "Et voici Sam, le frère de Dean que vous connaissez déjà. Ce sont les deux meilleurs chasseurs du pays, et les amis de l'ange que nous voulons aider."

Les deux frères protestèrent pour la forme, mais sourirent eux aussi aux nouvelles venues.

\- "Enfin, avant que nous nous mettions tous au travail, il y a une dernière personne que je voudrais vous présenter… Dean, tu veux bien?"

Il acquiesça, et monta chercher Kate. Les nouvelles arrivées attendirent en silence, interrogeant Emily du regard. Mais elle se contenta de leur sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pas de Dean qui redescendait l'escalier.

\- "Je n'ai pas pu vous parler d'elle plus tôt pour des raisons compliquées, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous présenter notre fille, Katherine Mary.

\- Ta fille?!" S'étonna Frances.

\- "Oui, c'était imprévu, mais c'était aussi le plus beau cadeau imaginable.

\- Elle est magnifique." Souffla Laureen…

\- "Mais qui est le père?" Osa demander Maggie, qui doutait visiblement de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

\- "Comme l'a dit Emily, Kate est notre fille." Répondit simplement Dean.

Toutes les cinq arborèrent un air surpris, et légèrement appréciateur de la part de Laureen, qui avait jaugé Dean du regard. Mais d'un geste, Emily leur fit savoir qu'elle leur expliquerait les détails plus tard.

Ils avaient du pain sur la planche et après que tout le monde ait pu faire des bisous à Kate, ils se mirent tous au travail, se relayant auprès de la petite, qui adorait l'agitation de la maison cette fois remplie comme un œuf, puisqu'à son âge, toute nouvelle personne était surtout un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Et Michelle se révéla d'ailleurs une excellente baby-sitter, son calme et sa patience faisant merveille auprès d'une Kate surexcitée par tous ces nouveaux stimuli.

Même à neuf personnes, il leur fallut pas moins de deux semaines complètes pour mettre en place le nécessaire. Castiel participa lui aussi en dénichant un ingrédient indispensable que seul un ange pouvait se procurer dans le délai impartit, vu qu'une plume-nom de Maât, déesse de la pesée des âmes, ne se trouve pas exactement au magasin du coin. La date avait été fixée, le lieu et les détails annoncés à tous les participants et les trois chasseurs en était au stade ou la simple vue d'un téléphone les faisait grimacer compte tenu des longues heures passées à contacter un par un des gens plus portés sur la discrétion et la méfiance que sur l'entraide et à leur expliquer, encore et encore, les détails de l'opération. Et puis, tous avaient peur, avec le nombre de participants impliqués, qu'une fuite se produise et que quelque chose s'invite à la fête, ange, démon ou monstre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, et ils le savaient.

Emily n'avait pas chômé non plus, même si elle avait heureusement pu déléguer une partie d'organisation magique à sa tante, parfaitement armée pour faire face à ce défi. C'est Frances d'ailleurs qui découvrit une variante intéressante, qui nécessitait que trois personnes "focalisent" la puissance recueillie et, comme des entonnoirs en quelque sorte, la dirigent sous forme concentrée sur Castiel. Une quatrième personne devrait au préalable servir de source comme Bobby l'avait fait, pour s'assurer que l'ange serait assez en forme pour recevoir une telle quantité d'énergie sans exploser. C'était d'ailleurs une part de leur plan qui les inquiétait beaucoup, mais Cass était prêt à prendre le risque, et maintenant qu'il voyait une possible victoire contre Raphaël se dessiner, personne ne voulait le décevoir en lui disant que c'était trop dangereux.

Il restait un jour et deux nuits avant le moment M quand Bobby, Sam, Dean et Emily se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur la terrasse du fort devant un en-cas tardif. La famille anglaise étant partie un peu plus tôt à l'hôtel pour commencer la mise en place. Ils étaient tous épuisés par les longues journées vécues, et c'est sans un mot qu'ils savouraient ensemble un moment de calme.

Mais alors que le dernier muffin était partagé chrétiennement en quatre parts égales, Emily prit la parole :

\- "Franchement, si j'avais su dans quoi on se lançait, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a réussi, et que dans deux jours, on sera dans cet hôtel, à jouer les points focaux pour booster Castiel.

\- Comment ça "on" Demanda Dean d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- "On" comme dans "tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici à me ronger les sangs pendant que vous serez en train de faire tout le boulot".

\- Je ne parle pas de venir à l'hôtel avec nous, je te parle d'être une des focales.

\- Il faut trois personnes, nous sommes quatre dont un qui ne doit surtout pas se lancer dans le truc, fin de la discussion.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille Emily!

\- Je peux, et je le ferai. Je te l'ai déjà dit Dean, tu n'as pas à décider de ce que je peux faire ou non. Et puis, ça fait des jours qu'on le sait, alors ne fait pas comme si c'était une découverte tu veux.

\- Mais que deviendra Kate si…

\- Elle sera élevée par ma famille anglaise, j'en ai déjà parlé à ma tante "au cas où".

\- Elle est au courant pour l'alliance?!

\- Non, mais tout est dans mon testament qu'elle recevra en cas de problème. J'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler puisque je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien. Et puis, je ne peux pas croire qu'on va y rester tous les quatre, alors calmos, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, on a jamais testé ce sort, on peut se faire griller par la puissance qu'on va canaliser, on peut y rester bon sang! Une des anglaises pourrait le faire!

\- Oui, on pourrait, mais ça ne change rien à ma décision Dean. C'est mon idée, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre prendre le risque à ma place. Et Sam ne peut pas participer en tant que focale à cause de son mur. Déjà que je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour lui de participer tout court mais…

\- Je comprends que je ne peux pas être au cœur du processus, mais je veux contribuer, un point c'est tout." Dit Sam calmement.

\- "Je refuse que tu…" Continua Dean sans lâcher Emily des yeux.

\- "Arrête Dean, elle a le droit de participer si elle se sent prête à le faire, imagine qu'on te dise de rester à l'écart après tout ce que tu as fait!" l'interrompit Sam.

\- "Ne te mêle pas de ça Sam, Kate n'est pas ta fille!" Répondit Dean en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- "Et je ne suis pas ta propriété Dean, la conversation est close." Finit par dire Emily en se levant.

Elle quitta la table et entra dans la maison sans se retourner, en rage contre Dean qui ne lui faisait pas confiance et laissant le soin à Sam et Bobby de s'occuper de son égo blessé s'ils le pouvaient. Ou, à choix, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Encore que vu le "idiot" qu'elle entendit de la part de Bobby, il risquait plus la baffe que l'explication raisonnée. Ce que confirmèrent les éclats de voix qu'elle entendit en montant l'escalier. Ils prenaient tous des risques avec cette histoire, et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit épargnée. De plus, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, mais visiblement, il était trop borné dans son rôle de protecteur pour accepter de ne pas être le seul à mettre sa vie en jeu pour aider les autres. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait aussi entendu sermonner Sam, qui prenait un risque plus grand qu'Emily vu les effets que pourraient avoir une rupture de la protection qui le prémunissait contre les souvenirs de la cage. Encore une fois, Dean se mettait souvent en danger lui-même, sans réfléchir apparemment aux conséquences pour celles et ceux qu'il laisserait derrière lui, alors comment osait-il jouer sur ça pour la tenter de la culpabiliser et la faire renoncer à ses engagements. Une fois dans sa chambre, pour la première fois, elle ferma sa porte à clé, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il ne vienne lui rendre visite une fois de plus pour tenter de la convaincre de ne pas participer à ce qu'elle avait mis en place durant deux semaines.

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut glacial, Dean s'étant enfermé dans une bouderie digne d'un enfant de quatre ans. Seule l'arrivée de Sandy, venue pour prendre soin de Kate en leur absence, allégea un peu l'atmosphère. Il avait bien fallu, devant l'ampleur de leur opération, se décider à mettre celle-ci au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Et même si la jeune femme n'était pas très convaincue par toute cette histoire de lutte du bien contre le mal "sauf que le mal là, c'est un archange pour le coup", elle promit de veiller sur Kate et de ne pas sortir de la propriété en leur absence. Et si quoi ce soit devait mal tourner, elle devait se réfugier dans le labo avec la petite et appeler Frances au plus vite, celle-ci saurait quoi faire.

Après avoir répété à Sandy toutes les précautions à prendre, Emily serra une dernière fois Kate dans ses bras, et monta enfin dans la voiture de Bobby. Les deux frères étaient partis une heure avant eux et allaient aider les anglaises à finir les peintures de protections installées à l'hôtel. Et également mettre en place des rondes pour les 7 chasseurs qu'ils avaient recruté en plus des partageurs d'âmes, pour assurer la protection de tous ceux qui seraient dans le bâtiment. Sam avait l'air bien décidé en partant à tanner son frère pour tenter de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans son crâne épais, et Emily lui faisait confiance pour arriver à trouver la corde sensible.

Une fois en route, elle se rendit compte, en regardant défiler le paysage lors du voyage, que le fait de pouvoir sortir de chez elle lui manquait vraiment. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution à cet enfermement absurde quand tout ceci serait fini. Même si la simple idée de se confronter à nouveau au monde l'angoissait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entrait avec Bobby dans l'hôtel et fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par Frances et Maggie. Sam et Dean n'étaient en vue nulle part, mais il y avait par contre quelques têtes connues dans les chasseurs déjà présents et elle prit le temps d'aller les saluer.

Durant la soirée, une dernière réunion eut lieu dans la salle de conférence de l'hôtel pour rappeler à tous ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et comment, pour éviter les hésitations et les retards de dernière minute.


	13. Chap 13 Sacrifices

**_Enfin de l'action! Ce chapitre contient un gros clin d'œil à une autre de mes séries favorites, dites-moi si vous le trouvez ;)_**

 ** _LeFruit, merci, c'est super encourageant de savoir qu'on a des lecteurs régulier. Cœur sur toi._**

 ** _Rating : le combat n'est pas gore, donc pas de souci je pense._**

* * *

Puis le grand jour se leva. Et ils se retrouvèrent à 5 dans une petite salle réservée pour eux. Les trois focales seraient assurées par Bobby, Dean et Emily. Sam serait la première source de pouvoir, qui assurerait à Castiel la force de gérer la suite (et permettrait à celui-ci un contrôle plus fin du prélèvement, pour préserver le mur bâti par la mort), Frances était là pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien et pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Les trois cousines Laureen, Michelle et Jessica, ainsi que Maggie, patrouilleraient dans les couloirs et entre les chambres, elles aussi pour pouvoir réagir en cas de problèmes. Elles étaient appuyées par deux médecins urgentistes qui avaient eu maille à partir un jour dans leur vie avec des monstres et servaient, comme Emily, d'aide aux chasseurs blessés à l'occasion.

Les trois focales s'installèrent en triangle, laissant la place centrale pour Castiel, qui venait justement de se matérialiser dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Frances, qui n'était pas encore habituée à ce genre d'apparitions.

\- "Hello Cass, dit Emily, comment ça se présente là-haut?

\- Les opposants de Raphaël sont prêt pour la diversion prévue, et je sais où le trouver, est-ce que tout est prêt ici?

\- Nous sommes prêts oui." Répondit Sam.

Castiel se plaça devant lui tandis que celui-ci dessinait le symbole nécessaire sur sa poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam s'écroulait sur le matelas derrière lui. Après un coup d'œil à Frances, qui confirma que tout allait bien, l'ange alla se placer au centre du triangle et, à 9h pille, le rituel commença comme prévu.

Emily prit une grande inspiration, puis plongea ses doigts dans le bol à côté d'elle. Elle se concentra et dessina lentement le symbole prévu sur le haut de sa poitrine. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Bobby et Dean étaient prêts eux aussi et tous trois commencèrent l'incantation.

Ils sentirent la puissance commencer à affluer dans la pièce, comme un courant d'air chaud qui les poussait en avant.

Puis Dean prononça le premier son mot-pouvoir pour initier le transfert.

\- "Vis manus!"

Il s'illumina d'un coup, et un rayon de lumière jaillit du symbole dessiné sur son ventre pour venir frapper Castiel au même endroit, qui s'illumina lui aussi.

Puis Bobby énonça sa formule:

\- "Vis sophus!"

Le flux de lumière jaillit cette fois de son front et les yeux de Castiel virèrent au blanc incandescent quand le rayon le toucha.

Enfin, il était temps pour Emily d'ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice. Toute la pièce vibrait de pouvoir, mais pour l'instant, elle était encore consciente d'elle-même et c'est en luttant contre la peur qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire à son tour les deux mots qui allaient la faire basculer dans une autre réalité.

"Vis animus!"

Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose la frappait par derrière, et la transperçait à hauteur du cœur, comme une lance brûlante. Ce fut sa dernière pensée individuelle. Elle ne vit pas Castiel commencer à étinceler, projetant des particules de lumière tout autour de lui.

Elle était… non, il était… non plus… Ils étaient… peut-être…

Le chaos.

Le bruit.

La puissance, brûlante, immense, effrayante.

Une conscience luttait pour prendre le dessus. Castiel, il était Castiel et il avait une mission, détruire Raphaël avant que celui-ci ne détruise le paradis et les hommes. Il se stabilisa et reprit son aspect normal, à l'exception de ses yeux, maintenant bleus iridescents.

D'un coup d'aile, il monta au ciel, choisissant comme point d'arrivée un des jardins qu'il préférait. Un endroit désert, d'où il put écouter les échos de la bataille qui se déroulait déjà, selon le plan établit, entre les troupes de Raphaël et l'armée disparate de ses opposants. Il prit encore un instant, le calme avant la tempête, pour sentir et intégrer la force qu'il détenait désormais.

Il était temps d'affronter Raphaël.

Il glissa comme prévu d'une réalité à l'autre, sortant du paradis personnel où il se trouvait pour entrer dans les "coulisses". Il savait qu'il trouverait son adversaire dans la salle dont il avait fait son poste de commandement, la seule question était de savoir combien de partisans de l'archange se trouveraient avec lui et se mettraient sur son chemin. Il ne voulait pas tuer plus d'anges que nécessaire, mais il était bien entendu prêt à éliminer sans hésiter ceux qui tenteraient de s'opposer à lui.

Il entama la longue traversée d'un couloir, distinguant en plusieurs dimensions les formes des entités présentes, et parvenant même à discerner celle de leur chef, plus brillante et plus grande que les autres. Il ne savait pas si le fait d'être incarné était un avantage ou non, mais il ne souhaitait pas quitter son vaisseau, de crainte de ne plus jamais pouvoir le réintégrer ensuite. Et puis, son enveloppe elle-même était imprégnée de la puissance qui lui avait été transmise plus tôt.

Sans chercher à se cacher, il entra dans la salle de stratégie et, balayant la pièce du regard, il lança son ultimatum.

\- "Raphaël, je suis venu te demander d'arrêter le massacre des anges tes frères et de renoncer à tes plans de domination des hommes, par respect du libre arbitre que Dieu leur a accordé et de l'amour qu'il leur portait."

Au fond de la pièce, l'archange tressaillit et ses yeux se fixèrent, brulants, sur cet ange de seconde zone qui osait le défier.

\- "Castiel? Tu ne manques pas de courage, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter, et ma place en tant que dernier archange vivant est de régner sur le ciel et la terre en attendant que peut-être, un jour, Père se souvienne de notre existence.

\- Tu ne crois pas à son retour, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir, et je ne peux te laisser faire. Notre mission était de protéger les hommes et non de les asservir.

\- Je ne veux pas les asservir, je veux juste les… guider.

\- Leur enlever le droit de choisir leur destin, ce n'est pas leur montrer le chemin, c'est les contraindre à emprunter celui que tu auras choisi pour eux.

\- Sois raisonnable Castiel, tu as vu ce que tes précieux humains ont fait du libre arbitre, ne vient pas me dire que pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut est une excuse pour faire n'importe quoi!

\- Cette décision ne t'appartient pas, et l'affrontement des anges doit cesser, immédiatement.

\- Ah oui, et que vas-tu faire? Me tuer?

\- Si tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je devrai m'y résoudre oui."

Interloqué par l'assurance de son adversaire, Raphaël éclata néanmoins de rire. Un archange comme lui n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'un ange de base comme ce trublion amoureux des humains.

Mais Castiel, résolu, commença à traverser la salle pour se rapprocher de Raphaël. Les premiers rangs des partisans de l'archange ne réagirent pas tout de suite, eux aussi déstabilisés par le calme et la conviction de ce rebelle à leur cause.

Leur hésitation finit par passer, et l'un d'entre eux saisit le bras de Castiel au moment où celui-ci passait à côté de lui. Soucieux d'économiser son énergie pour la suite de la bataille, l'ange en trench-coat pivota et d'un mouvement fluide, transperça celui qui cherchait à le retenir d'un revers de son épée. A peine ralenti, il reprit sa progression.

Cette première mort galvanisa les autres, et plusieurs d'entre eux se dressèrent devant Castiel, qui cette fois s'arrêta un instant et les considéra calmement.

\- "Je ne souhaite pas vous faire de mal mes frères, écartez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve."

Leur seule réponse fut l'attaque. Mais Cass était prêt, et en quelques mouvements, il se débarrassa des deux premiers arrivés. Le troisième réussit à le toucher au ventre, mais il sentit à peine la brûlure, trop concentré sur ceux qui se pressaient autour de lui. Un nouveau geste du bras, un autre ange s'écroula, l'épée encore levée. Castiel en profita pour la récupérer dans la foulée et avec une arme dans chaque main, avec calme et efficacité, soutenu par la force qui bouillonnait en lui, il massacra un à un les opposants qui se dressaient devant lui.

En voyant le nombre de ceux qui venaient remplacer les morts, il fut saisi d'un doute. Certes, il avait probablement la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Raphaël, mais il ne pouvait affronter tout le paradis à lui tout seul.

Après encore plusieurs blessures de son côté, et plusieurs morts de l'autre, il remarqua que les nouveaux venus hésitaient un peu, et profita de ce fléchissement pour tenter de creuser leurs doutes.

\- "Raphaël, c'est toi que je suis venu affronter, n'as-tu pas le courage de te mesurer à moi? Vas-tu laisser mourir tous tes partisans avant de t'engager dans ce combat qui ne regarde que nous?"

Interloqué par l'assurance de son adversaire, Raphaël éclata néanmoins de rire. Un archange comme lui n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'un ange de base comme ce trublion amoureux des humains.

Mais Castiel, résolu, commença à traverser la salle pour se rapprocher de Raphaël. Les premiers rangs des partisans de l'archange ne réagirent pas tout de suite, eux aussi déstabilisés par le calme et la conviction de ce rebelle à leur cause.

Leur hésitation finit par passer, et l'un d'entre eux saisit le bras de Castiel au moment où celui-ci passait à côté de lui. Soucieux d'économiser son énergie pour la suite de la bataille, l'ange en trench-coat pivota et d'un mouvement fluide, transperça celui qui cherchait à le retenir d'un revers de son épée. A peine ralenti, il reprit sa progression.

Cette première mort galvanisa les autres, et plusieurs d'entre eux se dressèrent devant Castiel, qui cette fois s'arrêta un instant et les considéra calmement.

\- "Je ne souhaite pas vous faire de mal mes frères, écartez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve."

Leur seule réponse fut l'attaque. Mais Cass était prêt, et en quelques mouvements, il se débarrassa des deux premiers arrivés. Le troisième réussit à le toucher au ventre, mais il sentit à peine la brûlure, trop concentré sur ceux qui se pressaient autour de lui. Un nouveau geste du bras, un autre ange s'écroula, l'épée encore levée. Castiel en profita pour la récupérer dans la foulée et avec une arme dans chaque main, avec calme et efficacité, soutenu par la force qui bouillonnait en lui, il massacra un à un les opposants qui se dressaient devant lui.

En voyant le nombre de ceux qui venaient remplacer les morts, il fut saisi d'un doute. Certes, il avait probablement la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Raphaël, mais il ne pouvait affronter tout le paradis à lui tout seul.

Après encore plusieurs blessures de son côté, et plusieurs morts de l'autre, il remarqua que les nouveaux venus hésitaient un peu, et profita de ce fléchissement pour tenter de creuser leurs doutes.

\- "Raphaël, c'est toi que je suis venu affronter, n'as-tu pas le courage de te mesurer à moi? Vas-tu laisser mourir tous tes partisans avant de t'engager dans ce combat qui ne regarde que nous?"

Les partisans de l'archange continuaient à se présenter devant lui, mais la rage du début semblait les avoir quittés, et Cass surprit même, du coin de l'œil, quelques silhouettes qui s'éclipsaient, peu désireuses de mourir pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ses troupes.

Le trench-coat désormais maculé de sang, Castiel se dressait toujours, blessé mais invaincu, au milieu de la pièce, son avancée marquée par les corps de ceux qui avaient voulu l'arrêter.

Enfin, Raphaël, déçu par ses partisans, se décida à sortir de sa réserve.

\- "Assez!" Tonna-t-il!

Tous s'immobilisèrent, y compris Castiel qui profita de l'interruption pour reprendre son souffle.

\- "Puisque tu tiens tellement à mourir petit frère, me voici." Lança l'archange en avançant à son tour.

A mesure qu'il comblait l'écart le séparant du centre de la pièce, les autres anges reculaient et, pour certains, emportaient au passage les corps de leurs frères et sœur tombés au combat. Enfin, ils furent face à face. A cette distance, Castiel sentait la puissance qui irradiait de son adversaire, et une fois de plus, il douta. L'énergie réunie par tous les chasseurs serait-elle suffisante pour vaincre un archange?

Ils s'observèrent un moment, chacun cherchant à détecter les failles de son adversaire. Puis, lassé, Raphaël décida de passer à l'attaque et, d'un simple geste de la main, balaya Castiel pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur.

Ou plutôt, il voulut le balayer. Mais si celui-ci fut déséquilibré et bougea de quelques centimètres, il résista néanmoins sans beaucoup de mal à cette première attaque.

\- "Hé bien Castiel, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié de prendre tes vitamines ce matin. Mais il va te falloir un peu plus que ça pour me vaincre." Dit Raphaël pour masquer sa surprise.

L'ange aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas, mais resserrant sa prise sur ses deux lames, il marcha sur Raphaël, bien décidé à l'embrocher. Celui-ci le regarda en ricanant, mais lorsqu'il leva les mains pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que rien ne semblait fonctionner, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver au corps à corps avec celui qu'il considérait comme si inférieur à lui. Pire, avant même que les lames l'approchent assez pour le toucher, il vit les yeux de Castiel briller et sentit un souffle brûlant lui griller les sourcils et lui arracher quelques plumes au passage, alors même qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir un millier de gifles à la fois. D'où cet angelot sortait-il une puissance pareille?

Mais si l'archange avait péché par orgueil en pensant se débarrasser facilement de l'ange rebelle, il n'en restait pas moins un combattant accompli. Alors, dégainant à son tour son épée, dont l'allonge supplémentaire lui donnait un avantage certain, il engagea le combat.

Les observateurs restant peinaient à suivre les coups et les parades, tant les deux adversaires ferraillaient furieusement à des vitesses dépassant les simples perceptions humaines. Mais Castiel, déjà éprouvé par son long combat précédent, sentait les forces accumulées en lui diminuer à mesures que les coups de Raphaël l'atteignaient. Il saignait déjà par plusieurs plaies profondes alors que son adversaire n'avait rien de plus que quelques égratignures qui ne le gênaient qu'à peine.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette danse de mort éreintante, Cass sentit sa garde faiblir, et son mouvement de recul fut à peine un peu plus lent que les précédents, exposant son épaule droite pendant une fraction de seconde. Il sentit la lame de Raphaël s'y enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et la douleur fulgurante le fit presque tomber à genoux. Heureusement, un réflexe lui permit de transformer cette ébauche de chute en une manœuvre de dégagement qui l'éloigna de son adversaire juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Mais déjà, celui-ci revenait à la charge, alors que le bras de Castiel pendait désormais, inutile et sans force, contre son flanc. Il était en train d'échouer, il ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi contre un archange déterminé à le tuer, tous leurs efforts avaient été vain. Raphaël régnerait, et tous ceux qui avaient aidé Castiel seraient traqués et éliminés, faisant d'eux des exemples pour ceux qui oseraient remettre en doute la puissance du dernier fils préféré de dieu.

Un nouveau mouvement, une nouvelle parade, et la lame la plus longue s'enfonça une fois de plus dans la chair, perçant cette fois le flanc gauche, déchirant au passage le trench-coat maintenant gluant de sang.

Castiel tomba à genoux, et Raphaël, souriant, s'arrêta un instant pour savourer sa victoire.

\- "Tu t'es bien battu Castiel, je l'admets, mais jamais un simple ange comme toi ne pourras vaincre un archange. Soit l'exemple pour tous de ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi!"

Cass vit la lame s'élever devant lui, et, baissant la tête, se prépara à mourir, remettant son âme à dieu, si toutefois celui-ci existait encore.

Mais au fond de lui s'éleva tout à coup une protestation. Comme un cri, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, que tous s'étaient sacrifié pour lui, et que ce sacrifice ne servirait à rien s'il baissait les bras. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Dean lui interdire de mourir, l'insultant au passage et mettant à disposition toute sa force, sa connaissance du combat et sa rage de vaincre. Et celles, plus lointaines, d'Emily d'abord, qui lui assurait que sa cause était juste, que l'amour qu'il avait pour les humains, ainsi que son loyalisme envers dieu qui avait donné pour mission aux anges de protéger l'humanité le soutiendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et enfin, la voix de Bobby, calme, lui glissa l'élément déterminant, l'analyse froide de la situation. Il avait une ouverture. On le croyait vaincu et à terre, c'était exactement le bon moment pour prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire, qui faisait l'erreur depuis le début de le sous-estimer.

Alors, avec un sursaut, rassemblant dans une dernière impulsion tout ce qui lui restait de la puissance de 35 chasseurs rompus aux batailles difficiles et aux gestes désespérés, Castiel leva les deux épées qu'il tenait encore par miracle, et, de toutes ses forces, les enfonça ensemble dans la poitrine offerte de Raphaël, déversant en même temps dans celui-ci jusqu'à l'ultime trace d'énergie encore à sa disposition.

Comme il avait relevé la tête, son regard croisa celui de Raphaël, qui passa du triomphe à l'incrédulité avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent une dernière fois. Puis, son corps sembla se fissurer sous l'impact et, dans un son atroce, l'archange explosa, projetant des particules de lumières tout autour de lui, qui finirent par retomber doucement, cendres inoffensives voletant dans les courants d'air de la grande salle.

Il y eu un dernier bruit, celui des lames cliquetant en tombant sur le sol, puis Castiel s'affaissa, vidé. Il sentit les ténèbres s'enrouler autour de lui et sa dernière pensée fut que tout ça en valait la peine, que les humains en valaient la peine. Puis il sombra.

A l'hôtel, Dean, Emily et Bobby s'éveillèrent en même temps, criant le nom de Castiel.


	14. Chap 14 Au nom des disparus

_**Merci LeFruit pour ton commentaire. Oui, c'est vrai, lire, c'est "facile", mais même si j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, savoir qu'elle plaît à d'autre, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer, et avoir des lecteurs est juste... formidable. Et si je sais où je vais avec cette histoire (qui est loin d'être finie, certaines de mes scènes préférés sont encore à venir), je ne peux pas m'empêcher de noter des idées pour d'autres. Ou pour une suite, une sorte de "10 ans plus tard", qui sait.**_

 _ **J'espère que le combat vous a plu, malgré la perte tragique de Castiel. On revient à du plus calme physiquement, mais pas mentalement.**_

 ** _Un petit comm? à vo't bon cœur m'sieur dame. ;)_**

* * *

Il leur fallu quatre jours pour récupérer suffisamment pour pouvoir tenir une conversation cohérente. De longues heures de cauchemars récurrents où ils voyaient Raphaël triompher et dans lesquels ils voyaient et surtout sentaient Castiel mourir sapaient l'énergie qu'ils essayaient de reconstituer. Finalement, on leur donna de fortes doses de somnifères pour qu'au moins leurs corps puissent se reposer, et qu'ils puissent dormir sans rêver.

Les autres chasseurs étaient presque tous repartis, remis sur pied par beaucoup de sommeil et de bons petits plats. On les avait abondamment remerciés de leur participation et Sam, remis avant les trois autres, les avait assurés de leur reconnaissance éternelle pour leur aide, ce qui venant d'un Winchester n'était pas à prendre à la légère. De plus, cette réunion inédite avait permis la création de quelques belles amitiés. Et de quelques non moins belles engueulades, mais heureusement sans conséquences. Quant au sort lui-même, en dehors de l'immense fatigue généralisée, il avait déclenché deux crises cardiaques et une crise d'asthme, heureusement rapidement prises en charge par l'équipe médicale. Toutefois, un des chasseurs devrait probablement renoncer à traquer des fantômes, son état de santé ne lui permettrait plus à l'avenir de creuser des tombes comme avant.

Seuls restaient les 5 anglaises (que plusieurs avaient surnommé les drôles de dames, rapport à leurs patrouilles incessantes durant lesquelles elles ne cessaient de réciter des sorts protecteurs), les 7 sentinelles, qui refusaient d'abandonner leur poste tant que tout le monde n'était pas reparti en toute sécurité et un des médecins. Ainsi que bien sûr, le quatuor à la base de cette idée de dingues.

Le soir du cinquième jour, tous se réunirent dans la grande salle à manger pour qu'enfin, les trois qui avaient servi de focale racontent les parties de l'histoire qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Tous avaient su que l'enchantement avait marché et que Castiel avait gagné bien sûr, mais personne d'autre que les trois ne connaissaient les détails de l'affrontement. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs été surpris à leur réveil d'avoir été les seuls à être connectés à l'ange durant tout son combat, mais surtout, le lien créé par le sort était apparemment plus profond que prévu.

C'est Bobby qui se chargea de l'essentiel du récit. Aidé ici ou là par Emily.

Dean lui n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche durant ses phases d'éveil, il se contentait de quelques signes de tête pour se faire comprendre, et passait le plus clair de son temps seul dans une chambre, renvoyant tous ceux qui voulaient venir lui tenir compagnie, même son frère. On l'avait entendu appeler Castiel à plusieurs reprises, surtout durant ses cauchemars, mais l'ange n'était pas réapparu. Et tous étaient convaincus qu'il était mort dans le dernier combat. Au début, Dean refusa même de s'alimenter, mais après une grosse engueulade de Sam, il accepta de manger, sans aucune trace de l'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait habituellement. La disparition de Castiel l'avait visiblement profondément affecté et tous commençaient à craindre qu'il ne sombre dans une dépression.

Quand Bobby en arriva à la dernière partie du récit et raconta le sursaut victorieux de Castiel, ainsi que la désintégration de Raphaël, Emily vit Dean se lever et quitter la pièce. Elle hésita, puis vit Sam suivre son frère et décida qu'il était sans doute la seule personne présente capable d'aider Dean dans ces circonstances. Elle-même, tout comme Bobby, avait senti le moment où le lien s'était rompu, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de le revivre dans ses cauchemars, même si ceux qui les avaient empêchés de dormir au début commençaient à s'estomper, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Castiel que Dean.

Le lendemain, chacun reparti de son côté, Sam raccompagnant les anglaises à l'aéroport, à l'exception de Laureen, qui décida que le moment n'était pas si mal choisi pour un petit road trip à travers les Etats-Unis. Elle promit de passer au Fort à l'occasion et de donner des nouvelles régulièrement. Quelque chose dans sa façon de tourner ses phrases fit lever un sourcil à Emily, qui s'interrogea sur ce soudain intérêt pour le nouveau monde, mais l'envie brûlante de retrouver enfin Kate l'empêcha de creuser la question.

Après un dernier regard sur l'hôtel, qui semblait bien trop calme au soleil après tout ce qu'il s'y était passé, Emily monta dans la voiture de Bobby et rongea son frein tout le long du trajet, tant elle était impatiente de s'assurer que tout allait bien chez elle, même si elle avait eu Sandy au téléphone presque tous les jours.

Et c'est avec un soulagement d'une intensité inattendue qu'elle poussa la porte du fort, et put enfin serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras et s'enivrer de son odeur, besoin animal instinctif.

\- "Tu m'as tellement manqué mon poussin, je te promets que plus jamais maman ne partira aussi longtemps.

\- MAMAMAMAMAMAMA!"

Elle la couvrit de baiser, les yeux humides et la regarda encore et encore, réalisant une fois de plus à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Kate aussi semblait s'être ennuyée de sa mère, qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. Et quand Emily fit mine de la poser par terre, elle se mit à pleurer et hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle la reprenne dans ses bras. C'est donc avec une sangsue de plusieurs kilos sur la hanche qu'elle échangea quelques mots avec Sandy :

-"Merci encore d'avoir veillé sur elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- C'est à ça que ça sert une marraine, non?

\- Oui, mais crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'être virtuellement prisonnière de cette maison, alors je suis désolé que notre absence ait été si longue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de prendre un peu de temps pour moi, et m'occuper de cette petite puce, c'est presque des vacances.

\- Si tu le dis… ironisa Emily en décrochant pour la huitième fois au moins les petits doigts de sa fille emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, ok, c'est surtout des vacances quand elle dort." Admit Sandy en riant.

\- "Tu ne m'as dit tout le temps que tout allait bien, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé durant la semaine?

\- Bah, pas grand-chose, hormis peut-être… "

Mais l'arrivée des frères empêcha Sandy de finir sa phrase. Si Kate avait indéniablement manqué à sa mère, son père semblait étrangement détaché pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Sam, lui, entra dans la maison et fit un gros câlin à Kate, heureux de la retrouver, mais Dean restait à l'écart. Et la petite, encore accrochée au cou de sa mère, ne semblait pas décidée à aller vers lui ou à le réclamer, à la surprise de tous.

C'est finalement Emily qui s'approcha de Dean, et, détachant les petites mains qui l'enserraient, mit d'autorité Kate dans les bras de son père. Qui les referma d'instinct sur le petit corps chaud. Et, toujours sans un mot, se mit à pleurer. L'enfant, par solidarité, éclata également en sanglots. D'un regard, Emily demanda aux trois autres de la laisser faire et, doucement, elle pilota Dean jusque dans la chambre d'amis à deux mètres de là. Elle l'obligea ensuite à s'asseoir sur le lit et alla chercher une serviette humide et des mouchoirs, pour pouvoir réparer les dégâts après.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, Kate s'était étonnamment déjà calmée. Des larmes coulaient encore par contre sur les joues de Dean qui, les yeux clos, se balançait très légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme pour bercer la petite. Emily s'assit à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras, accompagnant le mouvement. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'il puisse enfin laisser libre court à son chagrin suite à la perte de Castiel, et elle attendit tranquillement qu'il se calme de lui-même. Coincée entre eux, Kate, rassurée par la présence de ses deux parents, finit même par s'endormir, centre chaud et doux de leur trio.

Une fois les dernières larmes taries, Dean leva des yeux rouges et encore hantés par le chagrin vers Emily. Qui soutint son regard et y mit toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

\- "Il serait sans doute temps de rejoindre les autres, Sandy voulait me parler de quelque chose." Dit-elle.

\- "Sans doute oui, dit-il, peu convaincu.

\- Prend le temps qu'il te faut Dean, et rejoins-nous quand tu seras prêt. Je te laisse Kate ou tu veux que je la prenne?

\- Je m'en occupe, vas-y."

Elle avait bien vu son réflexe de recul et sentit qu'il resserrait les bras sur sa fille quand elle lui avait proposé de la prendre. Aussi, après une dernière caresse sur la joue de Kate, elle serra l'épaule de Dean un instant et sorti, sachant que pour la première fois depuis l'affrontement final, il n'était pas seul.

Elle retrouva les trois autres au salon, bien installé devant un verre de whisky pour Sam, Bobby et Sandy , et vit qu'un grand verre de thé glacé l'attendait déjà.

\- "Comment va Dean?" Lui demanda Sam.

\- "Je crois que retrouver sa fille était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment. Mais il faudra du temps.

\- Et planquer les bouteilles si on ne veut pas qu'il finisse alcoolique." Grogna Sam

\- "Hé, qu'est-ce que t'as contre un peu de tord-boyaux, ça peut aider." Rétorqua Bobby en se resservant.

\- "J'ai qu'il a tendance quand ça ne va pas à s'évader dans la boisson, et que c'est toujours une très mauvaise idée." Lui répondit Sam. "Déjà à la mort de papa, il s'est renfermé pendant des semaines avant de commencer à l'accepter. Et tu sais jusqu'où son obsession de tout faire pour ne pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille l'a déjà mené.

\- Ouais, en enfer…

\- Je suis étonné en fait qu'il n'ait pas encore commencé à remuer ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen d'accéder au paradis pour retrouver Castiel." Continua Sam.

\- "Sam… on était liés à lui, et clairement, on l'a senti mourir… Dean également, et c'est sans doute ce qui le ronge." Dit Emily

\- "Quand même, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'est pas assez… pas assez en colère en fait. Et puis, quand on a perdu papa, ou quand il a cru m'avoir perdu à plusieurs reprises, il a surtout tenté de faire croire qu'il allait bien. Là, il n'essaie même pas.

\- Tu sais Sam, le fait de focaliser toutes ces énergies, je pense que ça nous a passablement affecté tous les trois." Dit Emily.

Bobby hocha la tête, puis tenta une explication.

\- "C'est difficile à formuler, mais je crois que d'avoir été lié à Castiel à un niveau aussi profond nous a fait partager quelque chose de sa nature angélique. Je sens que ça a changé des choses en moi, mais je n'arrive pas encore à savoir quoi. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je me sens… différent.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Emily, pour l'instant, c'est un peu comme voir un tableau de trop près, je vois les couleurs, mais pas l'image. En gros, je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'est plus pareil, mais je sais que je ne serai plus jamais tout à fait la même.

\- Changé… en bien ou en mal?" Finit par demander Sam.

\- "Si tu as peur que ça nous transforme en monstre, ou pire, en anges, rassure-toi, je ne le sens pas du tout comme ça." Répondit Emily.

\- "Moi non plus, dit Bobby. Non, c'est plus comme d'avoir pris conscience à la fois de notre importance dans l'univers et de notre insignifiance en terme cosmique. Difficile de trouver un équilibre là-dedans.

\- Ouais, on a le cul entre deux chaises quoi." Commenta Emily en commençant à rire.

\- "Je n'aurais pas mieux dit." Affirma Bobby.

Avant que tous les quatre éclatent cette fois de rire franchement.

C'est à ce moment que Dean se décida à venir les rejoindre, Kate toujours blottie dans ses bras. Trouver sa famille en train de rire ainsi, bien installé dans le salon confortable de cette maison qu'il commençait à considérer comme la sienne lui fit du bien, même si le chemin serait encore long pour sortir du puits dans lequel il se débattait. Mais grâce à eux tous, il pouvait presque croire qu'il pourrait y arriver.

\- "Bon" enchaîna Emily une fois calmée, "tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure à propos de Kate Sandy?

\- Oui, c'était il y a cinq jours maintenant, le jour où vous avez fait votre truc là…

\- Le jour de la bataille." Résuma Sam

\- "Si tu veux. Le jour de la bataille donc, j'étais en train de jouer avec Kate, c'était en fin de matinée, et tout à coup, sans que je sache pourquoi, elle s'est mise à trembler d'abord, puis à hurler comme si elle avait très mal. J'étais encore en train de chercher à voir si elle avait vraiment pu se blesser quand elle s'est arrêtée net de hurler et, je t'assure, elle m'a regardé comme si elle était elle-même surprise du bruit qu'elle venait de faire. Puis elle s'est mise à pleurer, normalement cette fois. Je l'ai calmée, j'ai vérifié au moins vingt fois qu'elle n'avait rien, mais le reste de la journée s'est déroulée sans incident, hormis le fait qu'elle a fait une très longue sieste et qu'elle était quand même fatiguée le soir."

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air entendu. La fin de matinée correspondait à l'affrontement final, et à la mort de Castiel. Est-ce que Kate, apparemment liée à lui lors de leur échange des semaines plus tôt, avait senti quelque chose malgré la distance?

J'ai hésité à en parler à Frances, mais comme elle m'a dit que vous étiez mal en point tous les quatre, et que Kate semblait ne pas avoir de séquelles, j'ai préféré attendre votre retour et ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Et bien sûr, j'ai surveillée la petite deux fois plus depuis, mais je n'ai rien constaté d'autre.

\- "Merci encore d'avoir veillé sur elle Sandy. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Kate, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est une petite très sensible, et comme tu le sais maintenant, on navigue dans des eaux étranges, elle a donc probablement vécu un écho de ce que nous avons subis." Expliqua Emily.

\- "A cette distance?

\- On dirait bien oui. On est pas au bout de nos surprises avec cette petite puce, crois-moi."

Comme pour souligner ces mots, Kate en profita justement pour se réveiller, et pour faire savoir, en mode sirène, qu'il était temps de s'occuper d'elle et en premier, de la nourrir, et vite!


	15. Chap 15 Les échos du passé

_**Le problème quand on pense retourner à une vie normale, c'est que quand on s'appelle Winchester (et Jarvis), c'est que la norme des uns n'est pas celle des autres.**_

 _ **chapitre tranquille, avec un coucou de deux autres personnages canon.**_

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut calme et ils savourèrent simplement le fait de n'avoir pour l'instant pas à gérer des horreurs venues du fond des âges, des démons ou des anges en pétard. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une parenthèse, mais raison de plus pour en profiter.

Le lendemain, Sandy rentra chez elle et Bobby reprit la route également. Même s'il aimait beaucoup être au Fort, il avait du boulot à la maison, ne serait-ce que pour répondre au téléphone et dépanner des collègues qui devaient pouvoir le joindre. Enfin, c'est en tout cas l'excuse qu'il utilisa.

Sam, Dean et Emily se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois. Et une tension s'installa, insidieuse. Sans véritable élément déclencheur, Dean et Emily ne se parlaient presque pas, ou alors, de manière beaucoup trop polie. Et cet état de fait, malgré tous les efforts de Sam pour maintenir le dialogue, était en train, lentement mais sûrement, de saper leur confiance et leur amitié. Au point que le cadet se décida, au bout de trois jours, à dénicher une affaire, n'importe laquelle ou presque, pour éloigner un moment son frère de cette ambiance familiale en huis-clos qu'il était apparemment incapable de gérer pour le moment. Il faut dire qu'il avait trouvé Dean en train de crier sur Kate qui avait seulement fait tomber son biberon une fois de plus. Si Dean commençait même à s'en prendre à sa fille adorée, c'était qu'il était temps de lui trouver quelque chose de maléfique sur lequel taper pour se défouler. Et vite.

Et pour tout dire, pour la première fois, Emily fut franchement soulagée quand elle vit l'Impala franchir la grille de la propriété. Elle devait lutter contre ses propres peurs, les changements qu'elle sentait en elle et elle devait reconnaître que dans son état présent, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à gérer les crises de Dean, qui se renfermait de plus en plus et devenait agressif quand on cherchait à savoir pourquoi. Sam l'aidait heureusement beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas été une focale, et donc, il ne pouvait pas comprendre réellement ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été étonnée du départ rapide de Bobby après leur retour, tous les trois avaient besoin d'un peu de temps à eux pour se recentrer.

Il fallut six mois à Dean pour retrouver son équilibre, imparfait, forcément, mais vivable. Six mois de son ancienne vie, à sillonner les routes avec son frère, chassant inlassablement fantômes, démons, vampires et autres engeances démoniaques. Six mois ponctués d'engueulades avec Sam, de réconciliations, de gueule de bois après des soirées à se morfondre et à aligner les verres de whisky, et à s'en vouloir au matin. Six mois avec seulement quelques appels au fort, pour prendre des nouvelles et pour parler à Kate. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était Sam qui une fois de plus servait de lien et qui gérait le relationnel, rassurant Emily et supportant les sautes d'humeur de son frère, qui alternait entre dépression et détente suspecte.

Six longs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille un jour et accepte enfin que sa fille lui manquait décidément trop et qu'il était temps de rentrer au Fort. Et pour la première fois, preuve sans doute qu'il commençait à grandir un peu, il prit son téléphone et appela Emily pour lui demander si elle était d'accord pour qu'ils passent la voir au lieu de débarquer sans prévenir comme à leur habitude.

Quand l'Impala se gara devant le porche, Emily et Kate les attendaient devant la porte, impatientes de les voir. Dean se précipita vers sa fille et la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant crier de joie. Sam s'approcha plus calmement et salua Emily avant de voir s'il pouvait lui aussi dire bonjour à sa nièce.

Et sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment, et qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire la paix avec elle-même, Emily vit qu'un truc clochait chez Sam. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui… quelque chose de différent. Une ombre au fond des yeux, des épaules un rien trop basses, un sourire un peu trop lent à venir. Des détails subtils que quelqu'un vivant tous les jours avec lui ne remarquait sans doute pas, mais qui la frappèrent tout à coup. Elle se demanda si Sam lui-même en avait conscience, et décida d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure était aux réjouissances, et aux retrouvailles. Ces longs mois de séparation avaient portés leurs fruits et Dean était heureux de retrouver sa fille, et visiblement aussi content de retrouver Emily. La tension qui avait mené au départ des frères avait totalement disparue, et ils purent parler de tout et de rien sans aucun problème. Emily remarqua même une différence dans la façon qu'avait Dean de la regarder, comme s'il acceptait enfin qu'elle puisse faire vraiment partie de sa vie. Ce qui était un rien paradoxal vu le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour revenir la voir, mais à cheval donné…

Et ils se retrouvèrent, comme si c'était une habitude, installés confortablement dans le salon après avoir couché Kate, avec des choses à boire et à grignoter pour tous, pour échanger les dernières infos. Et c'est Emily qui lança le bal :

\- "Je sais qu'on a eu des nouvelles assez régulières, des uns et des autres, mais j'ai quand même une chose à vous annoncer. Juste, avant ça, est-ce que vous avez eu des signes d'activité angélique dernièrement? Parce que je suis tombée sur une rumeur sur des guérisons miraculeuses et je me demandais si elles n'étaient pas le fait d'un emplumé en pleine rédemption.

\- Non, rien de ce côté, il semble que depuis la grande bataille, le paradis est trop occupé en interne pour se mêler de la vie des humains." Dit Sam.

\- "Et on ne va pas s'en plaindre, même si je préférerais être sûr qu'ils ne nous préparent pas un mauvais coup." Ajouta Dean.

\- "Bon, et bien je suppose qu'il faudra vérifier ces cas de guérison alors. Et pour ça… je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner…

\- Nous quoi?" S'étonna Sam.

\- "Venir avec vous, me rendre sur place, sortir d'ici quoi.

\- Heu… bien sûr, l'aide d'un médecin serait utile sur un cas de ce genre, mais…" Commença Dean.

\- "Mais vous ne tenez pas à voir débarquer tous les monstres du coin qui pourraient être attirés par moi? Et bien c'est ma grande nouvelle, Maggie, Frances, Bobby et moi, on a fini par trouver une solution. Je n'attire plus rien et je peux enfin à nouveau sortir d'ici sans danger.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle!" Se réjouit Sam.

\- Tu peux le dire. Et mieux encore, on a trouvé un équivalent pour Kate, qui est donc maintenant parfaitement indétectable pour tous les non-humains qui rôdent.

\- Et comment vous avez fait finalement?" Demanda Dean, enthousiaste à l'idée que sa fille soit en un peu plus en sécurité.

\- "Alors, pour moi, j'ai dû en passer par le tatouage, un peu comme vous.

Elle tira sur son t-shirt et leur montra la ligne d'écriture qui lui barrait maintenant le haut de la poitrine et se retourna pour dévoiler le reste, entre ses épaules.

\- "C'est pas forcément le motif que j'aurais choisi et je n'aurais jamais pensé me faire tatouer un jour, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et tant que j'y étais, j'ai également, sur le bras, le même symbole anti possession que vous, on est jamais trop prudent.

\- Et pour Kate?" Demanda Dean.

\- Tu as peut-être remarqué son nouveau collier? C'est le chef d'œuvre d'un ami de Michelle, orfèvre et créateur. C'est en fait presque le même texte que le mien, caché dans le motif de la chaîne qu'elle porte autour du cou, avec elle aussi un symbole anti-possession en pendentif. Bien sûr on a testé le tout grâce à Bobby et à quelques chasseurs croisé lors de la grande bataille du paradis. Plus grande, elle pourra se faire tatouer, mais je ne voulais pas le lui imposer sans lui demander son avis. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'y avait pas un autre choix.

\- C'est une bonne idée, espérons juste qu'elle ne le cassera pas." Dit Sam.

\- "C'est un risque à courir, mais il fallait qu'on trouve quelque chose pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il faudra bien qu'elle aille à l'école un jour.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ça?" l'interrogea Dean.

\- Aussi sûre que possible. En attendant, j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin repartir un peu en vadrouille, avec ma fille, sans craindre de mauvaises rencontres."

Ils profitèrent d'ailleurs de cet état de fait pour aller faire un tour à Chicago tous ensemble pour fêter ça. Et pour rendre visite à Laureen, qui après son voyage dans le pays était brièvement rentrée en Angleterre, juste le temps d'obtenir un visa pour venir travailler et s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Sortant d'une bonne université, elle n'avait pas eu de peine à trouver un poste dans la recherche pour faciliter l'obtention des papiers nécessaires, et elle découvrait avec plaisir la vie quotidienne du campus. Ils se retrouvèrent chez elle, dans le petit appartement qu'elle avait déniché, un peu grâce au parrainage d'Emily, qui avait gardé des contacts dans cette université où elle avait elle-même fait ses études. Le sourire de Laureen quand elle ouvrit la porte s'élargit un rien trop en les voyants tous les quatre pour qu'Emily, qui avait déjà noté quelques détails, ne lui décroche pas un regard entendu.

\- "Bienvenue chez moi, entrez, entrez, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir!

\- Salut Laureen, dit Emily, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Je ne me plains pas, même si j'ai l'impression que les journées n'ont pas assez d'heures.

\- Hello Laureen." Dit Dean sans plus de cérémonie avant d'entrer, Kate dans les bras.

\- "Salut." Dit Sam.

\- Salut…" Répéta Laureen, qui mit une seconde ou deux à faire de la place pour le laisser passer.

Ils visitèrent l'appartement, puis leur hôtesse leur offrit un verre et ils parlèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien. Assez vite toutefois, la discussion tourna au débat sur les auteurs morts et on entendit bientôt plus que Sam et Laureen qui échangeaient des arguments de plus en plus obscurs. Au point que, se retenant de rire, Emily les coupa :

\- "Je suis sûre que Dickinson adorerait vos analyses sur son œuvre, mais avant que Dean ne s'endorme, je crois qu'on va profiter du beau temps pour sortir un peu Kate. C'est sa première visite en ville, alors j'aimerais éviter de passer trop de temps enfermée.

\- Bonne idée!" Dit Dean, sautant sur l'occasion.

\- "Mais en fait, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter le campus à Sam, Laureen, je parie que passer des heures sur une place de jeu à surveiller un bambin n'est pas du plus haut intérêt pour vous.

\- Hey, surveiller Kate n'est jamais une corvée!" Protesta Sam, vite rejoint par Laureen.

\- "C'est tout à votre honneur, mais je suis certaine que Dean et moi, on suffira largement à la tâche. On a qu'à se retrouver ici avant d'aller manger ce soir tout à l'heure, si ça va pour tout le monde.

Laureen tenta un assassinat visuel sur la personne de sa cousine en l'entendant dire ça. Emily, dans un sourire, se contenta de lui souffler un "de rien" alors que les frères regardaient ailleurs. Mais elle ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle partait avec Dean et Kate explorer un peu les environs à la recherche d'un parc ou d'une place de jeu pendant que Laureen, avec Sam, s'en allaient de leur côté. A peine avaient-ils tourné au coin qu'elle éclata de rire, à la surprise de Dean.

\- "Je peux partager la plaisanterie?" Lui demanda Dean.

\- "Je suis désolée, j'ai jamais été très douée pour la subtilité, j'espère juste que Laureen ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat comme ça.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Qu'elle rêvait d'être un peu seule avec Sam, ça crevait les yeux non?

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment. Dis-moi, ton frère n'a rien contre elle au moins?

\- Contre elle? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Parce que je m'en voudrais s'il a l'impression d'avoir été piégé.

\- Tu crois qu'il lui plait?

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre. J'espère juste que ce sera réciproque.

\- Pour qu'ils nous cassent les pieds avec leurs discussions d'intellos à longueur de temps? Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée." Dit Dean d'un ton exagérément agacé.

Emily éclata de rire une fois de plus et, tenant une main de Kate tandis qu'il tenait l'autre, elle savoura ce moment de normalité dans leurs vies. Elle allait, comme n'importe quelle maman, jouer au parc en famille, et elle ne demandait rien de plus. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que Dean lui offre un sourire heureux et détendu un peu plus tard, alors qu'il revenait vers elle après une partie de course-poursuite avec sa fille. En sentant son cœur faire un bond, elle se demanda si, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité passée, ils pourraient peut-être construire quelque chose ensemble. Parce que certes, elle avait fait en sorte que Laureen puisse passer du temps avec Sam, mais elle n'avait pas non plus dédaigné le fait que, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, cela lui permettrait également de passer un moment seule avec Dean.

Ils repartirent le surlendemain, au grand dam de Laureen, et de Sam, qui semblait apprécier beaucoup sa compagnie finalement. Mais Dean était tombé sur un nouveau cas de guérison inexpliquée dans l'état voisin, ce qui avait relancé l'histoire soulevée par Emily quelques jours avant et tous préféreraient vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ange en vadrouille comme ils le soupçonnaient, voire pire. Et comme il s'agissait de cas médicaux, Emily les accompagna effectivement pour leur servir de conseiller.

Heureusement, il s'avéra rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un charlatan qui cherchait à se faire de l'argent sur le dos des crédules. Après l'avoir dénoncé aux autorités compétentes pour exercice illégal de la médecine, ils reprirent tous les quatre le chemin du Fort. Sam et Dean n'y passant qu'une seule nuit avant de repartir en chasse d'un potentiel fantôme que Bobby leur avait signalé.

Ils firent ce genre d'allers-retours entre les cas qu'ils trouvaient et le Fort durant plusieurs semaines. À l'exception de deux week-ends ou Sam ne se montra pas, préférant s'arrêter plutôt sur un certain campus. Emily surveillait d'un œil amusé cette romance naissante et Dean lui-même semblait plus attendri qu'agacé par les "désertions" de son frère. En attendant, passer quelques jours par-ci par-là avec Dean lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle découvrait d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, et remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec son rôle de papa. Mais entre eux par contre, rien ne changeait. Il la traitait comme une amie très cher, comme une sœur à la limite, mais rien d'autre. Et dire qu'elle en était frustrée était un sacré euphémisme. De plus, après une ou deux approches très prudentes, elle n'osait plus trop aller vers lui, de crainte de perdre le peu qu'elle avait par un refus trop sec. Elle n'aimait pas franchement cette situation un rien tendue quand même, mais ne voyait pas comment en sortir, et s'était résignée à laisser faire le temps… et l'espoir.

Elle était en pleines démarches pour inscrire Kate à quelques heures de garde dans une crèche, pour que sa fille puisse enfin faire connaissance d'enfants de son âge, quand son portable sonna.

\- "Emily, c'est Dean.

\- Dean? Il y a un problème, t'as une voix bizarre.

\- Ben… on vient de rencontrer notre grand-père…

\- Samuel?

\- Non!

\- Mais alors…?

\- Henry, notre grand-père paternel oui, papa ne nous en a presque jamais parlé, hormis pour nous dire qu'il était partit quand il était petit.

\- Et il veut quoi l'aïeul?

\- Il a besoin d'aide pour vaincre un démon, un chevalier de l'enfer nommé Abbadon. Tu peux faire quelques recherches là-dessus?

\- Bien sûr, je crois même me souvenir avoir lu un truc ou deux sur lui.

\- Oh, et autre chose… les hommes de lettre, ça te dit quelque chose?

\- Heu… à part qu'ils ont disparu et que c'était des érudits je crois, vu le nom, pas grand-chose non, pourquoi?

\- Parce que notre grand-père en est un d'après ce qu'il dit. Et nous serions ses héritiers.

\- Sérieux!? Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi pour les recherches? Il est trop vieux et il perd la mémoire?

\- A vrai dire… il a exactement l'âge qu'il avait quand il a abandonné papa… Les hommes de lettres savaient apparemment voyager dans le temps.

\- …

\- Emily?

\- …

\- Emily, tu m'entends?

\- Ouais, excuse-moi, c'est juste que bon, j'ai beau pratiquer la magie, les voyages temporels, même après votre escapade au far-West, je ne m'y ferai jamais je pense

\- Il est sorti de notre placard quand on était au motel, alors crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- On vit vraiment dans un monde de fous. Bon, je vais aller fouiller mes bouquins, je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.

\- D'accord, merci."

Et elle descendit illico au laboratoire rassembler quelques livres.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rappela Dean pour lui livrer ses conclusions :

\- "Dean? J'ai des nouvelles, et vous, vous en êtes où?

\- On cherche encore à comprendre comment s'est passée la disparition des hommes de lettres, et Abaddon nous talonne, alors si tu as quelque chose pour nous, ce serait une bonne nouvelle.

\- Malheureusement, les chevaliers de l'enfer ne sont pas des démons comme les autres, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà non?

\- Oui, l'exorcisme classique ne suffira pas apparemment.

\- Rien ne suffira d'après ce que j'ai trouvé. Les chevaliers sont immortels.

\- Merde.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire?

\- La seule arme qui peut les tuer a disparu depuis des millénaires, et je doute qu'on puisse remettre la main sur elle et l'unique personne pouvant l'utiliser dans les jours, ou même les années à venir.

\- Il existe une arme?

\- Ouais, la première lame, qui servit à Caïn pour tuer Abel. Sauf qu'elle semble s'être évaporée, cachée ou peut-être même été détruite. Donc, on va devoir trouver autre chose.

\- Pourquoi? S'il y a une arme qui marche, il faut qu'on la retrouve, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout? Tu veux dire, il faut juste que dans les heures à venir on mette la main sur un artéfact disparu depuis quasi l'aube des temps et sur son porteur, sans qui elle n'est rien de plus qu'un bout de bois. Porteur qui se cache, vu le peu de trace de lui qu'on trouve dans l'histoire, à moins qu'il ne soit mort, ou beaucoup trop puissant pour nous. Non, Dean, il va falloir faire sans.

\- …

\- J'aurais préféré avoir de meilleures nouvelles, je suis désolée.

\- Faut que j'y aille, je te rappellerai.

\- Dean!"

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Elle continua ses fouilles dans les livres et les légendes, mais tout la ramenait aux mêmes conclusions. Le seul qui pouvait tuer Abaddon était Caïn, avec la première lame. Hors, si celui-ci était encore en vie, ce dont elle doutait, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni même de comment le retrouver, surtout dans des délais aussi courts. Sans compter qu'il faudrait encore le convaincre de tuer celui qu'il avait créé, puisqu'il semblait bien qu'à la base, c'était Caïn qui avait donné vie aux chevaliers. Mais les légendes n'étaient pas claires sur cette question, ni sur pourquoi les autres chevaliers avaient disparus.

Les heures s'enchainaient, et si au début, elle pensait que Sam et Dean étaient juste trop occupés pour l'appeler, elle finit par vraiment se faire du souci pour eux quand ils ne répondirent pas à ses tentatives répétées de les joindre. Inquiète, elle contacta Sandy pour lui demander de venir veiller sur Kate, et prépara une trousse de secours, tant magique que médicale, au cas où elle pourrait aller les aider, on ne sait jamais. Quand enfin, son téléphone sonna.

\- "Emily?

\- Dean, tout va bien?

\- On peut dire ça, Sam et moi, on est entiers, mais Henry…

\- Quoi Henry?

\- Il a été tué, Abaddon….

\- Merde. Je suis désolée Dean.

\- Moi aussi, j'espérais vraiment qu'il pourrait repartir…

\- Vers le passé?

\- Oui.

\- Mais dans ce cas votre père aurait… Bref, et Abaddon dans tout ça?

\- On a trouvé un moyen de la neutraliser. Un piège à démon gravé sur une balle, qui est en ce moment logée dans son crâne.

\- Ok… Donc, elle est coincée dans le corps qu'elle occupe…

\- Et sans pouvoirs, oui.

\- Mais toujours immortelle…

\- Oui…

\- Et vous avez prévu quoi?

\- À vrai dire, on pensait la couper en morceaux et l'enterrer, de cette façon, elle devrait être assez inoffensive.

\- L'idée tient la route. Mais je serais vous, je la disperserais un peu en prime. Et je coulerais les morceaux dans le béton.

\- Pas bête, on est jamais trop prudent.

\- Et Dean, ramène la tête ici, je vais faire préparer un petit trou douillet avec du béton au sel et à l'eau bénite, avec coffre et signes de protection. Pourquoi pas dans la cave.

\- Vendu, à bientôt.

\- Bon courage pour le sale travail… "

Elle raccrocha, secouant la tête en réalisant l'étrangeté des conversations qu'on pouvait avoir quand on vivait au contact des forces surnaturelles comme eux.

Quand Dean et Sam débarquèrent trois jours plus tard, ils écourtèrent les retrouvailles pour s'occuper au plus vite d'une grosse boîte métallique qu'ils sortirent du coffre de l'Impala. Divers sceaux ésotériques décoraient déjà les six côtés et le couvercle avait été soigneusement soudé en place. Même en admettant que ce qui était dans la boîte puisse se servir de ses pouvoirs, ça ne pourrait pas échapper aux pièges à démons dessinés sur celle-ci.

-"Je vois que vous avez pris grand soin de ma nouvelle invitée indésirable." Leur dit Emily en les voyant soulever la boîte.

\- On ne voulait prendre aucun risque." Répondit Sam comme s'il n'avait pas saisit l'ironie. "Tout est prêt à la cave?

\- Tout est prêt, mais je ne veux pas de cette chose dans ma maison. Je lui ai donc préparé un nid douillet dans la chapelle familiale. Un sol sacré, ce sera parfait pour elle.

\- Y'a une chapelle ici?" S'étonna Dean.

\- "Oui, au milieu du bosquet est, on ne la voit pas depuis la maison à cause d'un accident de terrain.

\- Le chalet?" Renchérit Sam.

\- "Chalet? Oui, je suppose que ça y ressemble. Mais c'est bien une chapelle, consacrée et tout et tout.

\- Bon, alors en route, avec sa boîte, Abaddon n'est pas exactement un poids plume." Dit Dean.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai une brouette." Plaisanta Emily.

Plaisanterie qui finit par ne pas en être une, après tout, pourquoi se fatiguer quand il existe une autre solution. Une fois devant le "chalet", ils reprirent toutefois la boîte pour la porter à l'intérieur. Un trou les attendait, chemisé de lourdes dalles de pierre, toutes profondément gravées de symboles protecteurs. Ils placèrent la boîte au milieu, puis, avec peine vu le poids de celle-ci, ajustèrent au-dessus du tout une dernière dalle munie d'un piège à démon mais également d'un texte d'avertissement à ceux qui auraient la folie de creuser là. Enfin, après avoir intercalé un second panneau de pierre beaucoup plus fin, ils arrosèrent le tout de ciment à base de sel qui leur permit de remettre en place le pavage normal de la chapelle pour effacer toute trace de la présence d'une tête maléfique dans le bâtiment.

\- "Une bonne chose de faite." Dit Emily en essuyant les dernières traces de mortier sur les plaques tout justes reposées. "Plus qu'à laisser sécher et surtout, oublier que cette chose est là."

\- Mais si vraiment elle est immortelle…" S'inquiéta Sam.

\- "Oui, elle pourra peut-être ressortir un jour, dans quelques milliers d'années, quand les pierres se seront érodées et que la boîte aura rouillée. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus pour le moment, et ce sera alors le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pourra toujours répéter l'opération si le cœur lui en dit. A moins bien sûr qu'on ne tombe sur quelque chose pour s'en débarrasser définitivement d'ici là.

\- J'ai plus peur qu'un suppôt de Satan quelconque ne vienne creuser ici à vrai dire." Dit Dean.

\- "Toute la propriété est protégée contre les incursions, démoniaques comme angéliques, et est placée sous alarmes au cas où ils engageraient des humains pour faire le sale boulot.

\- Alors puisse Abbadon pourrir ici pour des siècles et des siècles." Conclut Sam.

\- "Amen" répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Ils repartirent vers la maison pour retourner au plus vite faire des choses nettement plus importantes que d'enterrer un chevalier de l'enfer, comme jouer à chat avec Kate.

Durant le repas du soir, les garçons racontèrent à Emily les détails de cette étrange histoire de grand-père. Mais finalement, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un épisode vraiment bizarre de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'un voyageur du temps quand on a connu la mort, l'enfer, le paradis, la possession, les univers parallèles et surtout, qu'on a soi-même changé d'époque à plusieurs reprises.

\- "Maintenant qu'on a réglé le cas Abaddon, vous allez faire quoi de cette histoire d'hommes de lettres?" Finit par demander Emily.

\- "On va fouiller un peu, mais surtout, Henry nous a confié une clé, donc, on va aller voir ce que ça ouvre." Dit Sam

\- "Une chasse au trésor?

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui." Répondit Dean.

\- "Je peux venir?

\- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit." Conclut Sam avec un sourire


	16. Chap 16 There's a crack in my wall

Ils installèrent donc le siège enfant dans l'Impala le lendemain pour aller voir de plus près où menaient les coordonnées fournies par le dernier homme de lettre avant sa mort. Malgré tout son amour pour sa fille, Dean ne put s'empêcher de râler un peu en calant l'encombrant engin qui assurait la sécurité de Kate sur la banquette arrière, s'agaçant de la complexité de la chose, et surtout, de l'allure de van familial qu'une telle installation donnait à sa Baby chérie. En attendant qu'il trouve enfin comment fonctionnait les fixations, Sam et Emily peinaient à retenir leur fou-rire en entendant l'ainée marmonner et insulter copieusement l'assemblage de mousse et de plastique.

Mais Emily ne regretta pas une seconde le voyage quand, à la suite des deux garçons, elle pénétra dans le bunker légué par l'association secrète. La bibliothèque et les ressources contenues dans l'immense espace en grande partie souterrain aurait fait le bonheur de n'importe quel chercheur. Et un coup d'œil lui permit de constater que l'endroit était aussi sécurisé que sa maison, bien que différemment, ce qui lui donna immédiatement envie d'étudier les plans en détails pour éventuellement trouver des choses qu'elle pourrait réutiliser chez elle.

Ils passèrent la journée à explorer les lieux, s'extasiant sur tout ce que les hommes de lettre avaient amassé dans un seul endroit. Kate elle aussi explorait à sa manière, courant partout avec de grands éclats de rire ravis et chassant alternativement sa mère, son père et son oncle le long des couloirs. Ces bruits semblaient au début presque déplacés tant l'endroit était de toute évidence destiné à des érudits fort studieux, mais ils amenaient aussi une vie bienvenue dans les pièces trop longtemps désertées. Ils restèrent presque une semaine sur place, rejoints par Bobby qui failli faire un malaise en voyant les ouvrages disponibles dans cette nouvelle bibliothèque d'Alexandrie du surnaturel. Ils tentèrent tous les quatre de comprendre pourquoi aucun homme de lettre ne s'était caché là pour échapper au massacre d'Abaddon à l'époque, mais surtout, débutèrent le long travail d'exploration de toutes les nouvelles ressources à leur disposition. Alors bien sûr, le bunker était à une dizaine d'heures de route du Fort, mais finalement, il se situait suffisamment près pour leur offrir la possibilité de faire des allers-retours fréquents en cas de besoin. Pour des habitués de la route comme les Winchester, moins d'une journée de voiture, c'était littéralement la porte à côté.

Durant cette semaine, Emily profita de l'absence de Bobby et Dean, partis au ravitaillement et pour faire voir la lumière du jour à Kate, qui se retrouvait un peu négligée au milieu de ces adultes fascinés par leurs trouvailles, pour coincer Sam et enfin lui parler sérieusement. Elle débarqua dans la grande pièce et s'assit en face de lui à une des larges tables d'étude.

\- "Sam?

\- Moui?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé cette fois?

\- Un précis de chasse sur les Chupacabras, classé par typologie en fonction de la couleur de leurs yeux. Tu savais que les mâles et les femelles n'ont pas les iris de la même teinte?

\- J'avoue que non. Ça a l'air passionnant… "

Il leva le nez, alerté par le ton ironique.

\- Comme tout ce qu'on trouve ici, c'est à la fois fascinant et potentiellement mortellement ennuyeux en fait."

Elle lui sourit, puis reprit.

\- "Sam, je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Comment tu te sens? Je veux dire, vraiment.

\- Je me sens très bien, pourquoi?

\- Parce que ça fait des semaines que je veux te parler, mais à chaque fois que j'arrive à te coincer quelque part, tu trouves un prétexte pour t'éloigner.

\- Ben, c'est qu'on a été très occupés ces derniers temps alors…

\- Trop pour prendre le temps de causer?

\- Non mais… tu voudrais pas un café? J'ai envie d'un café." Dit-il en commençant à se lever.

\- "Sam… tu sais que je n'en bois pas, alors arrête d'éviter le sujet ou de la jouer "tout va bien" comme Dean et parle-moi s'il te plait."

Il se rassit en soupirant, l'air tout à coup abattu.

\- "…

\- Sam, j'ai vu que tu avais changé à la minute où vous êtes arrivés au Fort après la période de dépression de Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu en as parlé à Dean?" Dit-il, soudain inquiet.

\- "On va dire que c'est sous le sceau de la confidentialité médecin-patient. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, parce que je pensais que le mieux, c'était d'abord d'en discuter sérieusement avec toi.

\- Merci…

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et que ça a plutôt tendance à empirer, mais c'est encore trop subtil pour que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. C'est à cause du sort de partage avec Castiel?"

Il releva la tête, surpris.

\- "C'est là que ça a commencé oui, comment…

\- Comment j'ai deviné? Parce que j'ai ramé pour assimiler ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, alors c'est le premier évènement auquel je pense toujours quand il s'agit de modification d'humeur.

\- Mais je n'étais pas une focale…

\- Non, mais tu n'étais pas non plus une source lambda.

\- Non…

\- Alors?

\- Je fais des cauchemars depuis ce jour-là.

\- Des cauchemars? Quel genre?

\- Les premiers mois, je ne me souvenais de rien au réveil. J'étais juste fatigué et parfois, j'avais la nausée ou mal partout, mais ça passait rapidement, alors je n'ai rien dit à Dean, mettant ça sur le stress, la dernière chasse ou un hamburger mal cuit. Ce n'était pas régulier non plus, en tout cas, pas que je sache. Et comme la journée, j'allais bien…

\- Tu ne t'es pas inquiété…

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé?

\- Depuis deux mois, les réveils sont devenus quasi quotidien. Toujours ce malaise, cette fatigue, mais toujours sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Et?

\- Depuis trois semaines, je commence à avoir des bribes de souvenirs…

\- Souvenirs? De tes rêves?

\- La cage… " Dit-il, l'air à la fois déprimé et effrayé.

\- "Oh… et ça ressemble à quoi?" Répondit-elle, inquiète.

\- "Pour le moment, c'est juste des flashs, des douleurs intenses, de la peur, et le visage de Lucifer qui me regarde avec un sourire sadique. Parfois, il a même mon visage, mais je sais que c'est lui.

\- Tu m'étonnes que ça te réveille.

\- Oui, sauf que, je ne sais pas, une part de moi semble vouloir rester là-bas, comme si ma place n'était pas ici, mais avec eux, avec lui. Et j'avoue, des fois, le soir, j'ai peur de m'endormir et de ne pas réussir à en revenir…

\- Sam, crois-moi, ta place est bien ici, avec ta famille, et non dans ce trou ou ton âme a passé beaucoup trop de temps.

\- Je sais bien mais…

\- Ecoute, je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit à Dean, et tant que ça reste des cauchemars et que tout va bien quand tu es éveillé, on va en profiter pour commencer discrètement des recherches et voir ce qu'on peut faire.

\- On?

\- Bien sûr, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te débattre tout seul avec ça!

\- Non… mais… merci.

\- C'est normal.

\- Emily?

\- Oui?

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais refaire ton sort pour voir mon âme? Je veux dire, est-ce que le mur installé par la mort se voit? Et si oui, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais voir les dégâts, et éventuellement m'aider à les réparer?

\- Evidemment, le mur, j'aurais dû y penser… le jour où vous avez découvert l'existence de Kate, j'ai remarqué en te voyant arriver que ton aura était bizarre. Et puis, tout s'est enchaîné, j'ai appris l'histoire de la barrière installée par la mort et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y intéresser. Mais comme ça se voit dans ton aura, il y a de fortes chances que je puisse le voir sur ton âme oui.

\- Mais voir quelque chose ne veut pas dire pouvoir y faire quelque chose…

\- Non, mais les informations ne sont jamais inutiles n'est-ce pas?" Dit-elle en désignant du geste tous les livres qui les entouraient.

\- "C'est vrai.

\- En attendant, si jamais tu as vraiment trop de sommeil en retard, je peux te donner quelque chose qui te permettra de dormir sans rêves. Ce n'est pas l'idéal et il ne faut pas en abuser, mais ça peut aider à rester rationnel et fonctionnel, la privation de sommeil, c'est très mauvais pour les humains comme nous.

\- Des somnifères? J'ai déjà hésité à t'en demander mais…

\- Tu avais peur que je te demande pourquoi?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, c'est fait maintenant. Et on va gérer ça, ensemble, ok?

\- Ok…" Répondit-t-il, l'air soulagé.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a un début de plan pour te soigner… parle-moi un peu de toi et Laureen, comment ça se passe?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- "Oh… et bien… je ne sais pas où on va aller, vu nos vies très différentes et nos occupations plutôt chronophages mais…

\- Mais tu aimerais bien aller quelque part avec elle?

\- Et bien… oui, je crois bien." Avoua-t-il en rougissant très légèrement.

\- "Si j'en crois le peu qu'elle m'en a dit au téléphone, elle en est là également.

\- Sauf que…

\- Quoi?

\- Ben, mes histoires précédentes ne se sont pas exactement bien terminées alors…

\- Alors tu vas rester tout seul pour le reste de ta vie? Ne soit pas ridicule. D'autant qu'au moins, avec Laureen, pas besoin d'expliquer ce que tu fais ni pourquoi tu dois le faire. Sans compter que c'est comme moi une sorcière formée, elle sait se défendre. Et qu'on est sûrs qu'elle n'est pas un monstre, un loup-garou ou je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est vrai… j'aimerais tellement me dire qu'un jour, je pourrai raccrocher, avoir une vie normale…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… d'autant mieux que j'en ai eu une, et que je l'ai perdue. Mais on a pas exactement le choix, alors autant profiter au mieux de ce que la vie nous offre, pour compenser un peu toute la merde qui nous tombe dessus régulièrement.

\- j'essaye mais… j'ai peur…

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur…" Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, la tête baissée. "Tout le temps…

\- De perdre Kate?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai aussi peur pour toi, pour Bobby et pour Dean à chaque fois que vous partez.

\- Toi et Dean…?

\- Ah… bonne question. Pour être franche, je ne demanderais qu'à être plus proche de lui, mais depuis Lisa…

\- Oui, il a du mal à s'en remettre, j'ai remarqué.

\- Toi et Bobby, vous êtes ses points fixes, il ne peut pas vous tenir à distance, sous peine de s'effondrer. Kate… il essaye, mais elle fait maintenant trop partie de lui pour qu'il puisse s'en éloigner vraiment. Ceci dit, le simple fait qu'il essaye même avec sa fille, ça fait peur… Mais moi… je fais beaucoup plus partie de la catégorie "je ne veux pas m'attacher pour ne pas souffrir quand ça se passera mal". Et il me repousse, clairement.

\- Oh? J'espérais que les week-ends que j'ai passés avec Laureen vous permettrait de vous rapprocher pourtant.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas, et que le fossé entre nous n'est dû qu'à sa tête de cochon. Mais d'autres fois… je ne sais plus. Il est très fort pour masquer ses sentiments, parfois même à lui-même.

\- Si tu veux, je peux tenter de creuser un peu…

\- Je ne vais pas prétendre que j'apprécie qu'on se mêle de mes problèmes comme ça, mais franchement, j'en suis au stade ou je me dis que sans aide extérieur, c'est l'impasse. Alors oui, je veux bien un coup de main si tu peux.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, est-ce que tu as pensé à… "

Mais le bruit d'ouverture de la porte du bunker interrompit sa phrase. Le trio était de retour, et Kate était surexcitée par cette sortie où elle avait été au centre de toutes les attentions. D'un regard, Sam et Emily se promirent de reprendre la discussion plus tard.

La découverte du bunker et plusieurs enquêtes diverses occupèrent les semaines suivantes et une sorte de routine s'installa. Les frères cherchaient des affaires, voyageaient à travers le pays, restant en contact avec Bobby et Emily pour le soutien "logistique". Et chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, ils faisaient un détour par le Fort ou le bunker, pour des réunions de famille. Laureen prit elle aussi l'habitude de se joindre à eux quand son travail le lui permettait, et le Fort comme le bunker raisonnèrent souvent de grand éclats de rires tant ils prenaient plaisir à se retrouver tous ensemble.

Mais en fond, l'état de Sam continuait à se dégrader, lentement mais sûrement. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé tout ce qui était passé sous la main d'Emily, que ce soit des sorts ou de la médecine plus classique. Certaines interventions avaient amené un mieux pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines, mais inéluctablement, à chaque fois qu'elle pratiquait le sort de vision, Emily voyait le mur qui protégeait Sam s'effriter un peu plus. Bizarrement, ce fut Laureen qui la première aborda le sujet avec Emily, alors qu'elles étaient sorties ensemble pour promener Kate.

\- "Emily, je peux te demander un truc?

\- Evidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui?

\- Sam? C'est plutôt à lui que tu devrais poser la question non?

\- J'ai essayé, mais il prétend que tout va bien et évite le sujet.

\- Je vois… S'il ne souhaite pas en parler, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il s'est confié à moi et qu'on travaille sur le problème ensemble. Et aussi que tout ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment."

Deux semaines après, elle eut presque la même conversation avec Dean, qui lui passa un savon parce qu'elle osait lui cacher une information importante sur l'état de santé de son frère. Habituée aux réactions de ce genre lors de son passé de médecin, elle ne frémit même pas et lui répondit très calmement qu'il n'avait qu'à engueuler Sam directement et lui faire cracher le morceau s'il y arrivait, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien sans l'accord de celui-ci.

Enfin, Bobby, lors d'un de leurs téléphones réguliers aborda la question lui aussi. Mais contrairement aux deux autres, il avait ses propres hypothèses, qui étaient remarquablement justes. Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien, mais d'après quelques bribes de phrases, elle sut qu'il avait plus ou moins compris l'essentiel tout seul.

Du coup, quand quelques jours après, Sam et Dean arrivèrent au Fort, elle se doutait bien que le secret ne durerait plus très longtemps, s'il n'était pas déjà éventé. Et un seul coup d'œil à l'air furieux de Dean et abattu de Sam lui confirma que ce dernier avait enfin décidé de tout dire à son frère. Elle apprit qu'en fait, il n'avait pas eu le choix, la fatigue cumulée l'avait fait s'endormir lors d'une planque et il avait eu une hallucination. Croyant que Lucifer voulait le torturer une fois de plus, il avait frappé Dean qui tentait de le maintenir, lui faisant un magnifique œil au beurre noir au passage. Mit devant le fait accompli, il avait alors tout déballé.

Le hic, c'était que le fait que Dean soit au courant ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose. Emily cherchait depuis longtemps maintenant une solution, et tournait un peu en rond. Mais cette première incursion d'une hallucination violente l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et elle et Dean finirent par convaincre Sam qu'il devait en parler aussi à Bobby et Laureen, plus de cerveaux voulait dire plus d'idées pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Et une fois de plus, ils passèrent tous de longues heures à compulser des livres, qui cette fois étaient pour moitié surnaturels, et pour moitié médicaux. Après tout, la torture n'est malheureusement pas réservée à l'enfer, et on pouvait tout à fait imaginer que le problème de Sam soit un genre de stress post-traumatique. Même si ça ne prenait pas en compte les âmes séparées du corps, la mort et le diable, mais rien n'est jamais simple.


	17. Chap 17 Charybde ou Scylla?

_**On croit avoir des ennuis et puis...**_

* * *

Lassés par les recherches, Dean et Sam étaient partis en ville avec Kate pour se changer un peu les idées. Plongée dans un manuel de psychiatrie sur les traumatismes des vétérans, Emily avait passé son tour, heureuse de ce moment de calme, Kate traversant une période un peu difficile de caprices à tout propos. Ils avaient fêté ses deux ans quelques jours auparavant, et elle semblait être maintenant entrée de plein pied dans ce que certains parents appellent le "terrible two". Et autant Emily aimait sa fille de tout son cœur, autant lors de certaines séances de hurlement, l'idée de la passer par la fenêtre lui semblait tout à coup une alternative séduisante. Retrouvant avec plaisir la concentration qu'elle utilisait lors de ses études de médecine, c'est donc seulement après plusieurs heures qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Les garçons étaient partis depuis trop longtemps pour un tour à la place de jeu et une expédition au supermarché. Même en rajoutant le fait de manger une glace comme Kate le réclamait à grand cri lors de leur départ.

Pas encore vraiment inquiète, Emily empoigna son téléphone pour appeler Dean. Mais personne ne répondit. Pas plus que sur le portable de Sam. Cette fois, la peur commença à monter sérieusement. Pas un message depuis le départ, des heures d'absence et des appels qui restaient sans réponse… Elle appela tout de suite Sandy, pour lui demander si tout à coup, les deux frères n'avaient pas décidé sur un coup de tête de passer la voir. Et pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider à chercher l'Impala dans les rues de la petite ville. Elles se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à la place de jeu, et Emily se mit en route. Elle laissa un mot en évidence sur la table au cas où ils reviendraient en son absence, puis, empoignant son sac et ses clefs, elle alla prendre sa voiture, joignant Bobby en chemin.

\- "Bobby? C'est Emily, dis-moi, est-ce que Sam ou Dean t'ont appelé aujourd'hui?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Ils sont partis avec Kate il y a quatre heures de ça, et ils ne répondent pas à leurs portables.

\- Partis où?

\- En ville, ils voulaient passer au parc et faire des courses.

\- Aucun message?

\- Non, rien. Tu crois que tu pourrais traquer leurs téléphones?

\- Je peux essayer…

\- Je suis en route pour la ville, Sandy va m'aider à les chercher, appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau, je ferai de même.

\- Ok, et ne t'en fais pas Emily, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, on va les retrouver.

\- Y'a intérêt!"

Elle savait que sa peur s'entendait clairement, mais pour le moment, elle était bien incapable de rassurer qui que ce soit. Elle pensa tout à coup que Sam avait peut-être parlé à Laureen dans la journée, et que, qui sait, elle pourrait avoir des infos.

\- "Laureen, c'est Emily, tu as eu des nouvelles de Sam aujourd'hui?

\- Emily? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as l'air paniquée.

\- Sam, Dean et Kate ont disparu, tu n'as pas eu d'appel ou de messages?

\- Non, rien depuis hier soir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Ils sont partis en ville un moment avec Kate. J'étais plongé dans un bouquin et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand j'ai réalisé que la sortie était un peu longue, je n'ai pas réussi à les joindre, ni l'un ni l'autre sur leurs portables.

\- Merde…

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Ok, j'arrive, le temps de fermer le bureau.

\- Laureen, c'est à 5h de route!

\- Si tu les retrouves d'ici là, préviens-moi, mais en attendant, impossible que je reste là à ne rien faire et à me ronger les sangs.

\- Je comprends, merci.

\- A plus, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un problème de réseau.

\- Et moi donc…"

Elle raccrocha, étrangement rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter ce problème. Bien sûr, Sandy aussi serait là, mais elle ne connaissait pas le surnaturel et si quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé à Kate et aux Winchester, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait aux abords du parc où ils avaient leurs habitudes lors des sorties de Kate. L'Impala était sagement garé au bord du trottoir, mais aucune trace de ses trois occupants. Sandy l'attendait, appuyée contre sa propre voiture.

\- "Toujours pas de nouvelles?" Demanda Sandy.

\- "Non, rien, j'ai réessayé de les joindre, ça sonne dans le vide. Tu es là depuis longtemps?

\- Juste assez pour faire le tour de la place de jeu, et personne. J'ai même demandé à plusieurs personnes si elles les avait vus, mais rien.

\- Merde…

\- En même temps, leur voiture est là, ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin.

\- S'ils sont véritablement partis à pied, ce dont je doute. Dean et Sam sont bien entraînés et capables de faire face à n'importe quoi, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils aient disparus de leur plein gré."

Elle allait continuer quand son portable sonna. Elle eut un espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le nom de Bobby.

\- "Du nouveau?" Demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

\- "Rien, leurs téléphones sont soit éteints, soit détruits, impossible de les retrouver.

\- Merde…

\- Tu as pensé à un sort de localisation?

\- Je suis en ville, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire.

\- Merde merde merde… bon, je n'ai besoin de rien de compliqué, je dois pouvoir trouver tout ça ici. Je te rappelle si ça fonctionne.

\- Très bien.

Effectivement, grâce à un passage dans une boutique new-âge qu'elle connaissait bien et un tour au supermarché, elle put rassembler le nécessaire rapidement. S'installant dans sa voiture, une carte sur les genoux, elle commença par tenter de localiser Kate, mais le pendule resta muet. Elle était maintenant au bord de la panique et dû respirer à fond et lentement à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir recommencer. Pour obtenir la même absence de résultat avec Dean.

\- "Non non non, tout mais pas ça, c'est pas possible!

\- Emily, écoute-moi, tu dois encore essayer avec Sam, il reste une chance!"

Sandy tentait de la calmer, mais tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était des vagues de terreurs qui la submergeaient, l'une après l'autre. Sa fille, elle avait perdu sa fille… quelqu'un l'avait enlevé, et sans doute tuée avant de la cacher. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour arriver à passer la protection de deux chasseurs parfaitement entraînés.

\- "Emily! Emily concentre-toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, reprends-toi bon sang!"

Sandy lui avait saisi le bras et le serrait de toutes ses forces. La douleur la ramena un peu à la réalité. Elle devait tout essayer, tant qu'il y avait un espoir…

Luttant contre la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'ils étaient sans doute morts tous les trois, elle reprit tant bien que mal le dessus et commença l'incantation pour chercher Sam.

Quand le pendule s'immobilisa, elle crut d'abord que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné correctement. Mais quand elle passa à une carte à plus petite échelle, le cristal s'arrêta une fois de plus, comme tenu par une main invisible.

\- "Walnut street." Lu Sandy. "C'est à la périphérie de la ville ça."

Alors qu'elle allait rompre le sort, le pendule bougea légèrement, avançant jusqu'à se retrouver à l'aplomb d'une église.

\- "Il bouge! Il est vivant!" Cria Sandy.

Emily ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire bouger, mais elle prit à peine le temps de lancer la carte sur le siège arrière avant de démarrer la voiture, direction Walnut street.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés sur le trajet, mais jamais la traversée de la ville ne lui avait paru si longue. Sandy se chargea d'appeler Bobby pour le tenir au courant, Emily étant pour le moment trop paniquée pour pouvoir gérer plus d'une chose à la fois, et tout son être était à présent tendu vers l'église St-Patrick, et l'espoir que bientôt, elle saurait ce qu'il s'était passé et où était sa fille.

Elle gara la voiture n'importe comment devant le bâtiment et se rua à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, l'endroit était plutôt sombre, et elle dut attendre quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité avant d'y voir quelque chose.

Quand enfin elle put distinguer ce qui l'entourait, elle finit par repérer la silhouette de Sam. Elle l'aurait vu plus vite s'il n'avait pas été tassé sur lui-même, et surtout, s'il avait été seul. Mais quelqu'un se tenait près de lui, et durant un court instant, son cerveau crut voir la silhouette de Dean… mais l'homme tourna un peu la tête et elle déchanta, tout en continuant de s'approcher.

\- "Sam?" Appela-t-elle.

\- "…

\- Sam!

\- Je peux vous aider ma fille?"

L'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Sam se redressa et se tourna vers elle, dévoilant son col romain le désignant comme membre de l'église.

Ignorant la question, elle se planta devant Sam et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

\- "Sam? Sam, répond-moi bordel!

\- Ma fille!

\- Pardon mon père, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- Vous connaissez cet homme?

\- Bien sûr, c'est... mon beau-frère."

Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'expliquer en détail sa situation familiale, et n'avait aucune idée de l'ouverture d'esprit de son interlocuteur, alors autant aller au plus simple. Sam, apathique, la regardait maintenant comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Sandy débarqua à ce moment-là, mais il ne tourna même pas la tête.

\- "Emily! Tu l'as trouvé!

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je vois…" Dit Sandy, réalisant devant les yeux vitreux du jeune homme que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- "Votre beau-frère a-t-il des problèmes psychologiques?" Demanda le prêtre.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si le fait que son âme avait été séparée de son corps durant un an et torturée par Lucifer entrait dans cette catégorie, mais elle se contenta d'un :

-" Non, rien de particulier. Il allait parfaitement bien ce matin. Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé? Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre avec lui? Un autre homme, une petite fille?

\- Hélas non, je l'ai trouvé errant seul dans la rue, l'air totalement perdu et je l'ai amené pour le mettre à l'abri en attendant d'appeler la police pour le leur confier. J'essayais encore d'apprendre son nom quand vous êtes arrivées.

\- Avez-vous déjà appelé les flics?

\- Non, je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi et je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien avant d'aller le chercher.

\- Parfait, merci mon père, je vais prendre le relais…

\- Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes?" Demanda-t-il, soudain méfiant devant la hâte qu'elle manifestait à s'en aller.

\- "Je m'appelle Emily Jarvis, je vis dans la grande propriété sur la route Est. Et je suis médecin. Je vous assure que je suis tout à fait en mesure de prendre soin de Sam dès maintenant.

\- Et je suis Sandy Bolton, sage-femme à l'hôpital St-Andrews, je vous promets mon père que notre seul souci est de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé et de le soigner rapidement. Nous étions terriblement inquiètes pour lui, il a disparu depuis plusieurs heures."

Pendant que Sandy tentait de calmer les inquiétudes du prêtre, Emily, loin de toutes considérations pour autre chose que la recherche de Kate et Dean, s'était plantée devant Sam et commençait à l'examiner. Il n'avait pas de traces de traumatismes, hormis des griffures sur son bras gauche qui pouvaient être dues à n'importe quoi ou presque. Mais il ne réagit pas plus quand elle lui palpa le crâne à la recherche d'une bosse puis le bras égratigné que quand elle l'avait appelé plus tôt. Il restait là, les yeux dans le vide, sans montrer un quelconque intérêt pour ce qui l'entourait. Elle pesta intérieurement que les conditions ne lui permettent pas de percevoir suffisamment son aura, mais elle espérait que ce serait le cas quand ils auraient retrouvé le calme du Fort. Surtout, elle mourrait d'envie de le gifler pour le faire réagir, mais un reste de conscience la retint, sachant que le prêtre ne prendrait pas ce traitement pour une preuve de ses qualifications médicales. Hors, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était ramener Sam à la maison au plus vite pour le mettre en sécurité et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sandy semblait avoir réussi à persuader le prêtre de leur bonne foi, et il les aida même à piloter Sam jusqu'à la voiture, puis à l'installer dedans. Voir ce grand gaillard se laisser faire comme une poupée de chiffon sera le cœur d'Emily, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve comment le réveiller pour qu'il puisse lui dire qui avait enlevé Kate et Dean.


	18. Chap 18 Lutter et tenir, si possible

Elle laissa Sandy conduire cette fois, et appela elle-même Bobby pour lui donner des nouvelles. Il lui promit de venir au plus vite, et dès qu'il eut raccroché, elle prévint Laureen qu'elles avaient retrouvé Sam, en mauvais état mental, mais qu'elles n'avaient encore aucune trace de Kate et Dean.

Enfin, elles franchirent la porte de la maison, guidant Sam vers l'infirmerie. Elles le firent asseoir sur le premier lit et Emily reprit l'examen commencé dans l'église, mais cette fois-ci en se concentrant sur le versant magique. En effet, l'atmosphère apaisante de la maison lui avait permis de retrouver suffisamment son calme pour distinguer à nouveau l'aura qui se dégageait de Sam. Et le fait que celle-ci montrait tous les signes d'une profonde perturbation, mêlée à une couleur qui indiquait la peur, voir la terreur, lui faisait penser que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, ne s'était pas contenté de lui causer un traumatisme classique. Il y avait de la sorcellerie là-dessous. L'autre possibilité était que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait fait s'effondrer le mur, et que Sam… soit devenu fou. Mais elle ne voulait pas le croire tant qu'il restait un espoir qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose. Donc, elle chercha à le faire sortir de sa stupeur avant de penser au pire. Et en l'absence de témoin gênant cette fois, elle tenta la gifle, qui n'eut malheureusement pas d'effets, hormis un étrange soulagement pour elle-même.

Sandy l'observait, assise à côté de Sam, sans dire un mot, laissant Emily tenter plusieurs sorts et contre-sorts qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que sentir mauvais ou remplir la pièce de fumée. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à toutes ces histoires de sorcellerie, mais Emily, obnubilée par la disparition de sa fille, commençait à lui faire un peu peur. Après une nouvelle tentative sans résultat, elle osa enfin prendre la parole.

\- "Emily, calme-toi s'il te plait, je ne suis pas sûre que tout ça lui fasse tellement de bien.

\- Je dois le réveiller! Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, tu comprends!

\- Bien sûr, moi aussi je suis inquiète pour ma filleule, et pour son père, mais tout tester sans réfléchir ne te mènera à rien.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre…

\- Tu es médecin, penses en médecin. Traite Sam comme un patient normal, que ferais-tu si on t'amenait quelqu'un dans son état à l'hôpital?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… "

Emily tourna vers Sandy un regard paniqué, qui se noya rapidement et elle s'effondra sur le lit d'à-côté, sanglotant à perdre haleine. La sage-femme se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

\- "Mon bébé Sandy, ils ont pris mon bébé…

\- Je sais ma chérie, mais on va la retrouver, je te le promets.

\- Tu n'en sais rien!

\- Non, mais je sais que personne n'abandonnera tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé. En attendant, tu dois aider Sam à sortir de cet état.

\- Je ne sais pas comment…

\- Il me fait penser aux patients en crise d'angoisse aigue, tu sais, les crises de sidération après un trauma.

\- Sidération… une crise d'angoisse… pourquoi pas après tout."

D'un bond, sans même essuyer ses larmes, Emily se retrouva devant son armoire à pharmacie et en sortit le nécessaire. La voie orale était sans doute conseillée, mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, et prépara une seringue de Valium avec la dose la plus élevée qu'elle osait administrer et l'injecta rapidement à Sam.

\- "Si c'est vraiment une crise d'angoisse, elle est beaucoup plus longue que la norme, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles…" Dit-elle à Sandy.

Cette fois, le traitement eut au moins un effet, puisqu'après quelques instants, Sam s'affaissa lentement, alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Elles le couchèrent sur le lit et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent malgré leur impatience de le laisser se reposer un moment.

Incapable de rester là sans avoir envie de le secouer, Emily laissa le jeune homme sous la surveillance de Sandy et descendit au labo tenter de trouver des idées ou des solutions dans ses livres. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose, un autre sort de recherche, ou une potion quelconque pour faire sortir Sam de sa catatonie. Mais son angoisse, sourde, l'empêchait de vraiment se concentrer et son travail n'était pas des plus efficaces. Elle réalisa même à quel point elle était à côté de ses pompes quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait même pas contacté sa tante pour avoir un appui sur les façons de chercher Kate, et des idées sur qui avait bien pu l'enlever.

Elle remonta donc téléphoner en Angleterre, et Frances lui assura que toute la famille allait se mettre immédiatement au travail et qu'on la tiendrait au courant le plus vite possible. Mais après avoir reposé le combiné, elle se retrouva à fixer une peluche abandonnée par Kate sur le canapé et resta bloquée de longues minutes dans une spirale de culpabilité basée sur le fait qu'elle aurait dû les accompagner, et qu'elle aurait surtout dû se rendre compte beaucoup plus vite de leur disparition.

La sonnette de la grille la sortit de son abattement, et elle se précipita pour ouvrir, dans l'espoir fou que Dean ait trouvé un moyen de rentrer. Espoir déçu quand elle reconnut la voiture de Laureen. Et quelques instants plus tard, sa cousine se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- "Emily! Tu as des nouvelles?

\- Rien, Sam est catatonique, je l'ai shooté au Valium et il dort, sinon aucune nouvelle de Kate ou de Dean, je ne sais plus quoi faire!

\- On va trouver, je te le promets! Où est Sam?

\- À l'infirmerie."

La jeune femme lâcha doucement Emily et se dirigea vers la chambre où reposait le jeune homme, Sandy à ses côtés. Et lui proposa aussitôt de prendre le relais en s'asseyant d'autorité au bord du lit, la main de son amoureux serrée entre les siennes.

Il leur fallu patienter une heure de plus avant qu'il ne montre les premiers signes d'un réveil. Autant dire qu'il se retrouva face à trois regards angoissé quand il ouvrit les yeux.

\- "Sam? Comment tu te sens?" Demanda Laureen.

\- "Qui êtes-vous, où sont mon père et Dean?!" Répondit-il, en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement effrayé.

\- "Oh putain… "Lâcha Emily.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, cherchant à se dégager et peut-être même à s'enfuir, mais étant entouré de toute part, il hésita, assez longtemps pour réaliser que quelqu'un lui tenait la main, ce qui le fit se figer complétement cette fois. Il ne comprenait rien, ne se souvenait de rien, qui étaient ces femmes, que faisait-il là et surtout, où étaient son père et son frère.

\- "Sam, calme-toi s'il te plaît, je te promets que nous ne te voulons aucun mal…" Repris la jolie brune qui avait toujours ses doigts enlacés aux siens.

Gêné, il se dégagea et demanda :

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Où est-ce que je suis?!

\- Tu es chez moi, au Fort" répondit celle qui avait juré précédemment, prenant visiblement sur elle pour tenter de rester calme. "Nous ne t'avons rien fait, mais quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi et à Dean et nous voulons t'aider, et surtout, retrouver ton frère, d'accord?

\- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance! Je ne vous connais pas!

\- Si Sam, tu nous connais, et depuis des années. Ceux qui t'ont attaqué t'ont fait quelque chose qui a provoqué une amnésie, mais on va trouver une solution. En attendant, je m'appelle Emily, celle qui te tenait la main, c'est Laureen, ta petite amie, et voici Sandy, une amie de la famille.

\- Ma petite amie?" Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

\- "Sam… dis-moi, quel âge as-tu?" Demanda Emily sans répondre à sa question.

\- "J'ai 11 ans, pourquoi?

\- Oh bordel…" Souffla Sandy.

\- "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" S'inquiéta Sam, de plus en plus désorienté et effrayé.

\- "Tu as eu 29 ans récemment Sam" dit doucement Laureen, "on les a fêtés ensemble.

\- C'est… c'est impossible!

\- Regarde-toi, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grand pour ton âge?" Continua-t-elle.

Il fixa ses mains, puis son corps, refusant d'y croire. Mais quand Emily s'approcha avec un miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de se regarder dedans, et le visage qu'il aperçut lui fit l'effet d'un étranger.

\- "C'est… c'est moi ça?" Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à comprendre.

\- "Oui, tu as changé, je sais, mais c'est bien toi." Souffla Laureen

\- "Mais comment…?

\- On aimerait bien le savoir, crois-moi." Dit Emily.

\- "Mon père, mon père saura sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé!

\- Sam… je… je suis désolée," commença Emily," ton père…

\- "Quoi?!" Demanda Sam d'un ton angoissé.

\- "Il est décédé il y a déjà plusieurs années, durant la bataille contre le démon qui a tué ta mère.

\- NON!

\- Je suis vraiment navrée Sam…"

A la limite de la panique et sous le coup de la nouvelle, il commença à pleurer comme l'enfant qu'il était à ce moment-là. Le cœur déchiré, Laureen le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement pour le consoler, et, jetant un regard sans équivoque à Emily qui aurait pu inventer un mensonge quelconque plutôt que de balancer la nouvelle ainsi, lui ordonna silencieusement de quitter la pièce, pour donner le temps à Sam de se calmer et d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Emily hésita, mais finit par renoncer, suivie par Sandy. Elles tirèrent la porte derrière elles et allèrent s'asseoir à la cuisine en attendant.

\- "Sandy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Kate a disparu avec Dean et maintenant, Sam est amnésique et se prend pour un gamin de 11 ans.

\- Tu vas soigner Sam et retrouver les deux autres, un point c'est tout!

\- J'aimerais y croire autant que toi.

\- J'y crois parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es encore sous le choc, mais je sais que tu vas remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver. D'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller signaler leur disparition à la police?

\- Et leur dire quoi? Que j'ai retrouvé un des deux frères mais qu'il est amnésique à cause d'un sortilège et que ma fille a sans doute été enlevée parce qu'elle est destinée à réconcilier le ciel et l'enfer? On me prendrait pour une folle.

\- Et si tu leur disais simplement que quelqu'un a enlevé ta fille et que son père a disparu également.

\- Ils prendraient sûrement Dean pour un père abuseur. Je ne veux pas qu'il se traîne une réputation de pervers, il a déjà eu assez de soucis avec la justice.

\- Tu ne noircis pas un peu le tableau là?

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être, mais franchement, si je suis obligée de mentir aux policiers sur presque tout, je ne vois pas vraiment comment ils pourraient nous aider correctement. Sans compter que je n'ai pas très envie de faire la une et que des gens viennent fouiller dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas sûre que devoir gérer tous les monstres que ça pourrait potentiellement attirer en plus du reste nous aiderait beaucoup.

\- N'empêche, une alerte Ambre, ça permettrait de lancer les recherches dans le pays.

\- Si comme je le pense, Kate a été enlevée à cause de ce qu'elle est, crois-moi, ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'alerte qu'on va la retrouver. Ils doivent sûrement l'avoir enfermée quelque part à l'heure qu'il est, et encore, s'ils ne l'ont pas…

\- Arrête, n'y pense pas, ils ont laissé Sam vivant, on va partir de l'idée que Kate et Dean le sont aussi, un point c'est tout.

\- J'espère, vraiment… "

Elles se turent un long moment, Emily enfoncée dans sa culpabilité et rongée d'inquiétude, Sandy se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour l'aider, à part être présente. Et justement, elle finit par sortir son téléphone pour prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas ce soir.

\- "A qui tu écris?" Demanda soudain Emily.

\- "A Cristal.

\- Elle est ici? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

\- Il y avait des choses plus urgentes…

\- Sandy, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être venue tout de suite, et de toujours venir à mon secours sans me poser de questions. Mais Bobby sera bientôt là, et avec son aide, je pense qu'on va pouvoir gérer ça. Tu devrais rentrer et profiter de sa présence.

\- Tu rigoles? Je ne vais pas te laisser dans une mouise pareille!

\- Et faire quoi? M'écouter geindre au lieu d'agir et te ronger les sangs de concert? Arrête, je sais à quel point elle te manque, alors je m'en voudrais de te priver de sa présence alors que pour l'instant, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre que d'attendre que Sam se calme, et réfléchir à la prochaine étape. Et l'idée que toi au moins tu puisses trouver du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un qui t'aime, crois-moi, ça m'aidera.

\- Mais…

\- Je te promets de te rappeler tout de suite s'il y a du nouveau ou si j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu es sûre…?

\- Oui, cours la rejoindre, et reviens nous quand elle devra repartir."

Sandy hésita encore un peu mais… Elle et Cristal s'étaient rencontrés une dizaine de mois auparavant à l'hôpital. Et à la surprise totale de l'une, et beaucoup moins de l'autre, elles avaient vécu un coup de foudre immédiat. Cristal travaillait pour un fournisseur de matériel hospitalier et de ce fait, passait beaucoup de temps sur les routes et au siège de la société. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas se voir souvent, d'où le fait que depuis quelques mois, Sandy laissait tout tomber quand la tournée de son amoureuse la ramenait en ville.

\- "Bon, puisque tu me fiches dehors…" Dit Sandy dans une piètre tentative d'humour en se levant.

\- "Prends ma voiture et file, je vais aller voir où en est Sam."

Elles traversèrent ensemble le hall, et Emily la serra fort dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir. Puis elle respira à fond et alla toquer doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie.


	19. Chap 19 Terreur partagée

Laureen était assise à côté de Sam et lui montrait des photos de famille sur son téléphone. Visiblement, elle essayait encore de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il ne courrait aucun danger et qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

\- "Sam?" Dit doucement Emily.

\- "Vous êtes Emily, c'est ça?

\- Oui…

\- Laureen m'a dit que vous êtes la mère de ma nièce, qui a été enlevée en même temps que Dean.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- J'ai une nièce…

\- J'imagine qu'a 11 ans, c'est bizarre, mais oui. Et elle adore son oncle "Amy".

\- …"

Visiblement, même s'il semblait leur faire un peu plus confiance qu'au réveil, il était encore trop perturbé pour qu'elle puisse lui demander d'essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle jura intérieurement, ayant toujours une folle envie de le secouer voir de le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, quitte à le disséquer si nécessaire pour obtenir des réponses, mais au-delà du fait qu'elle était incapable de lui faire du mal, Laureen la fixait d'un regard méfiant, prête à défendre l'homme qu'elle aimait, y compris contre sa cousine. Et puis, c'était Sam quand même. Sam avec le regard innocent et effrayé d'un enfant en plus. Après une nouvelle grande respiration, elle reprit sur un sujet moins polémique.

\- "Dis-moi Sam, est-ce que tu as faim? D'après ce que je sais, tu n'as rien mangé depuis midi et il est presque 20h.

\- Heu… oui, un peu peut-être.

\- On va tâcher de te trouver quelque chose alors.

Faisant signe à Laureen également, elle les invita tous les deux à la suivre à la cuisine. Et fut contente de voir que Sam semblait soulagé de quitter ce décors de chambre d'hôpital qui l'avait fait douter du fait qu'il se trouvait bien chez elle et non dans un asile quelconque.

Elle prépara le sandwich préféré de l'adulte qu'elle connaissait, espérant que ses goûts n'avaient pas trop changés et fut rassurée de voir qu'il mangeait le tout avec plaisir, même s'il avait attendu que Laureen en goûte un morceau avant de se lancer.

Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, Emily essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas surveiller Sam de trop près, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle ne réussissait pas très bien. Alors, après un nouveau regard de Laureen, qui voyait très bien son manège, elle finit par les laisser à nouveau seuls et monta dans son bureau fouiller un peu sa documentation médicale sur les traumas et les amnésies rétrogrades. Et également appeler Bobby.

\- "Bobby, c'est moi.

\- Alors, comment va Sam?

\- Il est réveillé…

\- Et? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui a enlevé Kate et Dean?

\- Aucune idée, il…

\- Quoi?!

\- Il ne se souvient de rien…

\- Aucuns souvenirs de l'enlèvement? Pourquoi?

. Aucun souvenir du tout, Bobby… il croit qu'il a 11 ans et vient juste d'apprendre que son père ne viendrait pas le sauver cette fois. Il ne sait pas qui on est et je l'ai vu chercher les sorties sur le chemin entre l'infirmerie et la cuisine. Laureen est avec lui et il semble lui faire vaguement confiance, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne tente de partir tout seul, même si je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire dehors.

\- Sans doute essayer de contacter son père…

\- J'aimerais autant qu'il essaye de te contacter toi. Tu es encore loin? Parce que j'espère que te voir lui montrera enfin qu'il peut nous faire confiance, et on pourra passer à l'étape suivante et essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs, pour savoir qui a enlevé Kate.

\- Je serai là dans une petite heure, je fais aussi vite que je peux.

\- Je sais, merci.

\- Courage petite, on les retrouvera, c'est promis.

\- J'ai tellement peur Bobby…

\- Moi aussi… mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que les Winchester sont des survivants, et ta fille est une Winchester.

\- C'est vrai…

\- En attendant, surveille Sam et assure-toi qu'il ne prenne pas la clef des champs, je serai là très vite.

\- Merci Bobby, à tout de suite."

Le téléphone l'avait un peu rassurée, et elle redescendit retrouver Sam et Laureen, qui se trouvaient maintenant devant la télévision. Sam était de plus en plus méfiant et apeuré apparemment, et Laureen semblait elle de plus en plus inquiète. Sans compter la difficulté de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état.

-"Je viens d'avoir Bobby, il sera là dans moins d'une heure. Sam, je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais s'il te plait, si tu as des idées de fuite, attends au moins que ton parrain soit là avant d'essayer de partir. Lui pourra peut-être te convaincre que ce qui t'es arrivé est surnaturel mais que nous n'y sommes pour rien.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais téléphoner?" Demanda Sam sans répondre.

\- "Oui, bien sûr, j'aurais dû te le proposer avant, désolée."

Elle lui désigna l'appareil posé sur le secrétaire à l'entrée du salon. Après un nouveau regard méfiant aux deux femmes, il se leva et saisit le combiné pour composer un numéro. Qui bien sûr, n'était plus attribué. Ainsi que le suivant. Et le troisième, qui était celui du pasteur Jim, lui aussi décédé depuis longtemps. Dépité et de plus en plus inquiet, il chercha quelqu'un d'autre à contacter, puis douta que le téléphone fonctionne correctement. Mais quand il appela les renseignements, on lui confirma que les numéros n'existaient plus depuis des années. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là avec ces inconnues bizarres, entre une qui le regardait avec angoisse et l'air d'attendre de lui quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et l'autre qui donnait l'impression qu'elle se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas le frapper. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu sur les photos que lui avait montré Laureen, la maison était un peu au milieu de nulle part, et s'échapper l'amènerait juste en pleine campagne, de nuit qui plus est. Sans moyen de contacter son père ou Dean, c'était dangereux. Et puis, elle avait dit que Bobby serait bientôt là, peut-être qu'il valait mieux leur laisser une chance. Après tout, elles ne lui avaient pas fait de mal et même si Emily semblait parfois prête à hurler, si ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de sa fille était vrai, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas sereine.

Partagé entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de les aider, titillé par un vague sentiment de familiarité avec les lieux et les gens, il décida de mettre de côté ses plans d'évasion pour le moment, tout en se promettant de rester sur ses gardes. Il avait discrètement volé une paire de ciseaux pointus à l'infirmerie et les sentir dans sa poche le rassurait un peu. Si quelque chose changeait, il se défendrait comme son père le lui avait appris.

Déçu mais résolu, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, à bonne distance toutefois de Laureen, qui le mettait mal à l'aise à le couver d'un regard bizarre depuis le début.

Le temps passait très lentement, et aucune des trois personnes présentes dans le salon n'arrivait à s'intéresser ne serait-ce que vaguement à ce qui passait sur l'écran, mais personne ne sachant quoi dire, seul la télé rompait le silence de plus en plus pesant. Enfin, la sonnerie de la grille mit fin à leur calvaire et Emily bondit pour aller ouvrir.

Quelques instants plus tard, un Bobby inquiet au point d'avoir la casquette de travers franchit la porte. Et se retrouva presque à terre quand Sam se rua sur lui comme pourrait le faire un enfant effrayé, sans bien maîtriser le fait qu'il était désormais nettement plus grand que son parrain.

Si Emily n'avait pas déjà pardonné depuis longtemps au vieux grognon l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec ses parents, elle aurait forcément fondu à cet instant en le voyant consoler tendrement un Sam en larme et rassurer de son mieux l'enfant géant qui tentait de se blottir dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas facilité par leur taille respective.

Elle et Laureen attendirent que Sam se calme et que Bobby puisse se dégager pour le saluer rapidement, puis tout le monde retourna s'installer au salon, dans une ambiance enfin un peu plus détendue, à défaut d'être légère compte tenu des circonstances. Sam collait aux basques du vieux chasseur de façon excessive, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil dubitatif chez celui-ci, et un regard entendu entre lui et Emily.

\- "Alors Sam, maintenant que Bobby est là, est-ce que tu acceptes de croire que quelque chose t'as privé d'une partie de tes souvenirs?" Dit Emily, impatiente de pouvoir enfin dialoguer avec le jeune homme et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- "Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous aider. J'ai peur… "Répondit Sam.

\- "On va déjà voir ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider toi. "Dit Bobby, d'un ton rassurant. "Tu ne peux pas rester un enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

\- J'aimerais mieux pas non… " Souffla Laureen à mi-voix, déclenchant un demi sourire chez Emily.

\- "Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens Sam?" Demanda Bobby sans relever l'interruption.

\- "Je… Papa et Dean sont partis hier soir pour chasser un fantôme, je suis resté seul au motel. J'ai mangé, regardé un peu la télé et je me suis couché et… je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar. En tout cas, je me souviens d'avoir eu très peur. Et puis je me suis réveillé et j'étais ici.

\- Tu te souviens où était le motel?

\- Un peu au nord de Flagstaff, près de la réserve indienne.

\- Oh… je me souviens de cette histoire, c'est la première fois que Dean est revenu blessé d'une chasse. Ça a dû te traumatiser plus qu'on ne le pensait Sam." Raconta Bobby.

\- "Mon frère est blessé?" Demanda Sam, à nouveau paniqué.

\- "Il l'a été à l'époque, mais ne t'en fais pas, il s'en était bien remis." Le rassura Bobby. "Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir si tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre.

\- Non… enfin, peut-être…

\- Quoi?" Lui demandèrent trois voix en même temps, le faisant sursauter.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose, je ne sais pas si c'était quand je m'endormais ou pendant mon cauchemar, mais je crois que quelqu'un me parlait.

\- Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il disait?" Demanda doucement Emily.

\- "Peut-être quelque chose comme "te rore tuam", mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-"Te rore tuam"… vous supprimer votre?" Dit Bobby. "Supprimer votre quoi? Votre mémoire?

-"Te rore tuam"… "Te rore tuam"…"terrore tuam"! on t'a lancé un sort d'effroi!" S'exclama Emily, faisant violemment sursauter Sam.

\- "Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as peur de tout comme ça Sam, parce que le garçon de 11 ans que j'ai connu n'aurait pas été paniqué à ce point, même dans une situation pareille." Dit Bobby en rassurant Sam du regard.

\- "J'ai moins peur d'habitude? C'est vrai?" Demanda Sam, dubitatif.

\- Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse" dit doucement Emily. "Mais si tu es sous le coup d'un sort, je comprends mieux la crise d'angoisse et la dissociation quand on t'a retrouvé.

\- C'est quoi la dissociation?" Demanda Sam.

\- "C'est un état d'esprit ou le cerveau, incapable de gérer ce qui lui arrive, se met dans une sorte de mode automatique. Tu as déjà vu des gens sous le choc après un événement traumatisant? Et bien c'est le stade le plus extrême. Les gens sont comme absents, incapables de communiquer et ne semblent pas voir ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Ils ont souvent l'impression d'assister à la scène de l'extérieur, d'où le terme dissociation." Expliqua Emily.

\- "Ok, le sort de peur explique son état de panique et de choc, mais pas l'amnésie." Continua Bobby.

\- "C'est vrai. Peut-être un autre sort en prime? Quelque chose pour le rendre inoffensif pour les ravisseurs?" Essaya Laureen.

\- "Ça se tient." Dit Bobby.

\- "Mais pourquoi le faire régresser autant alors?" S'interrogea Emily.

\- "Un effet cocktail?" Dit Laureen. "Tu sais que ça arrive parfois avec les sorts comme avec les médicaments. Mélanger les choses n'est pas toujours une bonne idée. Ou alors, dans la confusion d'une bagarre, ils ont pu forcer la dose. A moins qu'ils n'aient pensé que le seul moyen de réduire un chasseur entraîné à l'impuissance soit de le transformer en enfant paniqué."

Aucune des possibilités n'étaient très enthousiasmantes, mais au moins, ils avaient quelque chose sur lequel travailler. Il fallait de toute évidence d'abord contrer le sort de terreur, sous peine de voir Sam retomber en catatonie à force de lutter contre la panique. Il faisait visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser couler, mais même avec l'aide de l'arrivée rassurante de Bobby, ses forces ne suffiraient pas à tenir ce gouffre à distance très longtemps.

\- "Bon, je vais demander à Frances et Maggie de nous aider à contrer le sortilège qui te panique Sam." Dit Emily d'un ton volontairement très doux. "En attendant, reste près de Bobby et on va tout faire pour ne pas encourager tes angoisses. Tu es d'accord?

\- Oui." Répondit-il en tâchant de rassembler son courage et d'avoir l'air confiant.

\- "Laureen?" Demanda Emily.

\- Je te suis, j'ai peur que je ne sois pas la personne la plus indiquée pour rassurer Sam en ce moment."

Laissant les deux hommes dans le salon, elles descendirent au laboratoire, contactant la famille anglaise en chemin. Arrivées en bas, Laureen se plongea directement dans un livre, mais Emily était incapable de se concentrer, elle-même effrayée par le temps qu'ils "perdaient" à cause de l'état de Sam et par les incertitudes sur le sort de Kate et Dean. Après avoir tenté de comprendre la lecture de la même page pour la cinquième fois, elle finit par refermer le livre avec un cri de frustration qui fit sursauter sa cousine.


	20. Chap 20 En mauvaise posture

j _ **'ai failli intituler ce chapitre "pendant ce temps à Vera Cruz"...**_

* * *

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Laureen.

\- "Il se passe que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Sam est peut-être sous le coup d'un sort, mais il n'est pas le seul à être terrorisé. Ma fille a disparu depuis des heures, enlevée par je ne sais qui pour lui faire dieu sait quoi et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider un peu…

\- Quoi?

\- Un sort de distance.

\- Un quoi?

\- Un sort de distance. Enfin, ça porte peut-être un autre nom, mais ça sert en gros à repousser les pensées négatives et à se focaliser sur un problème sans voir le reste. J'ai utilisé ça pour réviser mes examens, ça a plutôt bien marché. Un peu trop en fait, vu que j'ai passé 12h de suite à étudier sans pauses, mais j'étais au point lors de l'épreuve.

\- Il y a des effets secondaires?

\- Ben, en dehors de ce que tu veux voir, tout est un peu dans le brouillard et tu as l'air d'un robot, mais l'effet ne dure que 24h à chaque fois.

\- Un robot? C'est-à-dire?

\- Ça rend un peu… obsessionnel.

\- Ah… c'est tentant, mais j'ai peur que si je me lance là-dedans, je piétine tout le monde au passage… Déjà que là je dois me retenir… Je vais plutôt essayer de prendre quelque chose contre l'angoisse, on verra bien. "

Elle remonta à l'infirmerie, prit un cachet et repartit au sous-sol. Une fois en bas, elle se força à méditer un moment pour se recentrer et parvint enfin, plus ou moins, à retrouver son calme, suffisamment pour arriver à mener ses recherches normalement.

Mais même comme ça, il leur fallu des heures pour dénicher le sort de terreur le plus probable, et pour pouvoir commencer à chercher un antidote. A la demande de Bobby, elle avait donné un somnifère à Sam, du genre qui faisait ressembler son sommeil plus à une anesthésie qu'à une bonne nuit, mais tous préféraient éviter qu'il ne rêve dans son état.

Enfin, Maggie les appela pour leur donner de bonnes nouvelles. Elle avait mis la main sur un charme de courage qui devait contrer les effets du sortilège. Il leur fallu encore un peu de temps pour préparer le nécessaire, et c'est un peu après midi, après une nuit blanche, qu'Emily réveilla Sam.

\- "Comment tu te sens?" lui demanda Bobby quand il ouvrit les yeux.

\- "Bobby? Où je suis? Pourquoi papa n'est pas là?"

Le vieux chasseur jeta un regard consterné à Emily et Laureen qui se tenaient prudemment à quelque distance du lit, et entreprit de rassurer l'enfant qui semblait à nouveau au bord de la panique.

* * *

Dean s'éveilla d'un coup, couché sur le dos. Tout était noir autour de lui et il eut peur pendant un instant d'être devenu aveugle. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, trois tous petits points lumineux le rassurèrent. Il se trouvait probablement juste dans un endroit très sombre. Et on ne l'avait pas mis là pour son confort, puisqu'il était attaché, écartelé, aux quatre coins du lit. Il testa la résistance des liens, mais malheureusement, la ou les personnes qui l'avaient ligoté savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Un souvenir nauséabond de l'enfer remonta, envoyant pulser dans ses veines une vague de panique pure qui dissipa les dernières brumes de l'inconscience. Il referma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le positif, il était vivant, et si on l'avait attaché, c'est probablement parce qu'on allait venir le voir et qu'on ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il fallait donc attendre, en espérant que ça ne serait pas trop long. Il n'osait pas appeler, de peur d'alerter quelqu'un avant d'avoir retrouvé tous ses moyens, mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir si Sam était près de lui ou non. Retenant son souffle, il écouta de toutes ses forces, mais ne perçut rien d'autre que les bruits lointains d'une machinerie. Aucune respiration, pas de ronflement ou de discussion audible.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours fouiller sa mémoire, pour essayer de retrouver la moindre bribe de souvenir et tacher de recoller les morceaux jusqu'à, peut-être, savoir comment il avait échoué là. Il se souvenait être parti de chez Emily avec Sam et Kate. D'être arrivé au parc. D'avoir acheté puis dégusté une glace. Mais à partir de là, tout devenait très flou… est-ce qu'ils avaient suivi quelqu'un? En fouillant encore, il retrouva une vague sensation d'avoir été porté, donc, plusieurs personnes étaient impliquées. La conclusion était évidente, on les avait drogués. Ce qui indiquait que quelqu'un de mal intentionné avait monté son coup avec soin, puisqu'ils ne venaient pas tous les jours au parc et qu'ils ne prenaient pas une glace systématiquement non plus. Une sueur glacée lui couvrit le front et il sentit son dos se tremper également. On les avait drogués et enlevés. Ce qui signifiait que Kate était en danger. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, mais sans plus de succès, malgré la force supplémentaire que lui donnait l'adrénaline qui saturait maintenant son système. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, ne savait pas du tout où il était mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'idée que Kate avait été enlevée. Et que Sam n'était sans doute pas en sécurité non plus. Plus inquiet que jamais, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et hurla à se casser la voix :

\- "SAM! KATE!"

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

\- "SAM! Réponds-moi Sam, tu es là?

\- KATE!? Tu m'entends ma chérie, c'est papa!"

Il continua de crier, insultant ses gardiens, appelant encore et encore sa fille et son frère, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le fasse renoncer. Il avait soif, il avait faim, mais surtout, il ne s'était jamais senti ni aussi impuissant ni aussi inquiet. A court d'idée, paniqué, il se surprit même à hurler le nom de Castiel, qui ne répondit pas plus que les autres.

* * *

En entendant Sam réclamer son père, Emily eut pour la première fois vraiment peur pour lui, sans plus se demander l'aide qu'il pourrait leur apporter pour retrouver Kate et Dean. L'amnésie, le sort de peur, c'était une chose, mais le voir régresser ainsi, c'était terriblement inquiétant. Elle pria pour que leur contre sort agisse, mais comprit qu'il allait falloir trouver une solution à l'amnésie très vite également, sinon Sam risquait de continuer à remonter dans son passé, allez savoir jusqu'où.

Elle fit signe à Laureen et toutes deux s'approchèrent très lentement du lit pendant que Bobby calmait son filleul du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- "Sam? Tu te souviens de moi?" Demanda prudemment Laureen.

\- "Je… je ne sais plus. Où est Dean? je suis où? Pourquoi mon père n'est pas là?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais le principal, c'est qu'une sorcière t'a lancé un sort, et c'est pour ça que tu es effrayé par tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi." Dit doucement Emily, le cœur serré par le regard terrorisé que l'enfant posait sur elle.

\- "Un sort?

\- Oui, mais nous avons trouvé un antidote. Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'on essaye de te débarrasser de cette peur?"

Indécis, mais évidemment alarmé à l'idée de laisser des inconnues lui faire quoique ce soit, il s'accrocha un peu plus à Bobby, sans être rassuré pour autant.

\- "Sam, crois-moi, c'est important qu'on puisse mettre fin à ce sort et que tu redeviennes le garçon courageux que tu as toujours été." Dit Bobby en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive et, de toutes ses forces, se concentra pour arriver à formuler un timide "ok".

Aussitôt, mais toujours sans gestes brusques, les deux femmes mirent en place les éléments nécessaires, et commencèrent l'incantation. Sur un signe d'Emily, Bobby serra une dernière fois Sam contre lui, puis se leva et alla se placer derrière Laureen, tout en continuant à encourager son filleul du regard. Lentement, le pouvoir emplit la pièce et Sam sentit quelque chose enfler dans sa poitrine. Puis la douleur monta jusqu'à son front et il crut que sa tête allait éclater, au point qu'il finit par perdre connaissance, s'écroulant heureusement sur le lit derrière lui et non sur le sol. Aussitôt, Bobby se précipita pendant qu'Emily et Laureen achevaient les derniers vers du sortilège. Puis Emily s'avança également, cherchant le pouls et vérifiant la respiration.

\- "Il va bien Bobby, son pouls est un peu rapide mais régulier." Dit-elle.

\- "Pourquoi il s'est effondré comme ça alors?" Demanda-t-il.

\- "Peut-être un effet secondaire de la rupture du sort de peur, je ne sais pas.

Elle continuait en même temps à examiner le jeune homme inconscient, vérifiant sa respiration et ses réflexes pupillaires, quand elle l'entendit grogner.

\- "Sam? Tu m'entends Sam? Comment tu te sens?" Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai mal à la tête…"

Les trois autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant parler, et Emily, laissant à Bobby le soin de l'aider à se redresser, alla chercher un cachet et un verre d'eau.

\- "A part le mal de tête, tu te souviens de quoi?" Demanda Bobby.

\- "On m'a jeté un sort de peur, et vous l'avez combattu.

\- Et alors, ça a marché?" Demanda Laureen.

\- Je crois que oui, je n'ai plus envie de me cacher dans un trou en tout cas.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle" Souffla Emily.

\- "Et tu te souviens de quelque chose d'autre? Par exemple le nom de celle qui vient de parler" Continua Bobby.

\- "Heu… c'est flou, c'est comme si j'essayais de me rappeler de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a très longtemps. Tu es… Laureen, c'est ça? et toi Emily?"

Elles hochèrent la tête, soulagées qu'il n'ait pas tout oublié de ces dernières heures, même si visiblement, sa mémoire ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était attaché sur ce lit depuis des heures. Et que personne n'avait répondu à ses appels. Plongé dans le noir, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, ni combien de temps il était resté inconscient avant ça. Il avait sans doute redormi, mais surtout, il avait eu tout loisir de passer de la colère au désespoir, puis au calme, puis à la peur, puis à nouveau à la rage. Mais plus il restait allongé, écartelé, livré à lui-même, plus l'angoisse gagnait du terrain. Il avait peur pour Kate, pour Sam, même pour Emily et Bobby qui devaient sûrement les chercher et qui pouvait potentiellement se jeter dans la gueule d'un loup assez dangereux pour neutraliser deux chasseurs entraînés. Il se maudissait aussi d'avoir été aussi imprudent, à croire que la vie de famille lui avait ramolli le cerveau. Il aurait dû penser au risque en sortant avec Kate, même si elle était normalement indétectable maintenant. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa fille, ni son frère, il n'était décidément qu'un imbécile inutile. Et impuissant en plus, attaché sur ce lit, probablement destiné à mourir lentement de soif, baignant dans ses déjections.

Il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour commencer à délirer, et s'interrogea longuement pour savoir s'il lui était possible de déterminer seul si c'était déjà le cas. Il avait vécu l'enfer plusieurs années, il se savait donc capable d'encaisser beaucoup de chose, mais il savait également qu'il avait fini par craquer. Alors qu'il était seul en cause. Mais là, il y avait Kate, et Sam, et peut-être même les autres. Supporter la douleur et la même la folie, c'était une chose, tenir face à la souffrance de ceux qu'il aimait… Plus il y pensait, plus il s'enfonçait dans le noir intérieur de la terreur en imaginant sa fille, son frère, Emily, Bobby… torturés lentement…

Plongé dans son enfer personnel, il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient, mais le vacarme que fit la serrure en s'ouvrant le rendit à la réalité. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrirait pas seul dans cette cellule après tout? Rassemblant ses esprits autant que possible, il se prépara de son mieux à affronter ses bourreaux.


	21. Chap 21 La vie c'est compliqué des fois

Ils étaient tous de retour dans le salon, Sam enfin débarrassé de sa peur panique, mais pour le reste, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'enlèvement, ne savait pas qui lui avait jeté un sort et ne se rappelait pas non plus comment il s'était échappé, ou si on l'avait laissé partir, et depuis où. Bref, ils n'avaient rien de plus que la veille pour savoir par où commencer leurs recherches. A un point près tout de même. Ils savaient désormais que leurs adversaires maîtrisaient, ou du moins utilisaient, la magie. Ce qui ne réduisait pas tellement la liste des suspects, mais il ne fallait rien négliger.

Ils craignaient aussi que même s'il n'avait plus peur de son ombre, le sort d'oubli ne continue par contre à faire son effet sur Sam, le faisant remonter encore plus loin dans son enfance dans les jours à venir. Et personne ne savait où s'arrêterait la perte des souvenirs, ni si ce serait réversible, ou s'il pourrait ne serait-ce que réapprendre quelque chose un jour.

\- "Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse deux équipes, une qui cherchera tous les indices possible sur qui a enlevé Kate et Dean, et une sur comment retrouver la mémoire de Sam." Commença Bobby, soucieux.

\- "Je suis d'accord," dit Emily. "Et je crois que pour ma santé mentale, je ferais mieux de m'occuper de Sam. Je crève de ne pas pouvoir fouiller chaque millimètre carré du pays pour retrouver ma fille et son père, mais je crois que je ne suis pas en état d'être objective sur cette question. Et foncer tête baissée dans le rien ne nous fera pas gagner du temps.

\- Content que tu t'en rendes compte petite, je pense aussi que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu as prévenu Frances et Maggie je suppose, qu'est-ce qu'elles pensent de tout ça?

\- Elles m'ont promis de chercher Kate par tous les moyens magiques, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de savoir où elles en sont, même si elles ne l'ont sûrement pas trouvé, sinon on serait au courant.

\- Je m'en charge," dit Laureen. "Je peux m'occuper des recherches sur Dean et Kate, comme toi Emily, il vaut sans doute mieux que je ne m'occupe pas de Sam si je veux rester un minimum objective. Même si penser à Kate et Dean… Ce sera dur, mais je pense que je peux le faire.

\- Et toi Bobby?" Demanda Emily.

\- Je pense que je serai plus doué pour chercher les deux disparu, ce n'est pas ma première enquête, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seule sur le cas Sam Emily.

\- On peut demander à Jessica et Michelle" suggéra Laureen. "Je suis sûre qu'elles ne demanderont qu'à nous aider.

\- Bonne idée" répondit Emily. "Et je propose qu'on fasse une pause toutes les 6 heures pour se retrouver et faire le point, ça nous obligera à nous arrêter régulièrement, et ça nous permettra d'évaluer si quelqu'un risque de céder sous la pression.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, au boulot alors. "Conclut Bobby en se levant.

\- "Et moi, je fais quoi?" Demanda tout à coup Sam.

\- "Reste avec Emily" lui répondit Bobby "c'est elle qui va essayer de te soigner.

Le jeune homme hésita, visiblement peu réjoui de se retrouver avec une inconnue, mais il était maintenant capable de comprendre les enjeux, et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour ne pas rester un enfant dans un corps bizarre d'adulte comme c'était le cas depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Pendant que Laureen empoignait le téléphone pour demander des nouvelles de Frances et Maggie, Emily se brancha sur Skype pour une conférence avec Jessica et Michelle. Heureusement, elles étaient toutes les deux en lignes, prévenues par Frances.

\- "Ravie de vous revoir les filles, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Tu as besoin de nous?

\- Oui, comme vous le savez, on a un double problème, Kate et Dean ont été enlevées, et Sam a perdu la mémoire. Les quatre autres sont en train de chercher qui a bien pu faire ça et où ils ont emmenés ma fille et son père, mais nous, on doit chercher comment soigner Sam.

\- Ok, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais, et on partira de là.

\- Heu… "

Tout… par où commencer… le jour de l'enlèvement? Les problèmes que connaissait Sam avant même le sort d'oubli? Est-ce que d'ailleurs la régression actuelle pourrait être une sorte d'effet combiné des sorts lancés par les ravisseurs et du mur qui maintenaient les souvenirs de la cage à distance?

\- "Emily? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Michelle.

\- "C'est qu'il y a des choses du passé de Sam que vous ne savez pas." Finit-elle par répondre. "Et que je ne sais pas si elles influent ou non sur le problème actuel, mais que je sais par contre qu'il n'aimait pas en parler.

\- La confidentialité médecin-patient?" Supposa Jessica.

\- "Quelque chose du genre… mais bon, l'heure n'est plus aux demi-mesures, je vais donc vous faire ça en version "antécédents avant diagnostique". Je vais tâcher de synthétiser au maximum, mais navrée s'il y a des choses que vous savez déjà, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si certaines choses ne sont pas claires, je les expliquerai… si j'ai les réponses."

Lové dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle, Sam se redressa et la fixa intensément, visiblement à la fois impatient et inquiet d'en savoir plus sur sa vie d'adulte.

\- "Comme vous le savez déjà, il a deux ans maintenant, l'apocalypse a failli avoir lieu. Lillith et sa bande ont réussi à briser les sceaux, et Lucifer a été libéré. Il avait choisi Sam comme vaisseau, mais étant un ange malgré tout, il avait besoin du consentement de celui-ci pour le posséder. Après l'avoir combattu par tous les autres moyens, Sam, avec l'aide de Dean, a réussi à rassembler de quoi rouvrir la cage de Lucifer, et a accepté de devenir son vaisseau dans le but de reprendre le dessus et de se précipiter dans la prison, emmenant de fait son hôte avec lui. Contre toute attente, leur plan de dingue a fonctionné et Sam s'est retrouvé enfermé dans la cage avec Lucifer, Michael, l'autre archange impliqué dans l'apocalypse et Adam, le demi-frère de Sam et Dean, qui lui servait de vaisseau. Ah oui, et Sam a été contaminé par du sang de démon étant bébé, et il a pu se servir du sang de personnes possédées pour augmenter les pouvoir psychiques que ça lui donnait. La souillure de base est toujours présente, mais je ne sais pas si elle a encore un impact sur lui, ni si elle pourrait encore en avoir un à l'avenir."

A côté d'elle, Sam émis un bruit étrange, quelque part entre peur et abattement, mais elle poursuivi.

\- "Dans la foulée du plongeon en enfer, Castiel, leur ange protecteur, est parvenu, je ne sais pas trop comment, à sortir Sam de la cage. Le hic, c'est que sans le savoir, il n'a ramené que son corps, son âme elle est restée piégée en bas. Il a vécu comme ça un an, humain intelligent mais sans émotions. Quand Dean l'a découvert, il a trouvé un moyen de convaincre la Mort elle-même de rendre son âme à Sam. Malheureusement, dans la cage, l'âme de Sam a subit... les effets du mécontentement de Lucifer, et peut-être aussi de Michael, à se retrouver piégé dans ce trou. Donc, la Mort a élevé un mur entre Sam et ses souvenirs de cette année-là, aussi bien ceux de sa part sans âme que les tortures subies. Mais depuis quelques mois déjà, le mur était en train de s'effriter, et Sam était en proie à des cauchemars violents, qui avaient même commencés tout dernièrement à devenir des hallucinations quand il était en état de demi-sommeil, somnambulisme compris. On cherchait une solution à ça quand ils ont été enlevés. On sait qu'il a subit un sort de terreur, qu'on a réussi à briser, et très probablement un sort d'oubli. Depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé, Sam semble régresser. En tout cas, quand je l'ai fait dormir en attendant qu'on trouve une solution pour le sort de terreur, au matin, il avait presque tout oublié de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le hic, c'est que je ne sais pas encore si c'est un effet du sort, du traumatisme dû à la terreur, ou aux médicaments, ou à tout ça à la fois. Et bien sûr, je suis très inquiète des conséquences que pourraient avoir tout ça sur le mur élevé par la Mort. S'il se brise… Sam pourrait devenir fou… ou même mourir…"

Il y eu un couinement effrayé de la part de Sam, et tant Michelle que Jessica avaient l'air consternées par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre.

\- "Bref, il va falloir procéder avec prudence pour éviter, si on peut, de réactiver les souvenirs de la cage en même temps que les autres.

\- Et si on ne peut pas?" Osa Jessica.

\- "Je ne sais pas… s'il régresse vraiment, j'ai peur que la conclusion soit la même.

\- On a pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre…" S'inquiéta Michelle.

\- "Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais il faut essayer, on a pas le choix.

\- Et Sam, il en pense quoi?" Demanda soudain Jessica.

Emily se tourna vers lui, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Elle ne savait pas s'il comprenait vraiment les enjeux à son âge, sachant que dans sa "première vie", il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce type de problématiques à 11 ans. Le Sam adulte aurait sans doute su quoi faire, mais le Sam enfant…

\- "Je veux qu'on retrouve mon frère, et Kate, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

\- Tu as compris que c'est dangereux pour toi n'est-ce pas?" Lui demanda Emily

\- "Je ne suis pas idiot, mais en tant que gamin, je ne vous sers à rien. S'il y a une chance que je retrouve la mémoire, je pourrai vous dire ce que je sais sur les ravisseurs… ou au moins me rendre utile dans les recherches, et pour l'opération de sauvetage, puisqu'il paraît que je suis un chasseur entraîné."

Elle s'en voulu d'avoir douté de lui, visiblement, le Sam qu'elle connaissait ne venait pas de nulle part, ses qualités étaient profondément ancrées, et son altruisme sans faille. Même si ça menait parfois à un côté tête brûlée en mode sacrifice.

\- "Merci Sam, je te promets qu'on fera tout notre possible pour te préserver au maximum." Dit Emily. "Bon, au boulot, il faut qu'on trouve les sorts d'oublis connus, et les contre-sorts possibles. À vos recherches les filles, on reste en ligne et on se tient au courant.

\- Ok." Dit simplement Michelle.

\- "C'est parti." Ajouta Jessica.

Emily raccrocha, et, invitant Sam à la suivre, descendit dans le laboratoire commencer une fouille systématique de tous les livres parlants de malédiction ou de sorts, et dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux.

C'est l'alarme de son téléphone qui la ramena à la réalité. Le premier point après 6h était arrivé, il était temps de rassembler tout le monde et de faire un bilan. Elle remonta à la cuisine et prépara des boissons chaudes et quelques sandwiches pendant que Sam parait à la recherche de Bobby et Laureen.

Quand ils furent tous réunis autour de la table, elle lâcha juste un "alors?" en regardant Bobby.

\- "Rien encore, mais on a déjà éliminés quelques suspects. J'ai trouvé une caméra de surveillance dans le parc, et j'ai des images, malheureusement de mauvaise qualité, mais où on voir Kate, Dean et Sam manger une glace, puis des gens s'approchent d'eux et les dirigent vers une camionnette. Evidemment, c'est trop loin pour voir les détails, et c'est un modèle de véhicule tout à fait banal. A la fin, quelqu'un porte Kate et les deux autres n'ont pas l'air très frais. A priori, les ravisseurs les ont simplement drogués. C'est plus discret que la magie en plein jour et dans un lieu public. Et surtout, ça ne laisse pas de trace détectable par les sorcières. Vu la neutralisation efficace et rapide de Sam et Dean, on est également aussi sûrs que possible que les ravisseurs savent parfaitement à qui ils ont affaire. Et on part de l'hypothèse qu'ils ont gardé Dean et Kate pour avoir un levier sur l'un ou l'autre. On pense qu'ils voulaient Kate à cause de ce qu'elle est, mais on ne peut pas écarter une rancune ou une utilisation forcée de Dean.

\- Ok, c'est un début, effectivement. Pas moyen de pister le véhicule après?" Demanda Emily.

\- "Non, on a que la première direction, la ville est trop petite pour avoir beaucoup de caméras.

\- Laureen, quelque chose sur les responsables potentiels?" Dit Emily en se tournant vers sa cousine.

\- "J'ai plusieurs pistes de familles ou d'organisations capables de monter un coup pareil, mais toutes les explorer va prendre du temps. En partant du principe que ma liste est exhaustive, ce qui est certainement loin d'être le cas.

\- Des nouvelles d'Angleterre?" Leur demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- "Elles cherchent autant que nous, Frances pour les possibles ravisseurs, Maggie sur les sorts de recherche qui pourraient marcher malgré les protections." Répondit Laureen.

\- "Bon… Rien de très nouveau de notre part non plus, on en est encore à lister les sorts d'oublis pour tenter de trouver lequel a été utilisé."

Laureen étouffa un bâillement, et, s'excusant d'un geste, fit signe à Emily de continuer.

\- "Et… et je crois qu'on devra tous prendre un peu de repos. Je suis la première à considérer que tout ceci est extrêmement urgent, et que chaque minute perdue est une minute de trop, mais les premiers recours ayant échoués, on est visiblement parti sur quelque chose qui va prendre plus de temps. Et se transformer en zombies incapables de réfléchir ne nous aidera pas. Donc, je vous propose de se retrouver à minuit pour une tournée générale de somnifères, suivi de six heures de sommeil si on y arrive. Après la nuit blanche qu'on a déjà faite, c'est un minimum je pense.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, mais je pense que tu as raison." Dit Bobby.

\- "Je serai obligé de dormir?" Demanda Sam tout à coup. "Je n'ai pas fait nuit blanche moi, et il vaudrait peut-être mieux que quelqu'un reste éveillé, au cas où, non?

\- Tu es sûr de toi fiston?" Demanda Bobby. "C'est les pires heures de la nuit tu sais.

\- Oui, j'ai souvent attendu que Dean et papa revienne, je sais ce que c'est. Et puis, je pourrai toujours dormir quand vous reprendrez les recherches, je ne sers pas à grand-chose pour l'instant.

\- Merci Sam, c'est tout à ton honneur, proposition acceptée, enfin, si tu t'en sens encore capable d'ici là. N'oubliez pas de prévenir Londres qu'on fera une pause. En attendant je vais montrer à Sam comment marche la télé… et où se trouve la bibliothèque si tu préfères, pas la peine que tu passes des heures à t'ennuyer." Dit Emily en se levant.

Après de nouvelles heures de recherches, épuisantes pour les nerfs, ils se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau point rapide qui n'amena pas de nouvelles conclusions pour le moment. Puis Emily distribua les cachets et les trois adultes se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la maison était plongée dans un calme presque total, Sam lisant tranquillement au salon pendant que les trois autres, exténués, dormaient déjà sous l'effet des somnifères.


	22. Chap22 1 solution, 10 nouveaux problèmes

_**C'est pas la joie pour Dean, mais au Fort, la situation n'est pas rose non plus... Et la patience de tout le monde s'amenuise. (La vôtre pas trop j'espère ;))**_

* * *

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière du couloir aveugla Dean, et il ne vit que des silhouettes s'approcher. Tout juste arriva-t-il à en distinguer trois différentes.

\- "Vous êtes qui, vous voulez quoi?" Cria-t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il entendit le bruit d'un meuble qu'on déplace et commença à distinguer vaguement les contours d'une table que l'on posait près de la tête du lit. Puis il entendit le bruit des objets qu'on posait sur celle-ci, mais il n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête suffisamment pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, sans compter que l'éblouissement initial n'était toujours pas complétement dissipé.

\- "Vous faites quoi là? Vous vous installer pour un pique-nique, c'est ça?

\- …

\- C'est quoi le truc, après m'avoir laissé dans le noir, vous allez me tourner autour sans jamais rien me dire? C'est une nouvelle forme de torture?

\- …

\- Où sont ma fille et mon frère, j'ai le droit de savoir! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'eux!

\- Ils sont en sécurité." Répondit un des inconnus.

\- "En sécurité? Entre vos pattes? Tu parles! Relâchez-moi bordel!

\- …

Mais il eut beau se débattre tant et plus, les liens étaient décidément trop solides. Et alors qu'il agonisait ses ravisseurs d'insultes variées qui faisaient honneur à son vocabulaire et à son imagination, il entendit tout à coup monter le début d'une invocation. Et il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa tête, puis pénétrer à l'intérieur de son crâne…

...

* * *

Emily s'éveilla au son insistant de l'alarme de son téléphone. Elle se tourna et, le regard perdu au plafond, rassembla ses esprits. Mais la simple pensée des dangers courus par sa fille et par Dean la fit se redresser d'un coup. Même si dormir était indispensable, l'heure n'était pas à la paresse sur l'oreiller. Sous la douche, elle commença mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait découvert la disparition de Kate, puis celle de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans la journée. Elle hésita à prendre un petit déjeuner, mais si elle avait réussi à grignoter quelque chose la veille, elle préféra se contenter d'un thé très sucré, son estomac n'étant pas épargné par le stress.

A la cuisine, elle retrouva Bobby, chiffonné par le sommeil mais l'air suffisamment réveillé pour se remettre au travail. Alors qu'elle versait l'eau chaude dans la théière, Laureen arriva à son tour, elle aussi douchée et l'air prête à tout, l'avantage de l'âge.

\- "Quelqu'un a vu Sam ce matin?" Demanda-t-elle.

\- "Il est toujours dans le salon." Répondit Bobby "Par contre, je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

\- Laisse-le dormir" L'arrêta Emily, qui la vit se tourner en direction de la porte. "Il a bien mérité un peu de repos.

\- Le pauvre, se retrouver dans un état pareil…" Commença Laureen.

\- "Tu sais qu'on l'aime tous, mais l'heure n'est pas à l'apitoiement." La coupa Emily. "Dès que vous aurez fini de manger, on rappellera Londres pour savoir si elles ont du nouveau. Et pour la prochaine tranche de six heures, ce sera à nous de nous débrouiller seuls, il sera minuit là-bas et elles ont bien mérité un peu de repos."

Tout le monde se remit rapidement au boulot, prêt pour une nouvelle séance de travail intensif.

Leurs recherches furent interrompues par le réveil de Sam deux heures plus tard. Heureusement, Emily était à son bureau à ce moment-là, et avait branché la caméra de surveillance du salon. Un mouvement attira son attention et elle vit un Sam visiblement perturbé franchir la porte-fenêtre pour sortir de la maison. Bien sûr, il aurait pu vouloir simplement respirer un peu dehors, mais sa façon de se déplacer et de regarder tout le temps autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait ne laissait presque aucune place au doute. Il avait à nouveau oublié où il se trouvait, et cherchait à s'enfuir. Elle jura et partit en courant à sa poursuite, appelant Bobby et Laureen au passage en renfort. Ils rattrapèrent Sam à quelques dizaines de mètres de la clôture entourant la propriété et seule la présence de Bobby leur permit de le ramener à la maison. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous dans la cuisine, où Emily prépara un petit déjeuner pour le jeune homme, pendant que Bobby l'interrogeait sur sa mémoire. Quand il put constater que Sam avait perdu environ un an de souvenirs en une nuit, la tension dans la maison monta d'un cran. Il fallait trouver une solution, et rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec un bébé dans un corps d'adulte. Sans compter qu'il allait bientôt remonter à avant sa découverte du surnaturel, et qu'il deviendrait plus difficile de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Ils décidèrent que Bobby surveillerait désormais Sam en permanence, mais surtout, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas être seul à son réveil, pour éviter une répétition de la scène de poursuite.

Autant dire qu'à la pause de midi, le moral des troupes n'était pas au plus haut.

\- "Du nouveau sur nos problèmes?" Demanda Emily à la cantonade quand tout le monde fut installé.

\- "Rien de mon côté" répondit Bobby. "Ils ont effacés leurs traces avec soin.

\- Rien encore, mais j'ai déjà éliminé quelques suspects, c'est un début." Dit Laureen.

\- "Rien pour moi non plus, j'ai trouvé plusieurs sorts d'amnésie, mais pour l'instant, rien pour rendre la mémoire à quelqu'un, je cherche encore du côté des contre-sorts, mais on dirait que la perte des souvenirs n'inquiète personne.

\- Peut-être que Londres nous amènera de nouvelles pistes." Reprit Laureen.

\- "Espérons, mais de toute façon, elles viennent juste de se réveiller, il leur faudra un peu de temps." Dit Emily.

\- "Sam, comment tu te sens maintenant?" Demanda Laureen, forcément inquiète.

\- "Ça va, mais je m'ennuie un peu. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider.

\- On va tâcher de te trouver quelque chose à faire" dit Bobby "tu pourrais m'aider dans mes recherches sur internet par exemple.

\- Merci, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour retrouver mon frère et mon père."

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard coupable, mais plus tôt, personne n'avait eu le courage de lui annoncer pour son père. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il le croit avec Dean que de réapprendre sa mort chaque jour.

\- "Bon, il est temps de s'y remettre je pense." Dit Emily en se levant. "Le temps presse, on le sait tous.

Chacun repartit poursuivre ses recherches et le silence retomba sur le Fort, dont les sorts de bien-être n'avaient jamais paru si dérisoires face à l'angoisse qui s'accumulait chez ses occupants.

* * *

...

Il était prisonnier. On l'avait libéré de ses liens physiques, mais il était désormais un simple passager dans sa propre tête. Le sort qu'on lui avait jeté permettait à ses ravisseurs de le contrôler comme un pantin, et il avait beau hurler intérieurement, il n'avait plus aucune prise sur ses actions, et seulement un espace très limité de pensée libre.

Un type aux allures de bibliothécaire, lunettes et tweed compris, l'avait fait se lever et l'avait accompagné pour lui donner les instructions nécessaires pour que Dean se douche, mange, boive et même aille aux toilettes. Sans aucune initiative, il était réduit à obéir aux ordres comme un stupide robot. Puis, on le ramena à sa cellule, on remit en place les contentions et son geôlier reparti sans avoir dit autre chose que les instructions nécessaires.

Dans sa nouvelle prison intérieure, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un faible espoir dans le fait qu'on l'avait rattaché, ce qui pouvait signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de l'efficacité de leur envoûtement. Mais pour le reste, sa situation lui semblait encore plus sombre qu'avant. Être prisonnier, c'était une chose, ne pas être maître de son propre corps, c'était un niveau supplémentaire d'angoisse. Il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentaient les personnes possédées par des anges ou des démons. Cette impression affreuse d'être totalement impuissant, tout en voyant son propre corps accomplir des tâches que l'on n'a pas décidées de faire. Il se demanda au bout de combien de temps de ce traitement il risquait de sombrer dans la folie.

...

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Kate et Dean. Dont quatre jours de recherches intensives, autant au fort que par la famille anglaise. Sam avait désormais les souvenirs d'un enfant de huit ans, et il ne savait plus rien du surnaturel et des monstres. Ce qui les avait obligés depuis son réveil à faire attention à tout ce qu'ils disaient, pour ne pas le perturber encore plus. Mais à la réunion de fin d'après-midi, Emily arriva avec leur premier espoir depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la régression de Sam.

\- "Jessica a trouvé une piste, on a déniché un sort qui pourrait marcher." Dit-elle sans préambule à peine Bobby et Laureen assis autour de la table.

\- "Vraiment!?" Dit Laureen avec un regain d'optimisme.

\- "Oui, sinon je n'en parlerais pas. Par contre, ce ne sera pas facile à mettre en œuvre et j'aurai besoin de ton aide Laureen.

\- Ok, quand est-ce qu'on commence?" Demanda la jeune femme.

\- "Dès qu'on aura réunis les ingrédients. Malheureusement, il me manque un élément pour la potion, mais d'après Michelle, Maggie devrait pouvoir nous le fournir.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir attendre que ça arrive?

\- Oui, on aura ça dans deux jours au mieux, elles feront le plus vite possible, mais sans Castiel pour se téléporter, on va devoir attendre que les pauvres moyens humains fassent leur boulot.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen d'accélérer les choses?" Demanda Bobby, inquiet à l'idée de ce nouveau délai.

\- "Si tu as une idée pour le faire, je suis preneuse" répondit Emily "mais je ne me vois pas convoquer un ange ou un démon et tenter de le convaincre.

\- Tu es sûre que ton sort est le bon au moins?" Repris le chasseur, en mode grognon.

\- "Trois jours qu'on cherche, et c'est le premier dont je vous parle, donc oui, on est aussi sûres que possible. Bien sûr, en attendant l'ingrédient manquant, on va continuer de chercher, mais je pense que je vais quand même passer une partie de mon temps sur les sorts de localisation. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose en lien avec ma fille et Dean, sinon, je crois que je vais finir par péter un plomb. Elle me manque tellement…"

La voix d'Emily s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Laureen se leva et sans un mot, alla la serrer dans ses bras. Elles restèrent enlacées quelques instants, mais Emily reprit le contrôle rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, si elle commençait à pleurer, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'arrêter.

Une fois calmée, elle alla chercher Sam pour le repas, et ils mangèrent en parlant de toute autre chose, pour ne pas perturber l'enfant. Ce qui leur permit également de reprendre un peu leur souffle dans leur marathon de recherches. Mais une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent à leur travail, dans la routine désormais bien installée de leurs journées studieuses.

* * *

 _..._

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Dean était sous contrôle. Deux jours qu'il n'était qu'un passager dans son propre corps, et que quelqu'un d'autre en tirait les ficelles. On était venu le rechercher la veille, et on lui avait fait subir, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, plusieurs tests, physiques ou psychologiques, dont il sentait encore les traces, comme ces brûlures sur son dos faites après lui avoir interdit de bouger et de crier. Les résultats devaient leur avoir plu, parce que quelque chose avait l'air de se préparer. On le fit marcher le long de plusieurs couloirs, traverser un espace ouvert et rejoindre un deuxième bâtiment, bien plus agréable que le premier. Enfin, on le fit attendre debout pendant que son gardien, assis lui, patientait également. C'est un bruit de pas qui alerta Dean. Trois personnes arrivaient, deux faisaient claquer leurs semelles sur le sol, mais la troisième…

Une porte s'ouvrit et Dean entendit un mot qui l'aurait fait pleurer s'il avait pu contrôler son corps.

\- "Papa!" Cria Kate.

Elle se rua vers lui, mais incapable de bouger sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, il ne put même pas baisser la tête pour la regarder s'accrocher à ses jambes. Mais sentir sa fille s'enrouler autour de lui et l'entendre l'appeler était déjà un baume au cœur pour lui. Elle était vivante et visiblement en bonne santé.

\- "Papa?" Appela Kate, visiblement surprise de son absence de réaction.

Il baissa les yeux, seule liberté qu'il avait encore, et parvint à apercevoir, à la limite de sa perception, l'arrière de la tignasse blonde de Kate.

\- "Papa! Répond!" Intima la petite, inquiète maintenant.

Dean entendit alors derrière lui l'ordre salvateur :

\- "Prends-la dans tes bras et rassures-la, mais pas un mot de plus, compris!"

Il put enfin se mettre à genoux pour serrer Kate contre lui. Il lui murmura des petits riens pour la rassurer alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Il savoura cet instant, ne sachant pas combien de temps son geôlier lui permettrait de voir sa fille.

Mais avant que ses "maîtres" ne lui aient donné de nouvelles instructions, Kate reprit la parole :

\- "Papa? Voir maman!"

Incapable de répondre autre chose que "tout ira bien ma puce", bloqué par le sort de contrainte, Dean crut mourir de frustration. Mais leurs ravisseurs avaient apparemment décidés que ces touchantes retrouvailles avaient assez durées. Le chasseur entendit son marionnettiste lui donner l'ordre de lâcher Kate, de se redresser et de lui dire qu'ils se reverraient plus tard, si elle était bien sage et faisaient tout ce que les gentils messieurs lui demandaient. Puis il fut forcé de partir, suivant son bourreau, le cœur déchiré en entendant sa fille l'appeler en pleurant.

On le ramena dans sa cellule, on lui ordonna de manger et puis on le laissa à nouveau dans le noir, assis, impuissant, à attendre la prochaine torture. S'il avait cru l'enfer insupportable et les tests pénibles, le fait de voir sa fille dans ces conditions lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau niveau de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, mais dans le petit coin de sa personnalité encore libre de penser, il hurla de douleur, de colère et de frustration, encore et encore.

...

* * *

Les deux jours qu'avait pris le coli en ultra express pour arriver jusqu'à eux leur avait semblé durer deux ans. Même si les recherches de sorts de localisation avaient fait des progrès. Maggie avait appris la liaison entre les âmes de Sam et Dean, et utilisant ce fait, ainsi que le lien par le sang entre Emily et Kate, cherchait dans cette direction. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait peut-être, malgré la distance, établir une connexion qui pourrait leur servir. Restait à savoir si cela leur permettrait de demander directement à Dean où il était (ce qui impliquait qu'il le sache bien sûr), ou si, agissant comme un catalyseur, le lien annulerait les protections qui empêchaient les sorts de recherche de marcher.

Sam agissait maintenant en enfant de six ans, et si la situation était étrange depuis le début, voir un géant comme lui se conduire comme un gamin commençait sérieusement à miner le moral des trois autres. Non que Sam soit difficile, mais vu la tension qu'ils subissaient tous, dissocier le physique inchangé du jeune homme de son mental enfantin n'était pas chose facile. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'ils s'installèrent au labo pour commencer le rituel destiné à lui rendre la mémoire. Bobby avait annoncé à Sam qu'ils allaient lui faire un tour de magie spéciale et heureusement, la curiosité du petit et la confiance qu'il avait en son parrain avaient fait le reste. Il était désormais allongé sur un matelas au milieu de la pièce, et attendait sagement la suite.

Sur un geste d'Emily, Laureen effectua les mélanges nécessaires à la potion qui accompagnait le charme alors que Bobby embrasait le braséro. Puis, le vieux chasseur prit la coupe et la fit boire à Sam, pendant qu'Emily commençait l'incantation. La formule était inhabituellement longue, et demandait un contre-chant assuré par Laureen. Mais alors que tout se passait normalement, le pouvoir s'accumulant lentement et passant d'Emily à Sam, annulant couche après couche le sort d'oubli, celle-ci sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Au lieu d'un flux régulier traversant son corps, la magie semblait s'intensifier de plus en plus, comme si quelque chose en elle-même générait du pouvoir au lieu de simplement le canaliser. La fin du rituel approchait et elle commença à devoir lutter pour garder le contrôle de la puissance qui transitait en elle. Laureen remarqua alors à son tour qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à une sorte de flash d'énergie qui accompagna la dernière syllabe prononcée, et vit Emily s'effondrer, inconsciente, sur le sol du laboratoire.

\- "Emily!"

Bobby se précipita, mais Laureen elle se rua sur Sam, qui avait reçu l'étrange décharge.

\- "Sam! SAM! Tu m'entends!"

Mais elle eut beau l'appeler et même le secouer, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Paniquée, elle pensa enfin à vérifier son cœur et sa respiration. Il était en vie, mais ne réagissait pas.

\- "Laureen, comment va Sam?" Demanda Bobby depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- "Il ne se réveille pas, mais il respire. Emily?

\- Elle est inconsciente aussi.

\- Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel!?

\- Vu de l'extérieur, tout avait l'air normal" répondit le chasseur "il y a eu un problème avec le sort?

\- Je… je sais pas, tout se passait bien et puis… il y a eu une sorte de sursaut de puissance à la fin, juste avant qu'Emily s'effondre."

Ils entendirent un grognement, et Emily bougea, portant une main à son front.

\- "Emily? Tu m'entends? Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda Bobby.

\- "Ma tête… j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater.

\- Reste allongée alors, tu veux quelque chose?

\- Soif…"

Il se leva et lui apporta rapidement un verre d'eau. Mais il dut l'aider à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse boire. Heureusement, elle semblait reprendre petit à petit ses esprits, même si l'incident l'avait visiblement pas mal secouée. Et tout à coup, elle réalisa où elle était et ce qu'elle venait de faire, et sans égards pour les douleurs qui la crucifiaient de toute part, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers le centre de la pièce.

\- "Sam! Comment va-t-il!?

\- Il est vivant "répondit Laureen "mais inconscient.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- On en sait rien, c'était toi le pivot du sort, rappelle-toi." Dit Bobby.

\- "Je… je ne me souviens pas… tout allait bien et puis…

\- Quoi?" Demanda le chasseur.

\- "J'ai senti un sursaut de puissance." Dit Laureen.

\- "Oui… il y a eu… quelque chose. J'ai tenté de le retenir, mais… je crois qu'il m'a échappé à la fin…

\- C'était quoi?!" Insista Bobby

\- "Je ne sais pas!" Répéta Emily, qui commençait à paniquer.

\- "Bon, on s'occupera de ça plus tard, est-ce que tu te sens capable de venir voir Sam, je n'ai pas tes connaissances médicales, tu pourras peut-être le réveiller." Dit Laureen d'un ton un peu sec.

Aidée par Bobby qui la soutenait, elle se rapprocha de Sam, toujours allongé sur le dos. Vérifiant rapidement son pouls et sa respiration, elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Mais il ne réagit pas au test de douleur, et ses pupilles étaient contractées. Elle fut soulagée de voir ses yeux bouger légèrement, même s'ils ne suivaient pas les objets ou la lumière. Et il réagit également à un test de déglutition, ce qui la rassura sur le risque d'étouffement immédiat.

\- "Il est dans le coma." Finit par dire Emily d'un ton découragé.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien, accablés. Ils pensaient retrouver enfin Sam, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de l'enlèvement ou au moins bénéficier de son aide efficace et précieuse pour leurs recherches, mais tous leurs espoirs venaient de s'effondrer.

Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Emily. Elle avait mal partout, mais surtout, confusément, elle se sentait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Laureen, abattue, pleurait doucement, une main de Sam entre les siennes. Bobby, la tête basse, tentait lui aussi de dépasser cet échec, mais toute l'angoisse des dernières semaines semblait le tirer vers le fond et il n'arrivait pour l'instant pas à retrouver un espoir que les choses s'arrangent.

Néanmoins, c'est lui qui finit par réagir le premier. Il se remit debout et contempla un instant le désastre.

\- "Emily, est-ce que tu arrives à te lever?"

Elle renifla, se redressa un peu et, péniblement, parvint à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

\- "Bon, si Sam est vraiment dans le coma, est-ce qu'on peut le laisser ici ou est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de plus à l'infirmerie?" Demanda-t-il.

\- "Je… il faut le mettre sous perfusion, et s'il s'enfonce, il me faudra de quoi l'intuber. J'ai un respirateur en haut, mais je ne sais même pas s'il fonctionne encore… Et puis il me faudra des poches d'alimentation pour ne pas qu'il meure de faim, et puis lui faire passer un EEG et…

\- Ok, ok, une chose à la fois, il faut qu'on le monte, ou qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital?

\- …

\- Alors?

\- Heu… je ne sais pas Bobby, je ne sais plus… "

Laureen redressa la tête et d'un ton froid lui asséna :

\- "Sam est dans le coma, tu es toubib, décide toi, on n'a pas le temps pour tes états d'âme!

\- Laureen!" S'indigna Bobby.

\- "Quoi? C'est elle qui a choisi le sort, c'est elle qui l'a lancé et maintenant, Sam est encore plus mal en point qu'avant et on ne sait même pas s'il va s'en sortir. Alors pardon Emily, mais t'as intérêt à te ressaisir et vite, il a besoin de toi!

\- Comment tu peux…" Commença Bobby.

\- "Laisse Bobby, elle a raison." L'interrompit Emily. "C'est ma faute si le sort à foiré, je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser mon pouvoir. Et même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est à moi de réparer ce que je viens de faire.

\- Emily, avec tout ce que tu traverses…" Reprit Bobby.

\- "Je n'ai justement pas le droit à l'erreur, et là, clairement, j'ai merdé, et regarde les conséquences.

\- Alors fait ce qu'il faut au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort putain!" Explosa Laureen.

\- "Laureen, tu ne l'aides pas là!" Intervint à nouveau Bobby.

\- "Je… il faut que je téléphone à Sandy. Je vais avoir besoin de matériel, et on aura besoin d'aide pour monter Sam à l'infirmerie." Dit Emily, visiblement blessée par la sortie de Laureen. "Surveillez le, et appelez-moi si quelque chose change, je reviens.

Et sans demander son reste, malgré la douleur que lui causait chaque mouvement, elle remonta les escaliers à la recherche du téléphone, laissant un Bobby surpris par l'attitude des deux cousines si complices d'habitude et une Laureen qui, à nouveau focalisée sur Sam, ruminait en silence sa colère et ses angoisses.


	23. Chap 23 Tomber, et tenter de se relever

Arrivée au salon, Emily attrapa le téléphone au passage et s'effondra dans le canapé. Elle composa le numéro de Sandy, en priant pour que Cristal ne soit pas à l'autre bout de l'état, voir du pays à ce moment-là.

\- "Sandy? C'est Emily.

\- Emily? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as une drôle de voix?

\- J'ai… j'ai merdé, on a tenté un sort pour que Sam retrouve la mémoire et quelque chose a foiré. Il est dans le coma. J'ai besoin d'aide…

\- Ma pauvre puce, ça va toi?

\- J'ai mal partout et l'impression que ma tête va exploser, mais je m'en remettrai. Cristal est dans les parages? Je vais avoir besoin de matériel…

\- T'as de la chance, elle avait justement quelques jours de congés et donc elle est à côté de moi, je te la passe.

\- Merci mon dieu, à très vite Sandy.

\- Cristal à l'appareil.

\- Salut Cris, c'est Emily. Ecoute, il y a eu un accident chez moi et un de mes amis est mal en point. J'aurais besoin en urgence d'un EEG portable, d'un respirateur et de poches de saline et de nutrition, tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver ça rapidement?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Sandy t'as raconté ce qu'il m'arrive?

\- Oui, plus ou moins.

\- Et bien on a tenté de soigner Sam, mon beau-frère amnésique, et il est tombé dans le coma.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais appeler une ambulance, il serait plus en sécurité à l'hôpital non?

\- C'est compliqué mais non… j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que la cause de son coma n'est ni pathologique, ni physiologique. Et nous sommes les seuls à peut-être pouvoir le sortir de là.

\- Si tu le dis, mais tu as déjà géré des soins aux comateux?

\- Durant mon internat oui, avec quelques recherches pour rafraichir ma mémoire, je devrais m'en sortir.

\- Bon, c'est toi qui vois. Je dois faire quelques téléphones pour te trouver le matériel, je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.

\- Merci Cristal, et désolée de pourrir tes vacances comme ça.

\- Pas de problème, les amis de Sandy sont mes amis.

\- À propos de Sandy, tu peux me la repasser une minute?

\- Bien sûr, à bientôt Emily.

\- A bientôt.

\- Oui?" Dit Sandy.

\- "Dis-moi, ton offre d'aide tient toujours?

\- Évidemment!

\- Sam n'est pas un poids plume et on doit le sortir de la cave, tu peux venir nous prêter main forte pour le remonter?

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive, à très vite.

\- Merci…

\- De rien ma belle, c'est normal.

Elle raccrocha et laissa le téléphone lui glisser des mains. Puis, sans bruits, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait beau essayer de s'en sortir, elle avait l'impression que chaque mouvement l'enfonçait un peu plus. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste pour Kate et Dean, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils soient encore en vie et maintenant, la vie de Sam était en danger encore plus direct qu'avec sa régression. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter cette pression encore longtemps. Les jours qui leur avaient fallu pour trouver ce sort avaient été interminables, et la situation actuelle laissait présager encore de longues heures de recherches difficiles et frustrantes.

Mais après quelques minutes, le nez bouchés et les yeux bouffis, elle réussit enfin à se calmer un peu. S'extirpant tant bien que mal du canapé, les membres et la tête encore douloureux, elle se traina comme un automate jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'injecta d'autorité une forte dose d'analgésique. Sans attendre que le produit agisse, elle retourna chercher le téléphone et appela Frances pour l'informer du désastre.

Tandis qu'elle parlait à sa tante, elle entendit Bobby remonter du sous-sol. Il la trouva dans le salon, le visage défait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil, l'air à la fois désespérée et vidée de toute énergie. Mais elle continuait pourtant à raconter son échec et semblait ne tenir debout que par un pur effort de volonté.

Quand elle raccrocha, il réussit à capter son regard, et sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle s'y fixa comme à une bouée pour tenter d'y trouver un peu de courage.

\- "Ça va Emily?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- "Non…

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air d'une morte-vivante.

\- Si seulement j'étais un zombie, ils ne se préoccupent de rien d'autre que de trouver à manger eux." Répondit-elle dans une pâle tentative d'humour.

\- "Fais-moi penser à me laisser mordre la prochaine fois que j'en croise un alors." Ironisa-t-il.

Elle eut un frémissement qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire, et il vit comme une étincelle passer dans ses yeux.

\- "Je ne peux pas aller me coucher pour l'instant, Sandy va arriver pour nous aider à remonter Sam, et Cristal devrait amener les machines nécessaires à sa surveillance.

\- On va le sortir de là Emily, je te le promets." Dit-il doucement, essayant à la fois de garder espoir et d'en redonner à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille désormais.

\- "J'aimerais y croire, mais après le fiasco d'aujourd'hui…

\- Bon sang Emily, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans une situation qui semble insoluble, et on s'en est toujours sorti! Les Winchester sont des survivants, alors on va sortir Sam de son coma, retrouver Dean et Kate et botter le cul de tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin, parce que je refuse tout autre fin à cette histoire, tu m'entends!

\- Je vais essayer Bobby, je te promets, je vais essayer.

\- Tu peux faire mieux qu'essayer, tu peux réussir!"

Elle sourit d'un air encore incertain, mais trouva un regain d'énergie dans la certitude du vieux chasseur. Comme lui, elle refusait de croire qu'ils pouvaient perdre, mais la fatigue accumulée et le coup dur du jour sapaient le peu de forces qu'elle arrivait à réunir.

Puis la sonnerie de la grille retentit, et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à Sandy.

Ils mirent Sam sur une planche et à eux quatre, réussirent à le porter jusqu'en haut des escaliers où les attendait le brancard à roulette qui leur permit de l'amener facilement jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils purent le mettre au lit après l'avoir déshabillé. Emily posa la perfusion et le moniteur cardiaque, en attendant le reste. Vu son état, elle n'était malheureusement pas capable de voir son aura et donc était forcée de le traiter au mieux avec le peu qu'elle savait de son état réel.

Puis Cristal appela pour dire qu'elle arriverait avec le matériel en fin de soirée. Quand Emily demanda à Laureen de veiller sur Sam en attendant, celle-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête muet et glacial et s'installa à côté du jeune, le regard rivé sur lui sans plus se préoccuper de rien d'autre.

Le regain d'énergie transmis par Bobby plus tôt céda devant l'attitude de Laureen et Sandy et Bobby durent presque porter Emily jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils la mirent au lit sans lui demander son avis. Sandy resta près d'elle alors qu'elle s'endormait en pleurant.

Ils durent cependant la réveiller à l'arrivée de Cristal. Seul le souvenir de ses années à l'hôpital permit à Emily de fonctionner. Elle avait dû assurer des gardes à l'époque où l'épuisement physique et nerveux avait poussé à bout ses ressources, elle réussit à retrouver cet état de conscience, focalisé sur les tâches à accomplir à l'exclusion de tout le reste. Une fois Sam stabilisé au mieux, elle prit un somnifère, en donna un à Bobby et força Laureen à en prendre un également. Laissant la surveillance du malade à Sandy et Cristal, elle remonta se coucher sans mettre de réveil. Elle avait impérativement besoin de repos si elle voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Sam dans les jours à venir, ou elle risquait se retrouver dans le second lit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

...

Ils le laissaient voir sa fille plusieurs heures par jours désormais. Visiblement, ils cherchaient à gagner la confiance de Kate, mais la petite, traumatisée par son enlèvement et par la séparation d'avec sa mère, n'écoutait personne et refusait de coopérer quand son père n'était pas là. Elle semblait avoir compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui également, mais elle avait trop besoin d'être rassurée pour se tenir à l'écart de la seule personne familière dans cet environnement étrange.

Dean luttait au jour le jour pour garder espoir, et chaque fois que le moindre espace de liberté se présentait, quand les ordres étaient suffisamment imprécis pour laisser une toute petite place à l'initiative, il tentait de glisser quelques mots de plus ou quelques caresses à Kate, pour qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il faisait tout son possible pour la protéger, même si leur situation était difficile.

Mais les enfants sont souvent plus résistants que l'on croit, et même si Kate refusait encore de se soumettre aux "jeux" que lui proposaient les ravisseurs, Dean réussit à la faire rire une fois ou deux alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Et ces tout petits moments de bonheur étaient la flamme qui réchauffait son espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger, malgré leur situation présente peu reluisante.

Pour s'occuper, il enregistrait également tous les indices qu'il pouvait collecter sur l'identité de ses geôliers, leurs motivations, leur organisation ainsi que les visages de tous ceux qu'il voyait. Les longues heures passées seul lui servaient à remonter patiemment le puzzle, dans l'espoir que tout ça pourrait lui servir à se venger de ce qu'on faisait subir à Kate et à toute sa famille si le sort qui l'enfermait était brisé un jour. Mais pour l'instant, il avait seulement appris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de secte, dirigée par quelqu'un que ses adorateurs désignaient comme "le soleil". Il ne savait pas le nom que se donnaient ces cinglés, mais intérieurement, il les appelait les cafards, tant ils semblaient parfois sortir de partout. Et malgré leur culte du "soleil", ils aimaient visiblement les lieux discrets et peu lumineux, du moins s'il se basait sur l'éclairage plus que sommaire de sa propre cellule. Il savait également que les cafards maîtrisaient bien la magie puisqu'il en était victime, et enfin que ceux-ci savaient parfaitement qui était Kate et à quoi elle était destinée.

Mais passer tant de temps à ruminer et à tenter de lutter contre les limites du sort de contrainte était épuisant et la fatigue minait chaque jour un peu plus son espoir d'être libre à nouveau.

...

* * *

 _ **Tous semblent être bloqués dans une impasse... qui sera mon cliffhanger pour le moment.**_

 _ **Je vais prendre quelques vacances, et il faut que j'écrive, relise, corrige et mette en forme la suite. Donc je vais faire une pause de deux semaines avant de continuer la mise en ligne. Même si j'ai beaucoup de chapitres, avec un rythme de parution quotidien, j'ai presque rattrapé mon avancement dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui en ont.**_

 ** _Et à très vite pour savoir comment Sam, Dean, Bobby et Emily vont se sortir de là._**


	24. Chap 24 Un nouvel espoir

_**Les vacances sont finies, snif :(**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup à celleux (celles et ceux quoi) qui m'ont encouragés et qui se réjouissent de lire la suite, c'est vraiment adorable, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Il est temps d'attaquer la suite. La situation ne se présente pas très bien. Sam est dans le coma, Emily a pris un méchant contre-coup, mais surtout, Dean et Kate sont toujours prisonniers, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant, ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences sur le moral de tous, libres ou non.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de la publication, je vais passer à un chapitre tous les deux jours. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire pendant mes vacances et la suite peine un peu à venir, alors je ralentis légèrement pour me laisser le temps de développer ce que je veux encore amener.**_

 _ **J'ai aussi commencé à rassembler des idées pour d'autres récits, dont une histoire "courte" (si j'y arrive) qui m'amuse bien. J'espère que j'arriverai à la finaliser, et que je pourrai du coup la mettre en ligne.**_

* * *

Emily fut réveillée par le soleil qui éclairait directement son visage. Elle avait trop chaud, et se sentait lourde et nauséeuse. Le souvenir du fiasco de la veille remonta à mesure que son cerveau sortait du sommeil, mais contrairement aux autres jours ou le rappel de leur situation la tirait du lit pour la pousser à se mettre au travail rapidement, là, elle se roula en boule et recommença à pleurer.

Mais même les pires crises de larmes finissent par se tarir, et c'est morveuse et découragée qu'elle finit par se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et à mesure qu'elle se calmait et effaçait les traces visibles de son désespoir, elle commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire pour sortir du merdier dans lequel ils étaient désormais. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était encore capable, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle agisse, alors elle ferait au mieux, pour Sam, pour Kate, pour Dean et pour elle-même.

Quand elle descendit enfin retrouver les autres, Sandy et Cristal n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie. Laureen avait repris sa veille au chevet de Sam, et comme celle-ci ne l'avait apparemment pas entendue descendre, elle préféra ne pas la déranger et parti à la recherche de Bobby. Elle le trouva sur la terrasse, profitant du chaud soleil matinal pour poursuivre ses recherches dans une atmosphère plus agréable.

\- "Bobby?" Appela-t-elle doucement. Où sont passé Sandy et Cristal?

\- "Hello Emily. Elles sont parties faire des courses, on a plus grand-chose dans les placards paraît-il.

\- Ah, oui, bonne idée." Répondit-elle sans conviction.

\- "Comment tu te sens?

\- Franchement? Physiquement, ça va beaucoup mieux, juste un reste de migraine. Pour le reste…

\- Ouais, c'est pas brillant hein.

\- Non… Et Laureen…

\- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, elle a eu peur hier, c'est tout.

\- J'espère…

\- Elle est bien trop intelligente pour ne pas se rendre compte que tu n'as pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour savoir qu'il est inutile de blâmer les gens pour un accident.

\- Si tu le dis… en attendant, j'ai intérêt à trouver rapidement pourquoi Sam est dans cet état et si on pourra le tirer de là.

\- Il le faut!" Dit Laureen derrière elle.

Emily sursauta et se tourna vers sa cousine qui se tenait sur le seuil, les bras croisés.

\- "Laureen, je… je suis désolée." Commença Emily.

\- "Je sais, moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça hier, je sais bien que tu n'as pas voulu ça.

\- Bien sûr que non!

\- Mais je ne supporte plus tout ça. Voir Sam régresser, le voir m'oublier chaque jour, et maintenant… Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie. J'ai bien failli claquer la porte cette nuit d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu es restée?" Osa demander Emily.

\- "Parce que vous avez besoin de moi. Et que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me pardonner d'être aussi lâche. Mais ça n'a pas été une décision facile et je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle est définitive."

Emily était abasourdie. Elle avait toujours connu Laureen comme une femme forte et sûre d'elle, joyeuse, qui traversait la vie d'un pas ferme et assuré. La voir craquer comme ça était aussi imprévu que triste. Et savoir que l'amour qu'elle portait à Sam ne semblait pas lui donner une raison suffisante de rester était pour le moins perturbant. Restait à espérer que ce n'était qu'une réaction à ces trop longues journées d'angoisses, et qu'elle finirait par retrouver la force d'affronter leurs problèmes.

\- "Je comprends." Finit par dire Emily. "Sache que j'apprécie ton aide et que j'espère que nous sortirons vite de cette situation de merde, tous ensembles."

Bobby n'avait rien dit, mais le coup d'œil que lui lança Emily lui confirma qu'ils seraient deux à surveiller Laureen, au cas où celle-ci craquerait complétement.

\- "Bon, pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille voir Sam." Dit Emily.

Elle passa à côté de Laureen qui ne bougea pas, et se rendit, seule, à l'infirmerie.

Sam n'avait, évidemment, pas bougé. Ses constantes étaient stables, même si son pouls était un peu trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'inconscient. En vérifiant les pupilles, Emily se rendit compte que le mouvement des yeux, qu'elle avait déjà noté la veille, était maintenant plus ample et plus rapide. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'absence de réaction à la douleur et à la lumière, on aurait pu croire que Sam était en train de… rêver…

S'asseyant sur le lit d'à côté, Emily se concentra pour essayer d'entrer dans une légère transe qui lui permettrait enfin de voir clairement l'aura de Sam, et ainsi, peut-être, de déterminer la raison de son coma.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit enfin à trouver le calme nécessaire à la clairvoyance. Et ce qu'elle vit confirma les craintes qu'elle ruminait depuis son réveil. L'aura de Sam montrait des signes clairs de douleur et de peur. Il lui restait un dernier geste à accomplir pour être sûre de son fait, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse descendre au labo, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Sandy et Cristal entrèrent, l'une et l'autre les bras chargés, pour Sandy de victuailles et pour Cristal, d'un appareil EEG portable qu'elle vint déposer à l'infirmerie à côté de Sam.

\- "Voilà ton EEG. Dit Cristal en branchant la prise. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'amener hier, mais j'ai dû en piquer un à mon collègue de l'état voisin, je n'en avais plus en stock.

\- Je comprends, c'est déjà merveilleux que tu aies trouvé tout ça si vite.

\- C'est pas faux." Répondit Cristal d'un ton comique. "Et je vais te facturer ça au prix fort, crois-moi!"

Cela fit sourire Emily presque malgré elle. C'était agréable d'avoir à la maison des personnes qui, si elles étaient bien sûr en total empathie avec eux tous, n'étaient pas directement impliquées, et donc, avaient un recul qui manquait aux habitants du Fort pour le moment.

Ensemble, les deux femmes installèrent l'appareil, puis les capteurs, et réalisèrent un premier enregistrement de l'activité cérébrale de Sam. Et sans surprise pour Emily, celle-ci était très proche de ce qu'on pouvait voir chez un sujet en train de rêver. Ou plutôt, de quelqu'un en pleine hallucination profonde. Sur un IRM, tout son cerveau aurait été illuminé comme un sapin de Noël.

Alors qu'elle pensait pratiquer le charme qui lui permettait de voir les âmes, Emily y renonça après l'examen. Elle était à présent certaine que le mur s'était effondré et que Sam était piégé dans ses souvenirs de la cage. Il était devenu fou, et s'était si bien enfermé dans son enfer intérieur qu'il ne réagissait plus à rien venant du monde réel.

En soupirant, Emily jeta un dernier regard sur l'EEG et d'un geste, invita Cristal à la suivre. Elle réunit ensuite tout le monde sur la terrasse autour de Bobby pour leur annoncer le diagnostic.

\- "C'est bien ce qu'on craignait." Dit-elle. "Le mur de Sam s'est effondré, probablement à cause de la dernière décharge. L'EEG et son aura montrent bien qu'il est en train d'halluciner, en continu. Et on sait tous ce que ça veut dire. Il est piégé en ce moment dans la cage avec Lucifer. Même si c'est seulement dans sa tête."

Cristal émit un petit hoquet de surprise, et Sandy lui glissa un "je t'expliquerai" avant de faire signe à Emily de continuer.

\- "La priorité, c'est de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans son délire, littéralement, c'est-à-dire le rejoindre dans son hallucination, pour tenter de le convaincre que tout ce qu'il voit n'est pas réel, et de l'aider à revenir vers nous. En espérant que ce soit possible.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée." Dit Bobby

\- "Oui?

\- Il y a quelques années, les garçons m'ont sorti d'une situation un peu pareille. J'ai été piégé dans un cauchemar par un type qui se servait d'une racine pour contrôler les rêves des gens.

\- Tu te souviens de la plante?

\- Oui, et je crois que je sais même où en trouver.

\- Parfait, on va tenter ça alors.

\- Et si on reste piégé là-dedans nous aussi?" Demanda alors Laureen.

\- "Le temps que tu déniches la plante Bobby, on va voir si on trouve un antidote, pour pouvoir annuler ses effets au cas où."

Emily n'y croyait pas en vérité, mais ils risquaient d'avoir besoin de Laureen, alors tant pis, la fin justifiait les moyens au point où ils en étaient.

\- "Dans combien de temps tu peux l'avoir?" Demanda Emily

\- "Laisse-moi passer un ou deux coups de fil et je te dis ça dès que je le sais.

\- Bon, en attendant, on va voir si on trouve un autre moyen de rentrer dans la tête de Sam, au cas où ton truc ne marcherait pas. Et un antidote, pour ne pas rester piégés en enfer avec Lucifer nous aussi."

Ils se séparèrent, seules Sandy et Cristal restèrent autour de la table, le temps en tout cas que Sandy explique à son amoureuse ce qu'il se passait exactement au Fort.

...

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus la situation de Dean se dégradait. Extérieurement, rien ne changeait vraiment, mais intérieurement… Miné par son impuissance, il commençait à accumuler de la colère contre son frère, Emily et Bobby qui auraient dû venir les sauver depuis longtemps. Ils avaient déjà affronté bien des épreuves, la mort, l'enfer, même un combat épique au paradis, et là, ils n'étaient même pas foutu de les retrouver après des jours entiers d'absence?

Une partie de lui savait bien que vu l'organisation des cafards, les localiser était certainement très difficile, et que Sam était sans doute détenu ailleurs, réduit à l'impuissance lui aussi (s'il n'était pas… mais il refusait de songer à cette possibilité-là). Du coup, sans son aide et sans indices, la tâche de Bobby et Emily n'était pas des plus simples. Mais petit à petit, le bon sens perdait la partie pendant que la colère d'être bloqué ainsi gagnait du terrain.

...

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Bobby revint, victorieux. Il avait déniché l'adresse d'un receleur d'objet magique qui possédait un stock de racine à rêves. Le type par chance n'était qu'à quatre heures de route, il pourrait donc faire l'aller-retour et ils pourraient tester le produit dès le lendemain. Le prix avait été négocié directement, et Emily prépara l'amulette demandée par le vendeur. Elle demanda à Bobby de se renseigner sur un possible antidote, et lui confia une liasse de billets, dès fois que les conditions changent, ou que l'antidote ne soit pas bon marché. Les avantages d'être une héritière.

Une fois Bobby sur la route, elle chercha des renseignements sur cette racine africaine pour être sûre de bien en comprendre le fonctionnement, puis elle regarda si d'autres moyens étaient possibles pour entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, si possible, sans se faire piéger dedans.

Sandy vint la voir plusieurs fois, la forçant à manger et boire, mais Emily refusa de cesser de travailler et de se reposer. L'état de Sam était de sa faute, elle ne voulait pas laisser la moindre possibilité de le sortir de là lui échapper.

Mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle, et c'est Bobby qui la réveilla à son retour, la trouvant dans son bureau, endormie sur un livre dans une position des plus inconfortables.

\- "Emily? Tu aurais dû aller te coucher…

\- Je… je n'ai pas le temps, il faut aider Sam.

\- Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais tu ne l'aideras pas si tu t'écroules de fatigue. Même Laureen a été plus raisonnable que toi, et est allée se coucher. Sandy et Cristal sont parties?

\- Oui, elles sont rentrées, Cristal avait besoin de changer d'air, elle a pas mal de choses à assimiler, elles repasseront demain.

\- Je comprends…

\- Tu as la racine?

\- Oui, et un antidote. Ian, le vendeur, me l'a offert.

\- Offert? Un receleur? Y'a un piège non?

\- Je ne crois pas, je lui ai expliqué en deux mots, et il m'a dit qu'il ne vendait jamais l'un sans l'autre, parce qu'il voulait que ses clients reviennent lui acheter d'autres choses, ce qui n'était pas possible s'ils mourraient coincés dans leurs rêves.

\- Ça se tient… mais quand même, un receleur généreux ne ferait pas fortune.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas le prix qu'il m'a demandé en plus de ton amulette!" Répondit Bobby d'un ton cocasse.

\- "Bon, ben puisque je semble être prête à dormir de toute façon, donne-moi la racine, je vais essayer tout de suite.

\- Minute papillon, je refuse que tu ailles seule en enfer, je viens avec toi!

\- Non, c'est moi qui irai avec elle." Dit Laureen depuis le pas de la porte.

\- "Tu es réveillée?" S'étonna Bobby.

\- "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je t'ai entendu rentrer. On y va alors?

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?" Demanda Emily. "Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée, Bobby peut le faire lui aussi.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai mes raisons." Répondit Laureen.

\- "Bien, comme tu veux."

Ils descendirent préparer la décoction de racine, et, confiant le fort à Bobby qui avait pour instruction de leur donner l'antidote si elles dormaient plus de 24h, les deux cousines s'installèrent sur le lit de la chambre d'amis avant d'avaler, cul sec, l'immonde breuvage.


	25. Chap 25 Bienvenu en enfer

_**Ce chapitre et le suivant font partie des scènes que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire. Ce qui est un peu paradoxal, parce que c'est sans doute la plus violente de cette histoire. Mais je n'y peux rien, écrire pour Lucifer (qui a évidemment pour moi le visage de Mark Pellegrino), c'est tellement jouissif quelque part ;)**_

 _ **Warning : violence psychologique et physique. **_

* * *

Emily ouvrit les yeux, et chercha tout de suite Laureen du regard. Elle était couchée à côté d'elle, dans la chambre d'amis du Fort. Et elle se réveilla elle aussi, étonnée de se trouver là.

\- "Pourquoi on est encore là, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché?" Demanda-t-elle.

\- "Je… je ne crois pas qu'on soit au Fort." Répondit Emily.

\- "Quoi, c'est bien la chambre d'amis non?

\- Oui… mais je ne me souviens pas avoir fixé ça aux murs." Dit-elle en montrant les solides anneaux qui encadraient le lit. Ni de ce coffre-là.

Se levant, elle alla en soulever le couvercle, qui révéla toute une collection d'objets destinés à la torture.

\- "Ok, c'est l'antre du Marquis de Sade ici, super…" Dit Laureen, qui avait également jeté un œil dans le coffre.

\- "Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, l'important pour l'instant, c'est de trouver Sam.

\- Tu as raison, mais par où commencer?

\- Je sais pas, mais on est dans son illusion, donc, je doute qu'il soit très loin." Dit Emily en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle.

Sortant de la chambre, elles se retrouvèrent non pas dans le hall habituel du Fort, mais dans une grande pièce nue, qui ne laissait voir que des portes. Au moins une vingtaine, toutes identiques.

Celle qu'elles venaient de franchir se referma toute seule derrière elles, et elles virent tout à coup les murs se mettre en mouvement, tournant de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à devenir flous. Puis tout se calma, et elles surent qu'elles ne pourraient pas retrouver la chambre d'où elles venaient.

\- "Ça doit faire partie des peurs de Sam, d'être bloqué dans un endroit mouvant comme celui-ci." Dit Emily.

\- "Son angoisse de faire le mauvais choix, multiplié par mille." Souffla Laureen.

Prudemment, elles s'approchèrent d'une porte proche, et, sans un mot, Emily compta jusqu'à trois avant de presser la poignée lentement. Mais à peine le battant fut-il ouvert que quelque chose les poussa dans violement dans le dos, les faisant tomber dans une nouvelle pièce. Et la porte se referma dans un claquement.

\- "Ok, c'est de moins en moins agréable tout ça." Constata Emily en se relevant, frictionnant discrètement ses genoux douloureux.

A côté, Laureen ne disait rien, observant la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient maintenant. Elles étaient dans une sorte de bureau-salon. En face d'elles, une cuisine à moitié dissimulée par des portes coulissantes.

\- "Je crois qu'on est chez Bobby…" Glissa Laureen. "J'ai vu cet endroit sur des photos que Sam m'a montré.

\- La maison de Bobby, le Fort… des endroits où il aime être, où il se sent en sécurité…

\- Tu crois que… "

Mais avant que Laureen ait pu finir sa phrase, elles entendirent un bruit et se figèrent. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

Sam franchit le seuil du salon, et s'immobilisa lui aussi, visiblement surpris de les trouver là. Il était couvert de sang, hagard et ses yeux reflétaient une panique presque totale.

Avant qu'elles n'aient pu dire un mot, il se précipita sur elles, et attrapant Laureen, commença à l'étrangler.

\- "Sam! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!" Hurla Emily en tentant de dégager sa cousine.

\- "Je ne te laisserai pas me torturer encore!

\- Te torturer? Sam, arrête, c'est nous, on est là pour t'aider!"

Elle s'accrochait à ses bras, et enfonçant ses doigts de toutes ses forces dans les poignets de Sam, tentait de lui engourdir les mains suffisamment pour qu'il lâche le cou de Laureen.

\- "M'aider? Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec un truc aussi grossier? Tu vas crever, tu m'entends.

\- SAM! Par pitié, arrête, laisse-nous t'expliquer au moins!

\- M'expliquer quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas être là, ça ne peut pas être vous, il n'y a rien à expliquer.

\- Arrête Sam, tu es en train de la tuer!"

En entendant la panique dans la voix d'Emily, il sentit un doute s'insinuer en lui. Il regarda le visage de Laureen qui était en train de suffoquer et malgré sa rage, il réalisa qu'il était incapable de la tuer, même si…

Relâchant enfin son étreinte, il s'écroula à côté d'elles et se mit à pleurer.

\- "Laureen, ça va?" Demanda Emily, se précipitant sur sa cousine enfin libre.

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, toussa quelques fois et parvint à croasser:

\- "Ça va, je vais survivre."

Venant de derrière eux, ils entendirent quelqu'un applaudir lentement.

\- "Quelle touchante réunion de famille Sammy." Dit l'inconnu.

Sam se recroquevilla un peu plus et gémit.

\- "Dommage que tu l'aies lâchée, tu aurais dû aller jusqu'au bout… j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te faire revivre cet instant ensuite, je commence à me lasser de ne voir que Jessica.

\- Tais-toi… tais-toi!" Dit Sam en se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

Emily, figée, regardait l'incarnation de Lucifer matérialisée par le cerveau de Sam.

\- "Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas utilisé suffisamment les gens que tu aimes, voilà qui ouvre des possibilités. Non pas que je n'aime pas te découper ou t'écorcher longuement… et tu connais mon faible pour la douce odeur de ta chair brûlée, mais te regarder assister à la mort lente de tes proches, et à ton impuissance à les sauver, ce serait une nouvelle étape intéressante de notre relation Sammy, tu ne crois pas? Après tout, tes réactions devant la mort de Dean étaient prometteuses.

\- Pitié…" Articula Sam d'un ton plaintif.

\- "Pitié? Pourquoi faire? Tu n'as pas eu pitié de moi en me renvoyant dans cette cage puante. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois au moins ça mon petit Sam? Allez, sois gentil avec ton ange préféré…

\- Fous-lui la paix espèce de malade mental!"

L'éclat de voix, inattendu, n'avait pas été aussi puissant que prévu, la gorge de Laureen n'étant pas encore complétement remise de sa tentative de strangulation. Mais tous l'avaient néanmoins clairement entendue, et Lucifer, surprit, se tut un instant.

\- "Tu n'es rien qu'un souvenir malsain, alors dégage, on est là pour sauver Sam, et ce n'est pas une illusion stupide comme toi qui nous en empêchera."

Elle était à présent debout devant l'ange déchu, et le fixait d'un air mauvais.

\- "Mais que voilà un intéressant retournement de situation, une nouvelle lionne dans l'arène? Ça me change de mon petit agneau tremblotant. Mais dis-moi Laureen, est-ce que tu as vraiment les épaules assez solides pour t'attaquer à moi?

\- Tu n'es qu'un cauchemar, créé par la mémoire de Sam, tu ne me fais pas peur!" Dit-elle encore d'un ton de défi.

\- "Vraiment? Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir encore un peu, ou les mains de Sam écrasant ton joli cou ne t'ont pas semblé assez réelles?"

Elle hésita un instant, et Lucifer, conscient de ses doutes, sourit encore plus largement. Pendant ce temps, Emily s'était rapprochée de Sam et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour tenter de le rassurer. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et de toute évidence, il écoutait, surprit, la confrontation entre Laureen et son adversaire.

\- "Es-tu sûre que si tu meurs ici, tu ne mourras pas tout court? Veux-tu vraiment te mesurer à moi pour le découvrir? Peut-être que je devrais t'écorcher lentement devant Sam, pour me délecter de vos souffrances combinées.

\- Tu n'es qu'une illusion!" Répéta Laureen.

\- "La première fois était plus convaincante ma chère. Mais après tout, les doutes, ça te connait non? Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu as bien fait de venir ici? Admet-le, tu préférerais être ailleurs non? La magie, c'est rigolo tant que ça sert à faire des filtres d'amour et des potions pour que les gens sourient. Mais mettre sa vie en jeu… sa précieuse petite vie… c'est autre chose. La peur au quotidien, la pression, le stress, subir tout ça pour obtenir quoi? Un merci si quelqu'un y pense? Et plus d'ennuis et de souffrance derrière, c'est vraiment ça que tu voulais? Tu croyais que ce serait la grande aventure, que ce serait facile, comme tout ce que tu as toujours fait. Mais échouer encore et encore, ne pas te sentir à la hauteur, ce n'est pas agréable n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à ta petite vie tranquille, là où tout le monde admire tes talents et ta beauté, et là où personne ne vient retourner ton petit monde bien ordonné. Là où personne ne meurt…

\- Tais-toi…" Réagis faiblement Laureen.

Sentant que la situation était en train de déraper, Emily murmura à l'oreille de Sam.

\- "Debout Sam, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, et vite."

Il ne répondit pas, mais se redressa et lentement, s'appuyant sur elle, se remit sur pied.

\- "Sammy! Tu es de retour parmi nous? Juste à temps pour assister au spectacle de ta chérie qui est en train de se dire que tu n'es finalement pas un bon parti, bien trop de risques et de problèmes. Elle a déjà failli t'abandonner tu sais? Alors à te voir comme ça, réduit à l'état de loque pleurnicharde, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te trouve assez sexy désormais pour décider de rester. Tu es un porte-poisse Sammy, pas étonnant qu'elle préfère vivre sans toi. Heureusement, moi, je ne te quitterai pas, je ne te quitterai jamais mon petit chasseur à la peau tendre.

\- Laureen, ne l'écoute pas, et vient m'aider à soutenir Sam." Dit Emily sans prêter attention à Lucifer.

\- "Ahhh… Emily, ma favorite, tu t'accroche encore à l'idée que tu vas pouvoir sauver tout le monde? Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies fait du tellement bon travail jusqu'ici. Tu savais qu'en fait, le sort d'oubli lancé à Sam n'était pas régressif? C'est en brisant le sort de peur trop brusquement que tu as activé le compte à rebours. Tu croyais maîtriser tes pouvoirs de sorcière, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne maîtrise rien du tout. Ni tes pouvoirs, ni ta vie, pauvre petite fille seule.

\- Cause toujours, tu ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Un défi? Avec moi? Tu es bien présomptueuse pour une ratée dans ton genre. Je ne dis pas, la façade est intéressante, une héritière, des pouvoirs, un diplôme de médecine même. Très joli, bien qu'un peu trop lisse pour moi. Mais derrière… je me demande encore comment tu as pu leur faire croire que tu étais belle à l'intérieur lors de votre petite cérémonie chamanique. Ils n'auraient même pas dû réussir à te voir, après tout, le vide, ce n'est pas très visuel.

\- Sam, Laureen, on s'en va, venez." Dit Emily, calmement.

\- "Oh non, vous n'allez nulle part mes jolis, pas tant que je l'ai pas décidé." Reprit Lucifer.

\- "Alors décide-le." Lui répondit Emily. "Ou essaye de nous en empêcher si tu le peux."

Lucifer eut un regard mauvais et grimaça devant la réplique. Puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Emily leva la main vers lui et déclama une courte phrase en latin. L'ange resta figé, et seul un son informe sortit de sa gorge, au lieu des moqueries qu'il préparait.

\- "Venez, on s'en va." répéta Emily.

Et portant à moitié Sam, en ignorant la surprise de Laureen, elle les guida jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, et la franchit sans hésiter.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'antichambre, et les murs se remirent à tourner.

\- "Le sort ne le retiendra pas longtemps, mais on devrait pouvoir lui échapper quelques minutes." Reprit Emily. "Il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit ou se cacher, le temps que vous repreniez vos esprits. Laureen, ouvre-nous une porte, n'importe laquelle."

Sans un mot, Laureen alla appuyer sur la poignée la plus proche. Qui s'ouvrit sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une chapelle. Sam, reconnaissant l'endroit, hurla. Par réflexe à ce cri, Laureen eu juste le temps de refermer le battant avant d'être poussée à l'intérieur comme la première fois.

\- "Sam, c'était quoi ça?" Demanda Emily, qui le soutenait toujours.

\- "La chapelle, la chapelle où j'ai tué Lilith, l'endroit ou Lucifer s'est échappé de la cage.

\- Ah oui, mauvaise pioche. Trouve-nous autre chose Laureen s'il te plaît."

Celle-ci se décala de quelques mètres et tenta à nouveau sa chance. Cette fois, l'ouverture montra une chambre de motel, banale au moins en apparence.

\- "Et là Sam, on peut y aller?" Demanda Emily

Il jeta un œil et acquiesça sans un mot. Ils se pressèrent donc devant l'entrée, et une fois de plus, furent précipités dedans tandis que la porte claquait derrière eux.

\- "On est où?" Demanda Laureen.

\- "Le motel où Dean m'a retrouvé après sa résurrection." Marmonna Sam.

\- "Ça fera l'affaire." Dit Emily en aidant le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur le lit. "Laureen, va me chercher une serviette humide s'il te plait, et regarde si par hasard tu trouves une trousse de premiers secours dans la salle-de-bains."

La jeune femme sortit, et revint peu de temps après, plusieurs serviettes dans les mains.

\- "Pas de trousse, faudra te contenter de ça." Dit-elle en tendant une partie de son butin à Emily.

L'ainée soupira, et commença à nettoyer le sang qui couvrait Sam, cherchant à évaluer ses blessures.

\- "Emily? Laureen, c'est vraiment vous?" Demanda Sam tout à coup.

\- "Oui, crois-moi, on est la seule chose réelle en dehors de toi ici." Répondit Emily

\- "Je ne comprends pas, comment vous vous êtes retrouvées dans la cage?

\- Parce qu'on est pas dans la cage, mais dans ta tête." Dit Laureen. "On a pris de la racine africaine pour entrer dans ton délire, mais actuellement, tu es dans le coma à l'infirmerie du Fort.

\- "C'est… c'est impossible…" Bredouilla Sam.

\- "Impossible? Pourquoi?" Lui demanda doucement Emily.

\- "Parce que je ne suis jamais sorti de la cage, ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Je suis une illusion?" Demanda Laureen.

\- "Lucifer veut me faire croire que j'ai survécu pour que j'aie à nouveau quelque chose à perdre.

\- Si je te suis, "reprit Emily," tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton retour n'était qu'une manipulation de Lucifer pour te torturer, c'est ça?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer, tu n'es qu'une invention faite pour me faire souffrir!" Dit Sam en élevant la voix.

\- "Sauf qu'on s'est rencontré avant ton plongeon je te rappelle." Répondit Emily calmement.

Elle était en train de finir son nettoyage, et si la plupart des plaies du visage et des bras étaient superficielles, l'état de Sam l'inquiétait. Son dos n'était qu'une brûlure, plus ou moins marquée, et son torse… visiblement, quand Lucifer avait parlé de l'écorcher, ce n'était pas une figure de style.

\- "Pauvre Sam, dans quel état il t'a mis. Il faut vraiment qu'on te sorte d'ici." Dit-elle en voyant les dégâts.

\- "Sortir? Personne ne peut sortir de la cage, il a fallu presque toutes les forces de l'enfer pour libérer Lucifer, et je suis moins puissant que lui." Dit Sam.

\- "Ça reste à prouver, mais surtout, encore une fois, on est pas dans la cage mais dans ta tête Sam, tu t'es laissé piéger dans tes souvenirs." Répéta Emily.

\- "Si seulement c'était vrai…" Gémit Sam.

Laureen ne disait rien, elle se contentait de fixer, effarée, les blessures de l'homme qu'elle aimait en l'écoutant renoncer.

Il y eut un silence, puis Emily reprit :

\- "Il va falloir qu'on se déplace, je doute que ton inconscient nous laisse échapper à ton image de Lucifer très longtemps si on reste au même endroit. Tu penses que tu peux marcher?

\- Je… On verra bien." Dit-il en se levant.

Il vacilla un peu, mais parvint à tenir debout.

\- "Ok, alors on s'en va."

Retournant dans la pièce aux portes, ils changèrent de lieu. Laureen, enfin sortie de son mutisme, commença à raconter à Sam tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son enlèvement, essayant de le convaincre que tout cela n'était que le contrecoup de l'effondrement du mur, et que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait se réveiller.


	26. Chap 26 torture et décadence

_**Et si parfois, le pire des enfers était dans notre propre tête... Heureusement, on peut lutter pour s'en sortir. Always keep fighting.**_

 _ **Warning : torture et violence psychologique. **_

_**PS : merci pour le gentil commentaire**_ Ollicity Throy, _**et pour le follow. Quand à Dean et Emily, il leur reste encore quelques épreuves à surmonter avant de se retrouver ;)**_

* * *

Plusieurs fois, ils prirent la fuite en entendant Lucifer arriver, et une fois ou deux, ils ne s'échappèrent que de justesse. Cette course poursuite était éprouvante pour les nerfs, et autant Emily que Laureen supportaient tant bien que mal ce rôle de proie, tout en sachant qu'il leur fallait trouver une solution avant que Bobby ne les réveille. Elles n'avaient aucune idée du temps passé dans cet enfer, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait laisser Sam derrière elles. Bien sûr, maintenant, elles savaient que la racine marchait, et pourraient revenir, avec ou sans Bobby. Mais l'état de Sam ne cessait de se dégrader, et Emily commençait à craindre qu'il ne meure "dans sa tête", et que cela entraîne sa mort dans le monde réel.

Le problème, c'était justement cette fuite en avant. Et le fait que visiblement, Laureen comme Emily avaient peur du diable à leurs trousses. Comment convaincre Sam qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion si toutes les deux étaient terrifiée. Et comment le convaincre qu'elles n'étaient pas une création de son esprit. Ou une nouvelle façon pour Lucifer de lui redonner espoir pour mieux l'en priver plus tard?

Ils se cachaient ensemble depuis ce qui leur semblait être des jours maintenant. Passant sans cesse d'un lieu à l'autre, leur seul point fixe était la chambre aux portes. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir y rester, puisque leur poursuivant ne semblait pas y entrer, mais quand ils essayèrent, toutes les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps au bout de quelques minutes et seul le fait qu'ils étaient accrochés les uns aux autres parce que Sam faiblissait les empêcha d'être séparés par l'espèce de courant d'air extrêmement violent qui s'en suivit.

Et puis, le hasard les amena dans une espèce de bureau. Sam ne réalisa pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'ils furent entrés, il finit par reconnaître l'endroit.

\- "Détroit…" Murmura-t-il, effrayé

\- "Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu aies oublié notre premier rendez-vous mon Sammy."

Un fauteuil pivota et Lucifer les regarda en souriant.

\- "Pourtant, c'est ici que tu as renoncé à ton humanité, et que tu m'as laissé entrer, pour enfin accomplir ton destin." Continua-t-il.

\- "Je voulais t'arrêter!

\- Et tu as réussi. Tu as pu me renvoyer dans cette petite cage puante, avec mon frère en plus, espèce d'immonde vermisseau. Et tu sais que tu dois payer pour ça.

\- Sam, viens, on s'en va." Dit Emily.

\- "Vous n'irez nulle part!" Tonitrua Lucifer, les faisant se figer sur place tous les trois.

\- "Ça me peine vous savez de vous voir tellement pressés de me quitter." Poursuivit le diable. "On est pas bien là, tous les quatre, à discuter calmement de ce que je vais vous faire subir pour me défouler?

\- J'ai peur qu'on de doive décliner l'invitation." Répondit Emily qui avait retrouvé sa voix avant les autres.

\- "Oh vraiment?" Dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans lui accorder plus d'attention, mais pour la première fois, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

\- "Et bien Emily? Que se passe-t-il? Un échec de plus? Tu ne sais même plus ouvrir une porte maintenant?"

Sans cesser de sourire, il fit un geste de la main et Emily se retrouva plaquée contre le battant. Laureen se précipita, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu rejoindre sa cousine, elle vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva collée contre un mur. Sam, sans soutien désormais, tomba à genoux.

\- "Voilà qui est mieux." Dit Lucifer. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sammy? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas amusés un peu toi et moi, je suis sûr que ça te manque, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa victime, toujours à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Lui saisissant les cheveux, il lui redressa la tête, le forçant à le regarder.

\- "Vois-tu mon cher, pendant que vous courriez partout en croyant pouvoir m'échapper, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire dès que je vous aurais remis la main dessus. Et je pense que ce qui m'amusera le plus, c'est de te tenir la main pendant que tu découperas des petits morceaux de nos deux candidates ici présentes, pour notre nouveau jeu, "qui saignera le plus loin". Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Sammy, tu es partant?

\- Ne les touche pas!" Parvint à articuler Sam.

\- "Oh mais crois-moi, je ne toucherai pas à un seul de leur cheveux, c'est toi qui va le faire, ce sera beaucoup plus amusant de voir la détresse dans vos yeux."

Bougeant à nouveau la main, il imita le geste d'un marionnettiste et, suivant le mouvement, Sam se remit debout, raide comme un pantin.

\- "Dis-moi Sam, est-ce que tu préfères commencer par Emily, pour te faire la main? Ou par Laureen, pour que tu puisses voir saigner ce corps que tu as aimé.

\- Torture-moi, tue-moi, mais ne les touches pas, pitié…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sammy, c'est toi qui va le faire, pas moi. Et puisque tu ne veux pas décider, on va commencer par Emily. Après tout, tu dois faire tes gammes avant ton chef d'œuvre, et je suis sûr que la peur de Laureen en voyant ce qu'elle subira plus tard sera délicieuse."

Il fit se tourner Sam, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à Emily. Puis, un pas après l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent d'elle. Un scalpel apparut dans la main du chasseur, et son bras se leva tout seul. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la gorge d'Emily, avant de se décaler et de se poser, en douceur, sur son épaule.

\- "Le premier sang, allons mon petit chasseur, baptise ta lame."

La pression s'accentua un peu, puis Emily sentit sa peau se fendre. La lame descendit lentement et traça une ligne sanglante le long de son bras. Elle grogna, mais se contenta de fixer avec haine le marionnettiste.

\- "Tellement vide qu'elle ne sait même pas crier?" Dit Lucifer. "Alors il va falloir passer à l'étape supérieure."

Un mouvement de la main et le scalpel descendit, découpant le chemisier que portait la jeune femme, dévoilant son ventre.

\- "Que penserais-tu d'une petite scarification avec les noms de ceux que tu n'as pas su sauver?" Plaisanta le diable. "Sam? Si tu utilisais ton joli couteau comme un stylo. Tu prends note? On va débuter par Katherine. Tu vois Emily, je suis quelqu'un de gentil au fond, j'aurais pu commencer par ton papa après tout."

Les yeux pleins de larmes et une détresse infinie dans le regard, incapable de parler et de se contrôler, Sam se regarda graver le premier nom dans la peau tendre du ventre de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

\- "Passons à Castiel maintenant, sans ton idée audacieuse d'en faire l'assassin de mon frère Raphaël, il serait sans doute toujours en vie.

\- …

\- Tu ne dis rien? Très bien… alors ajoutons encore Sam justement, que tu as échoué à libérer de mon influence et qui s'est retrouvé bloqué avec moi dans cette cage. Et mets le bien en entier Samuel, tu veux?"

Elle le regardait mais malgré la douleur brûlante qui labourait son ventre à chaque nouvelle lettre gravée dans la chair, elle n'émit pas un seul son. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Mais si la rage tenait pour l'instant la douleur à distance, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'abandonne pour arriver à trouver en elle le calme intérieur qui lui permettrait sans doute d'agir. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce, Lucifer avait pris le pouvoir, mais sachant qu'ils étaient dans une illusion forgée par l'inconscient de Sam, il devait donc y avoir moyen de reprendre le dessus. Sauf que pour ça, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à oublier la douleur assez longtemps…

\- "Tu as de la chance Emily, le suivant est plus court. Dean, quatre lettres, mais ton plus gros échec. Il ne t'aime pas, et ne t'aimeras jamais tu sais. Et à cause de toi, il a quelque chose d'encore plus précieux à perdre, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire chez les Winchester n'est-ce pas? Encore plus de souffrance."

Elle ne voulait pas écouter, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'entendre. Et compte tenu de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Dean, la douleur de la lame s'amplifia au point de lui arracher un gémissement qui remplit Lucifer de joie.

\- "Ah, on dirait que cette fois, on a visé juste Sammy. Il y aurait-il quelque chose dans cette enveloppe creuse après tout? Grave le dernier nom mon adorable petit bourreau, et on verra bien… Kate, ta précieuse fille, ton élue qui est censée régner sur mes royaumes. Celle qui devrait me remplacer. Qui pourrit sûrement au fond d'un cul de basse fosse quelconque par ce que sa môman n'a pas été capable de la protéger."

Chaque nom avait été écrit en dessous des autres. Il ne restait comme place que le bas ventre, à la limite du jean, à la peau plus fine encore.

La première lettre du prénom de sa fille arracha un cri à Emily. La culpabilité immense et le manque qu'elle ressentait en pensant à Kate agissait comme un acide versé sur la plaie, et la colère ne parvenait plus à lutter contre la douleur. Elle sera les dents de toutes ses forces, et, luttant contre elle-même, parvint à garder le silence lorsqu'il découpa les trois caractères suivants.

\- "Je n'aurais pas cru que tu avais ce genre de courage ma chère." Dit Lucifer. "Pour un peu, je serais presque impressionné. Tant pis, que tu le veuille ou non, je t'entendrai hurler. Et puis, on a tout notre temps… Je pense que la démonstration a en tout cas déjà bien profité à Laureen, qu'en dis-tu Sammy? Tu veux voir la douleur déformer le visage de ta bien-aimée?"

Toujours incapable de parler, Sam lui adressa un regard plein de désespoir et de peur.

\- "Mais avant, un dernier détail. J'en ai assez de voir vos visages allongés par la déprime, Sam, dessine donc un sourire à Emily, qu'elle puisse se réjouir de la souffrance de sa cousine."

Le scalpel remonta, et en deux éclairs brûlant, il découpa les joues d'Emily en un sourire que le Joker n'aurait pas renié.

\- "Voilà qui est mieux." Jubila Lucifer. "Au tour de Laureen, tu crois qu'elle sera plus loquace?"

La mort dans l'âme, Sam sentit son corps pivoter et, un pas après l'autre, se rapprocher de la femme qu'il aimait.

Enfin débarrassée des attentions de leur adversaire, Emily ferma les yeux et tâcha de persuader son corps que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'une illusion. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à l'idée qu'elle était en réalité couchée sur un lit, en sécurité, dans la chambre d'amis du Fort.

\- "Je pense que pour elle, un motif abstrait conviendrait mieux. Mais pour être sûr de mon œuvre, je dois connaître ma toile… découpe lui ses habits, je la veux offerte entièrement à ma créativité."

Une fois de plus, la main se leva et les habits de Laureen commencèrent à tomber à terre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, pleins de larmes et de terreur et un son d'angoisse pure montait de sa gorge bloquée.

Très vite, elle se trouva nue face à ses bourreaux, exposée, sans défense.

\- "Fichtre Sammy, tu ne couches pas avec n'importe qui on dirait. Un joli morceau que tu t'es déniché là. Mais comme sa beauté compte plus pour elle qu'elle ne veut bien l'avouer, il est temps de lui montrer que la vie est une chienne, et que la beauté est éphémère. Sam?"

Le scalpel étincela, puis se rapprocha du visage de la jeune femme qui, malgré les restrictions que lui imposait le sort, parvint à hurler.

\- "Une chanteuse!" Applaudit Lucifer. "Quelle chance. Mais j'hésite, plutôt des scarifications verticales…?"

La lame traça quatre lignes parallèles à droite, de la paupière inférieure au menton, Laureen hurla de plus belle.

\- "A moins que l'horizontale ne fasse plus ressortir les yeux… "

Le scalpel se décala pour entailler largement l'autre joue, du nez à l'oreille cette fois.

\- "Pas mal, pas mal, mais je pense qu'on peut faire encore mieux. Tu ne crois pas qu'un peu de chirurgie… oui, je verrais bien une nouvelle interprétation du bout de son nez."

La main de Sam bougea à nouveau, mais le geste s'interrompit avant que la lame ne se pose.

\- "Et bien Sam, j'attends." Demanda Lucifer, agacé.

Le front de Sam était couvert de sueur, et ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux, terrifiés, de Laureen. Mais la main ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- "Pas de bol pour toi Lulu, il est en train d'apprendre qu'il peut lutter contre toi, c'est-à-dire contre lui-même."

Lucifer se tourna pour faire face à Emily, qui s'était détachée de la porte et qui marchait désormais vers eux. Le sourire sanglant que lui avait dessiné Sam s'effaçait à mesure qu'elle avançait, et les plaies dégoulinantes de son ventre se refermaient elles-aussi à vue d'œil.

\- "Comment as-tu réussi à te libérer?" Demanda le diable, visiblement surprit, avec une touche d'inquiétude.

\- "Tu aimerais bien le savoir… Sam, que dirais-tu de faire goûter à notre ami sa propre médecine?"

Elle fit un geste. Sam pivota dans un mouvement fluide et la lame toujours levée trancha la gorge de Lucifer, qui s'écroula, ses mains serrées autour de son cou pour tenter de freiner le flot de sang.

Aussitôt, Laureen, relâchée par ce qui la plaquait contre le mur, s'effondra au sol, rattrapée au dernier instant par Sam, à nouveau libre de ses mouvements lui aussi.

\- "Venez-vous deux, on se tire." Dit Emily, qui prit la tête pour ouvrir, cette fois sans difficultés, la porte.

Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle blanche. Emily s'approcha de sa cousine et, passant sa main devant son visage, effaça d'un geste les coupures qui la défiguraient. Puis elle se tourna vers Sam, et dans la foulée, guérit également le jeune homme.

\- "Tu vois Sam, nous sommes dans une sorte de rêve, il suffit de prendre le contrôle, et on peut faire ce que l'on veut. Alors s'il te plaît, sors-nous de là maintenant.

\- Je… "

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un bruit attira leur attention. Une porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne les attira à l'intérieur, et après s'être consulté du regard, ils franchirent prudemment le seuil tous les trois.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière désaffecté. De vieilles pierres tombales semblaient avoir poussées au hasard, et le lieu était aussi désert que désolé.

\- "Sam? On est où là?

\- C'est ici que j'ai ouvert la cage et plongé en enfer." Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

\- "On dirait que l'histoire se répète Sammy… "

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement au son de cette voix.

\- "Surprit de me revoir les enfants? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas m'arrêter aussi facilement quand même?

\- Si seulement on avait pu, mais on dirait que tu as fait une forte impression sur Sam, et qu'il n'est pas facile pour lui de t'oublier." Dit Emily.

\- "Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, après tout, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas Sammy…

\- Sam, tu m'as vu agir, tout ceci n'est qu'une projection de ton esprit, tu as le pouvoir de renvoyer cette chose là où elle doit être, dans tes souvenirs, où elle ne pourra plus jamais te nuire. Tu es sorti de la cage Sam, et Lucifer n'a plus d'autre pouvoir que celui que tu veux bien…"

Le diable, excédé, claqua des doigts, et Emily explosa littéralement avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, arrosant Sam et Laureen d'un mélange de chair et de sang.

\- "C'est qu'elle commençait à m'agacer cette petite moralisatrice. J'ai horreur des gens qui font des discours de motivation à deux balles, pas vous?"

Sam et Laureen étaient figés, terrorisés par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Incapables de faire un geste, ils regardaient Lucifer s'approcher d'eux. Il passa un doigt léger sur la joue de Laureen, qui frissonna de dégout.

\- "Et bien ma jolie, on peut dire que tu n'auras pas gardé longtemps mes décorations. C'est bien dommage, et je te propose que l'on recommencer tout de suite.

\- Non."

Sortie de sa stupeur, Laureen avait parlé d'une voix calme mais ferme.

\- "Non? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher?

\- En te renvoyant dans ta cage. Sam?

\- Mais comment…?" Demanda le jeune homme, encore perdu.

\- "Dans ta poche Sam…" lui chuchota Laureen.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et ses doigts rencontrèrent… les quatre anneaux. La clef de la cage. D'un geste vif, il sortit l'assemblage et le lança au sol.

\- "Ah, tu as gardé cette vieillerie?" Ironisa Lucifer. "Tu n'espères tout de même pas que ça puisse marcher deux fois?"

Mais le léger doute dans la voix de son bourreau conforta Sam dans sa décision. Très vite, il déclama les mots qui ouvriraient le vortex menant à la prison.

\- "Pourtant, on dirait bien que la formule fonctionne." Lui répondit Sam en voyant l'abîme familier déchirer le sol entre les tombes.

\- "Et on va se faire un plaisir de te le prouver!" Dit Laureen, à la surprise de Lucifer qui, concentré sur Sam, semblait l'avoir oubliée.

De toutes ses forces, elle asséna au Diable un coup de pied retourné de première classe qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Reculant par réflexe de quelques pas pour tenter de ne pas tomber, il se retrouva, vacillant, sur la lisière effritée au-dessus du gouffre.

\- "Sam, aide-moi!" Dit-il, suppliant et cherchant à se raccrocher à sa victime toute proche.

\- "Non." Répondit Sam avec conviction.

Et d'une pichenette, se dégageant sans mal des mains de Lucifer qui cherchaient à s'agripper à lui, il poussa son bourreau dans le vide. La terre se referma sur le dernier cri de l'ange déchu.

Laureen se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

\- "Je suis si fière de toi!" Lui dit-elle.

\- "Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, sans vous…

\- Mon dieu, Emily, j'espère qu'elle va bien!

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

\- Alors réveille-toi Sam, il est temps de rejoindre la vraie vie." Dit encore Laureen.


	27. Chap 27 Réveil

_**On me réclame la suite (merci :)), la voilà. Un chapitre court, sur les réveils difficiles pour tout le monde.**_

 ** _..._**

* * *

Sam se redressa d'un seul coup, manquant de faire tomber le moniteur cardiaque et faisant sursauter Bobby qui le veillait.

\- "Sam!?" S'exclama ce dernier. "Est-ce que ça va?

\- Bobby? Où sont Laureen et Emily?

\- Heu… dans la chambre à côté."

Inquiet, il arracha sa perfusion et les patchs du moniteur et se précipita dans la chambre d'amis, suivit de Bobby.

Laureen était justement en train d'émerger quand il passa la porte.

\- "Laureen, ça va?" lui demanda Sam.

\- "Sam? Oui, je vais bien, et toi?" L'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- "Et Emily?" Demanda-t-il sans répondre.

\- "Je… "

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la forme encore allongée de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixaient le plafond, mais elle ne semblait pas réagir à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- "Emily?" Appela Bobby en s'approchant.

\- "Emily?" Essaya à son tour Sam, un peu plus fort.

\- "Mily?" Tenta Laureen, saisissant la main de sa cousine.

Enfin, ils virent ses paupières bouger, puis elle cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de revenir à elle.

\- "Qui…? Sam? Tu es réveillé?

\- Grâce à vous oui, je suis à nouveau moi-même.

\- Ah, bien, c'est parfait."

Son ton était calme, étrangement détaché.

\- "On va pouvoir se remettre au travail alors. Continua-t-elle, à la surprise de tous.

\- Emily, tu es sûre que ça va?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi? Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux Sam. Par contre, tu saignes, laisse-moi arranger ça, tu as enlevé ta perfusion n'importe comment."

Elle s'assit et désigna le bras de Sam, duquel s'écoulait effectivement un mince filet de sang.

\- "Heu… oui… merci." Dit le jeune homme, déconcerté par cette attitude.

Bobby et Laureen se regardèrent, tout aussi surpris. Mais sans plus de considération pour les retrouvailles émouvantes, Emily se leva et fit signe à Sam de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas?" Demanda Bobby à Laureen quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- "Je… je n'en sais rien, elle a réussi à prendre le contrôle du rêve de Sam pendant un moment, mais lors de la confrontation finale avec Lucifer, il l'a faite exploser, littéralement, en mille morceaux. Peut-être que de se sentir mourir l'a affectée?

\- Peut-être oui…" répondit le vieux chasseur, l'air songeur. "J'espère que ça lui passera en tout cas.

\- Oui, moi aussi, c'est inquiétant de la voir si détachée.

\- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un signe qu'elle commence à craquer en tout cas," conclut Bobby, "on a besoin d'elle, peut-être plus que jamais".

Une fois Sam pansé, Emily retourna à son bureau pour travailler comme si rien de particulier n'était arrivé, laissant les trois autres tenter de se réjouir du retour de Sam. Décontenancés par cette attitude, Bobby déclara un congé pour tout le monde jusqu'au lendemain. Lui-même avait besoin de sommeil après son aller-retour pour acheter la racine et sa longue veille au chevet des rêveurs. Sam et Laureen pourrait profiter de rattraper un peu le temps perdu entre eux. Il serait toujours temps de faire le point le lendemain matin.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement une collation, puis Bobby, qui baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire depuis un moment, partit se coucher dans l'infirmerie, laissant, avec un clin d'œil, la chambre au jeune couple.

Après une longue douche, Sam retrouva Laureen assise dans le canapé, l'air absente.

\- "Laureen?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas.

\- "Laureen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça ne va pas?

\- Je… Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis Sam. Je déteste l'admettre, mais Lucifer n'avait pas tort, je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour cette vie. Toute cette violence, toutes ces angoisses, ces risques, cette peur intense… Comment tu fais pour supporter ça?

\- J'ai été élevé là-dedans, alors, l'habitude déjà…

\- On s'habitue vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

\- "En fait, non… Mais quand je pense à ce que des innocents risquent si je ne fais rien…

\- Et ça suffit? Pour ne pas avoir peur?

\- J'ai toujours peur… après toutes ces années. En ce moment, si j'écoutais ma peur pour Dean et Kate, je hurlerais sans doute de terreur. Mais j'ai appris à l'utiliser, à la canaliser.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'en suis capable…" dit-elle tristement.

\- "Et pourtant, tu l'as fait! Tu as flanqué une bonne raclée à Lucifer en personne, tu m'as sauvé Laureen.

\- Je voulais… je voulais juste sortir de là, et j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen.

\- Tu as utilisé ta peur pour survivre, c'est le premier pas.

\- Tu crois?

\- Laureen, si tu ne veux pas de cette vie de fou, personne ne te le reprocheras, surtout pas moi. Je sais trop bien ce que ça implique et je ne forcerai jamais personne à le faire contre sa volonté.

\- Merci…

\- Mais je te connais, je sais que les autres comptent plus pour toi que tu ne veux l'admettre. Et j'ai besoin de toi…

\- …

\- Alors peut-être que tu ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile, ou peut-être que tu découvriras que c'est trop pour toi, et sois sûre que dans ce cas, je respecterai ta décision. Mais j'aimerais tant que tu restes…

\- Sam, je…

\- Je t'aime Laureen, et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse."

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de chercher une réponse. Il la fixait et elle tentait de trouver dans le regard aimant qu'il posait sur elle la force qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Mais c'est dans l'espoir qu'il mettait en elle, et dans la peur qu'elle vit petit à petit apparaître dans ses yeux devant son absence de réponse qu'elle trouva le courage d'enfin parler.

\- "Je t'aime aussi Sam, je ne sais pas si je serai assez courageuse pour affronter tout ça, mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber, de vous laisser tomber. Alors je vais essayer.

\- Merci Laureen… "

Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Ils restèrent longtemps collés ainsi, cherchant dans la présence de l'autre le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin. Puis, lentement, il s'écarta, l'embrassa, puis l'emporta sur le lit, pour une communion encore plus intime.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre le lendemain autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Tous avaient l'air nettement plus en forme que la veille, et Emily semblait s'être un peu reconnectée à elle-même. Elle avait d'ailleurs préparé à manger comme d'habitude, et les accueillit d'un sourire.

\- "Comment tu te sens Sam?" Demanda Bobby avant de remplir son assiette.

\- "Encore un peu fatigué, mais dans l'ensemble, ça va, merci.

\- Et ta mémoire?

\- Revenue, je crois.

\- Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens?" L'interrogea Emily.

\- "L'enlèvement. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Raconte!" Lui intima Bobby.

\- "Des types nous ont drogués, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Ensuite, on nous a fait monter dans une camionnette. Là, j'ai un trou, j'ai dû perdre connaissance un moment. Mais j'avais sans doute absorbé moins de tranquillisant que Kate et Dean, parce que lorsqu'on s'est arrêté, j'ai repris conscience. Je les ai entendus se disputer à mon sujet. Ils voulaient de toute évidence garder Dean et Kate, mais n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir quoi faire de moi. J'ai fait le mort en attendant. Puis, ils m'ont trainé un peu à l'écart, et là, j'ai voulu saisir l'occasion de m'échapper. Mais j'étais encore trop ralenti par la drogue, et ils m'ont rattrapé. Ils étaient deux, et m'ont lancé chacun un sort, presque en même temps. Le sort d'oubli d'abord, puis celui pour me terroriser. Et ils ont recommencé à se disputer. L'un voulait m'abattre, l'autre lui a dit que s'il faisait ça, la lumière du soleil ne brillerait plus pour lui.

\- La lumière du soleil?" S'étonna Laureen.

\- "Oui, la formulation de la phrase était bizarre, ça m'a frappé. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils entendaient ça comme la mort, mais comme une sorte de trahison. Et puis, un troisième homme est venu leur dire quelque chose. Et comme j'étais à la fois terrorisé et désorienté par l'amnésie, j'ai… j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis enfuis."

Il se tut, ressentant malgré les circonstances le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné son frère et sa nièce ainsi aux mains des ravisseurs.

\- "Et ensuite?" Demanda Emily.

\- "Je me suis caché un long moment, et puis… c'est flou, je crois que j'ai eu une attaque de panique. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir fui encore, puis j'ai marché au hasard, zigzaguant entre les choses qui me faisaient peur jusqu'à la dissociation, ce qui a permis au prêtre de m'arrêter et d'essayer de m'aider. C'est là que vous m'avez retrouvé. Après ça, je me souviens m'être réveillé à l'infirmerie, et de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais ici et que vous cherchiez à briser le sort de peur, puis celui d'amnésie.

\- Au moins, on aura pas besoin de tout te raconter.

\- Pour tout dire, c'est assez perturbant," continua Sam," parce que je me rappelle également ce que c'était d'être un enfant de 6 à 12 ans. Pour une journée au moins.

\- C'était pas une partie de plaisir pour nous non plus gamin." Dit Bobby, d'un ton grognon.

\- "Mais malgré ça, tu ne sais pas qui étaient ces gens." Insista Emily.

\- "Non, ils n'avaient aucuns signes particuliers visibles à part leur maitrise de la magie. Ni marque, ni tatouage, rien.

\- Bon, ça nous ramène à la nécessité de trouver un moyen de contourner les sorts qui nous empêchent de localiser Kate et Dean. Dit Emily d'un air concentré. J'ai eu un contact avec Londres hier soir, Maggie a trouvé deux sorts, un pour les âmes liées, un pour les liens du sang. J'aimerais qu'on les lance le plus rapidement possible. Laureen, j'aurai besoin de toi.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

\- Je voudrais que tu aides Sam pour le charme de liaison des âmes, je me réserve l'autre, je ne suis pas sûre que moi et Kate on partage ce lien.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour tout préparer, je vous propose de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour tester tout ça."

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et tout le monde quitta la table. Laureen descendit directement au laboratoire alors qu'Emily rangeait la cuisine. Bobby et Sam s'installèrent au salon. Le vieux chasseur était plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre de retrouver enfin celui qu'il considérait comme son fils en pleine possession de ses moyens. Après les semaines d'angoisse dues à l'effritement inexorable du mur, puis les jours impossibles depuis l'enlèvement, voir Sam redevenu lui-même lui redonnait l'espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger enfin.

\- "C'est bon de te retrouver gamin." Lança Bobby." Les derniers jours n'ont pas été une promenade de santé.

\- Pour moi non plus, mais oui, je suis soulagé d'être enfin… entier, en quelque sorte.

\- Entier? Drôle de choix de mot.

\- J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, y compris ceux de l'année passée sans mon âme.

\- Et la cage?

\- Aussi…"

Sam avait blêmi, mais il tint le coup.

\- "Et maintenant?" Lui demanda Bobby.

\- "Maintenant, j'espère que le sort de liaison va fonctionner, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi, je vais retourner chaque caillou de ce pays s'il le faut, mais je retrouverai mon frère et Kate.

\- Et tu ne seras pas seul." Lui répondit Bobby avec confiance.

\- "C'est vrai…" répondit Sam, d'un ton incertain. "Bobby, tu crois qu'Emily va bien?

\- Je ne sais pas fils, je pensais que c'était les échecs qui la poussaient à se renfermer un peu, mais sa réussite d'hier en venant te tirer de ton illusion l'a rendue plus distante que jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend et pour tout dire, je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Espérons qu'on retrouvera vite Kate et Dean, ça devrait lui remonter le moral.

\- Espérons oui…"

Mais le ton de Bobby laissait penser que c'était plus le changement chez Emily qui tenait de l'espoir.


	28. Chap 28 un temps pour la préparation

En fin de journée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au labo. Chacun avait pris le temps de faire une pause, Sam et Laureen avaient même profité d'une longue balade dans le parc qui entourait la propriété. C'est donc dans les meilleures conditions possibles vu les circonstances qu'Emily lança le premier sort, celui qui, par les liens du sang, devait la connecter à sa fille.

Récitant les vers nécessaires, elle sentit le pouvoir l'envahir, mais il ne circulait pas normalement, comme si les "canaux" étaient obstrués ou déviés. Une ombre, une impression de présence se manifesta, mais, alors que quelque chose tout au fond d'elle-même hurlait et se débattait, s'effaça sans laisser de trace. Emily se retrouva debout devant la table, les yeux fixés sur les glyphes qui soutenaient l'incantation. Autour d'elle, les trois autres ne la lâchaient pas du regard, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

\- "Je… quelque chose n'a pas marché, je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre… "

Elle vit l'espoir s'éteindre dans leurs yeux. Elle-même encaissa ce nouvel échec sans trop s'y arrêter.

\- "Sam, j'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi." Dit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard, la laissant en dehors de leur constat silencieux. Puis Laureen mit la dernière main à la préparation du sort et ce fut au tour de Sam de lancer l'incantation qui, ils l'espéraient tous, leur permettrait d'enfin avancer dans la localisation des deux disparus.

Au moment où le dernier mot résonnait, il eut l'impression qu'une flèche brûlante lui traversait la poitrine. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais comme… familier.

Dean se tenait assis sur son lit, attendant l'heure du repas et de nouvelles instructions quand il sentit quelque chose le frapper à la hauteur du sternum. L'instant d'après, une vague de confiance absolue et de soulagement intense l'envahit, sans qu'il sache d'où venaient ces sentiments. Puis une certitude s'imposa à lui.

\- "SAM!"

Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais dans son coin de liberté à l'intérieur de son esprit, enfin, il reprit espoir.

\- "Je le sens! Il est vivant!"

Sam venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le sort avait marché, et il percevait à présent Dean comme une sorte de chaleur au fond de lui.

\- "Est-ce qu'il va bien?

\- Où est-il?

\- Est-ce que Kate est avec lui?"

Les questions fusaient et tous parlaient en même temps. Sam, concentré sur cette sensation nouvelle, ne les écoutait même pas, et aurait été incapable de leur répondre de toute façon.

Ils se calmèrent très vite et lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Bobby fut le premier à retenter sa chance et demanda, prudemment :

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu sens exactement?

\- C'est comme… si j'avais un petit animal palpitant sous mes côtes. Je sais qu'il m'a senti lui aussi, je ressens un écho de ses émotions. Il est…

\- Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Emily doucement

\- "Il est… triste. Et en colère. Je crois qu'il…

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a quelque chose… c'est difficile à cerner mais…"

Sam repensa alors au moment de la connexion. Pendant un instant, il s'était retrouvé immobilisé, Il s'était sentit… comme prisonnier dans son corps.

\- "Non, je n'arrive pas à le formuler." Continua Sam. "Peut-être plus tard.

\- Au moins, un des sorts a marché, et on a quelque chose maintenant." Murmura Laureen.

Sa remarque tomba dans un silence lourd. Puis, ils remontèrent tous ensemble pour s'installer dehors.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait, Sam sentit quelque chose changer dans le lien qui l'unissait maintenant à Dean. C'était subtil, mais il avait l'impression… qu'un fil, à peine un cheveu, se tendait alors qu'il sortait de la maison. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida de tester différentes directions.

\- "Je reviens, dit-il aux trois autres, je dois vérifier un truc."

Il parcouru la terrasse puis, dès qu'il eut dépassé le coin du mur, partit à petites foulées vers la grille d'entrée de la propriété. Et effectivement, chaque pas qu'il faisait était comme un brin minuscule qui se serait ajouté à une corde le liant à son frère. Arrivé à la grille, il ferma les yeux et, tournant lentement sur lui-même, se concentra sur la sensation. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était face à un des piliers entourant le portail, et regardait vers le sud-est. Il reprit alors sa course et retourna retrouver les autres.

\- "J'ai trouvé quelque chose!" Hurla-t-il dès qu'il fut en vue de la table. "J'arrive à savoir dans quelle direction se trouve Dean!

\- Quoi? Comment!" Demanda immédiatement Bobby.

\- "Le lien, c'est comme… une corde qui nous relierait en ligne droite. Je peux percevoir les différences de tension. Enfin, c'est impossible à expliquer, mais c'est l'idée.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle!" Dit Laureen.

\- "Ok, préparerez quelque affaires, on part dans un quart d'heure, cette fois, on va les retrouver!" Ajouta Sam, qui ne tenait déjà plus en place.

Emily lui jeta un regard presque froid, mais se leva comme les autres et parti faire son sac, sans oublier une trousse médicale d'urgence. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'Impala, et Sam, au volant, ne put s'empêcher de promettre secrètement à Baby que bientôt, Dean la conduirait à nouveau.

Ils passèrent de longues heures dans la voiture, suivant le ressenti de Sam qui devait parfois s'arrêter pour se concentrer et retrouver le bon chemin, mais se rapprochant toujours plus de leur but. Ils firent une pause pour se reposer quelques heures, puis reprirent leur quête un peu folle.

Il était presque midi le lendemain quand enfin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une sorte de friche industrielle qui semblait déserte de prime abord. Sauf que les barbelés et les barrières qui entouraient deux bâtiments avaient l'air un peu trop neuf. Et qu'après avoir garé l'Impala à l'abri, ils purent voir une camionnette et une voiture passer le portail, un trafic un peu élevé aussi pour un endroit censément abandonné.

Sam avait maintenant l'impression que Dean était à côté de lui, comme quelqu'un qu'on aperçoit juste du coin de l'œil, à la limite de la perception, mais dont on ressent la présence. Grâce au renforcement du lien, ils avaient pu "échanger" quelques informations, sous forme d'émotions. Sam savait que Kate était retenue là également, et que Dean l'avait vue. Et il savait que son frère n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, sinon, il aurait déjà trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir.

\- "Il faut qu'on sache à qui on a affaire avant de se lancer." Souffla Bobby, les yeux rivés sur la zone clôturé.

\- Je suis d'accord," répondit Sam, "mais il n'y a pas tellement de points d'observation pratique ici."

De fait, toute la zone autour du site n'était constituée que de quelques vieux hangars bas, pas idéal pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

\- "Au moins, on peut cacher la voiture. Et surveiller les allées et venues." Dit Emily.

\- "Il va falloir s'en contenter je suppose." Grogna Sam.

Il était de plus en plus nerveux, sentant l'impatience de Dean à être enfin libéré comme une brûlure dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne voulait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans un minimum de renseignements.

Il leur fallu jusqu'au surlendemain pour rassembler les informations nécessaires et faire leurs plans pour la récupération de Kate et Dean. Ils avaient dénombré au moins une vingtaine de personnes sur le site, ce qui les avait fait opter pour une opération commando de nuit. Sam et Emily iraient chercher Kate pendant que Bobby et Laureen libéreraient Dean. Les deux hommes s'étaient également glissés près de la barrière la nuit précédente pour y déposer des charges explosives, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et où ils auraient besoin d'une diversion. Laureen et Emily avait passé tout leur temps à confectionner le plus d'amulettes et de charmes de protection possibles, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient victimes des sorts des ravisseurs comme l'avait été Sam.

Durant leur surveillance, ils avaient également vu Dean passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre, seulement accompagné d'un seul garde. Ils savaient donc qu'ils devraient explorer les deux constructions, ce qui était un facteur de risque énorme. Mais personne n'aurait renoncé si près du but, malgré les difficultés.

Tout était prêt et la tension montait en même temps que le soleil, alors qu'ils attendaient que la journée se termine pour enfin pouvoir passer à l'action. Mais peu après midi, Sam sentit le lien avec Dean s'échauffer sans prévenir. Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Bobby qui fixait son verre vide en se demandant si une recharge de whisky était ou non une bonne idée.

\- "Il se passe quelque chose." Dit Sam, inquiet.

\- "Quoi?" Demanda immédiatement Emily.

\- "Je ne sais pas, mais Dean à peur.

\- Peur? Ça lui arrive ça?" railla Bobby.

\- "Ils préparent quelque chose." Continua Sam en ignorant l'interruption.

Il se leva avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase et se précipita sur les jumelles posées à côté de la seule fenêtre qui leur permettait de voir l'extérieur des deux bâtiments. Et effectivement, l'agitation qui régnait semblait plus importante que les jours précédents. Mais surtout, il vit un nouveau véhicule entrer sur le site. Un bus VW décoré de peintures psychédéliques, ce qui semblait pour le moins étrange à cet endroit.

Sans un mot, il passa les lunettes à Emily qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- "Un bus de hippies? Vraiment?" Grogna-t-elle en voyant l'engin.

\- "Une idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire?" Demanda Sam.

\- "Hippies? Tu veux dire, décoré?" Lança soudain Laureen en s'approchant également de la fenêtre.

\- "Yep, avec tout l'attirail." Dit Emily en lui passant les jumelles.

Laureen prit quelques instants pour vérifier son intuition, mais fut vite fixée.

\- "Ils ont camouflé les glyphes de protection dans les motifs, le bus est en fait un véhicule blindé anti-magie."

À ce moment-là, le combi disparu dans le plus grand des bâtiments.

\- "Merde! Ils veulent probablement les déplacer!" Dit Bobby, inutilement puisque tous avaient déjà compris.

\- "On fait quoi?" Demanda Laureen.

Ils prirent tous une minute pour réfléchir, puis Emily, Bobby et Laureen se tournèrent ensemble vers Sam, qui était le plus habitué à ce genre de situations, et leur seul lien avec l'intérieur.

\- "On pourrait attendre qu'ils soient dans le bus, et les attaquer sur la route." Lança-t-il finalement.

\- "C'est une option," répondit Bobby," mais elle comporte plus d'incertitudes que je ne le voudrais.

\- Comme quoi?" Demanda Laureen.

\- "On ne sait pas si Dean et Kate seront ensemble dans la camionnette. Ni si le lien entre Sam et Dean résistera aux boucliers de celle-ci. On risque de perdre la trace du véhicule qui sera sûrement escorté. Et enfin, je ferais tout pour éviter de potentiellement provoquer un accident impliquant le bus dans lequel se trouverait Kate et Dean. Le risque de blessure est trop grand.

\- Alors…" commença Sam.

\- "Oui, on fonce dans le tas. Et on prie pour que leur déménagement ne se fasse pas parce qu'on a été repéré. Si l'effet de surprise est avec nous, on aura peut-être le temps d'embarquer Kate et Dean avant que tous ne nous tombent dessus…" Expliqua Bobby.

\- "Ok, il nous faut une voiture bélier." Dit Sam. "Bobby?

\- Laureen et moi, on va chercher ça, on sera là dans 15 minutes max. S'ils sortent avec le bus avant, suivez-les, sinon, on vous charge, Sam avec moi dans la camionnette, Emily et Laureen dans l'impala. Laureen, tu resteras au volant, qu'on puisse se barrer rapidement. Tu sais tirer?

\- Heu… oui, j'ai déjà essayé y'a longtemps mais…" répondit-elle

\- "C'est facile, tu vises, tu presses la détente et tu fais gaffe au recul. Ne tire que si tu es sûre, ou pour te défendre. Si tu peux, n'hésite pas à utiliser la voiture comme arme aussi, mais reste dans le périmètre." Dit Bobby rapidement, en lui tendant un pistolet.

\- "Ça va aller?" Lui demanda Sam.

\- "Oui, je crois." Dit-elle en essayant de prendre l'air assurée.

\- "Emily, prépare tes poudres et tes potions." Dit Bobby en prenant Laureen par le bras pour aller chercher l'Impala.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sam se tourna vers Emily.

\- "Je sais que tu nous as dit il y a longtemps que tu étais nulle en armes, mais prends tout de même ça." Dit-il en lui tendant un Beretta. "Tu n'es pas obligée de tirer, mais ça peut les ralentir si tu les menace, et au pire, ça fait mal quand on tape sur quelqu'un avec.

\- S'il le faut…" Répondit-elle en prenant l'engin avec une certaine répugnance.

\- "Tu te souviens où est le cran de sécurité?

\- Oui, je déteste ces trucs, mais je suis une Colt, j'ai passé des heures sur un terrain d'entraînement avec ces saletés.

\- Je vois… "

Il se tourna pour préparer le reste des armes, pendant qu'elle empaquetait tous les équivalents magiques à sa disposition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam montait dans l'énorme 4X4 déniché par Bobby, et Emily prenait place dans l'Impala qui serait juste derrière.

\- "Prêt?" Demanda Bobby en enfonçant la pédale des gaz.

\- "Prêt." Répondit Sam. "Ils viennent de transférer Dean, il faut faire vite.

\- Au moins, ils seront probablement les deux au même endroit, ça nous facilitera la tâche."


	29. Chap 29 Un temps pour l'action

_**Un chapitre court, mais avec de l'action pour une fois. Il est temps de reprendre Dean et Kate aux ravisseurs.**_

 _ **Warning : violence, morts diverses. **_

_**...**_

* * *

La grille qui protégeait l'entrée du site explosa sur la calandre poussée par le V8 à pleine puissance. Le monstre ralentit à peine, et fonça directement vers le bâtiment le plus éloigné où avait disparu le combi VW. L'Impala le suivait à quelques distances, pour que Sam et Bobby aient le temps de dégager un peu le terrain.

Malgré leur arrivée en fanfare, ils devaient rester prudents. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'intérieur des constructions, ne savaient pas où se trouvaient Kate et Dean et surtout, ignoraient tout des talents de combattants de leurs opposants. Ils sautèrent donc du véhicule arme au poing, et commencèrent à éclaircir le plus vite possible les rangs de l'ennemi. Une fois l'extérieur dégagé et cinq ravisseurs à terre, Sam prit les devants, Bobby assurant ses arrières, et entra dans la maison.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine confusion. Les ravisseurs courraient partout, tentant de rejoindre soit les lieux où étaient stockées les armes, soit de prendre leur place pour protéger leurs otages. Sam réussit à en abattre deux de plus presque sans réfléchir, et Bobby en mis un autre hors d'état de nuire également. Mais se débarrasser de ces trois-là avait donné aux autre le temps de fermer les portes. Ils allaient donc devoir les ouvrir une à une, ce qui ne les arrangeaient pas du tout. Emily les rejoignit à ce moment-là, l'ai farouche et résolue.

\- "Ok, on fait quoi?" Demanda-t-elle.

\- "Reste derrière nous." Répondit Bobby. "Sam?"

Sam ferma les yeux une seconde, puis désigna l'une des entrées, plus grande que les autres.

\- "Dean est là derrière.

\- Ok, on fonce." Dit Bobby.

En chasseurs entraînés, en quelques gestes, ils décidèrent d'une stratégie, puis Bobby fit exploser la serrure d'une balle bien placée, juste avant que Sam n'ouvre la double porte d'un coup de pied puis recule immédiatement.

Planqués derrière les montants du chambranle, ils virent à l'intérieur le garage où attendait le bus qui devait servir à emmener Kate et sans doute Dean. Et surtout, en face d'eux se tenaient une poignée d'hommes armées et… Dean, qui les attendait, un pistolet à la main.

\- "Dean!" Cria Sam, sentant leur lien vibrer comme jamais.

Mais pour toute réponse, son frère leva un peu plus son arme et tira. Heureusement, Sam avait senti le dégoût et la panique qui l'animait et il eut juste le temps d'éviter la balle.

\- "Dean est forcé d'être de leur côté, attention!" Cria Sam un peu inutilement aux deux autres.

\- "Super…" marmonna Bobby qui jetait de rapides coups d'œil à l'intérieur pour évaluer leurs chances.

\- "Je vais faire diversion, et vous pourrez foncer et récupérer Dean !" Chuchota soudain Emily, repartant en arrière avant que Bobby puisse l'arrêter.

\- "Emily, non !" répondit-il à voix basse.

Mais elle était à mi-chemin de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et ne l'entendit pas. Une fois dehors, elle se précipita vers le 4x4 qui tournait encore. Un type surgit tout à coup devant elle, mais elle lui jeta un sort sans même ralentir, passant à côté de lui alors qu'il tombait à genoux, terrassé par de violents vomissements. Elle entendit une détonation derrière elle, mais ne tourna pas la tête pour voir Laureen se débarrasser comme une pro d'un autre assaillant qui lui cherchait des noises.

À l'intérieur, quelques échanges de tirs d'un côté et de l'autre ne provoquaient rien d'autre qu'un repli général vers les endroits abrités, à l'exception de Dean, à qui son "mentor" n'avait pas ordonné de se cacher. Evidemment, malgré le risque d'être blessés par lui, ni Bobby ni Sam n'étaient prêt à lui tirer dessus pour autant. Sam avait également sentit une de ses amulettes protectrice devenir brûlante, signe que les ravisseurs tentaient l'approche magique pour se défendre.

Tout à coup, la porte du garage explosa littéralement sous une poussée extérieure, fauchant au passage les trois assaillants qui se tenaient devant. La surprise et le chaos qui suivirent permirent à Sam et Bobby de foncer dans le tas et d'abattre ou de blesser plusieurs hommes dans la foulée.

Dean luttait de toutes ses forces contre le conditionnement qui le poussait à tirer sur ses sauveurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix, "arrête-les" avait dit son marionnettiste en lui mettant une arme dans les mains. Heureusement, la petite zone de flou dans cet ordre lui permettait tout de même de viser les jambes et non les têtes, et de se diviser suffisamment entre Sam et Bobby pour leur laisser à chacun le temps d'esquiver. Mais ce jeu de roulette russe était néanmoins très dangereux, et très éprouvant pour les nerfs. Au moment où quelque chose fit exploser la porte du garage, son cornac paniqua, et, voyant Emily sortir du véhicule et se diriger vers eux, il cria à Dean:

\- "Tue-là! Maintenant! protège-moi!"

Se tournant pour obéir, il vit comme dans un cauchemar son arme se stabiliser pour viser Emily en pleine tête. Il hurla intérieurement et lutta avec toute l'énergie du désespoir contre la compulsion, incapable de penser qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille, pas elle, pas de sa propre main. Mais son doigt, inexorablement, pressa la détente.

Tout s'était passé trop vite pour qu'Emily réalise vraiment le danger, et elle entendit la détonation au moment où la balle… frôla sa tempe, dessinant une ligne sanglante sur son crâne, lui faisant l'effet d'un fer rouge posé sur sa peau. Puis elle vit Sam, surgissant de nul part, assommer Dean par derrière.

\- "Sam! Embarque Dean et fonce à la voiture, on va chercher Kate et on vous rejoint!" Cria Bobby.

\- "Ok!"

Chargeant son frère façon pompier sur ses épaules, il disparut par la porte désormais grande ouverte du garage.

Emily s'avançait en direction de Bobby, qui éliminait les derniers opposants, quand l'homme qui avait ordonné à Dean de la tuer se dressa devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle lui lança aussitôt un sort, et le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit, et pour cause après toutes ces heures de recherches, fut le sort de terreur. Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir blanchir immédiatement puis le vit du coin de l'œil s'effondrer en pleurant dans un coin alors qu'elle le dépassait.

\- "Dépêchons, Kate ne doit pas être loin!" Lui dit Bobby alors qu'ils se rejoignaient à la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le suivit, les mâchoires serrées.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, indécis, puis, méthodiquement, Bobby commença à défoncer les portes et à réduire au silence les quelques égarés qui se trouvaient derrière. Enfin, à la troisième, ils tombèrent sur le dernier noyau de résistance. Quatre gardes entouraient un cinquième homme qui tenait Kate dans ses bras.

\- "MAMA!" Hurla la petite.

Sans plus réfléchir, Emily se précipita vers sa fille qui, en larme, se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la poigne de son ravisseur.

Horrifié, Bobby la vit se jeter dans la gueule du loup et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Pressant le déclencheur qu'il tenait encore à la main, il espéra que l'explosion serait assez puissante pour distraire les quatre gorilles suffisamment longtemps pour les abattre. Il réussit à éliminer deux assaillants qui avaient sursauté à cause du bruit alors qu'Emily immobilisait le troisième avec un sort mais le quatrième…

Le coup de feu claqua, et Emily sentit quelque chose lui brûler le flanc. Puis Bobby s'écroula sur elle.

Elle ne savait même pas comment il avait pu se retrouver devant elle comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. L'homme, presque surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire, eut une seconde d'hésitation alors, levant l'arme qu'elle tenait sans l'utiliser depuis le début de l'assaut, Emily lui logea une balle, proprement, entre les deux yeux.

Le ravisseur qui tenait encore Kate tentait de s'enfuir avec la petite, mais Emily, malgré son crâne qui pulsait et sa blessure au flanc, lui barra la route.

\- "Rends-moi ma fille connard." Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- "Jamais!" Répondit l'homme.

\- "Mauvaise réponse…. "

Elle craignait de toucher Kate si elle lançait un sort, et encore plus si elle utilisait son arme, son carton parfait juste avant n'ayant été qu'un coup de bol. Mais l'adrénaline pure pulsant dans ses veines la fit s'avancer et, profitant du fait que Kate se débattait et que son adversaire avait les deux mains occupées, elle le frappa en plein dans la pomme d'Adam du tranchant de la main. Décuplée par la rage et l'instinct de protection pour sa fille, la force du coup envoya le type à terre, cherchant vainement à respirer, la trachée écrasée.

\- "MAMA!"

Au moment où Kate lui sautait dans les bras, Sam, revenu sur ses pas après avoir confié la garde de Dean à Laureen, débarqua dans la pièce. Embrassant la scène d'un regard, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Bobby, qui gisait là où il était tombé, se tenant la poitrine d'une main, immobile et le visage blanc comme de la craie.

\- "Bobby?" Appela Sam doucement en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

\- "Sam…?"

La voix n'était guère qu'un murmure.

\- "Sam…" reprit-il, à peine plus fort. "Aide-moi tu veux, il faut qu'on se barre d'ici et vite.

\- D'accord Bobby, serre les dents…"

Se penchant sur lui, Sam glissa ses bras sous son parrain et le souleva doucement. Il sentit aussitôt un liquide chaud lui couler dessus et Bobby gémit de douleur au premier mouvement.

Grognant sous le poids, Il réussit néanmoins à se relever et, suivit d'Emily qui tenait Kate serrée tout contre elle, repartit vers la sortie.

Heureusement, il ne croisèrent personne en route, apparemment, s'il restait des membres du groupe des ravisseurs, ils avaient pris peur et avaient fui.

Sam installa Bobby à l'arrière de l'Impala, et, demandant à Laureen de changer de place, il prit le volant. Emily, Kate sur les genoux, s'assit à côté de Bobby, qu'elle commença immédiatement à examiner.

\- "Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Sam en négociant le passage de la grille d'entrée défoncée.

\- "C'est pas brillant." Répondit Emily. "Il a le poumon perforé de part en part."

Elle regardait consternée la mousse rose qui perlait aux coins des lèvres de Bobby, signe visible des dégâts internes.

Connaissant parfaitement les blessures par armes à feu, Sam savait que "pas brillant" était un terrible euphémisme.

\- "Mais il va s'en remettre non?!" Demanda Laureen avec un peu de panique dans la voix.

\- "Je ne sais pas…" Admit Emily. "Même avec un bloc et toute une équipe de chirurgiens…

\- Tu dois le sauver Emily!" Explosa Laureen.

\- "Je ne demande pas mieux!" Répondit Emily. "Il a pris une balle pour moi, tu crois que je ne veux pas l'aider?!

\- Alors trouve quelque chose!" Lui intima encore Laureen, paniquée.

\- "Laureen! Calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'Emily fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour Bobby…" Dit Sam, la gorge nouée, tentant déjà de se résoudre à l'inéluctable.

Un silence tomba dans l'habitacle. Laureen pleurait, la tête dans ses mains, pendant que Sam, mâchoire crispée et regard fixe, pilotait l'Impala avec une concentration exagérée, retenant d'une main son frère inconscient qui menaçait de glisser du siège.


	30. Chap 30 et un pour lécher ses blesssures

_**Sauver les gens, c'est un boulot qui semble ne jamais finir.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

A l'arrière, Emily luttait contre la surcharge émotionnelle. Kate s'accrochait à elle et sanglotait depuis qu'elle l'avait récupérée, réclamant son attention. Retrouver le poids familier de ce petit corps chaud la remplissait d'un amour immense. Mais dans le même temps, ses blessures la faisaient souffrir de plus en plus. La balle qui avait fini sa course dans son flanc après avoir traversé Bobby lui donnait l'impression que tout son côté trempait dans l'eau bouillante et la ligne sanglante sur sa tête brûlait comme de l'acide. Mais surtout, la peur qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de perdre Bobby à cause de sa propre inconscience gonflait dans sa poitrine comme une bulle glaciale qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente autre chose monter en elle. Quelque part entre la peur, la douleur, l'amour et la rage contre ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à eux montait une force nouvelle, mais pas inconnue… Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Bobby et laissa éclater cette puissance au bout de ses doigts comme elle aurait libéré un sortilège. Il y eut comme un éclair blanc et…

\- "Qui m'a frappé?" Demanda Bobby en ouvrant les yeux.

\- "Bobby?"

Sam, surprit, se retourna pour le regarder et la voiture fit un écart brusque.

\- "Hé! Fais gaffe gamin, c'est pas le moment de nous envoyer dans le décor!" Rétorqua son parrain, se redressant sur son siège pour s'asseoir.

\- "Bobby!? Mais comment?" Demanda Laureen, perdue, le fixant à travers le voile des larmes qui coulaient encore.

\- "Je… je n'en sais rien, je…

\- Tu étais blessé, mourant!" Dit Sam, déboussolé.

\- "Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle. Mais… "

Soulevant sa chemise engluée de sang, il ne vit à l'endroit de l'impact qu'une cicatrice circulaire un peu rouge, comme une vieille blessure, mais aucune autre trace visible.

\- "Ben ça…" Dit-il, à court de mot.

\- "Emily?" Appela Laureen, réalisant que sa cousine n'avait rien dit.

Elle était tassée, à moitié écroulée contre la vitre, Kate toujours sur ses genoux mais désormais dans une position instable. Réagissant immédiatement, Bobby se précipita pour la redresser et vérifier si elle respirait encore.

\- "Elle est inconsciente, mais elle respire." Dit-il

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda Sam, cherchant toujours à comprendre le miracle qui venait de se produire.

\- "Je crois…" Commença Bobby."Je crois qu'elle m'a guérit. Et qu'elle s'est guérie elle-même en passant." Constata-t-il voyant que la plaie du crâne avait disparu elle aussi.

\- "Mais comment?" Insista Sam.

\- "Ça, on le lui demandera quand elle se réveillera…" Dit doucement Bobby, soudain inquiet que toute cette histoire ne soit pas encore finie.

Le silence retomba une fois de plus, à peine rompu par le bruit des sanglots étouffés de Kate.

Sam hésita un peu, mais le besoin de mettre tout le monde en sécurité le plus vite possible le poussa à enfoncer l'accélérateur. Sans les détours qu'ils avaient dû faire pour localiser Dean, ils pouvaient être au Fort en quelques heures.

Enfin, ils franchirent les grilles de la propriété, et Sam soupira de soulagement en voyant l'entrée intacte, puis la silhouette solide de la maison se détacher dans la lumière des phares.

Dean se réveilla au moment où Sam le tirait pour le sortir de la voiture, et il commença aussitôt à se débattre, comme s'il voulait encore attaquer son frère. Par leur lien, Sam sût qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même s'il essayait. La mort dans l'âme, il se résolu à l'attacher solidement, profitant du fait que Dean souffrait probablement d'une commotion et manquait donc pour le moment de coordination. Une fois le paquet ficelé, il le transporta tant bien que mal à l'intérieur, direction l'infirmerie. Le marionnettiste n'ayant pas permis à Dean de parler, celui-ci resta silencieux, même si à travers leur lien, Sam perçut son indignation à être baladé ainsi comme un sac.

\- "Sam? Tu te lance dans le bondage?" Demanda Bobby en le voyant entrer.

\- "C'est malin ça. Dean n'est toujours pas libéré de ce qui l'a forcé à se battre contre nous, il a essayé de m'attaquer." Répondit-il en déposant son frère sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

\- "Merde, on résout un problème, et il en surgit quinze autres.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Comment va Emily?" Demanda-t-il à Laureen, qui était au chevet de sa cousine.

\- "Aucun changement pour le moment.

\- Et toi ma Kate, comment tu vas ma puce?" Dit-il avec douceur en se tournant vers sa nièce qui les observait assise sur une chaise, muette et désorientée, encore mal réveillée après avoir dormi durant une partie du trajet.

\- "Amy?

\- Oui ma luciole, c'est tonton Sammy. Tu me fais un câlin?

\- AMY!" Cria-t-elle, mi paniquée mi soulagée.

Elle lui tendit les bras et il la souleva, la serrant avec tendresse contre son cœur. Elle se blottit contre lui et serra ses petits bras autour de lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle avait eu peur durant toute la journée, et à peine avait-elle retrouvé sa mère que celle-ci s'était endormie, sans qu'elle arrive à la réveiller. Elle avait détesté les gens qui l'avaient gardée ces dernières semaines, mais il y avait eu trop d'agitation d'un coup et elle ne savait même plus si elle devait pleurer, s'enfuir ou se faire toute petite et se taire très fort. Malgré la nuit et ses heures de sommeil, elle ne savait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, même si elle était contente de retrouver la maison. Alors quand Sam l'appela gentiment par le surnom que lui seul lui donnait et s'intéressa enfin à elle, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps comme le bébé de deux ans qu'elle était.

Il fallut longtemps à Sam pour calmer sa nièce, mais il refusa de la lâcher malgré la proposition de Bobby puis de Laureen de prendre le relais. Il sentait à travers leur lien l'amour de Dean pour sa fille renforcer le sien, et il aurait été incapable de l'abandonner ainsi, même symboliquement. C'est seulement quand elle s'endormit enfin, vaincue par toutes ces émotions, qu'il accepta de la déposer doucement à côté de sa mère, toujours inconsciente. Il avait hésité à aller la déposer dans son lit, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille seule et qu'elle croie qu'ils l'avaient à nouveau abandonnée.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sam?" Demanda Laureen en le voyant caresser une dernière fois les cheveux de Kate.

\- "On est en sécurité, on est tous là, on va trouver. Pour l'instant, je mangerais bien quelque chose, pas vous?

\- Je suis pour, et ensuite, je retournerai dormir, dans un vrai lit cette fois." Dit Bobby. "Après tout, j'ai bien failli mourir hier, c'est un peu crevant quand même." Ajouta-t-il d'un ton cocasse.

\- "Tu crois que ton frère a besoin de quelque chose?" Demanda Laureen soudain alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

\- "J'aurais dû y penser." Répondit Sam gêné de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Se tournant vers son frère qui fixait le plafond, ficelé comme un jambon, depuis qu'il avait été déposé là, il lui demanda:

\- "Dean, tu m'entends?"

Pas de réponses, mais leur lien vibra d'agacement.

\- "Tu veux quelque chose à boire?"

Une approbation passa entre eux.

\- "Tu peux boire?"

Hésitation, assentiment prudent.

\- "Et manger?"

Cette fois, c'est l'envie qui parcouru le lien, puis le découragement.

\- "Ok, on va tenter la boisson fortifiante alors."

La réaction à la proposition ne se fit pas attendre, et Sam sentit l'indignation de son frère à cette idée.

\- "Bon, d'accord, un truc sucré pour que tu ne meures pas de faim, ET une bière, ça te va?"

Dean acquiesça, acceptant le désagréable pour se réjouir de ce qui viendrait après.

Mais avant que Sam ne sorte, celui-ci sentit encore autre chose. Dean avait mal partout d'être encore attaché comme ça et… il y avait un autre genre de gêne…

\- "Laureen, Bobby, vous voulez bien aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger, je vous rejoins tout de suite." Dit-il aux deux autres.

Dès qu'ils furent sortit, il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie et, sans trop songer à ce qu'il allait faire, sortit le matériel nécessaire pour que Dean puisse enfin soulager sa vessie. Le moment extrêmement gênant pour les deux frères passé, il se jura de l'oublier au plus vite et sentit l'approbation de son frère comme il avait senti sa résignation. Il appela alors Bobby et ils attachèrent Dean plus confortablement grâce aux contentions qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard. Jetant un dernier regard pour s'assurer que l'état d'Emily était stable et que Kate dormait toujours à point fermé, ils allèrent rejoindre Laureen à la cuisine.

\- "Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps, vous avez trouvé quelque chose à boire pour Dean ?" Dit Sam

\- "J'ai déniché un reste de bouillon de poulet, je l'ai mis à réchauffer." Répondit Laureen. "Je peux te l'amener, avec un sandwich pour toi si ça te va.

\- Ce serait parfait, merci Laureen."

Il la regarda avec reconnaissance. Il savait que ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de passer à l'attaque avait été très difficile pour elle. Ils avaient parlé longuement pendant le trajet, et elle avait fondu en larmes plusieurs fois en repensant à sa peur et à sa culpabilité, renforcée d'un puissant dégoût, à l'idée d'avoir sans doute tué un homme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais ça ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sam aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter la voiture, le plus urgent étant de ramener tout le monde sain et sauf (enfin presque) au Fort. Il savait que les jours à venir seraient très durs encore, et se jura de faire tout son possible pour être là pour elle, malgré les problèmes avec Dean et Emily.

Il retourna près de son frère avec la bière promise, et réussi à lui en faire boire quelques gorgées. Puis il continua avec le bouillon tiède, et finalement, le reste de la bière. Une fois Dean rassasié, il s'attaqua à son propre sandwich. Puis il s'assit sur une chaise et veilla sur Emily, Kate et Dean.

Laureen vint le rejoindre un moment après. Elle avait tenté d'aller dormir, mais elle était incapable de fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait tué plus tôt. Prenant une seconde chaise, elle allait s'installer à côté de Sam quand il lui attrapa la main et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- "J'ai eu envie de faire ça durant tout le trajet… " Dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- "Sam… "

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais se mit à pleurer avant d'y parvenir. Il la serra doucement contre lui et la consola comme il l'avait fait pour Kate un peu plus tôt. Enfin, blottie contre sa poitrine, elle finit par se calmer. Il ne savait pas si elle s'était endormie ou si elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées, mais il ne voulait pas bouger au risque de la réveiller. Il savait qu'ils auraient mal partout le lendemain à rester ainsi, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâchée.

C'est un mouvement d'Emily qui le força pourtant à se lever au bout de quelques heures. Il réveilla doucement Laureen, et l'assis sur le siège d'à côté pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits alors qu'il se dirigeait, péniblement à cause de ses membres engourdis, vers le lit.

\- "Emily ? tu m'entends ?

\- Sam ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Crevée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? on est à la maison ?

\- Oui, on est au Fort. Et il s'est passé que tu as soigné Bobby, et que tu t'es soignée toi-même, avant de perdre connaissance. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Soigné ? Moi ? j'ai soigné Bobby ?

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, alors je ne sais pas qui c'était. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

\- … La mousse rose…

\- Quoi ?

\- L'hémorragie interne de Bobby, il avait de la mousse rose sur les lèvres, je savais qu'il allait mourir. Et je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je… j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un volcan dans la tête, trop d'émotions, j'étais incapable de les trier et… plus rien, le noir complet.

\- Kate ! où est Kate !" dit-elle soudain, réalisant qu'ils l'avaient enfin sauvée.

\- Elle est juste là, à coté de toi, regardes." Répondit Sam.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ça. Sam avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était très légère quand il l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais il avait supposé que l'adrénaline ou l'inquiétude avaient faussés son jugement. En la regardant mieux, il réalisa que son visage était émacié et que ses vêtements flottaient autour d'elle.

\- "Attends, je vais t'aider, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme." Dit-il en lui tendant les mains.

Grâce à lui, elle réussit à s'asseoir et elle put cette fois voir sa fille qui dormait toujours, si petite au bout du lit.

\- "Kate… " Dit-elle avec de la tendresse dans la voix.

Elle leva péniblement une main et caressa doucement les fins cheveux de sa fille. Mais trop vite, son bras retomba et ses cernes se creusèrent un peu plus, comme si ce simple geste l'avait épuisée.

\- "Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te recoucher." Lui dit Sam. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À manger ?

\- Plus tard peut-être." Réussit-elle à murmurer, avant de se rendormir comme on sombre.


	31. Chap 31 la vie trouve toujours un chemin

_**La sécurité, c'est un bon début, mais parfois, c'est aussi là qu'on a le temps de réfléchir et de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Et quand on a pas été élevé comme un Winchester, ce n'est pas toujours facile...**_

 _ **Merci**_ Ollicity Throy _**pour les encouragements, c'est très agréable de se savoir non seulement suivie, mais attendue :)**_

 _ **Warning : ce chapitre mérite son rating M, y'a un peu de coquin, enjoy ;)**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Laureen, qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire, adressa un haussement de sourcil interrogateur à Sam quand il se tourna vers elle, l'air inquiet.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda-t-elle.

\- "Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si… elle avait été drainée de toutes ses forces en guérissant Bobby. Elle a visiblement perdu du poids et semble totalement épuisée." Lui répondit-il en venant se rasseoir.

Laureen, elle aussi inquiète, lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Ça au moins, elle pouvait le faire.

Bobby vint les réveiller au petit matin. Il semblait parfaitement en forme et Sam grogna d'un air dégoûté en le voyant ainsi, alors que lui-même se sentait crasseux, épuisé et découragés.

Sam lui raconta le réveil nocturne d'Emily et l'inquiétude, ainsi que la culpabilité, traversèrent le visage de son parrain.

\- "On verra à son prochain réveil, en attendant, allez-vous coucher tous les deux, vous en avez besoin, je prends le relais."

Sam hésita, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec Dean, mais celui-ci semblait dormir et il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Et de fait, il sombra dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Quelques heures plus tard, lui et Laureen repassèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, un peu plus reposés.

\- "Quoi de neuf Bobby ?"

Le vieux chasseur était en train de lire une histoire à Kate, qui l'écoutait, pelotonnée sur ses genoux. Elle ne supportait apparemment pas de rester seule, et semblait étonnamment calme pour une enfant de son âge.

\- "On en est au huitième Monsieur et Madame, sinon, rien du côté de nos dormeurs."

Sam ferma les yeux un court instant.

\- "Sauf que Dean est réveillé.

\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas tellement la différence ficelé comme il l'est." Dit Bobby, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- "On ne peut pas le garder comme ça, il faut qu'on trouve rapidement un moyen de le libérer de ce sort de contrainte.

\- Sauf que c'est Emily la spécialiste des contraintes, et qu'elle ne semble pas tellement en état de l'aider." Dit Laureen.

\- "Est-ce que tu peux appeler la famille à Londres, quelqu'un saura peut-être comment faire." Lui demanda Sam.

\- "Bonne idée," dit Bobby. "Et moi, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour au bunker, on a déjà passé au peigne fin la plupart des ouvrages qu'on a ici, mais il reste peut-être des choses à trouver là-bas. Et puis, j'aimerais m'assurer que personne n'y a mis les pieds, les connaissances des ravisseurs en matière de magie m'inquiètent, je n'aimerais pas découvrir qu'ils sont au courant des planques des hommes de lettres.

\- Heureusement qu'ils s'y connaissent mieux en magie qu'en stratégie, sinon, notre petit raid d'hier aurait pu se solder par un échec cuisant. Ils n'étaient ni très organisés, ni très doués en combat." Dit Sam.

\- "Tu veux dire, à part le type qui m'a transpercé le poumon ?" ironisa Bobby.

\- "A part celui-là, et même, si j'ai bien compris, après son tir, il aurait pu achever Emily, mais il n'a pas réagi assez vite.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude de se battre, mais on ne peut pas compter sur cette lacune à l'avenir, et quelque chose me dit qu'on n'en a pas fini avec eux. Je doute que nous ayons coupé la tête du serpent." Conclut Bobby.

\- "Je vais aller appeler Londres." Dit Laureen d'une voix morne avant de quitter la pièce.

Bobby la regarda sortir, puis lança un coup d'œil à Sam, qui haussa les épaules, l'air triste.

\- "Je crois qu'elle n'est pas faite pour cette vie, et hier, ça a été dur pour elle, alors se relancer dans une énième quête…" Dit Sam.

\- "Ouais, ce n'est simple pour personne, mais je comprends."

Sentant quelque chose dans le lien qu'il avait avec son frère, Sam proposa à Bobby d'emmener Kate à la cuisine, pendant qu'il s'occupait de Dean. Le nouveau moment gênant passé, il pensa que vraiment, il fallait trouver rapidement une solution à cette situation, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps avec un niveau pareil d'intimité.

Bobby partit un peu après pour le bunker, en leur promettant de les tenir au courant. Sam lui téléphona à Sandy, qui se rongeait sûrement les sangs pour eux tous et qui ne savait pas encore qu'ils étaient revenus, avec les deux otages saufs, même s'ils n'étaient pas tous en bon état. Elle débarqua dans la demi-heure, et pleura de joie quand Kate se jeta dans ses bras.

La petite accrochée à elle, elle écouta Sam et Laureen lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi Dean et Emily partageaient l'infirmerie.

\- "Voilà, tu sais tout." Conclut Sam à la fin de son récit.

\- "Nom de dieu, vous avez vraiment une vie de dingue !" dit-elle, abasourdie.

Laureen se recroquevilla un peu en entendant ça, mais Sam la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- "Malheureusement oui. Maintenant, il faut qu'on gère les conséquences de cette folie. La famille anglaise planche en ce moment sur le cas de Dean, mais je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main plus pragmatique pour nos deux malades." Dit Sam

\- "Ah ça, c'est dans mes cordes. Cristal avait amené pas mal de poches de nutrition pour toi quand tu étais dans le coma, je peux les donner à Dean et Emily, en attendant mieux." Répondit Sandy.

\- "Merci, ça nous aiderait bien oui.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je m'installe ici quelques jours ? Cristal est repartie en tournée hier, et je pourrais vous aider pour les malades, et garder ma petit puce qui semble avoir bien besoin de présence elle aussi.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Évidemment, si je le propose.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Sandy.

\- C'est normal, vous affrontez les monstres, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est vous remettre sur pied pour le prochain round." Dit-elle avec un sourire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sam eut un petit rire, et même Laureen réussit à sourire un peu, reprenant quelques couleurs.

\- "Bon, au boulot alors. Kate, tu restes un moment avec oncle Amy ? Et promis, après, on ira jouer un peu dans le jardin, tu veux bien ?" Dit Sandy.

La petite approuva d'un air grave et tendit les bras à Sam, qui la serra contre lui. Puis Sandy partit installer le matériel pour soulager les deux malades.

L'après-midi passa, entre les jeux avec Kate, la veille dans l'infirmerie et les recherches, encore, dans la bibliothèque disponible.

Laureen ne quittait pas Sam d'une semelle, et agissait par certains côtés presque comme Kate, cherchant en permanence à être rassurée. Mais elle travaillait néanmoins sur le problème de Dean, passant en revue les piles de livres qui auraient pu contenir un sort adéquat.

Puis ils prirent un vrai repas, préparé par Laureen qui avait besoin d'une pause et de faire quelque chose de normal comme elle l'avait dit à Sam, qui l'aida volontiers.

Après avoir mangé, Sandy alla coucher Kate, et Laureen, peu désireuse de se remettre aux recherches, prit la main de Sam et l'entraina dans la chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière elle.

\- "Laureen que… ?" demanda Sam, pas très sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- "J'ai besoin de toi Sam, j'ai besoin de me sentir en vie, besoin de me souvenir que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue…"

Elle se colla contre lui, puis, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, chercha sa bouche. Surprit, il lui rendit son baiser, d'abord avec douceur, mais très vite, il répondit avec ardeur à l'impatience qu'il sentait en elle.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre elle assez fort pour que ça en soit presque douloureux. Puis, elle s'écarta d'un coup, le laissant pantelant, et se débarrassa en un minimum de geste de ses vêtements, pendant que, galvanisé, il faisait de même.

Il voulut alors l'emmener sur le lit, mais elle lui intima un "non" définitif, et le plaqua contre le mur. Il avait l'impression d'une liane s'enroulant autour de lui. Ses mains étaient partout, sa bouche déclenchait des frissons délicieux dès qu'elle se posait sur une parcelle de peau. Impatient, chauffé à blanc, il lâcha prise, et lui répondit enfin, caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Et, reprenant l'initiative, il la fit pivoter, la plaquant à son tour contre le mur, avant de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien pour entrer en elle d'un coup de rein. Elle feula de plaisir, et il grogna en sentant ses dents s'accrocher à son cou. L'impatience et l'urgence le firent jouir rapidement, et elle accueillit son spasme d'un grognement satisfait.

La décollant du mur, il la porta jusqu'au lit cette fois sans qu'elle proteste. Elle eut un petit cri de dépit quand il sortit d'elle, mais il le noya sous ses baisers. Trouvant les bons gestes, alternant frôlement et caresses plus appuyées, il l'amena, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à la jouissance, l'écoutant gémir puis crier sous ses mains, avant de la pénétrer à nouveau pour la rejoindre dans le plaisir.

Dean, étendu dans son lit, regardait le plafond. S'il avait trouvé le temps interminable lorsqu'il était prisonnier, il devait admettre que sa situation ne s'était pas franchement améliorée depuis sa "libération". Bien sûr, il était conscient que l'ordre non annulé le liait encore, et que si on le détachait, il s'en prendrait sûrement à Emily surtout et aux autres également. Il ne niait donc pas la nécessité de le garder ainsi, mais l'épreuve n'en était pas moins difficile, et morne surtout. Il y avait certes le lien avec Sam, et les conversations qui se tenaient dans l'infirmerie lui permettaient de rester au courant ce qu'il se passait, sans compter le soulagement de voir sa famille saine et sauve, mais la frustration gagnait du terrain à chaque minute. Et devoir demander à son frère de l'aider à pisser était un truc les plus humiliants qu'il ait vécu.

Il ruminait ainsi, tout en tentant de maîtriser au moins un mouvement, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, en essayant de se souvenir de comment il avait réussi à dévier, d'un rien, le canon de son arme avant de tirer sur Emily, quand il sentit quelque chose dans son lien avec Sam.

Une sensation familière envahi son bassin, et il eut soudain très chaud. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors d'accord, il avait partagé beaucoup de choses avec Sam ces dernières années, mais là… ça allait décidément un peu loin.

Cramoisi de gêne, mais privé de toute excitation sexuelle depuis qu'il était ensorcelé, il ne put s'empêcher, malgré le côté malsain, d'espionner les émotions de Sam. Et très vite, son esprit dériva, emporté par la sensation. Sentant le plaisir, mais aussi l'amour de son frère pour Laureen, il revécu l'excitation et la douceur de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Emily, il y avait des années de ça. Il entendait d'ailleurs le souffle régulier de celle-ci dans le lit à côté de lui, et il regretta de ne pas écouter à nouveau ses soupirs et ses ronronnements répondant à son propre plaisir.

Enfin, les sentiments par procuration s'apaisèrent, mais les pensées de Dean revinrent, encore et encore, à la nostalgie de cette fameuse nuit. Il l'avait pourtant repoussée après, en allant s'installer chez Lisa d'abord, puis en la traitant comme une sœur. Il avait même fait semblant d'ignorer ses avances, pour ne pas… ne pas quoi ? S'attacher trop à elle ? La laisser tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il comprit alors qu'il était bien trop tard pour ça, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Elle était la mère de sa fille adorée, certes, mais elle était bien plus que ça. Et même s'il avait longtemps refusé de l'admettre, la repoussant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas souffrir comme il avait souffert après Lisa, il l'aimait. Sans doute depuis ce baiser volé un soir, où il avait senti une frustration immense de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin. Et il se jura de le lui dire dès qu'il serait libre et qu'elle serait guérie, se traitant longuement d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.


	32. Chap 32 Retrouvailles et frustrations

_**Un chapitre tous les deux jours, c'est le deal :)**_

 _ **Merci Ollicity Throy pour les encouragements, c'est vraiment adorable :) :)**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

La nuit passa, Sam et Laureen se relayant avec Sandy pour surveiller aussi bien les deux malades que Kate, maintenant couchée dans son lit au premier. Bobby téléphona, annonçant que le bunker était intact et qu'il lançait immédiatement les recherches pour l'annulation des contraintes.

Enfin, en début de matinée le lendemain, Maggie appela. Elles y avaient passé la nuit, mais elles avaient trouvé quelque chose qui annulerait toutes les contraintes pesant sur Dean. Et heureusement, le laboratoire contenait tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir réaliser le sortilège.

Laureen fonça donc au sous-sol, pendant que Sam alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dean, qui s'en doutait déjà, ayant senti l'excitation et la joie de son frère.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Laureen pour remonter, les bras chargés de tout ce qu'il fallait. Et, poussant un peu le lit d'Emily, qui dormait toujours, mais qui avait repris quelques couleurs depuis la veille, ils dessinèrent les glyphes indispensables autour du lit de Dean.

Puis Laureen, respirant un grand coup, entama l'incantation.

A mesures que les syllabes s'égrenaient, les symboles commencèrent à luire. Puis un brouillard doré s'éleva et entra en Dean par les pores de sa peau. Il se tendit dans les contentions, les mâchoires serrées, comme si les deux forces luttaient en lui, mais très vite, il retomba et une ombre noire s'échappa de sa tête pendant que Laureen prononçait le dernier mot. Alors que le son de la voix de la jeune femme s'éteignait, un flash blanc sembla jaillir des yeux de Dean et pulvérisa l'ombre dans un claquement sonore qui fit sursauter aussi bien Sam que Laureen.

\- "Dean ?" Appela Sam, inquiet.

\- "Sam…

\- Dean ! Comment tu te sens ?!

\- Attaché… "

Laureen eut un bref rire, mais déjà Sam libérait une des mains de son frère, vérifiant avant d'enlever le reste des contentions qu'il ne tenterait pas à nouveau de les attaquer. Mais Dean porta simplement la main à son front.

\- "Aouch, le sortilège de possession était rude, mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le crâne rempli d'aiguilles.

\- J'aurais jamais cru être si content de t'entendre râler à nouveau !" dit Sam, détachant les autres liens

\- "Ouais ben dis le moins fort, ce truc est la pire gueule de bois de ma vie…"

Sam éclata de rire, et une fois son frère libre, il le prit dans ses bras pour des retrouvailles bien méritées. Puis il alla appeler Sandy qui gardait Kate dehors, pour lui demander si elle pouvait trouver un antimigraineux pour Dean.

Sandy débarqua en trombe, et cria de joie en voyant Dean libre et à nouveau maître de lui-même, le faisant grimacer à cause du bruit qui lui vrilla les tympans. Mais il oublia presque son mal de tête quand Sandy lui mit sa fille dans les bras pour pouvoir chercher dans les placards avec ses deux mains.

\- "Papa ?" demanda Kate d'une toute petite voix, visiblement un peu effrayée par toute cette agitation.

\- "Je suis là ma chérie." Répondit Dean doucement pour la rassurer. "Et cette fois, promis, c'est 100% moi, et aucun méchant bonhomme ne viendra nous séparer."

Il serra la petite contre lui et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou avec enthousiasme.

\- "Papa, peur !" dit-elle, affirmative.

\- "Oui ma puce, j'ai eu peur, et je sais que tu as eu peur toi aussi. Mais tu as été très courageuse, et tout ça c'est fini maintenant, je suis là, et maman sera bientôt là aussi, et tout sera comme avant.

\- Maman dodo?

\- Maman fatiguée oui, ta maman a fait de gros efforts pour venir te chercher, puis pour soigner papi Bobby. Elle doit se reposer, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se réveillera bientôt, parce qu'elle doit mourir d'envie de te voir elle aussi.

\- T'aime papa…

\- Je t'aime aussi ma Kitty Katy."

Les laissant à leurs retrouvailles et à leur rattrapage de câlins surtout, Sam sorti appeler Bobby pour lui dire qu'il pouvait arrêter les recherches, Dean était redevenu lui-même.

En quittant la pièce, il se rendit compte d'autre chose. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de son frère, il ne sentit pas la réaction maintenant familière du lien qui les unissait. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour le retrouver, mais il eut beau fouiller, il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que son propre soulagement de savoir son frère libre et en bonne santé. Laureen venait de le rejoindre, et il se tourna vers elle pour lui poser la question.

\- "Dis-moi, le sort que tu viens de lancer, tu crois qu'il aurait pu annuler le lien que je partageais avec Dean ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il n'est censé agir que sur les contraintes, pas sur autre chose.

\- Parce que je ne sens plus rien…

\- Oh… et c'est embêtant ?

\- Non… enfin, je suppose que non. Après tout, Dean est de retour, on a plus besoin de ça ni pour le retrouver, ni pour communiquer avec lui."

Mais même si ce qu'il avait partagé avec son frère avait été étrange, ou très gênant parfois, cette absence soudaine lui laissait comme un grand vide dans la poitrine.

Bobby fut très heureux de la nouvelle et promit de revenir bientôt, mais il voulait prendre le temps de fouiller encore un peu, sans préciser vraiment ce qu'il cherchait.

Sa migraine calmée par les cachets, Dean profita de la journée pour prendre une longue douche, dévorer de quoi rattraper les deux derniers jours de diète et surtout, passer le plus de temps possible avec Kate. Et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormit le soir venu, rassurée par la présence de son père, alors qu'il discutait avec Sam et Laureen de tout ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence.

\- "Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé. Et heureusement que tu m'as averti par notre lien qu'il se passait quelque chose, sinon, on n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à vous sortir de là." Conclut Sam après son récit des jours passés entre l'enlèvement et le sauvetage.

\- "Je les entendus dire que comme ils n'arrivaient pas à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de Kate, ils allaient nous amener auprès de leur chef. Et chef cafard a dit que le véhicule n'allait plus tarder, du coup, comme je savais que tu étais tout proche et que vous attendiez, j'ai eu peur que ça vous empêche de nous sortir enfin de cet enfer.

\- Tu sais qui est leur chef ? tu l'as vu ?

\- Non, je n'ai vu que l'incapable qui gérait l'endroit où on était retenu. Je sais juste qu'ils l'appelaient « Sun », soleil… "

Mais si tous étaient soulagés de l'amélioration de leur situation, ils étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour Emily. Elle s'était réveillée une fois ou deux, mais semblait incapable de rester consciente plus de quelques minutes, même si Sandy avait réussi à lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Certes, elle n'avait plus le teint cadavérique de la première nuit, mais entre la perte de poids et l'absence de nourriture solide, la perfusion ne suffisait pas à lui faire vraiment retrouver des forces.

Aussi, le lendemain matin, Sandy prépara un bol de porridge bien sucré et demanda à Dean de l'aider à garder Emily éveillée le temps de lui faire avaler quelque chose. Dean la soutint et lui parla sans arrêt, l'obligeant à se concentrer pour qu'elle ne se rendorme pas alors que Sandy lui fourrait de grandes cuillères de céréales dans la bouche. Emily n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier tellement le traitement, mais quand ils recommencèrent le même manège à midi, puis le soir, il sembla à Dean qu'elle restait éveillée un peu plus facilement et un peu plus longtemps, et qu'elle avait moins de mal à avaler.

Au bout de trois jours, elle était effectivement capable de manger presque normalement, au point que Sandy put lui enlever sa perfusion. Mais elle dormait encore les trois quart du temps et semblait crevée le reste.

Et surtout, elle était… distante. Sandy mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais Dean s'inquiétait vraiment. Emily ne réagissait pas à sa présence, et presque pas à celle de Kate. Bien sûr, elle s'était inquiétée de l'état de sa fille quand elle avait été capable de tenir une courte conversation, mais comme elle se serait inquiétée du sort de n'importe qui d'autre. Et ce détachement, qui faisait écho, en plus grave, à ce qu'il s'était passé après la sortie de coma de Sam, était vraiment étrange.

Bobby était revenu avec le coffre plein de bouquins empruntés au bunker et passait ses journées à potasser et à siroter du whisky. Il prenait énormément de notes, mais interdisait à quiconque d'y jeter un œil. Et quand il n'était pas plongé dans un bouquin obscur ou l'autre, il était pendu au téléphone avec Frances, qui refusait elle aussi de dire sur quoi ils travaillaient.

De son côté, Laureen semblait retrouver un peu de stabilité, rassurée par le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour Sam, Dean ou Kate. Bien sûr, il y avait Emily, mais elle était là, elle était en vie et même si elle n'allait pas bien, c'était juste comme avoir quelqu'un de malade à la maison, c'était normal en quelque sorte.

Cinq jours après la libération définitive de Dean, elle demanda d'ailleurs à Sam s'il était d'accord de l'accompagner chez elle. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses repères, et son travail lui manquait. Elle avait arraché à Emily un certificat pour expliquer sa longue absence, et était impatiente apparemment de laisser la grille du Fort se refermer derrière elle pour un moment.

Sam et Dean discutèrent des risques, mais comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment, hormis tourner en rond et se taper mutuellement sur les nerfs, Sam accepta et parti avec Laureen, promettant de revenir dès que possible.

Sandy avait pris ses quartiers au Fort, mais elle aussi devait retourner travailler. Si Emily avait les moyens de vivre de ses rentes, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et elle ne voulait pas perdre son boulot. Elle était donc souvent absente, avec des horaires de gardes changeants. Dean se retrouva donc presque seul avec Kate et Emily, puisque Bobby ne sortait pas la tête de ses livres très souvent.

Il passait donc beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de sa fille, bien sûr, mais aussi à stimuler Emily pour l'aider à reprendre des forces. Et heureusement que les progrès étaient visibles sur ce plan là, parce que pour le reste… Plus les jours passaient, plus il réalisait à quel point il avait pris la gentillesse et la tendresse d'Emily pour des acquis, qui lui manquaient terriblement. Elle le traitait presque comme un étranger, ce qui le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Mais le plus ennuyeux, c'était que la relation entre Emily et sa fille était… inexistante. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Emily s'inquiétait de la santé de la petite de façon mécanique, et surtout, Kate, ressentant visiblement cette froideur et cette indifférence, ne voulait parfois même pas que sa mère s'occupe d'elle. Dès que Dean la confiait pour un moment à Emily, Kate se mettait à pleurer et réclamait son père à grands cris. Mais ce qui brisait vraiment le cœur de Dean, c'est que la petite réclamait parfois sa mère en pleurant, alors que celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté et ne réagissait même pas.

Durant les rares moments ou Bobby n'était pas obnubilé par ses recherches secrètes, ils en avaient discuté, évoquant même le risque que, de façon tout à fait incompréhensible, Emily ait perdu son âme, tant certaines de ses réactions leurs rappelaient Sam lorsqu'il en était privé. Mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vérifier, n'ayant pas les talents nécessaires pour le sort de double-vue, ou la capacité comme Castiel de tester la chose, douloureusement certes, mais efficacement. Et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas comment une chose pareille aurait pu arriver. Ceci dit, plus Bobby avançait dans ses recherches, plus Dean avait l'impression que son parrain lui cachait quelque chose. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui arracher les vers du nez, mais ce n'est pas à un vieux sage qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un "idiot" quand il chercha à creuser la question.

Sam revint une semaine après avoir ramené Laureen chez elle. Il n'était là que pour deux jours, mais sa simple présence, et leurs discussions normales et équilibrées, enfin, autant que possible entre chasseurs, firent réaliser à Dean à quel point l'atmosphère de la grande maison était lourde, malgré les sorts de détentes, qui semblaient vraiment inefficaces désormais. Kate fut elle aussi très heureuse de revoir son tonton, et l'entendre rire alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble mit du baume au cœur de son père. Heureusement que sa petite était là pour lui rappeler que la vie pouvait aussi être belle.

Comme Sam restait pour la nuit, lui et son frère se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine après le repas, contents de cette situation familière qui leur avait manqué, depuis le temps qu'ils n'étaient pas partis ensemble sur la route, comme avant.

\- "Tu repars demain alors ?" dit Dean pour entamer la conversation.

\- "Oui, Laureen ne voulait pas rester seule trop longtemps. Je crois qu'elle a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu, elle a été… elle avait vraiment besoin de moi depuis votre libération, mais je crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude de gérer ça, et il fallait que je respire quelques heures.

\- Ouais, elle est collante quoi.

\- Dean !

\- Pardon pardon, je ne voulais pas l'insulter. Je l'aime bien, tu le sais, mais j'avoue que vu la famille d'où elle vient, je suis étonné qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'ici.

\- Bah tu sais, les persécutions pour sorcellerie sont finies depuis longtemps. Et si j'ai bien compris, elle n'avait jamais participé à plus qu'un exorcisme ou deux. Qui sont certes impressionnants, mais bien moins que de tirer sur quelqu'un dans le fond.

\- Si tu le dis…" répondit Dean, qui ne voulait pas braquer son frère, mais qui pensait quand même que Laureen aurait pu faire un effort. Certes, tuer n'était jamais drôle, mais bon, il fallait passer à autre chose au bout d'un moment, non ?

\- "Et toi, comment ça va avec Emily ?" Demanda Sam.

\- "Elle… elle ressemble un peu à ce que tu étais quand tu n'avais plus d'âme. Elle est là mais elle pourrait être à des milliers de kilomètres, ce serait pareil.

\- Oh… je pensais qu'une fois remise de son épuisement, ça irait mieux.

\- Si seulement. Tu l'as vue avec Kate aujourd'hui, elle la traite comme une étrangère, et je commence à avoir peur que ça ne traumatise la petite, qui a déjà vécu deux semaines avec un papa bizarre entourée de gens méchants, et voilà qu'une fois rentrée, c'est sa mère qui l'abandonne.

\- Oui, j'ai vu Kate pleurer aujourd'hui quand Emily a voulu la nourrir. Tu me l'avais dit, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a tu crois ?

\- J'en sais rien !" Explosa Dean. "Si seulement je le savais." Reprit-il sur un ton plus normal.

\- "Peut-être que son cerveau a été endommagé quand elle a guérit Bobby, une sorte d'attaque.

\- J'y croirais si tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle s'était déjà conduite bizarrement auparavant.

\- Un sort alors ?

\- Non, le timing ne colle pas non plus.

\- Et toi, comment tu supportes ça ?" demanda Sam doucement, sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain difficile.

\- "Moi ? ça me rend dingue ! je m'accroche à Kate pour ne pas sombrer, mais franchement, voir Emily comme ça, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. J'ai parfois envie de la cogner pour qu'elle réagisse enfin, pour qu'elle me regarde au moins !"

Il se tut, conscient soudain d'en avoir trop dit. Sam le regardait avec ses grands yeux tristes, l'air compatissant.

\- "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas la frapper, je ne suis pas con à ce point." Reprit Dean.

\- "Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète." Répondit Sam.

\- "Quoi alors ?

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi. Te retrouver confronté à tout ça, juste après ces semaines passées enfermé dans ton propre corps, ça doit être…

\- Arrête avec ta psy à deux balles. Je suis libre, ma fille aussi, je vais bien."

Sam le regarda, mais n'insista pas. Il connaissait trop Dean pour tenter de parler d'un sujet que celui-ci ne voulait pas aborder, mais il sentait bien que son frère était malheureux, et qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, même s'il affirmait le contraire.

\- "Ok, comme tu veux. En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Emily ?

\- Et si vous demandiez à ceux qui savent ?" dit Bobby en entrant dans la cuisine.


	33. Chap 33 un combat sans fin?

_**Des fois, dans une bataille, on a besoin de nouveaux alliés...**_

 _ **Et merci beaucoup au guest qui m'a laissé un commentaire adorable. Après les critiques reçue sur un de mes rapports aujourd'hui, ça fait un bien fou ;)**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

\- "Ceux qui savent ? qui savent quoi Bobby ?" demanda Dean, soupçonneux.

\- "Je crois que je sais pourquoi Emily est dans cet état-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda Sam immédiatement.

\- Pas seulement elle, mais je crois savoir pourquoi Dean a réussi à rester en partie libre du sort de contrainte, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Et pourquoi tu as envie de taper sur tout et tout le monde en ce moment." Continua-t-il en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec l'état d'Emily ?" Dit Dean, offensé.

\- "La même chose que moi." Reprit Bobby. "Ce qui éloigne Emily, te rends presque incapable de tenir en place et me rends capable de passer des jours entiers à fouiller des vieux livres, tout ça a le même déclencheur.

\- Heu… pardon Bobby, mais pour toi et Dean, je ne vois pas tellement la différence" dit prudemment Sam. "Tu as toujours passé beaucoup de temps à lire et Dean a souvent tapé d'abord et réfléchi ensuite.

\- Merci pour le vote de confiance Sam… "Dit Dean d'un ton acide.

\- "C'est pour ça que c'est passé presque inaperçu chez moi et chez Dean, c'est vrai. Et sans doute aussi que le fait qu'Emily ait dû, vu les circonstances, user beaucoup plus que normalement de ses pouvoirs a amplifié le phénomène chez elle." Répondit Bobby

\- "Quel phénomène, bordel, crache le morceau Bobby !" s'énerva Dean.

\- "Je pense que tout ça est lié à Castiel." Dit enfin le vieux chasseur.

\- "Cass !? il est mort il y a presque un an, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans." S'étonna Dean.

\- "Justement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit mort." Dit Bobby.

\- "QUOI !?"

Les deux frères avaient crié la question d'une seule voix en entendant la bombe que venait de lâcher Bobby.

\- "Je ne suis pas sûr que Castiel soit mort" répéta Bobby. "Ou plutôt, je pense qu'il ne l'est pas totalement, ou pas irréversiblement si vous voulez.

\- Pas irréversible… tu veux dire qu'on pourrait le faire revenir ?" demanda Dean. "Mais comment ? Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Emily ?

\- C'est évident non ? Je l'ai dit, ça à voir avec nous trois.

\- Les trois focales." Dit Sam qui commençait à comprendre.

\- "Oui, les trois personnes avec qui il était lié quand il a disparu. Et possiblement, les trois fragments de sa grâce, qui se sont retrouvées je ne sais pas trop comment coincés en nous. Et vu les effets, je pense que la segmentation s'est faite un peu par le biais de focale utilisée. La Force pour toi Dean, celle de résister à l'emprise, et de surmonter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton enlèvement. Ma capacité de concentration et de réflexion qui a augmenté et…

\- Si tu dis vrai, alors pourquoi Emily, qui a canalisé la force de l'amour est devenue tout l'inverse de quelqu'un d'aimant ?" demanda Dean, franchement dubitatif, même s'il sentait au fond de lui que Bobby avait raison.

\- "Animus, c'est l'esprit plutôt que le cœur Dean." Répondit Bobby. "Et Castiel, malgré toutes ses qualités, avait parfois du mal avec les relations sociales, tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Ça…" Dit Dean, ironique.

\- "Et puis, c'est une version affaiblie, incomplète, une sorte d'éclat de Castiel, pas lui en entier, souvenirs et expériences compris. Une brique de base, sans la construction autour. Mais surtout sans cette part de grâce, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu nous guérir."

Dean et Sam s'inclinèrent devant cet argument. Personne n'avait ce pouvoir en dehors des anges et, dans certaines circonstances, des démons.

\- "Mais tu as dit que ce n'était peut-être pas irréversible ?" reprit Sam. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour le faire revenir ? Ou pour débarrasser Emily de ce morceau de grâce ?

\- Peut-être." Répondit Bobby. "On a pas mal décortiqué le sort de base avec Frances, surtout le lien qui s'est créé entre nous et Castiel grâce à ça. Et on pense qu'il y a peut-être moyen de renverser le processus.

\- Et donc, guérir Emily et retrouver Cass en même temps… le top du deux en un." Remarqua Dean.

\- "Oui. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas être certains que ça va marcher. Et puis, on peut se baser sur le sort de focale, mais il ne comporte pas tout ce qu'il nous faut. Donc, Frances et moi, on est en train d'essayer de créer un nouveau sort. Avec toutes les incertitudes que ça comporte.

\- Un nouveau sort ? Il n'en existe pas un pour ça ?" demanda Sam, inquiet.

\- "Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un invente ceux dont on s'est servi jusque-là tu sais." Dit Bobby, ironique. "Et apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que la famille d'Emily fait ce genre de chose, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas à cette échelle.

\- Si ça peut ramener Emily et Cass, il faut qu'on essaye. "Dit Dean d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place pour la contradiction.

\- "Ça pourrait prendre du temps tu sais, et on est pas sûr que ça marchera." Répondit simplement Bobby.

\- "Alors espérons que ma super force me permettra de tenir jusque-là." Conclut Dean, cynique, mais visiblement impatient.

Maintenant que les frères étaient au courant, Sam pu aider Bobby et Frances dans leurs recherches. Il passa par le bunker avant de rejoindre Laureen et se plongea lui aussi dans les livres, cette fois sur une base de "comment créer un sort".

Quant à Dean, il comprenait désormais un peu mieux l'attitude d'Emily, qui effectivement, rappelait souvent le Cass des débuts. Et compte tenu de l'affection qu'il portait à l'ange comme à la sorcière, il se découvrait des trésors de patience, même s'il les masquait toujours sous des dehors bourrus. Comme d'habitude, il extériorisait son inquiétude par de l'irascibilité et quand Sam osa un jour le railler sur les marques de tendresse qu'il avait envers Emily, lui demandant si elles étaient vraiment pour elle, ou si ça ne s'adressait pas plus à Cass dans le fond, il lui passa un savon mémorable. Que Bobby couronna d'un "tu te défends beaucoup pour quelqu'un de soi-disant pas concerné non ?" qui lui valut un regard de rage glaciale de Dean.

Pendant que les trois grosses têtes affinaient leurs idées, Dean lui jonglait entre sa fille, Emily et la prospection pour trouver les ingrédients dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour réaliser le sort. Dont, par exemple, la plume-nom de Mâat, qui avait été dénichée la première fois par Castiel, sauf que personne ne savait où.

Bobby lui avait donné le nom du receleur chez qui il avait trouvé la racine africaine quelques temps plus tôt, espérant que celui-ci pourrait leur fournir les objets rares nécessaires. Dean retrouva donc avec grand plaisir le volant de sa chère Impala pour ce qui était à peine une balade pour lui. Il avait beaucoup hésité, mais finalement, il avait préféré confier Kate à Bobby et Sandy, craignant sans vouloir l'avouer une répétition de l'enlèvement. Il était d'ailleurs sur ses gardes constamment depuis qu'il avait dépassé le portail.

Il gara l'impala à l'adresse indiquée, dans une petite rue bordée de divers commerces. La devanture annonçait "chez Ian, réparations en tout genre" et l'intérieur était un capharnaüm indescriptible découvrit-il en poussant la porte. Dean entra prudemment, lorgnant avec méfiance sur les étagères qui semblaient prêtes à s'écrouler sous le poids des objets entassés dessus, apparemment sans aucune considération pour leur usage ou leur solidité.

\- "Y'a quelqu'un ?" Cria Dean en arrivant devant ce qui ressemblait à un comptoir, pour le moment désert.

\- "J'arrive !" répondit une voix.

Un type entre deux âges émergea de derrière une pile de… trucs… Des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux bleus, l'air un peu gauche et un visage sympathique, il affichait un grand sourire. En le voyant, l'estomac de Dean se serra de façon étrange, et un sentiment diffus de méfiance le mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

\- "Cher client" dit l'homme avec une pointe d'accent étranger indéfinissable "que puis-je pour votre service ?

\- Vous êtes Ian ?" répondit Dean d'un ton agacé par l'approche un peu trop mielleuse du bonhomme.

\- "J'ai cet honneur discutable en effet.

\- Je viens de la part de Bobby Singer, il m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé à trouver certaines… pièces rares…

\- Bobby ? Mais bien sûr, a-t-il été satisfait de la racine ? De nos jours, il est parfois difficile de trouver de bons fournisseurs, et il y a toujours un risque, minime certes, que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

\- Oui oui, ça c'est bien passé." Répondit rapidement Dean, de peur que l'autre ne s'embarque dans un long monologue.

\- "Je suis content de l'entendre. Avez-vous à nouveau besoin de faire un tour dans les rêves d'autrui ? parce que j'ai justement reçu un nouveau stock de…

\- Non, rien de ce genre !" l'interrompit Dean. "Nous sommes à la recherches d'une plume-nom de Mâat en fait, vous auriez ça ?"

Le receleur le regarda d'abord sans répondre, puis, sans préambule, changea de ton.

\- "Et si nous passions derrière pour en discuter, nous serions plus à l'aise." Proposa-t-il soudain.

Dean, soupçonneux, allait refuser quand il entendit le carillon de la porte. Un autre client venait d'entrer.

\- "Monsieur Baine, quelle joie de vous revoir !" l'interpella Ian. "Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai une affaire à régler avec ce gentleman, Carina va s'occuper de vous."

Il fit sonner une clochette comme celle des hôtels et aussitôt une jeune femme passa la tête dans une des allées entre les étagères.

\- "Monsieur ?

\- Carina, occupes-toi de M. Baine s'il te plait, je serai dans l'arrière-boutique en cas de besoin.

\- Bien Monsieur."

Adressant un dernier salut de la tête à son autre client, il fit à Dean un petit geste l'invitant à le suivre et disparut entre deux tas branlants. N'ayant plus trop le choix, le chasseur tâta discrètement sa poche dans laquelle se trouvait son revolver et emboîta le pas du receleur.

Et se retrouva, une fois passé la porte de l'arrière-boutique dans… un appartement tout droit sorti d'un magazine de décoration. L'endroit était à la fois chaleureux et immaculé, et surtout, en totale opposition avec le foutoir poussiéreux du magasin.

\- "Gin ? Whisky ? Bourbon ?" lui demanda Ian.

\- "Heu… whisky, merci." Répondit Dean sans réfléchir.

\- "Installez-vous, je vous en prie."

Dean s'assit dans un fauteuil qui se révéla étonnement confortable vu son design et regarda attentivement son hôte, qui était plus surprenant que prévu.

\- "Ainsi, vous cherchez une plume-nom… Je n'en ai pas en stock, mais je pense pouvoir en trouver une.

\- Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous l'avoir ?" demanda Dean sans réfléchir.

\- "Impatient ? c'est donc urgent. Quelques jours au plus. Le problème…

\- Quel problème ?" dit Dean, méfiant.

\- "Et bien je vais devoir négocier avec son possesseur. Et j'aurai pour cela besoin de quelques bricoles pour pouvoir lui offrir un prix intéressant.

\- Quel genre de bricoles ?" Demanda Dean, qui voyait venir les ennuis.

\- "Oh, rien de bien compliqué pour un Winchester, rassurez-vous.

\- Qui ?" répondit Dean en tentant de prendre l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas de quoi on parle.

\- "Allons Dean, dans mon milieu, il n'y a pas que les objets qui circulent, les informations sont une monnaie d'échange appréciée également. Impossible donc de ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui est revenu de l'enfer et est parvenu, avec son frère, à arrêter l'apocalypse, surtout envoyé par Bobby Singer. Merci pour ça d'ailleurs, l'alternative aurait certainement été extrêmement désagréable pour beaucoup de gens."

Malgré lui, Dean se rengorgea, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui reconnaissait un mérite pour certaines de choses que Sam et lui avaient accomplies. En même temps, il connaissait trop bien l'envers du décor pour prendre la grosse tête.

\- "Ouais bon, c'est du passé tout ça." Dit Dean. "De quoi avez-vous besoin pour négocier alors ?

\- Voyons… je crois savoir que vous aviez mis la main sur des cendres de phénix, en auriez-vous encore en votre possession ? même une petite quantité se révèlerait très intéressante sur le marché.

\- Non, Eve à tout détruit, en dehors de la dose qui l'a tuée." Et que j'ai dû avaler pour ça, songea-t-il en aparté.

\- "Quel dommage… Dans ce cas, il va nous falloir partir sur d'autres bases. Les charmes que vous a donnés une sorcière pour lutter contre la possession lors de l'apocalypse, vous les avez toujours ?

\- Heu… oui, sans doute, mais je ne vois pas…

\- Très bien très bien, c'est un début." Se réjouit Ian.

\- "Un début ? que faudrait-il d'autre ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas gardé d'anneau des cavaliers par hasard… là, ce serait de premier ordre.

\- Non, ils ont disparu lorsque la cage s'est refermée." Dit Dean.

C'était faux, mais même s'ils avaient besoin de cette plume-nom, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de remettre ce genre de chose entre les mains de n'importe qui. Les trois anneaux avaient été cachés par Castiel dieu sait où, le quatrième rendu à la Mort et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- "Quel gâchis…" soupira Ian. "Bon, et bien dans ce cas."

Il se leva et alla chercher de quoi écrire. Il rédigea ensuite en silence une liste qu'il finit par tendre à Dean.

\- "Crocs de vampire, griffe de loups-garous, sang de démon, cœur de goule, et ça continue… rien que ça ?" demanda Dean en lisant le papier.

\- "Ma foi, il va nous falloir réaliser un lot alléchant pour l'échange. Mais je suis sûr que Sam et vous pouvez vous procurer tout cela sans mal n'est-ce pas ?"

Ça allait leur prendre un temps fou, mais effectivement, c'était dans leurs cordes, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- "Par contre, les ossements de fantômes, ça me semble une très mauvaise idée." Dit Dean après être arrivé au bout de la liste.

\- "Vous vous rendez bien compte que certains de mes clients ne sont pas des enfants de cœur n'est-ce pas ?" Lui répondit Ian.

\- "Ouais, mais on parle d'âmes humaines là…

\- Soit, si vous parvenez à trouver quelques amulettes vraiment puissantes, on peut sans doute s'en passer.

\- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger." Dit Dean, tout en se demandant si Emily serait en état, et sinon, si Laureen accepterait de coopérer.

\- "Très bien, dans ce cas, je me réjouis de vous revoir avec tout ceci dans quelque temps."

Songeant tout à coup à tout le fatras trouvé dans le bunker des hommes de lettres, Dean se dit que peut-être, ils ne seraient pas obligés de passer des mois à chasser le vampire pour tout réunir. Il devait bien y avoir quelques trucs de valeurs là-dedans.

\- "Ok, et si par hasard on trouve quelques objets intéressants durant notre chasse ?

\- Alors je me ferai un plaisir de les estimer pour vous. Et croyez-moi, je vous en offrirai le meilleur prix, après tout, vous m'avez en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, c'est un cadeau inestimable, même pour un receleur comme moi.

\- Si vous le dites… "

Ils se quittèrent sur une poignée de main ferme. Dean repassa par le magasin, ressentant une fois de plus le décalage entre celui-ci et l'appartement derrière. Finalement, ce Ian l'intriguait, et passé la première impression du vendeur mielleux et empressé, le bonhomme était plutôt plaisant. Ce qui rendait sa réaction initiale de méfiance viscérale encore plus surprenante. Et ce whisky, bon sang ! Il espérait bien pouvoir en reboire un jour.


	34. Chap 34 Retour aux sources

_**Un tout petit trip comme au bon vieux temps, ça fait toujours du bien, non?**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

En attendant, il téléphona à Sam dès son retour dans l'Impala pour le prévenir qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui. Il aurait bien aimé demander à Bobby de l'aide pour trouver des objets dans le bunker, mais tant que le sort n'était pas au point, mieux valait se concentrer sur sa rédaction.

Sam accepta avec enthousiasme un petit road trip à l'ancienne, ce qui laissa penser à Dean que le couple de son frère n'avait pas encore trouvé son équilibre finalement. Mais après tout, il n'avait de leçon à donner à personne, compte tenu de ses échecs passés et de sa situation actuelle. Restait à savoir si ça le dissuaderait de charrier Sam là-dessus… Probablement que non d'ailleurs, c'est fait pour ça un frangin après tout.

Durant le voyage du retour, Dean peinait à se concentrer, ses pensées papillonnant sans cesse d'un sujet à l'autre, revivant aussi bien les derniers évènements que de vieux souvenirs avec Sam, voir avec son père. La seule constante de ce tourbillon était le temps, perdu, passé, gagné ou à rallonge. Cette idée finit par l'obséder, il y avait quelque chose dans ce chaos qui cherchait à émerger.

En arrivant au Fort, il prit tout juste le temps d'embrasser sa fille avant de prendre Bobby à part et de téléphoner à Sam pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous les trois.

\- "Sam ? J'ai eu une idée en cours de route pour votre sort, Bobby est là aussi et je voudrais savoir si vous pensez que c'est faisable." Dit Dean à peine la communication établie.

\- "Une idée ? Raconte." Dit Sam d'un ton un peu trop dubitatif au goût de Dean.

\- "Vous avez dit qu'un des problèmes, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on pourra ramener de Cass, et donc, il risque de ne pas avoir de vaisseau, et on ne sait pas si dans son état, il pourra s'en passer, vrai ?

\- Oui, on pense que sa grâce sera épuisée par la réunion des trois pièces et on craint qu'il ne soit pas capable de garder sa forme naturelle en étant mort dans son vaisseau.

\- Et si on lui faisait remonter le temps ?" dit enfin Dean.

\- "Quoi !" s'écrièrent Sam et Bobby ensemble

\- "Les hommes de lettres savaient le faire, Henry nous l'a prouvé. Donc, il faudrait récupérer son corps au moment de sa mort, pour pouvoir le remettre dedans et le soigner. C'est faisable ça ?

\- C'est…" commença Sam.

\- "C'est une sacrément bonne idée, il faut que j'y réfléchisse." Dit Bobby.

\- "Heu… ok, on va regarder si c'est réalisable alors… mais ça risque d'être fichtrement compliqué." Dit Sam, encore surpris.

\- "On est plus à ça prêt." Conclut Dean, fier de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam le rejoignait pour leur road trip en vue d'obtenir ce qu'il leur fallait pour acheter les produits indispensables à leur tentative. Ils partirent d'abord presque à l'autre bout du pays, un corps avait été retrouvé, la cage thoracique ouverte et le cœur manquant, ce qui, espéraient-ils, était un signe qu'ils pourraient ramener des griffes de loup-garou rapidement. D'autant que le cycle lunaire correspondait.

De fait, c'était bien un loup-garou qui avait fait le coup. Malheureusement, il n'était pas exactement seul. Sam et Dean durent éliminer toute la meute, soit une jolie famille de sept personnes. Mais malgré les risques et les blessures récoltés, ils étaient étonnement heureux de se retrouver là, tous les deux, pour une chasse à l'ancienne. Un boulot qu'ils savaient faire, pour lequel ils étaient doués et qui ne mettait en danger qu'eux même, c'était presque des vacances.

\- "Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que ça me manquait autant !" Dit Dean en déposant la boîte contenant les griffes dans le coffre de l'Impala.

\- "Quoi ? Se faire assommer ou manquer de se faire tuer par arrachement du cœur ?" demanda Sam, moqueur.

\- "La chasse. Nous d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre, les gens à sauver…

\- Je ne le croirais pas si je ne le vivais pas mais ça me manquait à moi aussi." Avoua Sam avec un brin de nostalgie.

\- "Malgré tes nouvelles cicatrices ?" Demanda Dean en désignant la chemise déchirée et le torse ensanglanté de son frère.

\- "Ça, je m'en passerais. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui fera l'appât ok.

\- Hey ! pour une fois que je gagne à papier cailloux ciseaux !

\- Je me demande encore bien comment ça se fait d'ailleurs." Grogna Sam, l'air faussement indigné.

\- "Tu te ramollis mon vieux, c'est sûrement ça.

\- Dans tes rêves. Bon, et si on retournait au motel avant que quelqu'un n'appelle la police, ou une ambulance vu la quantité de sang qui nous recouvre.

\- Sûr qu'une douche, une bière et un cheeseburger ne seraient pas de refus, dans cet ordre." Dit Dean en lançant le moteur.

Quand ils revinrent au Fort, ayant engrangé des dents de vampires croisés sur un coup de chance en plus des griffes de loup-garou, les recherches de Bobby et Frances sur le sort avaient bien avancées. Grâce à la documentation des hommes des lettres, ils avaient pu remettre la main sur les bases permettant le voyage dans le temps, et même s'il restait encore beaucoup de détails à régler, le travail avançait bien.

Par contre, la liste des ingrédients s'allongeait, et certains seraient sans doute aussi difficiles à trouver que la plume. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un saut au bunker, histoire de dénicher quelques objets précieux à soumettre à Ian.

Sam ne souhaitant pas s'éloigner plus longtemps que nécessaire de Laureen, c'est Dean qui fit plusieurs fois le voyage jusqu'au magasin d'Ian. Chaque rencontre commençait par cette étrange sensation de creux dans l'estomac, mais plus les deux hommes faisaient affaire, plus un sentiment de sympathie, voire d'amitié se développait entre eux. Se souvenant des mauvaises expériences vécues avec Bella, Dean passait au crible chacune de leurs transactions, mais Ian semblait sincèrement prêt à les aider. Il leur fournit à plusieurs reprise des informations sur l'endroit où trouver certains monstres pour augmenter leur capital et gardait apparemment une marge très raisonnable sur les artefacts venant des hommes de lettre.

Mais surtout, malgré le chaos qui régnait dans le magasin, et l'ordre un peu trop méticuleux de l'appartement, Dean se sentait bien là-bas. Il revenait toujours l'esprit bouillonnant d'idées et avec un regain de motivation.

Enfin, après un peu plus d'un mois, Frances et Bobby estimèrent avoir résolu les problèmes à leur satisfaction, et jugèrent qu'ils pouvaient tenter de lancer leur sort tout neuf, pour autant qu'ils aient tous les ingrédients. Un dernier passage chez Ian, avec un poignard Maya utilisé par les prêtres de l'époque contre une sorte de jaguar-garou, permit à Dean de réunir la somme demandée. Et Ian put négocier avec ses clients les échanges nécessaires.

Emily n'étant pas en état, et Laureen ne souhaitant plus se retrouver mêlée à tout ça, c'est Frances qui fit le voyage pour leur offrir son concours en tant que sorcière. Elle passa la nuit en arrivant chez Laureen, puis pris la route avec Sam, après avoir eu une longue conversation avec sa nièce sur les responsabilités que leurs pouvoirs les obligeaient à prendre, et les options possibles pour trouver une sorte d'équilibre là-dedans.

Elle passa ensuite le voyage à parler avec Sam, lui racontant l'enfance de Laureen, entre un père « moldu » et une mère partie trop tôt, victime d'un accident de voiture quand sa fille n'avait que neuf ans. La petite avait du coup été plus ou moins élevée par Frances et Maggie. Mais elle était sortie de ce traumatisme avec une peur frisant l'irrationnel de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait, même si elle avait appris à le cacher. Ce qui expliquait certaines de ses réactions. Sam fut surpris de ne rien savoir de tout ça, il n'avait pas caché à Laureen les difficultés de son enfance et fut un peu blessé qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier les siennes. Mais d'après sa tante, la carapace solide qu'elle avait dû se forger très tôt était ce qui lui permettait de tenir, et il fallait beaucoup de temps avant que Laureen ne laisse qui que ce soit voir derrière l'image parfaite qu'elle avait créée pour se protéger.

Sam appréciait beaucoup Frances et il eut du plaisir à discuter ainsi avec elle. Elle était surprise par l'éducation quasi militaire que John avait donnée à ses fils et adorait écouter le récit des aventures des deux frères, qu'elle commentait avec finesse et humour, ayant parfaitement compris la relation un peu fusionnelle entre les deux Winchester, avec tout ce que ça comportait comme avantages et inconvénients.

Mais de fait, Sam n'était pas le seul à apprécier le mélange de hauteur et d'humour terre-à-terre à l'anglaise. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, c'est un Bobby douché et peigné de frais, à la barbe raisonnablement entretenue pour une fois, qui vint leur ouvrir. Le coup d'œil moqueur que lui adressa Sam le fit presque rougir, à moins que le grand sourire de Frances en le voyant et l'accolade chaleureuse qu'elle lui accorda n'y soient pour quelque chose.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer avec Kate, qui semblait rattraper le temps perdu chez les ravisseurs dans le développement de son langage. Elle babillait depuis deux semaines à un tel point que même son père perdait parfois un peu patience devant ce bavardage (souvent peu intelligible quand même) incessant.

Frances prit également le temps de monter voir Emily. Celle-ci restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle passait de longues heures à ne rien faire d'après Dean. Et ne répondait aux sollicitations ou aux questions que de manière neutre. Il fallait aussi lui rappeler de manger et de s'occuper d'elle-même, comme si ce genre d'activités ne la concernait pas vraiment. Et elle avait certes repris un peu de poids depuis l'épisode de la guérison miraculeuse, mais aux yeux de sa tante, qui l'avait vue pour la dernière fois lors de la bataille au paradis, elle paraissait presque transparente. Visiblement, l'espèce de fusion avec la part de grâce fichée en elle la rongeait comme un cancer.

Le lendemain, Dean devait repartir voir Ian pour récupérer le résultat de ses négociations quand quelqu'un sonna à la grille. Le receleur avait apparemment décidé qu'une livraison à domicile s'imposait, et patientait sagement dans sa berline de luxe devant l'entrée.

Dean hésita une minute, après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à ce que Ian lui amène directement la marchandise et surtout, il n'avait jamais donné d'adresse, donc, comment savait-il où les trouver ? Mais peut-être y avait-il eu un problème. Et puis, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser devant la grille comme ça. Il appuya donc sur le bouton de l'interphone et l'invita à entrer.

Kate, qui jouait tranquillement dans le salon, se précipita vers son père quand elle entendit le carillon de la porte. Quand Ian entra, elle réalisa que c'était un inconnu et se réfugia immédiatement derrière les jambes de Dean pour se cacher. Depuis son enlèvement, elle supportait mal les nouvelles têtes.

\- "Ian… On ne devait pas se retrouver ce soir au magasin ?" Dit Dean, un peu méfiant quand même, surtout en présence de Kate.

\- "Effectivement, mais comme mon trajet me menait de toute façon à passer pas très loin d'ici, je me suis dit que puisque c'était pressé, je pouvais t'épargner un trajet.

\- C'est gentil mais comment…

\- Comment je savais où vous trouver ? Je te l'ai dit, l'information est une monnaie, et je suis assez riche pour me la procurer quand j'en ai besoin. Et n'oublie pas que la famille d'Emily vit ici depuis très longtemps. ça laisse des traces… Tout comme votre petite sauterie lors de la bataille du paradis…"

Forcément, avec plus de 40 chasseurs réunis à l'hôtel, certains avaient parlés. Et plusieurs d'entre eux connaissaient Emily avant ça. Dean se permit de se détendre un peu.

\- "Mais ma parole, qui avons-nous là ?" Dit alors Ian en se penchant un peu, regardant Kate qui glissait un œil depuis l'abri des genoux de son père.

Dean se pencha et la sortant de là, pris la petite dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- "C'est ma fille, Kate, elle est un peu timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas."

L'enfant et le vendeur échangèrent un regard, mais presque immédiatement, l'enfant se cacha la figure contre l'épaule de son père, en tremblant un peu.

\- "Je vais aller la confier à son grand-père et nous pourrons parler affaire. Installe-toi au salon, je reviens." Dit le chasseur.

Ian acquiesça sans un mot, et Dean descendit au labo où il trouva, sans surprise, Bobby et Frances plongés en plein travail. Il leur laissa Kate, leur dit d'attendre qu'il vienne la rechercher, et remonta prendre possession des derniers composants nécessaire à leur tentative de libérer à la fois Castiel et Emily.

\- "Charmante maison que vous avez là." Lui dit Ian alors qu'il franchissait le seuil du salon.

\- "Elle vaut mieux que tous les motels miteux dans lesquels j'ai trop souvent dormi, c'est sûr." Dit Dean, sans s'avancer trop.

\- "Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses." Dit Ian, levant son attaché-case. "J'ai ici tout ce que tu m'as demandé, surtout et y compris la plume-nom.

\- Des problèmes durant la négociation ?" Demanda Dean en remarquant une longue griffure dans le cuir de la mallette.

Ian avait suivi son regard et haussa les épaules.

\- "Rien d'inhabituel, certains pensent que faire une démonstration de leur capacité à me décapiter sans sourciller permet de lancer la discussion. Que veux-tu, les bonnes manières se perdent." Dit-il en sortant de ladite mallette plusieurs paquets soigneusement enveloppés.

\- "Et moi qui pensais qu'être vendeur était un job tranquille.

\- Disons que dans mon domaine, ça demande de bons réflexes en plus d'un bon sens de la répartie." Répondit Ian avec un sourire.

\- "Et pour le prix ?

\- Pas de surprises non plus, j'ai pu négocier comme prévu. En fait, grâce à une petite plus-value sur le poignard, j'ai même pu économiser quelques griffes de loup-garou, mais il faut dire que vous en aviez collecté plus que prévu.

\- Remercie les gens qui travaillent en famille pour ça.

\- Du coup, je me suis permis de mettre cette "somme" sur un compte pour vous, au cas où vous auriez besoin d'autre chose à l'avenir.

\- C'est gentil, mais tu aurais pu les garder, à titre de commission."

Ian le regarda pour savoir s'il plaisantait, mais devant l'air détendu et visiblement sérieux de Dean, il éclata de rire.

\- "C'est très généreux, mais crois-moi, ma part a été soigneusement calculée dans toute cette affaire, et je ne me plaindrai de mes revenus qu'au fisc. Surtout, tu ne me le proposerais pas si tu connaissais le prix réel de ce genre d'objets sur le marché. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tant de chasseurs vivent si mal alors que certaines choses qu'ils croisent presque quotidiennement s'arrachent à prix d'or."

Dean le regardait, abasourdis. Il repensa brièvement à ces années passées dans des hôtels miteux à falsifier des cartes de crédits. En même temps, Bella à l'époque l'avait déjà mentionné, et l'éthique extrêmement discutable de la plupart des clients lui revint en mémoire. Non, décidément, moins il y avait de gens qui jouaient avec le feu, mieux ça vaudrait.

\- "Dans ce cas, merci de ton aide Ian, et merci pour la livraison. Tu te doutes que nous avons encore du pain sur la planche alors…

\- Bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, j'espère que nous aurons la chance de refaire affaire ensemble à l'avenir.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Dit Dean, sincère, en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Dès que la voiture eut franchi la grille, il redescendit au labo. Kate courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- "Hey, doucement petite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il alors que sa fille le serrait de toutes ses forces.

\- "Lui, j'aime pas!" Répondit Kate d'un ton définitif.

Un peu étonné par une réaction aussi tranchée, il la rassura un moment, mais ils avaient des affaires plus urgentes à régler qu'un caprice de petite fille.


	35. Chap 35 Les promesses de la magie

_**Il est temps que la magie opère... et de voir si elle va fonctionner comme prévu.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour les encouragements, et merci d'apprécier Emily, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. :)**_

...

* * *

\- "Les ingrédients manquants sont sur la table du salon." Dit Dean. "Quand est-ce qu'on pourra pratiquer le sort maintenant qu'on a tout?"

Frances allait proposer d'attendre d'avoir dormi une bonne nuit, mais quelque chose dans le ton du jeune homme lui fit changer d'avis. Il était visiblement impatient de se débarrasser de son morceau de Castiel. Et de retrouver enfin, comme ils l'espéraient tous, à la foi l'ange et l'Emily qu'ils connaissaient bien.

\- "Est-ce que Sam est arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- "Non, pas avant… deux heures normalement." Répondit Dean après avoir consulté sa montre.

\- "Bien, on devrait avoir le temps de tout mettre en place, on commencera dès qu'il sera là dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi l'attendre, on a pas besoin de lui." Dit Dean.

\- Si, pour la petite d'abord, et puis, on sera tous impliqués là-dedans, il nous faut quelqu'un capable de réagir en cas de problème, et il connaît le sort aussi bien que nous." Répondit Bobby

Heureusement que Kate était là, parce que les deux heures suivantes semblèrent s'étirer interminablement. Ils avaient finalement téléphoné à Sandy également, et elle leur promit de les rejoindre aussi vite que possible, au cas où il y aurait un problème médical.

Puis Dean monta avec Kate voir Emily, et la préparer pour l'amener dans la grange. Ils avaient bien sûr pensé lancer le sort au laboratoire, comme d'habitude, mais les protections anti-anges auraient pu interférer. Ils avaient donc décidé de protéger l'annexe plutôt que de retirer quoi que ce soit de la maison.

Il regarda la jeune femme pâle, le regard vide, qui se tenait légèrement avachie dans son fauteuil et eut comme toujours un pincement au cœur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui sourie comme avant, avec les yeux scintillants. Ou même qu'elle l'engueule parce qu'il allait faire quelque chose sans son accord, et voir son menton avancer dans une moue butée. Mais si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, bientôt, ce serait à nouveau le cas se dit-il pour se rassurer.

\- "Emily ? Tout est presque prêt, on attend plus que Sam et on va enfin pouvoir retirer ce bout de grâce qui n'a rien à faire en nous et ramener Castiel."

Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête vers lui, le regard toujours absent. Il aurait pu le dire que le repas était prêt, la réaction aurait été la même. Et comme chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il se demanda s'il retrouverait un jour la femme qu'il aimait.

\- "Je sais que tu es quelque part là au fond Emily. Je me souviens de ce que c'est que d'être prisonnier à l'intérieur de soi. Il faut que tu te battes tu m'entends ? Que tu nous aides de toutes tes forces à repousser ce qui n'est pas toi, pour toi, et pour Castiel." Dit encore Dean avec une sorte de ferveur en lui prenant la main.

Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé, trompé par son envie de la voir revenir vers eux, ou est-ce que quelque chose, un éclair de conscience avait traversé les grands yeux gris ?

Il fit lever Emily, avant de la guider vers la grange, où les autres les attendaient.

Sam arriva alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

\- "Pile à l'heure frangin." Dit l'ainée.

\- "Tout est prêt ?" Demanda le cadet

\- "On attendait plus que toi, Sandy est arrivée il y a dix minutes."

Enfin, après ces longues semaines de préparatifs, le moment était venu. Installés en triangle dans la grange, Dean, Bobby et Emily s'apprêtait à reformer des focales, inversées cette fois. Frances se tenait debout à côté d'eux pour mener le sort, Sam était en retrait, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Kate était en sécurité avec Sandy, qui se rongeait les sangs pour eux tous, au Fort.

Frances avait dessiné le symbole nécessaire sur Emily qui était incapable de le faire, et les deux chasseurs achevaient de faire de même. Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, Frances lança l'invocation. Ils avaient rédigé le texte avec Bobby et elle en connaissait chaque nuance. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de la puissance qu'elle sentit s'accumuler au centre du triangle, et un doute l'envahit. Les protections qui empêchaient la magie de "fuir" hors de la grange suffiraient-elles ? Ressusciter un ange, était-ce bien raisonnable ? Ils n'étaient qu'humains après tout.

Mais un regard sur sa nièce lui rappela les enjeux. Il n'y avait pas que le retour de Castiel qui les motivait à prendre ce risque.

Ils devaient reprendre le sort qui avait donné lieu à la liaison primaire dans l'ordre inverse, c'est donc Emily qui devait prononcer son mot de pouvoir en premier. Vu son état, c'était une des principales inquiétudes de toutes les personnes présentes. Serait-elle capable de le faire ?

Frances tissa patiemment la puissance pour lui donner la "forme" voulue, et arriva au moment où Emily devait intervenir. D'un regard, elle fit signe à Bobby, qui pressa doucement le genou de la jeune femme, toujours apathique. Il y eut un instant de flottement, et Dean sentit une goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de sa colonne. Si ça ne marchait pas, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent un jour faire un autre essai.

Mais enfin, Emily se redressa légèrement, inspira plus profondément que d'habitude et cracha plus qu'elle ne dit le premier mot qui lançait cette partie de l'enchantement.

\- "Vis Animus !"

Le son claqua dans le silence, l'air au centre du triangle trembla, et tous ressentirent une vague de chaleur les balayer.

Soulagé, Bobby pût poursuivre, et son "vis sophus" amena une brume laiteuse, venue de nulle part, dans la colonne d'air chaud.

Quand Dean prononça le "vis manus" qui devait le libérer de sa part de grâce et achever leur partie du sort, il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Incapable de bouger ou de hurler, il se crût de retour en enfer tant la sensation était atroce. Fort heureusement, elle ne dura pas et il vit devant lui la lumière virer au blanc pur.

Mais la grâce maintenant réunie était "brute" en quelque sorte. Manquant de cohérence, elle lançait des éclairs de lumière dans toutes les directions, et l'un d'eux, touchant une lampe posée plus loin, la fit exploser. Sam en évita un autre, peu désireux de découvrir l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur lui.

Venait la partie la plus délicate du sort. Redonner une forme et une cohérence à Castiel, et couper enfin les liens entre lui et les trois focales, pour l'instant toujours immobilisées par l'interaction avec l'espèce d'ectoplasme de puissance qui pulsait entre eux.

Frances prit une grande inspiration et commença à déclamer la suite de l'enchantement. Elle sentait ses forces s'épuiser rapidement, drainées par la concentration nécessaire au maintien d'un flux de pouvoir régulier. En gros, elle avait l'impression de hurler des poèmes épiques, en équilibre instable sur un toit battu par la grêle en tenant une douzaine d'œufs dans ses mains. Mais elle tint bon, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, et que d'une certaine manière, toute sa vie de sorcière avait été un entrainement pour la rendre capable de pratiquer une magie d'aussi haut niveau.

Et puis, comme pour l'encourager, à chaque syllabe prononcée, la brume semblait réagir, cessant de se disperser et se compactant petit à petit. Arrivée aux derniers vers, elle vit, ou plutôt sentit, aveuglée par la puissance du sort et l'épuisement, une forme se dessiner. Une forme humaine.

Enfin, dans une ultime exhortation, elle intima à la puissance de se soumettre à sa volonté et acheva le sort par un ordre sans appel. Avant de s'effondrer, évanouie.

Sam se précipita, appelant Sandy à grands cris, pour venir en aide aux cinq personnes écroulées sur le tapis de la grange. Il eut juste le temps de s'assurer que tous étaient vivants et respiraient avant que la sage-femme ne débarque en trombe. Elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant le spectacle, et eu un petit "oh" de surprise en voyant Castiel, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, couché au centre du cercle. Mais elle se reprit immédiatement quand Sam lui ordonna de s'occuper de Frances pendant qu'il tentait de réveiller Dean, Bobby et Emily.

Heureusement, les deux chasseurs reprirent conscience rapidement. Ils auraient sans doute besoin de plusieurs jours pour se remettre complètement, et Bobby ne cessait de gémir de douleur en se tenant la tête, mais ils étaient en vie, et ils étaient eux-mêmes, pour autant que Sam puisse en juger en si peu de temps. Il chargea Bobby et Sandy de ramener Frances à l'infirmerie, pendant que Dean s'occupait d'Emily, la soulevant avec précaution, comme s'il risquait de la casser. Enfin, Sam prit un drap sur un des lits voisins, enveloppa Cass avec et l'emporta lui aussi vers la maison. Le sort avait marché, l'inconnue était de savoir dans quel état seraient les trois dormeurs à leur réveil.

...

Emily ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut pour l'avoir détaillé si souvent le plafond de sa chambre. Elle se sentait… Vide. Comme si quelque chose d'important lui manquait. Une fatigue immense lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le matelas, tant l'effort de bouger semblait insurmontable, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était réveillée alors qu'elle avait tellement sommeil. Son ventre lui fournit la réponse en grognant bruyamment. Elle mourrait de faim. Et de soif. Elle rassembla ses forces pour remuer son bras, il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle mange et boive quelque chose, alors elle pourrait enfin dormir.

Le mouvement, plus faible que prévu, lui arracha un petit gémissement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler doucement.

\- "Emily?

\- Dean?"

Pas facile de parler avec la bouche aussi sèche. Elle bougea sa langue pour tenter d'activer la salivation.

\- "Emily, comment tu te sens?" Demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air inquiet comme ça? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre d'ailleurs? Pourquoi elle qui n'était d'habitude jamais désorientée au réveil n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé?

\- "Je crève de soif, t'aurais pas un verre d'eau?" Dit-elle presque en s'excusant, la voix rauque.

Le son qu'il fit, quelque part entre le rire et le sanglot lui fit trouver la force de tourner la tête. Et son regard plongea dans deux yeux verts, rendu brillants à la fois par les larmes et par le grand sourire qu'il arborait. Surprise, elle lui rendit son sourire, et vit le sien s'élargir encore un peu. Profitant de ces bonnes dispositions apparentes, elle ajouta d'un ton plaintif exagéré:

\- "Et si t'avais un truc à manger avec… "

Il éclata de rire et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser rapide sur son front.

\- "Je t'amène ça tout de suite."

Et il sortit. En sifflotant.

Décidément, il se passait un truc pas net. Elle continua de fouiller de son mieux sa mémoire récalcitrante.


	36. Chap 36 Le prix des retrouvailles

Quand il remonta, avec un grand bol de soupe et une immense carafe d'eau, il n'était pas seul. Sandy et Sam étaient avec lui, mais surtout…

Kate sauta sur le lit, et dès qu'elle la vit, Emily réussi sans savoir comment à lui ouvrir les bras. La petite se précipita sur elle, malgré les rappels à l'ordre de son père qui s'inquiétait de la fougue de leur fille, alors que sa mère était encore si fragile.

\- "Laisse Dean, je ne suis pas en verre." Dit Emily, avant de murmurer mille petits mots d'amours à sa fille, qui pleurait un peu, blottie contre elle.

Il fallut bien après quelques minutes éloigner Kate de sa mère, pour que celle-ci puisse se redresser dans le lit et avaler avec soulagement deux grands verres d'eau. Puis l'enfant se réinstalla à côté d'elle, pendant que Dean, de l'autre côté, lui tenait le bol de soupe pour qu'elle puisse manger. Sam et Sandy, assis sur des fauteuils au bout du lit, contemplaient le tableau de famille.

\- "Bon, qui me raconte les dernières nouvelles?" Dit Emily entre deux cuillères de soupe.

\- "De quoi tu te souviens?" Demanda Sam.

\- "La mousse rose… "Dit soudain Emily, épouvantée et manquant de lâcher sa cuillère. "Bobby!" Cria-t-elle.

\- "Tu l'as sauvé! Il va bien!" Répondit Sam tout de suite, inquiet de sa réaction. "Tu ne te souviens pas?"

Elle eut beau fouiller, à part une vague, très vague impression de Sam en train de lui dire qu'elle avait guéri Bobby (qui n'avait aucun sens, il avait un poumon perforé et elle n'était pas chirurgienne), elle ne se rappelait de rien après ça.

\- "Non… après l'assaut, mon seul souvenir est que j'ai eu très mal, à la poitrine. Est-ce que j'ai fait une crise cardiaque?"

Ils se regardèrent, presque gênés.

\- "Non, c'est le sort pour ramener Castiel qui était douloureux à ce point." Lui expliqua Dean.

\- "Ramener… Cass? Mais il est mort!

\- Plus maintenant." Dit Sam.

\- "Ok, je ne dis plus rien, je mange ma soupe, mais je veux tout savoir!" Dit-elle avec un regain d'énergie.

Alors Sam entama le récit des dernières semaines, complété ici ou là par Dean et Sandy.

Son bol était vide, mais sa tête bourdonnait. Dieu, les mois derniers avaient été une folie intégrale. Le sauvetage de Dean et Kate, Cass vivant, Bobby aussi, elle complétement épuisée par ce qu'elle avait fait à Bobby, puis subi sous l'influence d'un éclat de grâce… Tout ça tournoyait et elle peinait à organiser ses idées. Tous la regardaient, comme attendant son verdict, sauf Kate, qui se contentait de caresser inlassablement sa main, toute heureuse de retrouver enfin sa maman.

\- "Frances et Cass, ils vont bien?" Demanda-t-elle enfin?

\- "Frances va bien, elle est juste épuisée. Elle s'est endormie après avoir avalé des portions de bodybuildeur, et devrait vite se remettre." Répondit Sandy.

\- "Et Cass… On ne sait pas, il n'est pas encore réveillé, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Pour l'instant, Bobby les surveille à l'infirmerie." Dit Sam.

\- "C'est vraiment dingue tout ça… murmura-t-elle." Avant de bailler largement.

\- "Désolée, je crois que j'ai besoin de récupérer encore un peu, mais j'ai hâte de savoir ce que notre ange va nous réserver quand il émergera." Dit-elle encore.

Immédiatement, Sandy et Sam se levèrent et emportèrent les reliefs du repas. Dean fit le tour du lit et pris la main de Kate.

\- "Allez viens ma puce, maman doit se reposer.

\- Encore? Mais elle fait que dodo!

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été beaucoup là ces derniers temps ma douce, mais je te promets de guérir très vite pour revenir jouer enfin avec toi." Dit Emily, caressant la joue de son bébé.

\- "Promis?" Demanda encore Kate.

\- "Promis." Répondit Emily, qui n'avait jamais fait de serment plus sincère.

Dean sortit, emmenant la petite. Emily entendit encore son "dors bien" avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

Elle émergea encore une fois dans la soirée, pour boire et manger à nouveau, mais là aussi, se rendormit rapidement après. Dean avait, une fois de plus, été aux petits soins avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut moins difficile. Il faut dire qu'elle avait quand même dormi pas loin de 30h depuis le retour de Cass. Elle se redressa d'elle-même contre ses oreillers, pour constater que Dean, les pieds sur le lit, somnolait près d'elle, enfoncé dans le fauteuil.

Elle profita de cet instant de répit pour l'observer. Il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis si longtemps. Elle caressa du regard le front haut, griffé par quelques rides de tension. Les lèvres pleines étaient détendues, mais là aussi, de nouvelles rides en soulignaient le contour. Les yeux étaient un peu trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites et les larges cernes sombres trahissaient sa fatigue. Mais elle savait que quand il se réveillerait, la lumière de son regard vert ferait oublier ces petits détails. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, et l'appela doucement.

\- "Dean?

\- Mnngff

\- Dean? Allez, debout flemmard." Dit-elle, un rire dans la voix.

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, réaliser où il était et… le sourire qui lui adressa fit monter la température de plusieurs degrés tant il était chaleureux.

\- "Emily! Comment tu te sens?

\- C'est pas encore la super forme, mais ça va mieux, merci. Par contre, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main. La salle de bains n'est pas loin mais… "

Il éclata de rire, et se leva pour la soutenir jusque-là.

Plus tard, après un solide petit déjeuner, Frances vint l'aider à prendre une douche et à s'habiller et c'est en se sentant presque normale qu'elle prit le bras de Dean pour descendre rejoindre les autres. Qui l'accueillirent avec émotions. Bobby lui-même prétendit avoir pris une poussière dans l'œil et essuya maladroitement une ou deux larmes.

\- "Dit Emily, est-ce que tu crois que tu es assez remise pour jeter un œil à Castiel? Il n'a pas encore bougé et…" Demanda Sam.

\- "Bien sûr, je vais voir si je peux y faire quelque chose."

Dean lui approcha un des tabourets hauts, et elle s'installa au chevet de l'ange. Elle vérifia d'abord ses constantes, mais tout semblait normal. Il était évidemment branché à une perfusion. Décidément, ça devait une habitude, pourquoi tout le monde finissait inconscient dans cette maison !? Ah oui, sans doute parce qu'ils poussaient tous leurs forces jusqu'à la limite pour résoudre leurs problèmes pensa-t-elle.

Elle craignait que sa faiblesse ne l'empêche de se servir de ses pouvoirs, mais c'est presque sans effort qu'elle réussit à retrouver l'état de perception lui permettant de voir les auras.

\- "C'est étrange…" Dit-elle, les yeux parcourant le halo vibrant et coloré de Cass.

\- "Quoi?" Demanda Dean, inquiet.

\- "Il est… J'ai peur que Cass ne soit plus vraiment un ange. Il y a bien quelque chose de plus chez lui, mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il dégageait en tant qu'envoyé du paradis. On est beaucoup plus proche d'une aura humaine.

\- Donc, il risque bien de se réveiller sans pouvoirs ?" demanda Bobby.

\- "Dur à dire, mais ce sera probablement le cas oui. Je ne perçois presque plus de grâce en lui. En même temps, sans ça, Sam n'aurait sans doute pas pu le faire entrer dans la maison…

\- Mais il va se réveiller ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais si ce n'est pas le cas d'ici demain, il faudra agir."

Kate, qui avait entendu le remue-ménage, débarqua, venant du salon où elle regardait un film, et il ne fut plus question de rien d'autre pour Emily.

Plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient en train de jouer, après avoir fait la sieste ensemble, Emily vit soudain débarquer un Sam inquiet et survolté.

\- "Prends Kate, descend au labo et ferme la porte, on viendra vous chercher dès qu'on le pourra." Dit-il à voix basse, mais l'urgence absolue était clairement audible.

\- "Sam qu'est-ce que… ?" Commença Emily en se levant et en prenant Kate par la main.

\- "On a des invités indésirables, 3 démons ont réussi à passer les premières défenses."

Elle allait poser une question, mais devant le regard soucieux de Sam, se retint. Elle glissa juste un "soyez prudent" et alla s'enfermer à la cave, rejoignant Frances et Bobby qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Une fois tout le monde en sécurité, Sam rejoignit Dean qui surveillait l'avancée des démons. Ceux-ci faisaient lentement le tour de la maison, cherchant une faille dans le dispositif de sécurité. Dean chargea son fusil à sel, et Sam dégaina le couteau de Ruby. En quelques regards, ils décidèrent d'une stratégie et se séparèrent.

L'attente au sous-sol dura une vingtaine de minute. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte, deux coups lents suivi de trois rapprochés.

\- "C'est eux." Dit Bobby en s'avançant pour ouvrir la porte.

Les deux frères se tenaient effectivement devant la porte, indemnes. Ou presque, le bras droit de Dean était ensanglanté et une large tache sombre s'étendait sur son t-shirt. Sans compter une arcade ouverte en plus d'un début d'œil au beurre noir.

\- "Tout va bien." Dit-il." On s'est débarrassé d'eux.

\- Dean ! tu es blessé !

\- Tu devrais voir leur tête à eux." Répondit-il en plaisantant.

Emily se précipita, confiant Kate à Frances.

\- "C'est pas grand-chose, ça va guérir en un rien de temps." Continua-t-il, presque agacé par l'empressement de la jeune femme.

\- "Si tu me laisses te soigner, c'est sûr." Répondit-elle en évaluant la plaie. "Allez viens, je vais te recoudre ça."

Ils remontèrent à l'infirmerie ou Cass dormait toujours, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le déplacer et avait dû compter sur les pièges à démons qui protégeaient la maison. Sam et Bobby ressortirent s'occuper des corps et Frances veilla sur Kate en attendant que son père soit réparé.

Emily retrouva les gestes familiers, prendre un kit de suture, découper le t-shirt, anesthésier, explorer la plaie, nettoyer, faire les points. Et peut-être à cause de ces automatismes qui la ramenaient loin en arrière, elle se sentait presque totalement elle-même pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle travaillait sans un mot et Dean était lui aussi silencieux, se contentant de la regarder faire. Quand elle passa à l'arcade, qui n'avait besoin que de deux points, leurs regards se croisèrent, et quelque chose vibra en elle. Elle était penchée sur lui et sentait le contact de sa cuisse contre ses jambes. Il dégageait une douce chaleur et elle sentait son odeur monter vers elle à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler un peu, et sa main lui sembla lourde tout à coup, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

\- "Voilà." Dit-elle en achevant le pansement. "Tu es comme neuf.

\- Merci…"

Il lui prit doucement la main qu'elle venait de déganter, et la regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Troublée, elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer, et son cœur suivi.

\- "Emily…" Commença-t-il doucement.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, un gémissement l'interrompit. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre lit, et vit Castiel bouger, avant de l'entendre grogner une nouvelle fois. Récupérant sa main sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à son chevet et n'entendit pas Dean murmurer.

\- "Putain de timing Cass, comme toujours… "

Mais il se leva pour lui aussi approcher de l'ange.

\- "Castiel ? Tu m'entends ?" Appela Emily en lui touchant l'épaule.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers elle. Si ses iris avaient toujours ce bleu étonnant, son regard lui n'était plus le même. La force et l'espèce de distance qu'il dégageait auparavant avaient fait place à une naïveté et une douceur nouvelle. Et une désorientation à peu près totale qui s'affichait maintenant de manière évidente sur son visage.

\- "Cass, comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Dean.

\- "Je… je te connais." Répondit-il, sur un ton affirmatif.

\- Évidemment que tu me connais idiot, c'est moi, Dean.

\- Dean, laisse-lui un peu de temps enfin, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette." Le gronda Emily.

\- "Toi aussi, je te connais." Dit encore Cass en la regardant, songeur cette fois.

\- "Tu te souviens de mon prénom ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit, le front plissé, puis s'avoua vaincu.

\- "Non.

\- Je suis Emily. Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'appelles.

\- Il… il m'a appelé Cass.

\- Oui, mais ton vrai nom, c'est Castiel, tu te souviens de ça ?

Castiel… effectivement, le son lui était familier, et éveillait quelque chose en lui.

\- Je crois…" Répondit-il.

Dean et Emily se regardèrent, inquiets.

\- "De quoi tu te rappelles au juste Cass ?" demanda Dean.

\- "Je… je ne sais pas… je vous connais, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous. Et… je crois que je ne sais pas très bien qui je suis…

\- Oh bravo." Dit Dean

L'ex ange se redressa, et regarda autour de lui, avec plus de curiosité de d'inquiétude.

\- "On est où là ?" Demanda-t-il

\- "Chez moi, au Fort." Répondit Emily. "Est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'examine pour voir si physiquement tout va bien pour toi ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je suis malade ?

\- Pas exactement, mais tu as vécu des évènements traumatisants, et tu as été inconscient… longtemps on va dire.

\- Ah bon, d'accord." Répondit-il, confiant.

Emily lui fit passer plusieurs tests basiques de réflexe, écouta son cœur et sa respiration et lui posa une batterie de questions destinées à connaître son état mental. Mais hormis son amnésie sélective, tout semblait parfaitement normal chez lui. S'habiller ou marcher ne posait apparemment aucun problème par exemple. Achevant son examen, elle lui demanda :

\- "Bon, tu as l'air en pleine forme, est-ce que tu as faim ? ou soif ?"

Il réfléchit à la question, comme si, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, quelque chose l'inquiétait.

\- "Oui, je crois." Finit-il par répondre.

\- "Ok, alors on va aller manger quelque chose, et retrouver les autres. Tout le monde sera sûrement très content de te voir." Dit Emily.

\- "Les autres ?

\- Oui, Sam, Bobby, Frances, Kate. Tu les as tous déjà rencontré tu sais." Dit Dean, d'un ton légèrement agacé.

\- "Dean…" Le ton d'Emily contenait un avertissement clair.

\- "Ok, ok, j'ai compris, il faudra du temps, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vois quand tu veux." Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Ils sortirent ensemble et retrouvèrent d'abord Frances et Kate qui jouaient au salon.

\- "Cass, tu les reconnais elles aussi ?" Demanda Emily.

\- Je ne sais pas… elles me sont… familières, mais pas comme vous deux."

Kate s'approcha, et, après un regard à ses parents pour savoir si elle pouvait, prit doucement la main du nouveau venu. Les yeux verts et les yeux bleus se rencontrèrent et quelque chose passa entre eux.

\- "Salut, tu veux jouer avec moi ?" Dit la petite, étonnement confiante.

\- "Si tu veux." Répondit-il." Je m'appelle Castiel, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi c'est Kate, et lui c'est mon papa, et elle c'est ma maman."

Les adultes sourirent à cette affirmation enthousiaste, et l'enfant montra à son nouvel ami le puzzle qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Demanda Frances, qui était restée en retrait.

\- "Amnésie, mais un genre bizarre." Répondit Emily. "Tout est là, langage, réflexes, mémoire procédurale, mais pas les gens et les événements, en dehors de cette impression de familiarité. L'avenir nous en dira plus, c'est peut-être transitoire." Continua-t-elle, sans trop y croire.

\- "Et on le saura quand?" Demanda Dean, découragé à l'idée d'un Cass qui ne serait pas lui-même.

\- "Si je le savais, Cass m'appellerait papa…" Répondit Emily.

Quand Sam et Bobby revinrent, ils furent d'abord ravis de retrouver Castiel debout et apparemment en forme, mais comme les autres, déchantèrent vite en constatant que celui-ci ne se souvenait de rien. Et confirmant ce qu'Emily pensait, l'ex-ange reconnu Bobby et trouva Sam "familier". Visiblement, le fait qu'une partie de lui avait vécu en eux durant plusieurs mois n'était pas étranger à cette distinction.

Mais le nouveau Castiel, à défaut d'être l'ange sentencieux mais amical habituel, était de bonne composition, et finalement quand tous furent réunis autour de la table pour le repas, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Quelques semaines plus tôt, personne n'aurait parié sur cette conclusion à leur problèmes, et même si Dean gardait encore une certaine méfiance face à Cass, se retrouver ainsi tous ensemble était presque inespéré. Même si Sam regrettait tout de même l'absence de Laureen, qui non seulement lui manquait, mais qui, après tout, avait bien mérité de vivre les moments heureux, elle qui avait tant souffert de toute la tension des derniers mois.

C'est néanmoins dans cette atmosphère détendue, l'attaque des démons presque oubliée, que tout le monde alla se coucher.


	37. Chap 37 Enfin !

_**Voilà, une partie de l'histoire s'achève. Mais tout n'est pas fini. C'est juste que je pars (oui, encore) en vacances, et que je n'ai pas encore écrit plus de quelques lignes de la suite. Du coup, je vous laisse sur une sorte de happy end plutôt que sur un cliffanger, parce que j'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien. Enfin... au moins pour un moment. Mais je vais revenir le plus vite possible pour mettre un terme à ce premier cycle, qui est bien assez long je crois ;) (bien plus long que je ne l'aurais jamais cru en écrivant mes premières lignes).**_

 _ **J'ai déjà un début d'une autre fic (beaucoup plus courte normalement, c'est un crossover SPN saison 9 avec... Une autre série que j'aime, na :) ), mais je ne la publierai que quand elle sera achevée, parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à faire ce que je voudrais. Et aussi parce que je veux arriver à la fin que je me suis fixée pour l'Alliance sans être trop distraite.**_

 _ **Alors à très vite, j'espère que mes fidèles commentatrices (ou commentateurs, qui sait) dont j'adore lire les encouragements seront content de cette fin temporaire. Merci Ollicity, effectivement, Castiel est vraiment le spécialiste pour choisir son moment, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.**_

 _ **Warning : rating M décidément, scène coquine ;**_ )

...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sam parti retrouver Laureen, et Frances l'accompagna pour reprendre un avion vers Londres. Bobby avait hésité, mais tout ce temps passé les uns sur les autres au Fort l'avait rendu nostalgique de son chez lui bien tranquille. Sandy était repartie aussi (Cristal étant dans les parages, ça n'avait surpris personne) si bien que la maison se vida de ses occupants, ne laissant que Kate, Castiel, qui n'avait nulle part où aller, Dean et Emily.

La petite était d'ailleurs ravie. Sa mère était de retour, son papa était là et elle avait un nouveau copain toujours prêt à jouer avec elle, tout allait donc pour le mieux. Et si les absents allaient lui manquer, elle savait qu'ils reviendraient, ils l'avaient tous promis.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement tous les quatre dans une routine agréable, faite de jeux et de tâches domestiques basiques, qui leur permettaient de reprendre des forces, de respirer un peu et mine de rien, de réapprendre à se connaitre.

Bien sûr, Emily continuait à surveiller Castiel, et à explorer avec lui les limites de son amnésie. Il se laissait faire avec confiance, et faisait volontiers tous les tests et les exercices qu'elle lui proposait. Ils développèrent ainsi une complicité qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue du temps de la grâce de l'ange. Il avait gardé ce côté littéral et terre à terre qui amusait Dean depuis longtemps et qu'elle découvrait avec plaisir, et elle avait toujours aimé expliquer les choses, il appréciait donc la patience et l'exhaustivité de ses réponses.

Un jour, alors qu'Emily et Dean revenaient d'une expédition destinée à renouveler les stocks de l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Castiel à quatre pattes, transformé en poney pour une Kate extatique qui paradait, juchée sur son dos. Elle allait commencer une phrase du genre "mais enfin Kate, ça ne se fait pas" quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Ça ressemblait à… un gloussement ? Elle regarda Dean et le vit lutter contre un fou rire. Il perdit rapidement le contrôle et, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, se contenta de désigner la tête que faisait Castiel. Qui prenait visiblement son rôle de monture très au sérieux, malgré la lueur de plaisir qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Entrainée par son rire communicatif, elle le suivit bientôt et tous les deux se retrouvèrent, larmes aux yeux et abdos douloureux, à se rouler par terre avec Kate qui rayonnait de bonheur et Cass qui souriait de toutes ses dents, parfaitement heureux lui aussi.

Mais comme si le ciel n'admettait pas qu'on se moque des anges, même déchus, un esprit vengeur vint gâcher la soirée. Comme personne n'avait été enterré sur la propriété sans être brûlé au préalable, hormis la tête d'Abaddon, Emily ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir ce fantôme. Pas plus que Dean. Jusqu'à ce que le lendemain, à la lumière du jour et après une nuit passée à l'abri de la cave, ils découvrent un crâne, apparemment lancé par-dessus le mur de la propriété. Une fois celui-ci salé et brûlé, tout rentra dans l'ordre. A ceci près qu'ils savaient désormais que quelqu'un cherchait à leur pourrir la vie. Restait à savoir qui, même si la secte des ravisseurs était en bonne place dans la liste.

Ce soir-là, Dean repassa encore et encore dans sa tête les possibles candidats qui pourraient avoir lancé une sorte de vendetta contre eux. Il avait appelé Sam plus tôt, et après lui avoir assuré qu'Emily et lui géraient les choses et qu'il était inutile qu'il se déplace, ils avaient longuement discuté de la conduite à tenir et des précautions à prendre à l'avenir. Si le Fort n'était pas en sécurité, il fallait absolument que Bobby, Laureen, Sam et même la famille en Angleterre redoublent de prudence.

Emily était partie se coucher depuis un moment et, ressassant ces sombres perspectives, Dean veillait comme souvent sur le sommeil de Kate dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il s'était trouvé un fauteuil très confortable et passait de fait la plupart de ses nuits ainsi, incapable de s'éloigner de son bébé, qui appréciait en plus d'avoir son père près d'elle après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il en était à évaluer la possibilité de déménager à l'étranger pour disparaître et laisser derrière eux les mystérieux agresseurs quand il entendit un cri venant de la chambre d'Emily. Bondissant sur ses pieds sans réfléchir, il se rua vers la porte.

Mais quand il entra en trombe dans la chambre à coucher, Il n'y avait rien. Emily était seule et s'agitait dans son lit, repoussant un ennemi imaginaire. Dean s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller, mais alors qu'il allait lui prendre les bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser, elle cria à nouveau :

\- "Castiel !"

Et ouvrit les yeux, désorientée et folle de terreur.

\- "Calme toi Emily, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, c'est fini." Dit-il en la prenant contre lui.

\- "Dean ?

\- Je t'ai entendue crier, tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais devint soudain toute molle entre ses bras. Appuyant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme, il l'entendit lutter contre les larmes.

\- "Tu veux m'en parler ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle prit une inspiration, mais la boule dans sa gorge était encore trop grosse et elle secoua un peu la tête, se contentant de se serrer contre lui. Il attendit donc qu'elle se clame, luttant contre la peur de ne pas être la personne qu'elle aurait voulu près d'elle, vu le prénom qu'elle avait appelé avant de se réveiller. Il avait bien remarqué le temps qu'elle passait avec Cass, et il avait beau essayer de se persuader qu'elle agissait alors en médecin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la facilité de leur relation.

Sauf que, qu'il le veuille ou non, il pensait tout le temps à elle et là, il était de plus en plus conscient de ce corps nu blotti contre lui. Il avait oublié qu'elle ne portait généralement rien pour dormir…

Depuis sa tentative avortée par le réveil de Castiel, il n'en avait plus vraiment trouvé le courage ou l'occasion, mais il savait qu'un jour, il devrait lui dire… lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sauf qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça, après toutes ces années passées à enfouir ses sentiments soigneusement. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui désormais, d'autant qu'il évitait les moments d'intimité, de peur de l'embarrasser ou de passer pour un idiot en lui posant la question. Après tout, elle avait été méchamment secouée ces derniers temps, et elle avait parfois des sortes d'absences, comme des mini crises d'angoisse qui la rendaient silencieuse et distante. Et même si elle avait retrouvé son côté chaleureux et sensible, elle semblait parfois avoir de la peine à le gérer, comme si elle manquait de pratique.

D'un autre côté, il savait bien que s'il avait parlé de ça à n'importe qui, on lui aurait dit plus ou moins crûment d'arrêter de se chercher des excuses et d'agir, bon sang, ils avaient suffisamment attendu non ? Mais bien sûr, si ce genre de certitude éloignait les doutes, ça se saurait.

Emily sentait la peur refluer, et elle commençait à se détendre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve affreux, où elle avait revécu la mort de Castiel comme au premier jour, mais juste un rêve, un souvenir, elle ne risquait plus rien désormais.

A mesure que l'adrénaline retombait, elle prit de plus en plus conscience de son environnement. Et alors qu'elle aurait pu demander à Dean de la lâcher maintenant qu'elle était calmée, elle se contenta de soupirer et de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Elle était bien, tout simplement. L'idée l'amusa même un peu, qu'on puisse se sentir si bien juste après une telle frayeur. Mais c'était un fait. La respiration lente et régulière de Dean, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et surtout ses bras autour d'elle, tout contribuait à ce sentiment de sécurité absolue qui lui faisait si souvent défaut depuis la naissance de Kate. En plus, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il la fuyait depuis son réveil, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire d'elle maintenant qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, et cette tension, ce non-dit, occupait beaucoup de ses réflexions. Alors se retrouver serrée contre lui ainsi, c'était presque inespéré.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, silencieux et immobiles. Et puis… il y eu un changement, une altération. L'inconscient d'Emily le perçut bien avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment. La respiration de Dean changeait, devenant plus rapide. Sans même qu'il bouge, la tension dans ses muscles se modifiait. Sans réfléchir, elle se redressa et levant la tête, le dévisagea. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, cherchant la même réponse. Le doute qui les habitait tous les deux s'effaça enfin et c'est dans une évidence absolue qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La chaleur de sa bouche lui arracha un gémissement. Elle y répondit en approfondissant encore son exploration. Ses mains commencèrent l'ascension lente de son dos, déclenchant des frissons. Impatient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il rompit le baiser le temps de se débarrasser de son t-shirt, pour mieux se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient déjà aimés, longtemps auparavant, pourtant, chaque caresse était comme une découverte. Alors qu'il la rassurait quelque minutes plus tôt, c'est elle qui prenait maintenant l'initiative, tandis qu'il luttait contre un accès de timidité quand il se retrouva nu devant elle, exposé. Voyant son hésitation soudaine, elle tendit la main et effleura du bout des doigts la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Chatouillé autant qu'excité par le contact, il se laissa faire, se détendant au fur et à mesure que la caresse devenait plus franche. Quand elle remplaça sa main par sa bouche, il étouffa un cri et fermant les yeux, savoura la sensation. Libéré par l'audace qu'elle montrait, il retrouva son assurance naturelle, et c'est ensemble, à égalité, qu'ils construisirent leur plaisir mutuel. Et quand il l'entendit haleter de désir sous les assauts de sa langue, il se demanda si quelque chose pourrait être plus agréable que ce son. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'extase dans son regard alors qu'il entrait en elle.

Apaisés mais pas rassasiés, ils s'échouèrent dans les draps défaits, reprenant leur souffle, sans toutefois cesser totalement les caresses.

\- "Voilà qui était aussi inattendu que délicieux." Murmura-t-elle, le nez dans son cou.

Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais savait qu'elle souriait, détendue.

\- "Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins?"

Elle se redressa pour le regarder, surprise de la note de peur dans sa voix.

\- "T'en vouloir? Grand ciel, et pourquoi?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour….

\- Profité? Si c'est ça, crois-moi, j'en ai profité aussi!" Répondit-elle, ponctuant sa phrase par un baiser rapide.

Il sourit, amusé et un peu rassuré par sa véhémence.

\- "Dean, je sais que ce n'est pas une évidence pour toi, et je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps, entre ta détention et moi complétement à l'ouest pendant des semaines. Mais crois-moi, même si je sais que l'avenir ne sera pas tous les jours facile, je rêve de ça depuis… la conception de Kate en gros.

\- Ça? ça quoi?" Demanda-t-il, craignant un peu la réponse, sans bien savoir celle qu'il attendait.

\- "Ça, toi et moi. Pour faire l'amour, certes, mais surtout pour affronter ce qui nous attend, ensemble.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on est?"

Elle le regarda longuement. Dire ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas été facile. Elle connaissait l'importance de la famille pour lui, mais aussi son problème d'engagement. Et surtout, elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille finalement d'elle que son amitié, avec quelques bonus occasionnels. Il n'était pas le seul à craindre le rejet. D'autant qu'il avait déjà repoussé ses avances par le passé, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle survivrait s'il recommençait à la tenir à distance comme il l'avait déjà fait. Mais la lueur qu'elle voyait, ou croyait voir, dans les yeux verts qui ne la lâchaient pas l'encourageait.

\- "Si tu le veux aussi, alors oui, j'y crois." Dit-elle, avec peut-être plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait.

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Avant qu'elle ne pense que c'était parce qu'il avait de la peine pour elle, il la reprit dans ses bras et, avec le seul langage dont il disposait à ce moment-là, l'embrassa doucement.

Le baiser ne resta pas léger longtemps. Très vite, impatients d'une certaine manière de sceller leur accord, leurs corps prirent le relais, rivalisant de caresses et de soupirs. Il retrouva le plaisir de l'entendre ronronner, elle s'enivra de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau. Mais surtout, ils s'offrirent le luxe de prendre leur temps, et de se surprendre par un geste, une acceptation ou une offrande.

Quand il s'écroula à côté d'elle, épuisé, grisé par le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé, il s'étonna une fois de plus de la complicité qu'ils pouvaient avoir au lit alors qu'ils peinaient parfois à simplement parler. Il la sentit venir se coller à lui, la tête au creux de son épaule comme elle aimait. Il savait que c'était en partie l'effet de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il se sentait bien, détendu. Il était là où il avait envie d'être. Enfin, le bon moment, au bon endroit, avec la bonne personne.

\- "Est-ce que ça répond à ta question?" Dit-il, un rire dans la voix.

\- "Oui. Les autres attendront demain, je suis trop heureuse pour réfléchir de toute façon." Répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

Il tourna la tête légèrement, posa un baiser sur ses cheveux si doux et, après un soupir de contentement, se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Il ne sut jamais s'il avait vraiment entendu ou juste rêvé le "je t'aime" qu'il entendit.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut le lendemain par une Kate pleine d'énergie qui, toute surprise de les trouver ensemble, sauta sur le lit pour réclamer bruyamment des câlins pour elle aussi, "parce que sinon, c'est pas juste !". Emily fut si soulagée de voir le regard confiant et rieur de Dean quand elle évalua sa réaction qu'elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Même si elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile, elle avait enfin l'espoir que tout aille bien, au moins entre eux. Et que quel que soit l'ombre qui planait sur eux, ils s'en sortiraient, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Quand Sam et Laureen débarquèrent pour le week-end quelques jours plus tard, ils virent immédiatement la différence. L'atmosphère au Fort était sereine comme rarement, et la maison résonnait enfin d'éclats de rire, et non de murmures d'inquiétude ou du froissement des pages de grimoires. Sam découvrit également une facette de son frère qu'il ne connaissait finalement que très peu. Dean était heureux, simplement. Il avait enfin formé la famille qu'il rêvait d'avoir, sans jamais oser vraiment se l'avouer, même s'il devait admettre que la période passée avec Ben et Lisa avait beaucoup contribué à le faire réfléchir.

Les deux Winchester en causèrent un peu, et s'amusèrent de voir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment changé. Sam avait passé énormément de temps à parler avec Laureen, et ensemble, ils avaient commencé à construire un nouvel équilibre, basé sur le fait de ne rien se cacher, ni peur ni espoir, et surtout pas les doutes. Quand à Dean et Emily, ils n'avaient finalement presque pas discuté, tout se passait à coup d'évidence, de phrases courtes et de beaucoup d'échanges entre les draps. Bref, les deux approches habituelles pour eux. Mais néanmoins, chacun avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, une famille, qui ne remettrait pas en question l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Quand à Laureen et Emily, elles prirent également un moment pour elles, pour se mettre au courant des derniers développements. Laureen dû d'ailleurs réprimer une réaction de jalousie totalement inutile en voyant à quel point Emily était radieuse. Mais elles retrouvèrent très vite leur ancienne complicité, aidées par l'apaisement de Laureen, moins désireuse désormais de prétendre à une perfection inaccessible, et par Emily, qui apprenait à refaire elle aussi une place aux autres, après toutes ces années de solitude.

Tous savourèrent cette harmonie nouvelle, sachant que l'avenir leur réservait encore bien des épreuves.


End file.
